Fifty Shades of Popularity
by CTG06ARS
Summary: Christian has gotten rid of Elena, but then comes Anastasia- a legend in the making. She is the the world's biggest singing star who has graced the heart of Christian Grey. How will they express their love for one another? A fun & exciting tale of C.G. and A.S. (HEA-No Cheating) Just a lot of fun with a little dose of drama.
1. Chapter 1

_**Anastasia is a well renowned singer and the world's sweetheart (26) who is overwhelmed by her stardom. Ana decides to take some time off and head to Seattle to take care of her foundations and spend some time with her father. Unexpectedly, Ana's life collides with Christian Grey's and sparks fly. What will these two do to kindle their romance?**_

 _ **A/N I'm really sorry that the first chapter is so shitty. I started reading my story again and realized how bad it is. Please, do not judge the story by the first chapter! I beg of you! Continue reading, because my chapters get much better and longer than the first chapter. XOXO**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _Ana POV_

I, Anastasia Rose Steele, just won my 16th Grammy! I have been a singer and entertainer for 12 years of my life and have worked my ass off to get to where I am today. Jesus fucking Christ, I forgot to call my dad! Ahh… my dad. Raymond Steele has helped me every step of the way to make sure I become a successful performer. Even though I am a singer, I have my Master's degree in Business Administration and Management from Stanford. I have never in my life had a grade lower than an A- in any class (Thanks to my dad). My mother on the other hand is a… BITCH! There is no other word to describe her, but I still kind of care for her. She abandoned me when I was only 4 years old so there is a reason why I hate her.

My mom is full on English, but my biological dad was Northern Indian. Even though my dad was Indian, I have really light skin, a medium-beige skin tone because he had a light olive skin tone? I don't really believe my mom's stories but we'll go with the flow. My mother is white as a paper and has no manners or etiquettes; and thank you Lord Jesus, I'm not like her. I also have an older brother, Ezra, who is Ray's biological son. We both love each other more than anything and love to watch Bollywood movies. (I have a major crush on Hrithik Roshan!) Ezra is a divorcee and has a 1 year-old daughter, Ariel. Ezra has his own law firm in San Francisco, but spends most of the time in Seattle with Daddy.

"Annie! Hurry the hell up and let's go partaaay!" Says my wonderful best friend, Paris Bennett. Paris is absolutely perfect: blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a supermodel body. I, on the other hand, am curvaceous with a big ass and tits. Well, not a really big ass, but an above average size. I could care less about my appearance but Paris keeps me looking "fab." Yep, every time I try something on, Paris' response will always be, "That's fab!"

I step out of my dressing room and follow the army of security surrounding me outside to my SUV. Thank goodness we decided to leave early otherwise we would have been swamped with the stupid paparazzi. They have backed off immensely in the past years because they know that they're not gonna get any scandalous news from goodie good Annie. "Hey Paris… I'm really tired so can we do a rain check on the party?" Please say yes, I scream in my head.

 _Paris POV_

I know Ana wants me to yes and let her go. Should I? "Umm. Sure Ana," I lie. I'm just so proud of Ana tonight. She has accomplished so much in her life in such little time. We both know each other since she moved in with Ray. Whoa that's a long time. When she appointed me as her fashion stylist, I was over the fucking moon! Ana not only has a voice that is out of this world, she has the perfect body that can pull off the most challenging looks. Her curves are absolutely fab, her skin is flawless, rich in color, but what's most amazing about her are her warm, heavenly blue eyes. I have abso-fucking-lutely no idea where she got them from because her mom has cold, hard brown eyes. The only complaint I have with Ana is that she does not understand how sexy yet sweet she is. Ana is a selfless person who can go out of her way to make sure she helps anyone in need. Ana and I share anything and EVERYTHING with each other. Including the fact that I have a crush on Ezra. I know he has a daughter whom I adore, but he is just soooo sexy and scrumptious… "You're thinking about my brother aren't you?" Ana asks nonchalantly. I feign innocence and reply, "What are you talking about?" Ana knows me so well, it's scary. Suddenly, Ana says something that shocks me to my core, "I'm gonna take some time off and head back to Seattle to my Dad."

"WHAT?" I bellow startling Ana and the driver.

"Calm the hell down, Paris. You know that I have been working so fucking hard the past 12 FUCKING years of my life, so I DESERVE a FUCKING BREAK!" Wow… Ana's never been that mad at me which indicates to me that I should shut up and listen. "Look I've just finished my World tour in over 100 cities. I'm actually tired of singing and performing, so please just let me spend some time with my family whom I have neglected since the past 8 months, Paris!" Okay… she should've said that instead of dropping it on me.

I have to do damage control, "Annie, I totally understand and I also think that you should go spend some quality time with your Dad, but… umm, can I also come with you?" I ask bashfully. Ana lets out a thunderous laugh which scares the hell out of me then says, "Of course you idiot! You think I'll survive without you and your fashion sense? Jesus, you're the one who's gonna pick my outfits EVERY SINGLE DAY!"

Phew! "Thank you Steele. And Annie, you do know that I love you so much that I'll sacrifice my favorite Blue Hermes Ostrich Birkin tote for you." Believe me, I love that bag more than my own fucking life. "I love you too, Paris. More than my favorite Louboutins." We both chat for a few minutes planning what we're gonna do in Seattle then retreat in our suite. Seattle here we come!

 _Ana POV_

I am so freaking excited to visit my daddy, brother, and my cute niece, Ariel! I lost my temper with Paris because she has been on my back ever since my previous album dropped to do so many things at once.

I decide to call my Daddy and inform him about my plans. Ray picks up at the third ring, "Steele," he says in his do-not-mess-with-me voice. "Daddy! It's Ana!"

Ray doesn't say anything for about 30 seconds and finally replies, "Annie, i'm so glad you called. I've missed you so much. And so did Kareena." Kareena is Ray's wife and the person who has filled the role of my mom since I was four years old.

"Dad, listen to me! I have to tell you something!" I say impatiently. "Guess what? Your daughter and Paris are taking a break from their hectic life and coming to Seattle for a LONG time." I exaggerate long so he knows that I miss him and Kareena like crazy.

"Daddy?" He doesn't reply for a minute, but when he does… "ANNIE, I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU! When are you coming? How long are you gonna stay?"

"Calm down Daddy. I'm leaving tomorrow evening from L.A. and i'll see you tomorrow night!"

"I can't wait to see you, Annie!"

"Bye Daddy!"

Seattle here we come!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for all the support! This is my first fanfic and I'm a BIG Beyonce fan, you you'll see a lot of references from Beyonce. Lots of love! :) Enjoy! ;)**

Chapter 2

Ana POV

I wake up to the smell of coffee and maple syrup in my bed and notice Paris licking her fingers. "What the heck are you doing, Paris? Let me sleep!" I exclaim.

"Get the hell up Ana! We have to go get presents for Ray, Kareena, Ariel, and… umm Ezra." God, she's got it bad for Ezra.

"Paris, I already bought my dad a surprise present and Mom, a hand-embroidered saree. As for Ariel, I've bought her plenty of toys." I stop talking waiting for Paris to say something about Ezra; and she does not disappoint.

"What about Ezra?" She asks accusingly.

I sigh and murmur, "You choose his present." Within seconds she is out the door. I know that Ezra also likes Paris, but a little help is required in both of their efforts. Whatever. I'll think about it later. The moment my head touches the pillow, I fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

"ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE! Get the hell up and let's leave for the airport." Screams Paris. Shit, i've been asleep for 4 hours. I throw the duvet off of me and rush to my bag on a fancy armchair. I decide to go casual and grab my Nike leggings, Yeezus jacket which I got from Kanye's tour, and my black Nike Roshe's. My hair is already done because it still has waves from my updo from last night.

I walk outside to see Paris wearing leather leggings with a yellow peplum top and brown suede heels. "I feel like I should go change." I state with a scoff. Paris narrows her eyes, grabs my hand, and drags me outside the suite to my CPO, Luke Sawyer. (I call him Lukey though!) Lukey is quite handsome and hot, but he's like my older brother.

We walk outside into the lobby of our hotel to see a crowd outside the main door. "Holy Shit…" Exactly my thoughts expressed by Paris and Lukey at once. Lukey calls his team and we are led outside surrounded by security guards. There are questions shouted from every direction to us. Once inside the Escalade, we head towards L.A.X.

The entire way, Paris is on her iPhone and i'm on my MacBook while eating salads. "Everything okay?" I ask Paris. She's obviously startled by my question because she drops her phone in her salad. "Umm… yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" I know when she's lying and right now she is absolutely lying to me. So I respond, "Mmhm."

There are definite perks of owning your own jet. For example, you do not have to wait in line or go through the customs. I'm so proud of my plane: it's a Bombardier plane with a custom interior design. It seats 12 people and has a master suite, a bathroom, and a study that is used by my security.

Once we're in the air, I decide to take a nap in my room. Paris wakes me up when it's time to land and I cannot wait to see my family.

I'm practically jumping in my seat waiting for the plane to land. Lukey and Paris surely notice my eagerness and start laughing. I grab the pillows closest to me and throw them at their faces. It still doesn't stop them.

"Hmph." I say and look the other direction which makes them laugh harder.

FINALLY, THE PLANE LANDS! I leap out of my seat only to realize that we're gonna have to go through the airport to get out of here. I scream for Luke and tell him to call his extra security buddies.

Once we're inside the airport, I notice travellers whipping out their phones to take pictures. Paris and I ignore them as we have been for years and I put on my RayBans. The moment we step out of the airport a gigantic army of paparazzi swarm around us. Luke wraps around me and literally pushes inside my Mercedes. Then follows Paris.

"Fucking vultures." I say lowly to myself. We get on the road and I cannot wait to see Ray or Kareena.

Lukey drives towards Bellevue and my heart starts beating wildly in my chest. Paris grasps my hands and smiles at me. Outside our house, I see a lonely Pap and smle at him. Miraculously, he smiles back.

We enter the gated house to see my taciturn old man, Ray and my beautiful and loving mother Kareena. I jump out of the car and advance towards them. The both have huge smiles on their faces so I grab both of them and pull them into a group hug. Mom is crying which makes me start crying. From the corner of my eye, I see a blonde head pop up behind Mom and I squeal so loud that Lukey comes running towards us. I run up to Ariel and squeeze her until my arms feel numb. "How are you sweetheart?" I ask and she replies with a wet kiss on my right cheek.

"I missed you Auntie Annie. But Daddy said that you'll be here for a long time to stay with me, Grampy, Grammy, and Daddy. Is that true?" Ariel sheepishly asks in a hard to understand language.

I look into her bright green eyes and reply, "Of course cupcake. As long as you want me to stay!" This causes Ariel to jump up and down in my arms and squeal in delight.

"Where's Ezra?" I ask noticing he's missing.

Daddy replies by telling me that Ezra had to go to San Francisco for one night.

"It's okay. We'll see your Daddy tomorrow," I whisper into Ariel's ear.

I enter my childhood bedroom and jump on the bed and close my eyes. Suddenly, the door opens and I see…

I know… A little cliffhanger, but do not worry because I will try to update as soon as I can. (Probably on Thursday 3/1 or Friday 3/2)


	3. Chapter 3

**_I am certainly not a writer, so I request anyone reading to leave suggestions or ideas to help improve the story. Also, next chapter is going to be C.T.G. Enjoy!_**

 _Ana POV_

I enter my childhood bedroom and jump on the bed and close my eyes. Suddenly, the door opens and I see Carla standing there, arms wide open.

"What the FUCK are you doing here?" I yell. Carla visibly blanches and I see an old man who looks like a horse that has been hungry for months right next to her. "And who in the fucking world are you?" I ask in a menacingly low voice.

The stupid fucker replies, "I'm Bob Adams, your stepfather." It took every ounce of my control to not beat this stupid motherfucker's ass.

"Daddy! Mom!" I call out and they appear within seconds.

"What are these two doing in our home?" Both my parents are completely quiet. I am shaking with silent wrath and fury.

"Ana sweetheart, what's wrong?" My 'mother' asks. That's it! It took that gold-digging woman to make me snap, "Don't you ever call me your daughter! And how in the world did you get in? SAWYER!"

Sawyer comes running upstairs and looks between me, Ray, Kareena, and the two idiots. "Is everything okay, Ma'am?"

"Shut the fuck up and tell me why in the world are they in our house, in MY room." I know that i'm gonna get a lecture from Mom and Dad for my language, but right now I just don't give a fuck. "Tell Paris to stay with Ariel and keep her away from these vultures. And make sure these two don't get anywhere near them. Also, get Reynolds in here to stay with me." Reynolds is the second member in my security I trust and consider a brother. "Yes ma'am." And with that he is gone.

I need them to get out of here, but before that, I text Sawyer to get two NDA's for Bob and Carla to sign,

* _Send two NDA's for Carla Adams and Bob Adams with Reynolds_

* _ **Yes Ma'am**_

 _*They can't read my texts, so you can call me Ana, Lukey! ;)_

This is why I love my security so much; they don't ask any questions.

I turn my gaze on Carla and raise my eyebrows to indicate her to start talking.

"Well, Ana…" I stop her right there, "My name to both of you is Ms. Steele, not Ana. Ana is only for the people I love." Carla is shocked while Bob nods like a horse high on crack. "You are my daughter, i'm not gonna call you 'Ms. Steele'." Carla interjects.

"Then get out of my house and don't ever come back." I give her a look of full disgust. This shuts her up right away, but her husband or whoever he is to Carla speaks up, "She's your mother, you cannot speak to her like this." Before I can say anything, I see Reynolds walking towards us with Carrick. I've known Carrick and his wife since the age of 11 and Carrick takes care of any legal problems I have. (I do not like to involve family with my profession.)

"Ana, here are your NDA's. Mrs. and Mr. Adams, you will need to sign these Non-Disclosure Agreements which state that you will share any information regarding the Steele family, especially Ana to anyone. If you fail to follow the NDA, you will be fined or even sentenced to prison." I love Carrick and Grace. Carrick is my dad's best friend while Grace is mom's best friend. Even though we're really close, I have never met any three of their children. If i went there, they were never there and when they came here, I was doing something. "First sign, then you can talk to Ana." Dad finally speaks. The crack-head horse and Carla sign it quickly and turn back to me.

"Ms. Steele…" Carla sneers. "We wanted to congratulate you on your success and umm… We were wondering if you can give us some, umm, money to take care of our family and…" I don't let her finish because all i'm seeing is red and order Reynolds to kick these Carla and Bob. "Reynolds, tell Sawyer to put these two on the 'people that cannot come near me' list asap." Reynolds nods and drags the human version of a horse out by the collar and a boiling mad Carla following. Before they leave, I tell them to stop, "Don't forget you both signed an NDA! Now Get out of my house."

 _Ray POV_

"What the fuck are these two doing here?" I ask Kareena.

"I don't know. But Ray, we should let Ana decide what to do with them." I nod and tell Carla and her newest husband to sit down on the couch. When I come back, they are gone and I hear Annie scream. Kareena and I run upstairs to realize that both of them entered Annie's room. Before I could say anything, Carrick comes in with the NDA's and both the losers are out of my house. Everyone is quiet, so Carrick breaks the ice, "Annie, it's good to see you!" This causes Ana to snap out of her state and run into Rick's arms. "I missed you and Grace so much!" I chuckle at Annie's statement. Annie used to always hang out with me and Rick or Kareena and grace. Unfortunately, Ana has never met Elliot, Christian or Mia, Rick's children.

"Guess what Annie, tomorrow we're having a family barbeque because the Mariners are going to win the game against your S.F. Giants." This causes Ana to stand straight up and look into Carrick's eyes and say, "The Giants are the best and The GIANTS are going to win!" We all laugh at her because EVERYONE except Ana and Ezra like the Mariners, while Ana and Ezra like the San Francisco Giants. "Well, we'll have to see tomorrow." And with that Ana walks into her room and locks her door. Carrick kisses Kareena on the cheek, shakes my hand, and walks into his car. "Hey, you do know that you live right next to us, right?" I ask, which earns me an eyeroll from Carrick. I chuckle, "See you tomorrow."

 _Ana POV_

I hop back on my bed and stare at the glow-in-the-dark stickers on the ceiling. I feel so light, as if all the burden on my shoulders has been lifted and I don't have a worry in the world. My daydream is broken by a running niece who hops into the bed with me and lies in my arms. I kiss Ariel's cute button nose, her rosy cheeks, and finally her forehead. "Annie, Ariel, and Paris! Come downstairs, dinner is ready!" Kareena exclaims. Ahh… this reminds me of my childhood and teenage years.

"Let's go eat." I tell Ariel and we skip down to the dinner table. It smells heavenly!

There is all types of Indian food on the table. From chicken to lentils, "This looks so good, mom." I whisper. Paris nudges me to seat down and I fill my plate with a little… ok a lot of everything. I take a bite and moan in appreciation.

After dinner, I call Sawyer to make sure that Dad's present arrives before noon tomorrow. "Yes, Annie, it will be here before noon tomorrow. Now let me sleep! Good night."

I chuckle at his efforts to get rid of me, "Good Night! Sleep tight! Don't let the bedbugs bite!" I quickly hang up and go to my suitcase to pick up the toys I bought for Ariel and the sari I bought for Mom. I do wear saris and Indian clothing, and I love it. I go downstairs and see Dad holding a glass of whiskey and Mom playing with Ariel. Paris must be asleep.

"Hey Ariel, come to Auntie!" Ariel leaps up and jumps towards me. I grab her and give her the box full of toys and a few Giants clothes. "Thank ju Auntie Annie."

I then head towards mom and pass her the sari I bought for her. "Thank you so much Ana. I love it."

"No worries mommy, I love you too." And with a wink I start to leave the room.

"Hey, what about me?" Ray asks.

I just casually shrug my shoulders and head back to my room. I can't wait for Ezra to come back tomorrow and for the Giants to win against the Mariners. It's going to be a lot of fun. I turn off the lights and lie in bed. Goodnight Seattle!

 **A/N- Thank you for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**To the guest who asked if there is going to be BDSM or not: There will be kink, not BDSM, but there is the same Elena and kind of the same Christian! Although, something did happen between Elena and Christian. You'll just have to wait. Enjoy!**_

 _Christian POV_

"Fuck Ros! I don't give a FUCK about that! I need you to close that deal no matter what happens." I hang up before she can say anything. Why the fuck would Mom and Dad want a fucking barbeque over a baseball game? Oh yeah… Ray and Kareena's daughter is here. I still can't believe that none of my sibling or I have ever met her. I'm not going to lie, but I used to be so jealous of her. My parents fawned… actually, they still do, over her. God! I just want to go home and work on my deal. It can bring GEH millions of dollars.

Suddenly, I spot Mia and Elliot wearing Mariners gear coming down the stairs.

"Bro, here change into this." Elliot passes me a Mariners shirt.

"Mom, why is the house all decorated with Mariners' decoration?" I ask.

"You see Ray's daughter and Ezra are San Francisco Giants fans, while everyone else is with the Mariners." Wow…

"Ooo, this is gonna be fun mom." I state with a scoff.

I'm kind of excited to see Ezra again. Ezra's always been there for me and knows ALL my secrets…

Before I can finish my thoughts, the doorbell rings and I see Kareena walking in with a platter of fruit. I kiss her on the cheek and give her a swift hug. Mia bustles in and gives Kareena a gigantic bear hug. Elliot follows Mia and gives Kareena a hug. We follow Mom outside and get the grill ready.

"Where's Ray?" I ask.

"Oh Ana got Ray a present and well… Ray and Ezra can't stop staring at it. Don't worry, they'll all be here soon." Kareena replies. What did he get?

"Oh, Ray and Ezra will both tell you." She replies with a smirk to my unasked question.

I'm so confused.

This day just gets better. Katherine Kavanaugh walks out the door in her six inch heels. I audibly groan.

She is such a snob. Her parents give her everything and let her make a fool out of herself.

And unfortunately, Kate is Elliot's girlfriend. No one really appreciates her, but we have to tolerate her.

The game is going to start in 25 minutes, so where the hell are Ray, Ezra, and Ana? I seriously don't want to meet this Ana. She's supposedly really rich, which to me, alludes to the fact that she is going to be a snob. And she's not a Mariners' fan, which means I do not like her at all.

Suddenly, we all hear the doorbell ring and Mia runs over to get it. Out walks Ezra with this blonde chick who is wearing a fucking Giants shirt. Ezra is also wearing a San Francisco Giants t-shirt and hat. "What the fuck are you wearing?" I groan.

"Grey, shut up. Giants are gonna win tonight and I wanted to show my team spirit." Ezra smirks.

"No they're not." I whisper under my breath.

"Paris how nice to meet you again, dear." My mom says. So, her name is Paris.

Everyone's manners kick in and we greet Ezra and Paris. Where'd Mia disappear?

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Paris." What!?

Everyone gasps while Paris blushes.

"Where are Ray and Ana?" Mom asks to break the ice.

"You guys won't believe what Ana got Dad!" Ezra exclaims.

"What the fuck is it?" I ask exasperated.

"Language, Christian!" Mom admonishes. I cringe.

"You'll see." Paris says.

At last, the doorbell rings and Mia runs to get the door. Right then, we hear a sharp shriek from Mia. We all run inside to see Mia looking shocked with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" I ask without even looking at the two adults and one child standing on the threshold. Mia points towards the girl wearing a fucking Giants hat with shaky hands.

Everyone looks up and we see THE Anastasia Rose Steele! Kate is the second one to scream. All of a sudden, we hear Elliot screaming like a schoolgirl. All I can think is how beautiful this girl is. She finally takes her hat off and reveals her dark brown hair and piercing dark blue eyes. She is perfect… Holy shit! That ASS!

That ass is perfectly round and her stomach flat and… and... Why can't I fucking form a complete sentence. She has the perfect smile and teeth. I'm not gonna lie, but she is hot, sexy, cute, and beautiful.

Finally, Mia stands up straighter, wipes her tears and tells Ana her feelings, "I'm your biggest fan ever. I have all your posters and all your albums and… RAY, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOUR DAUGHTER IS THE ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE!"

Just when Ana is about to say something, Kate speaks, "I cannot believe I'm meeting you! I love you more than myself and you're my fashion guru. Can I please get an autograph?"

"Umm, sure." Ana replies. Oh god, she has the perfect voice. Kate runs and gets a piece of paper and a pen.

"To Katherine Kavanagh." Kate says.

"Mind if we come in first?" Ana asks shyly.

My mom comes running to the foyer and runs towards Ana. Ana and mom hug like they've never seen each other for two decades.

"It's so nice to see you, Annie." Mom gushes while I'm still stuck in the same spot.

Carrick comes out and he also hugs Ana like she's his daughter.

"Let's go outside!" Dad suggests.

"Carrick, just wanted to let you know that my security is outside, so…" Ana starts to say, but Dad interrupts.

"Annie, call them inside. They can hang with Christian's security." She looks at Dad confusingly, but realizes who he's talking about. She looks at me and holds out her hand. When we shake hands, I feel a current of electricity run through me and from the way she's looking at me, she felt it too.

"Okay, let me call Luke and Drew." She goes outside and returns with two guys who have way too many muscles.

"This is Luke Sawyer and this is Drew Reynolds." Ana introduces the two security personnel who are dressed in a perfectly ironed black suits and crisp white shirts.

"Let me call Taylor." I say not tearing my gaze away from hers. While I go outside to call Taylor, I see Mia, Kate, and Elliot staring at Ana with open mouths. I go outside and call for Taylor.

"You are not gonna believe who's inside!" I yell over to Taylor and Ryan.

"Who?" Taylor asks.

"Anastasia Rose Steele." I state calmly.

They both look at me incredulously for 30 seconds before finally realizing i'm telling the truth. They both gasp and run inside. I would laugh at them, but i'm doing the exact same.

We're all settled in front of the humongous TV with plates full of food. But the only ones eating are Ana, Ezra, Ray, Kareena, Ariel, Paris, Mom, and Dad. Everyone else is looking at Anastasia eat her ribs. I look at her licking the sauce from her fingers and FUCK! I have a ficking hard-on. Fuck! I haven't even had sex in like a year. I think.

Suddenly, Ana and Ezra scream and cheer because one of the Giants' player hit a homerun. Shit, how did I not notice Ariel's onesie or whatever they call it. It says and I quote, 'Newest Giants Fan'. She looks so damn cute. Everyone finally snaps out of their trance and start paying attention to the game.

"No!" We all groan while Ezra and Ana high-five. The Mariners' player got striked out.

Ana looks at Dad straight in the eye, "I told you Giants are WAY better than your stupid Mariners!" Dad stands up abruptly and says, "The Mariners are going to win."

Ana just smirks at Dad, picks up Ariel, and gets back to the game. We all stare with open mouths.

"Fuck!" I exclaim when the Giants win the game. Ana, Ezra, Paris, and Ariel are cheering and whooping, while Ray and Carrick look disgusted. Ana puts out her hand to Dad and Dad narrows his eyes, walking out. Ana follows suit and goes outside for dessert; laughing.

I still can't get over her ass though and I know neither can Elliott, Taylor, or Ryan. I really feel attracted towards her, but she probably has a boyfriend or something. She looks like she is 5 feet 8 inches and has a perfect body and skin. Should I tell her about my feelings? Flynn… I need to call Flynn ASAP…

 _Ana POV_

Here we are sitting around a table eating my favorite chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. I don't know why, but I felt something when I shook hands with Christian. He's hot… REALLY HOT, but I don't think he'll be attracted towards me. I can just hope for the best. Until then, I shall enjoy my delicious chocolate cake.

"What did you get your father, Ana?" Carrick asks me.

I look at Dad and indicate for him to start talking. "She bought me a Rolls Royce."

Everyone, especially Carrick looks shocked with their mouths wide open. (Except Lukey, because he already knew my plans.)

"What!?" Carrick splutters. I look at him and take out the small box from my bag. I hand the box to him and when he opens it, he turns pale. Then, he looks at me, "A-are you s-sure?"

I roll my eyes and nod my head.

"What is it?" Elliot asks.

"It's… uh… umm a Ferrari." Christian splutters his coffee and looks at me. I just shrug my shoulders. "Carrick, you and Grace are also like my parents and I love you guys, so this is just a little gift from me."

Carrick stands up and hugs me while Grace wipes her eyes and gives me a bear hug.

Finally, Mia who keeps looking at me asks a question, "Ana… Can I call you Ana?" I Shake my head and reply, "Of course Mia, and so can everyone in the house."

"Crap." Carrick says abruptly and walks out. We all wait patiently for him and he returns with a stack of papers and pens.

"Ok guys, everyone including Christian, Taylor, and Ryan will have to sign these NDA's to protect Ana and the Steele family from harmful news. I trust you guys… well most of you, so please sign this." Mia, Elliott, Taylor, and Ryan sign it, but Christian and Kate just stare at it.

"Carrick is my lawyer and represents me, so this is a staple for anyone I interact with for a long period of time. I apologize if i've hurt anyone's sentiments, but Kate you have to sign this because you're a journalist." She looks at me for quite a few seconds and finally gives in. Christian still doesn't move.

"Christian," I call out. "I'm sorry, but can you please sign the contract?"

He finally snaps out and signs it. "Thank you." I say.

"So, now you guys can ask me any questions." I state.

Mia leans over the table, "I love your music more than my life and you see Elliot here," she points to the handsome blonde, "sings your songs in the shower!"

Everyone laughs while Elliot turns red. "Hey, don't worry Elliot, I used to sing Michael Jackson's songs in the shower too." I offer.

He looks at me and gives me a beautiful smile. "The way you dance is unbelievable, Annie."

"Thank you!" I blush.

"By the way, this year Coping Together is in the hands of Christian, so you'll need to communicate with Christian over your concerns." Grace sighs.

"Oh okay." I say. "By the way I'll need to have a meeting with you over some stuff, Christian. Whenever you want in the week." I tell Christian.

He swallows his bite of cake and I stare at his mouth, "Sure. Can I have your phone number though?" He asks shyly. I cock my eyebrow and give him my number.

"By the way, I was looking at some apartments where Paris and I can stay while we're here. Does anyone have any suggestions?" I ask hopeful.

"I live in Escala and they have wonderful and safe apartments." Christian suggests.

"Well, I want a penthouse because of the security and what not…" I interject.

"Well, Escala does have another penthouse, so if you want you can come by and check it out tomorrow." I contemplate, but give in.

"Sure." I say.

"By the way, my foundation is merging with Coping Together and the Angels' foundation is giving 25% of the items and money we collected from the annual fundraiser and my world tour to Coping Together." I explain to everyone.

They all nod their heads and stare at me. Okay FUCK THIS… I'VE HAD ENOUGH!

"You know I came to Seattle to get away from the limelight and fame, but now I don't think that is possible. So, if you guys don't mind and i'm talking to you, Mia, Kate, Taylor, Ryan, and Elliot; please just treat me like i'm Ray and Kareena's daughter, not some popstar. I'm a normal 26 year old who wants to celebrate the victory of her favorite baseball team and eat food, so can you all behave like you would if I weren't here?" I feel so light after my mini rant.

All the parents chuckle while the others just start nervously talking to each other. I spot Paris and Ezra Holding hands with Ariel on Paris' look so nice together. Ezra ex-wife was… how do I put it? Umm, not the perfect one for Ezra, so when she found out she was pregnant, Ezra was ecstatic but she was nervous. So, right after Ariel was born, Ezra and Emily divorced and thankfully, Ezra got the custody of Ariel. Emily was cool, but someone who wanted fame and money. (Golddigger)

"Psst… Paris, you have to tell me what you gave Ezra for him to become your boyfriend. I've not seen him this happy since forever!" I whisper scream to Paris. In return, Paris just smirks and replies, "Later."

I nod in understanding. Suddenly, I feel someone's eyes boring to the side of my head. When I turn, I see Christian and turn red.

Guess I'll make the first attempt to make a conversation.

"So, why don't you all tell me what each one of you does for a living?" Everyone stops and looks at me. I shrug and start telling them about me.

"So, my name is Anastasia Rose Steele, and I am a singer who makes albums and owns her own record label. I have 16 Grammys and 49 Grammy nominations. FYI, I have my Master's degree in Business Administration and Management from Stanford, so i'm not dumb. Also, I have an Oscar for best original song. I've decided to take a break and work on my charities and foundations. Plus, I missed my family like crazy so I need some time with them." I say and sigh.

Finally, Mia speaks, "I'm Mia… I love pink and fashion. Not really smart in school, but I love cooking. I lived in Paris for 3 years and went to a culinary school."

"That's amazing Mia! Even though i've been to Paris numerous times, I would love to see the city thoroughly." I say.

"I own Grey Construction and went to USC. This is Kate, my girlfriend, and I love YOU with all my heart." Elliot gets on his knees and announces. I giggle while he smiles at me.

"Thank you so much El! Can I call you El?" I ask.

"You can call me anything you want." Elliot says shyly and everyone erupts into laughter including Kate. Kate isn't as rude as I thought she would be.

Then Taylor, Christian's security speaks, "My name is Jason Taylor and i'm the security head and the CPO for Mr. Grey. By the way, I love all your songs and my daughter loves you as does my girlfriend." He says in one breath.

"Tell them I said Thank you." I say with a smile. Then goes Kate, "Well, i'm a really big fan of yours and I love shoes! I'm a journalist for Seattle Times and I went to Washington State University. I've never been able to go to your concert, but I would love to. I've seen you dance and sing without any break on TV. By the way, I loved those Louboutins you wore at the AMA's…"

I start laughing and say, "You need to thank Paris for making me look presentable everyday, because I have zero knowledge about fashion. I just don't care about how one looks, but I love me a good pair of shoes." I wink.

Finally, the Greek god speaks, "I'm Christian Grey…"

I interrupt him, "I know you're a Grey." I smirk. He smirks back and continues.

"I'm Christian GREY and the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings. I love soaring and sailing. And I love to do work." He says with the emphasis on his last name. Everyone starts laughing while Grey just smirks.

"I have to make an announcement. Well, i'm going to do a concert in Seattle to raise money for the Angels foundation and Coping Together, and I would like to invite you all to it. And you can bring anyone you want, but tell me beforehand who's gonna come." Everyone is shocked included my parents and brother.

"45% of all the sales are going to charity and the rest are... " I stop right there, but Grey has to say something. "Don't worry, you need to earn money too." I scowl at him and reply, "Thank you so much for the consideration, Mr. Grey."

God, he is such an ass. Sometimes. But he's just so damn handsome, I forgive him.

Everyone erupts into excitement and starts planning what they're going to wear and whom they are going to invite. I look over at Christian who's looking at me and I cock my head and stare back at him. He's so darn frustrating.

"Can Kate, Taylor, Elliott, Ryan, and I get your autograph?" Mia asks me. I giggle and grab a pen and write them all autographs. They all thank me and leave me alone.

"Finally, you're free Ms. Steele." Grey says. You know what, I'm gonna call him 'Grey'.

"Yeah Grey." I say. He raises his eyebrows in shock? I don't know.

Finally, we decide to go home. I hug everyone and I mean EVERYONE except Grey and head home. Kate and Mia both squealed while hugging me and El didn't let me go for a minute and six seconds. Yup, I was counting.

Ahh, today was so tiring yet fun. The moment my head touches the pillow, I black out.

 **A/N- Please review! Also, I'm thinking about updating every other day, but i'm not sure. So, i'll let you all know. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters belong to E.L. James. I do not own anything.**

 **Please review! Enjoy.**

Ana POV

The next morning, I wake to the smell of bacon. One fact about me is that I LOVE bacon and I can survive on bacon for the rest of my life.

Shit! I have to meet Grey today to look at a penthouse in Escala. I grab my stuffed teddy bear, whom I have had since I was 9. This bear has always been there for me. Whenever i'm sad or confused about something, I hug my teddy with all my strength.

"Why is he so freaking hot?" I ask my teddy.

"I want him like i've never wanted anyone, but he seems SO out of my league. Help me!" I whisper.

I grab my MacBook and search him on Google. He's never been seen with any woman besides Mia, Grace, and Mom. I'm so perplexed. Okay, more information… graduated from Harvard, billionaire, and a philanthropist. Also, very… Mysterious.

I decide to get up and head downstairs. I see everyone dressed to the nines, but i'm still wearing my pajamas and my tank top.

"Anything special going on?" I ask while pouring OJ in a glass.

"Yeah, Annie. Paris and I want to tell you something." Ezra says and i'm intrigued.

I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow telling Ezra to continue talking.

"Well, um I asked Paris to marry me and she said yes and we're getting married soon!" He says in one breath. My eyes are wide as saucers and I cannot form a sentence.

"Wha… how… um… when? AAAAAHHHHH! You're officially gonna become my sister!" I scream to Paris when my mouth connects with my brain. She starts laughing and turns red as a tomato.

"Wait! So, you guys have been dating for how long?" I ask narrowing my eyes.

They both squirm in their seats, "6 months, but we've always loved each other." Paris says.

"I'm mad, but you'll just have to buy me Coldstone, Ezra." I retort. They both looked relieved.

"Sooooo, when do you guys wanna get married?" I ask settling Ariel on my lap.

"Soon, and we want to get married in India." Ezra says and Mom jumps up and down.

"Yes, that will be amazing!" Mom exclaims.

"What about Rajasthan? We can rent a palace and make it a typical Indian wedding?" Dad suggests.

"Yeah, I like that." Paris agrees. Ezra nods and grabs Ariel from my lap.

"Paris, I need your help to pick out what i'm going to wear today." I tell.

"Sure, Ana."

We finish eating and head upstairs to my suitcases. Paris picks out a simple gray t-shirt, light ripped jeans and a pair of nude/blush color heels. I do my own simple make-up with a light smokey eye and a nude lip and head downstairs.

I say my goodbyes to everyone and head to my Lamborghini that I bought 6 months ago.

"Follow me in the Escalade." I tell Sawyer and Reynolds.

They both nod and get in the Escalade while I enter my Lambo.

I fire up the engine and head to Escala. I blast Jay Z and Kanye in my car and sing along.

When I reach Escala, I see Taylor standing outside the underground garage, drooling over my car.

I roll down my window, "That's Sawyer and Reynolds in the Escalade." I inform him.

He tells me where to park and I head inside. Thank god, there were no paparazzi outside otherwise, the headlines would be about me and Grey.

I park my car and look at Grey stopping mid-step looking at my car.

"Like it?" I ask.

"Umm, sorry. Yeah, I love it." He replies with enthusiasm.

"Okay, let's check some penthouses out." I say.

We head to the elevator and… JESUS! It feels like this space has been made smaller and I just can't take my eyes away from Grey.

Now that I look at him, he can't be a human, I mean he has the perfect face, smile, and those eyes… Gray eyes that look like a tropical storm. GAWD! Help me, please!

Okay, I want him.

Just when I made my decision to lunge at him the door slides open. FUCK!

I must look confused because he clarifies, "This is my penthouse."

"Oh." Oh? _That's all yo can say?_

Christian introduces me to a very warm, yet professional lady, Mrs. Jones, who is his housekeeper.

Yep. She's my fan.

"I might want you to become my housekeeper when I get my penthouse." I whisper with a wink.

Unfortunately, Grey heard it. "Hell no. Over my fucking dead body."

"Calm down, i'm just joking." I say.

"Let's go check the penthouse out." I suggest.

We reach the second penthouse which is just a fraction smaller than Grey's.

"I love it." _I am buying it._

"I'm getting it. Lock the deal, Grey." Did I just call him Grey out loud? Fucking Hell!

"Sorry, but you're just gonna have to deal with me calling you 'Grey'." I say after looking at his shocked expression.

He full on laughs at me!

"You're the only one allowed to call me that." I shrug and head out.

Ok, Anastasia. Make the first move.

"I'm starving and i'm craving some Italian, so you wanna go have lunch with me?" I blurt out.

"I just don't want to eat alone." I explain.

"Sure, let's go." He agrees. _That was easy!_

I toss Grey the keys for the Lambo, "Be careful, otherwise I will kill you." I say in my serious tone.

He looks shocked but then opens the door for me and gets in the driver seat. He looks like a schoolboy who earned an A+ on his Algebra test.

"I know this place and you're gonna love it." He says.

The moment my car touches the sidewalk, we see paparazzi everywhere. Shit!

Grey pulls out his aviators and I pull out my RayBans.

When we're away from the fucking vultures I decide to break the awkward silence.

"So, we're probably gonna be dating in the tabloids tomorrow." I smirk.

"Don't worry, i'm used to it. And I guess so are you?" He adds as an afterthought.

"Yup." I reply.

I turn on the music and Ni**as in Paris starts playing. I start singing and Grey looks at me with an amused expression? I don't know.

We finally reach a restaurant called _Alturas_. Grey gets my door and helps me out of the car. We go inside and and the entire time, Grey's hand is on my back.

As expected, everyone is staring at us and whispering. Some whispers are hilarious: "They are such a good couple! I love her! She's even prettier in real life. And my favorite, 'God, Christian Grey is so hot!' I know right! I say in my head.

I order the Pesto Pasta and Grey orders Parmesan Chicken.

"So, how's life?" I ask to break the ice.

"Eh, it's normal." _Such a detailed response._ I think.

The food arrives and we both dig in. We forego the wine since we have to drive and… just eat, in silence.

Then, Grey says something that made me choke on my pasta, "I was wondering if you would like to accompany to the Coping Together Ball this year? Only if you do not have a date already." He adds.

His eyes turned a dark gray when he said the second part. Let's play with him, Annie!

"Umm are YOU asking ME out?" I ask with sarcasm. The poor guy looks so sad and lost.

"Hey, i'm just joking. Calm down, Grey." I lean back and look at him intently. Then, I lean in really close to him, "Do you like me Grey?" I ask.

His eyes widen and he's lost for words. Exasperated, I start to sit back, but he grabs my face in his two hands and looks me in the eye.

"Yes, I find you really attractive and I like you." He says with the utmost confidence.

Now, it's my turn to look shocked and turn red. Thank god he removed his hands from my face.

"I really like you too." I whisper. "But why me?" I blurt out.

"You're different. I've never felt like this with anyone in my life. You're so optimistic and…" He stops.

I look at him and smile. "So, what do you want to do in the future? You know about us." I say pointing from him to me.

"I'd like you to be my girlfriend." He says really quickly. I'm speechless.

"You have not asked me!" I retort.

Grey audibly groans, "Ms. Steele, will you do me the most prestigious honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

I'm smiling so much, my cheeks are hurting. "Umm, I need to think about it."

"I'm losing my patience Anastasia." He says looking really scary, yet hot.

"Yes." I mutter under my breath.

Christian is grinning so much, it's weird.

"Don't do that! You look even hotter, Grey." I admonish.

"Ana, your ass is out of this world." I gasp and feign shock.

"How very brazen of you, Mr. Grey!"

"Can we get Cold Stone? I'm craving rocky road ice-cream, Grey." He get up and holds out his hand. I grab it and we walk out the restaurant only to see a crowd of paparazzi.

"Fuck! Christian, are you sure you want to go public with this relationship?" I ask.

"Yes." Okaaaay!

We hold hands and walk outside. Luckily, Sawyer, Reynolds, and Taylor surround Christian and I and help us get into my Lamborghini.

"Phew!" I let out a deep breath and Christian speeds out of the parking lot.

"Well, we're gonna be on the front page of tabloids tomorrow." I say.

"I'll let my PR team know." He says.

"Yeah, and i'll let my publicist know as well, Boyfriend." I say smugly.

He smirks, grabs my hand, and kisses my knuckles. Aww, this man is so cute.

"You know, we still haven't kissed." I say absentmindedly. "I really want to know if you're a good kisser or not."

"Baby, i'm a wonderful kisser and… you know what I mean." He says mischievously.

"Oh, don't be so overconfident, Grey." I state calmly.

"Ooh, guess what? Ezra and Paris are getting married!" Christian looks shocked, but then looks happy. "He deserves to be happy, Annie." He called me Annie!

"Can you please just call me Annie or Anastasia?" I ask.

"Why?"

"Well, Ana sounds boring, but those two sound so fucking sexy from your mouth, Grey!" I explain.

"Okay, Anastasia." He finally says.

"Back to the wedding. They're getting married in India so we're all gonna go to India for a week or so. Make sure to keep one week free of ALL work!" I announce.

"Yes Ma'am!" He salutes.

We skip Cold Stone because of the paparazzi.

We're finally at Escala without the paparazzi. No sign of them. Amazing!

We enter the elevator and the moment the doors close, I lunge at Christian. Our mouths claiming each other's like we're never going to kiss again.

Our tongues are fighting and trying to gain access into the mouth. Suddenly, Christian presses his enormous erection into the inside of my thighs and I moan really loudly.

"Fuck, Anastasia!"

He pushes me against the elevator wall and deepens the kiss holding my hands above my head. Our teeth clash and my hands grab and pull his hair causing him to groan.

We gasp for breath, but he starts kissing me again, while locking my bottom lip between his teeth.

I groan when the elevator door opens and we have to step out.

"You're a good kisser, Grey." I say mischievously.

He grabs my hand and literally pulls me out.

"I'm gonna call my publicist right now." I tell Grey.

"Yeah and I'll call my PR team." He goes to his study and I call my publicist.

"Hey, Leslie, it's Ana."

"How are you ma'am?"

"I'm good, but I just wanted to tell you that the tabloids are going to be crazy tomorrow because they saw me holding hands with my boyfriend, Christian Grey…" I stop when I don't hear anything from the other side.

"Hello?"

"Uh yes ma'am. I'm all ears, please continue."

"Ok, so I want a statement ready for me in about an hour and a half or sooner."

"Sure ma'am. Have a good evening." I hang up and see Christian sauntering seductively towards me. He puts his arms around my waist and kisses me on the nose and mouth.

Suddenly, we hear something dropping on the floor only to see Taylor and Mrs. Jones standing there with their hands on their mouths.

"What do you want?" Grey asks coldly with his arms still around me.

Taylor clears his throat and replies, "Sir, your and Ms. Steele's pictures are on TMZ and many other tabloid papers and websites."

Right then, my phone rings and I get out of Grey's grasp and pick it up.

"What's up Leslie?"

"Ma'am, I have the statement ready. I just emailed it to you."

"Okay, let me check." I grab my phone and read it.

"Here read mine." Says Christian.

I grab his phone and read it.

"I like yours better." I nod.

I hang up my phone and go into Christian's study with him and Taylor.

"Yes, Debra release it." Grey says without any emotion.

"Absolutely and Congratulations, Sir."

"Thank you, Debra." And with that, Taylor leaves us alone in Grey's study.

"I should go." I announce.

"Oh no, Ms. Steele. Are you running away? And please don't bite that lip. It does things to me." He says while putting my hand on his erection. I gasp and my breath hitches.

Thankfully, Grey's phone rings and he picks it up, putting it on speaker.

"Grey, you asshole! If you ever hurt my sister, I will kill you and hide your body where no one could find it. Understood?" Ezra barks into the phone.

"I'm right here Ezra!" I say as I realize this is the first time he has ever given anyone the 'Don't hurt my sister' lecture.

"Oh… Hey, Annie! I'm happy for you. Christian is a great guy, but if he ever hurts you or cheats on you, I will kick his ass for you. This is from Dad, Carrick, and me, Grey. Better be careful."

Christian and I start laughing uncontrollably which causes Ezra to hang up the phone.

"Hey, let's watch a movie." I suggest when we kind of stop laughing.

"Sure. But I pick." I fake salute and follow him to his theatre room.

He picks out The Lion King and I squeal.

"Yes! I love this movie, but I might cry so don't laugh at me!" I warn.

"Wouldn't dare!" He says with his hands raised by his head.

He sits down on one of the oversized couch and pats his lap. I basically run and settle next to him with my legs on his lap.

We are interrupted by Mrs. Jones who drops off popcorn and rootbeer floats.

Grey and I literally stuff our face with popcorn and finish our rootbeer floats in record time.

My eyes start feeling heavy and I fall asleep on Christian's shoulder.

I'm startled awake when Christian picks me up in his arms bridal style. I snuggle his chest and he stiffens, so I immediately pull back and rest my head on his shoulder. He gently lays me on his bed and plops down next to me.

"Why haven't you ever been spotted with any girl other than my mom, Grace, and Mia?" I ask curiously.

"About that… I need to tell you something Ana. Just hear me out, then you can leave if you want to." What the fuck is he talking about?

"Just tell me what the fuck it is, Christian." I snap.

"When I... "

 **A little cliffhanger!**

 **I've been trying to post this chapter for the past 2 days and it wasn't letting me. So, finally today, it worked.  
Thank you for being patient!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Ana POV_

I jolt awake with a thunderous laugh which belongs to Ray. _What the fuck? It was all a fucking dream? WHAT! Nooooooooooooooooo!_

I groan in realization. I remember falling asleep with teddy right next to my laptop. Oh god!

I touch my lips softly and start laughing uncontrollably. I roll off my bed and fall right on my face which makes me laugh harder.

The laughter then turns into tears and I crawl back into my bed and cry with all the barriers which control my tears broken.

 _I want Christian Grey! I want him to kiss me!_

Jesus. I am crazy. I head to the bathroom to take a bath and go over my dream and analyze it.

As I sit in the tub, I go over each event which occurred in my dream.

 _1\. Paris and Ezra getting married?_ Paris would definitely tell me if she started dating anyone! Plus, she and Ezra have both JUST started dating. And India? I know that Ezra and I are both half Indian, but we look mostly like our parents who are not Indian.

 _2\. My Lamborghini._ I love sports cars, but I would never cause Lukey the trouble of being worried that I might crash. I love Luke like my older brother and I haven't even touched my Lambo since 4 months!

 _3\. Who is Mrs. Jones?_ I know the answer to that one… I remember Elliot saying that Mrs. Jones makes the best macaroni and cheese last night and that she is Grey's housekeeper.. _Wow, my dream was so freaking vivid and real._

 _4\. Christian asking me out?_ Hell, if that's gonna happen.

 _I feel like he doesn't like me!_ He's so aloof around me and it's really weird and rude. I want him though…

 _5\. THE LION KING?!_

I do NOT enjoy watching _The Lion King_ because I cry uncontrollably when Mufasa dies. Plus, my favorite cartoon movie is _Despicable Me._

I love those cute Minions so much that my office has Minions everywhere! And the way they say banana… Out of this world!

 _6\. What was Christian going to tell me?_ I don't know why, but I have a feeling that Grey does have a major secret. I will just have to wait patiently. He might tell me. _Maybe!_

I come to the conclusion that Christian Grey is way out of my league and I am not going to be able to go out with him. _Fuckity Fuck!_

I wipe a lone tear and get out of the tub.

I decide to wear a white sundress since it's about 79 degrees outside. _I checked the weather on my phone._ The dress has a intricate lace pattern on the entire back and I pair it with my lavender Jimmy Choos.

My hair is pinned up in a messy bun after I teased it and I put on some light pink lipstick and mascara.

I head downstairs and see only Mom and Dad eating pancakes with Ariel.

"Good morning everyone!" I say enthusiastically.

I kiss Mom and Dad on the cheek and grab Ariel giving her kisses all over her face.

"Whatcha eatin'?" I ask Ariel.

"Pancakes!" She replies in her gibberish English.

I put her back on Dad's lap and pour some Cocoa Puffs for myself.

"Heaven!" I reply with my mouth full with Cocoa Puffs. I have loved Cocoa Puffs ever since I was a baby.

"Where's Paris?" I ask.

"She and Ezra have gone for coffee. And it's been about 4 hours." Dad smirks.

I smirk back and wonder when I last went on a date and had sex.

I've had sex a couple of times in my life, but it wasn't something I'd thought it would be. I've done a one night stand only once because I was feeling very horny after Paris forced me to watch a porn video during one of our girlfriend's bachelorette party. He was pretty good though. A model. I always made sure that my partner wore condoms even though i've been on the pill since forever. *Sigh* I need to have sex with Christian Grey.

I lost my virginity to my 'boyfriend' in college at the age of 21. It was horrible! It hurt like crazy and that asshole just wouldn't stop wanting to have sex! He is the only person I have ever had sex with that I didn't enjoy at all. _But I want Grey!_

I mentally slap myself and come back to earth.

I still get shudders when I think about Paul Clayton.

Once i'm done eating, I say bye to everyone and call Sawyer to meet me in the foyer.

"Good morning, Ana!" Greets Sawyer.

"Good morning, Lukey! What time is it?" I ask, but do not want the answer.

"It's 10:30"

"Shit! I was supposed to meet Grey at 10!" I grab my phone and purse and run out with Sawyer to the Escalade.

How am I going to face Christian after that dream? I'm blushing right now.

 _Dear Lord Jesus and Wahe Guru, I don't want this to be awkward, so please have mercy._

I pray in my head. Let's go and meet the Greek god I have a crush on. _Yaaaaay!_

 _Stop, Annie._

Am I talking to myself?

 _CPOV_

I throw my phone across my home office in frustration. _What is going on with me?_

Ana is the only thing in my head right now and has been since the minute I met her.

I doubt she'll want me IF I tell her my past and baggage.

And, she's 30 minutes late. I feel stupid of even telling her about the other penthouse in Escala.

 _But I want her close to me._ I see Taylor appear and inform me that Ana is here.

I nod curtly and meet her in the foyer.

I audibly gasp when I see her. She looks exquisite and her smile…

"I'm really sorry i'm late." She says quickly with a genuine smile.

I stop and admire her clothes. She's wearing a simple white dress and these light purple heels.

She turns around to grab something from her security and I see the back of that dress.

It has a lace pattern of little flowers almost all the way to her tailbone.

 _I can see everything! I want her._

I have an erection now. Just what I need.

I basically run over to kitchen counter and hide behind it. _Think of shitface Elena._

Yep, boner diffused.

"No worries." I reply.

"Oh ok, but I brought us some donuts and coffee!" She says lifting up the donut box and two coffee cups.

 _Should I take her on the kitchen table? Or counter? Or should I take her in my room?_

 _What the fuck?!_

Where did the room idea come into mind. I look at her and give a genuine smile.

I grin like a stupid head and grab a coffee and a French cruller from the donut box.

She follows suit and grabs a glazed donut.

I look over and see her blush. "So, how do you like being in Seattle?" I ask.

"It feels awesome and… um… yeah." She stutters.

 _I want her._ Simple.

I haven't had sex in what three years or something like that.

Ever since the Elena debacle, I have not been in a 'relationship'. Jesus.

"So, you wanna go check the penthouse out?" I ask.

"Yeah sure." She replied with her mouth full. I smile at the idiocy of the situation and we get in the elevator.

HOLY FUCK! The moment the doors slide and close, the space becomes suffocating and I feel the urge to grab Ana and kiss the living daylights out of her.

Just when i'm about to execute my plan, the doors open and I am forced to get out.

I lead Ana out with my hand protectively on her back. The moment I touch her, I feel refreshed and electricity spreading out in my entire body. _She felt it, too._ Now that makes me smile.

We enter the penthouse and I watch… "Can I call you Annie?" I blurt without thinking.

"Of course." She says blushing.

Why would I do that? I watch Annie taking in every detail of the penthouse.

It has 4 very large bedrooms with ensuite bathrooms. It is the same size as mine, but a little warmer.

"I love it! Which means I am getting it Grey. Lock the deal!" She exclaims.

"Sure thing, Annie." I'm about to tell her about the cost, but she beats me to it,

"By the way, how much is this?"

"It's 7.5 million," I state.

"Okay, let me write the check."

With that, she takes out her checkbook and a fancy pen and writes a check. We meet the realtor and she gives him the check and pays for all additional fees needed.

She calls her security and tells him to have all her things moved in the penthouse before tomorrow night.

She starts looking around the penthouse, and I study her more closely.

She has light, very light olive skin and a perfect body with her perfectly toned back muscles.

She has a beautiful all white teeth smile and dark blue eyes in which I can get lost. She is tall and her legs… Her legs look like they go on for miles. What I love most about her, is her humble and generous personality. She doesn't go around flaunting that she is the world's biggest star.

"Well, I have to start packing Mr. Grey, so i'll see soon." She interrupts my thoughts.

"Of course, Ms. Steele." With that, I help Annie get into her SUV and she kisses my cheek before saying thank you and driving away.

I stand for a few minutes just thinking about the kiss she gave me. She had really soft lips.

I finally head into my study and grab her background file.

I am shocked at how much she has achieved in so little time:

 _ **Name: Anastasia Rose Steele**_

 _ **DOB: 02-06-1988**_

 _ **Birth Mother: Carla Mae Wilks**_

 _ **DOB: 11-5-19-1969**_

 _ **Birth Father: Karanveer Singh Randhawa**_

 _ **DOB: 3-25-1967**_

 _ **Died: 02-13-1988**_

 _ **Adopting Parents: Raymond Steele**_

 _ **Kareena K. Steele**_

 _ **Social Security: xxx-xxx-xxx**_

 _ **Phone Number: xxx-xxx-xxxx**_

 _ **Bank Account Number: xxx-xxx**_

 _ **Balance: $2,456,237,189.34**_

 _ **Properties: New York**_

 _ **Los Angeles**_

 _ **Paris**_

 _ **Seattle**_

 _ **-Owner of R.S. Records**_

 _ **\- 4 platinum, #1 albums**_

 _ **-Highest grossing tours of ALL time**_

 _ **\- Holds the world record for most albums sold in one day**_

 _ **-Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual**_

 _ **-No partners present at the time**_

Holy shit! She is fucking rich!

She's also a billionaire and a successful, like me…

I need to have her!

I will have a normal relationship with her. My first vanilla relationship.

Now, I just need to call Flynn and devise an awesome motherfucking plan to have Annie.

I leap up from my chair and call Flynn for advice.


	7. Chapter 7

**To the guest reviewer who claimed that Ana cannot have so many Grammys and that she's probably a cliched virgin: This site that you are on is called** _ **FanFICTION, and it states in Ch 6 that she is NOT a virgin. But, thank you for the review! :D**_

 _ **My Pinterest page is: Fifty Shades of Popularity CTG06ARS!**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

 _ **Ana POV**_

As I sit in the car, I reflect on the events that occurred today. _That kiss._ Ugh! I can't get that kiss out of my head. His cheek was covered in a soft stubble and his fragrance was heavenly.

Luke interrupts my thoughts, _rather abruptly,_ "Where are we going now, Ana?" He asks with a smirk.

"Umm… to the rehearsal studio. I have to start rehearsing for the concert. ASAP." I put my emphasis on 'ASAP.' He gives me a nod and we head into the busy streets of downtown Seattle.

When we reach the tall building which houses my studio and we are swarmed with the fucking paparazzi. I pull out my sunglasses from my bag and slide them on. The moment I step outside the SUV, the paps are everywhere with their camera flashes and people are screaming to gain my attention. I just put my head down and follow Luke and Reynolds into the building.

When we finally enter the building, I see my choreographer, Jose Rodriguez. He is a handsome man, but he's gay. Yep, I kind of… a little bit had a crush on him, but he is gay so that's out of the question. We hug and chat for a few minutes before deciding that we should go to the CenturyLink Stadium.

I change into my leggings, a crop top, and put on my shoes. _High-heeled shoes!_

We rehearse for about six hours and decide the choreography for some of my new songs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After rehearsal, I decide to go back to Escala and call Paris to help me decide what furniture we want.

"Umm, Ana?" Paris asks timidly and she is NOT scared of anything or anyone!

"Yeah?" I ask with my arms crossed.

"Ezra asked me to move in with him and I said yes. But, please do NOT be mad at me. I love you with all my heart. I really wanted to stay, but I can't stay away from Ariel or Ezra…" She says in a rapid breath, but I interrupt with a sharp squeal.

"OH MY GOD!" I yell. "That is so exciting! Why would I be mad? Although, i'll miss you like crazy, but hope you won't forget about me." I mumble with a pout.

"Shut up, Steele!" Paris snaps at me. "I'll never forget you or your food!"

"Oh. So, you'll miss my food more than me? Just what a friend wants to hear." I say in a mocking sad tone and walk towards the sofa.

When that sentence is out of my mouth, I see Paris running in my direction and lunge at me from behind the couch. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I scream/screech.

Paris is tickling me while lying on top of me. I am going to pee right here if she doesn't stop.

"Fuck!" I growl loudly. She is freaking tickling me like a possessed woman and just doesn't stop.

Lukey comes running out of the security quarter with his hand on his gun holster. He scoffs and rolls his eyes once he sees what events are occurring.

"Lukey! Please help me!" I plead and beg.

Luke the big FUCKING ASSHOLE just smirks and walks away.

"That's it! You're fired, Sawyer!" I scream in between deep breaths and laughter.

Suddenly, Paris is distracted by the elevator indicating that someone is entering and I use the moment and push her away.

I run towards the elevator from which I see Elliot, Dad, Ezra and Carrick coming out. I run behind Ezra and leap on his back as if he were giving me a piggy bank ride.

"Your girlfriend has gone crazy, Ezra! She's attacked me for no apparent reason!" I try to explain.

They all look confused, but Ezra smirks and holds me from under my knees tighter.

I also grip his neck harder. We both look at each other and give a small nod before he dashes through the foyer into my room.

I look behind me and see Paris fuming red and running towards us.

"FASTER!" I yell in Ezra's ear.

Ezra runs even faster if that's possible and throws me on the furry rug in my room and locks the door.

"Ow!" I exclaim.

"God Annie, eat some food! You're really light, baby sis." Ezra admonishes me.

I just roll my eyes and lie down in my bed, but jump straight up when I hear Paris pounding on the door.

I jump down from my bed and hide behind Ezra. "What was she even doing?" He asks.

"Well, she told me that she was moving in with you and then just jumped on me and started tickling me!" I say.

His ears turn red and I know he is blushing.

"Oh?" Is his clipped response.

"I'm really happy for you both." I say and kiss his cheek. He just smiles and kisses my cheek back.

I go into my closet which is fully ready with my clothes in their designated areas.

"Damn, this closet is big!" Ezra says with a whistle.

"All thanks to your girlfriend." I murmur.

I grab this weird ass dress which Paris ordered from Paris and pick up the scissors.

All I know is that it was pretty darn expensive.

Ezra looks at me knowingly and grins. I grin back.

He stands like a shield in front of me and opens the door. We see Paris looking even more murderous once she sees the dress in my hands with scissors.

"If you come near me, I swear I will shred this ridiculously expensive dress in pieces!" I say menacingly low.

Ezra acts like a savior and helps me reach to the kitchen where Mom, Grace, Mia, and Christian have arrived.

I divert my attention back to my dress and Paris.

"Anastasia Rose Steele! IT TOOK ME 5 MONTHS TO GET THAT DRESS FROM OSCAR! IF THOSE SCISSORS EVEN TOUCH THE DRESS, WE ARE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE! YOU KNOW WHAT EZRA, I'M GOING TO BREAK UP WITH YOU AS WELL!" Paris says or screams which echos in the entire apartment.

Ezra looks like a lost puppy and I just want to slap him on the back of his head. So I do.

"Ah!" Ezra turns his head and looks at me with a smile. _Oh shit! Run Steele!_

I drop the dress on the floor and run towards the dinner table.

 _I am dead._

"Did you just hit me?" Ezra asks in a cool voice and I know that it's gonna be a long night.

"Umm… No?" I don't know what to say.

I run towards mom and Grace and hide behind them.

"I'm sorry, Z. Mom! Help!" I whine.

"By the way, hello everyone!" I greet and kiss Grace on the cheek.

"Ezra, stop right now. You are 30 years old and your father and I expect some respect from you." Mom lectures and I nod with every word that comes out of her mouth.

"She hit me first, Mom!" Ezra also whines.

Mom contemplates for a minute, but then moves out of the way. My mouth opens and I gape at her.

Ezra grabs me by my waist and hoists me up on his shoulder.

"EEEHHH!" I screech.

Ezra carries me to the couch, but drops me on the floor.

"Ouch! Aaahhhh. That hurt!" I pretend a little more than it really hurt, but I simply do not care.

Mom, Dad, Carrick, and Grace rush to my side and help me get up.

The Grey siblings just smirk because they know what really happened.

"Ezra! Watch yourself! You are a father."

Ezra pouts and I crack a smile, but wince when Ray looks my direction.

"I'm fine guys!" I say and get up.

"I hug everyone starting from Paris. Then, Ezra, Mom, Dad, Carrick, Grace, Mia, Elliott, and when I went to hug Christian, he hugged me first. Very tightly.

I close my eyes and get a fill of his scent before letting him go.

"I was thinking if we can go to my restaurant and have dinner there. Do you guys want to go?" Christian asks.

Everyone agrees with him, so Paris, Mia, and I go to my closet and change.

I wear a plum color dress, which has a lot of cleavage with a pair of black strappy heels. I put on my Lorraine Schwartz emerald earrings.

"Do you always wear the necklace belly chain?" Mia asks out of the blue.

"Yep. This was the first thing I bought with my own money so I always wear it." I reply with a smile.

"Oh my lord! Those earrings are beautiful! I absolutely love emeralds!" Mia rambles.

"Well, you just gave me an idea for your birthday present!" I exclaim.

Mia nearly faints, and I just chuckle.

I keep my make-up minimum and apply BB cream, mascara, and some eyeshadow to my lids. I finish my face with a light pink/nude lipstick.

For my hair, I curl it and leave it with loose curls.

Mia looks gorgeous in a short floral dress with nude pumps. She has black hair and a beautiful smile.

Paris is wearing a white sequin dress with gold shoes.

We head outside and see Ezra striding towards Paris.

"Ahem. Too much PDA." I say with a groan.

Both of them have the humiliation to smile and blush. I walk to the kitchen and stop mid-stride when I see Christian holding a glass with whiskey and wearing a suit I am sure was made for him. It's navy blue and he's wearing a light blue shirt with the first few buttons opened and brown shoes. _Holy hell! He looks hot._

His hair looks like he ran his hands through it a couple of times and he looks very fit… _Very fit._

I bite my lip and shake my head to clear my train of thoughts.

I walk up to him and attempt to make a small talk with him.

Before I can say anything, he grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles. _I falling for this man!_

"You look lovely." He compliments me. _I'm gonna die a happy death now. Keep calm, Steele!_

"Thank you! You look really handsome as well." I smile and walk up to my wine cellar.

I pull out my favorite Sancerre Rose and pour it in a glass. _I NEED ALCOHOL TO SURVIVE THE NIGHT!_

I take a sip, but notice that Christian's breath hitches when I bite my lip. I'm in heaven right now.

"Okay, let's leave now! I'm hungry." Groans Elliott.

"Me too. Let's go!" I chip in.

When everyone leaves the penthouse, only Christian and I remain.

I peek at him through my lashes and instantly blush when he looks back at me.

"Well, I guess, you're going with me." Says Christian. He offers his hand and I take it feeling a sense of electricity and magnetism towards Christian.

Taylor and Sawyer take the service elevator, while we take the private one.

Oh god. I feel it. The space is becoming small and I can smell Christian's special and calming scent.

The moment it starts moving down, Christian mutters, "Fuck this!" and puts his lips on mine.

His hands are roaming all over my body while his tongue is seeking permission to enter my mouth. Once his tongue is granted permission by me, he holds my hands beside my head and kisses me along my neck to my jaw. He grabs hold of my bottom lip and bites it. The pain shoots right to my core and I feel myself getting wet. I give out a long, drawn moan. He continues to play tonsil hockey and then stops to kiss the corner of my mouth. He gives several little kisses on my lips, neck, jaw, and ear before finally asking, "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks this as his face is hidden in my neck heading south towards my cleavage.

When I don't answer for a while, he stops the elevator between the 12th and 11th floor and looks me dead in the eye.

"I find you very attractive, love your personality, and your humor. Please, please do the honor of becoming my girlfriend." He says while resting his forehead on mine.

I take a deep breath and curl my hands in his dark copper locks, "Umm. I need to think about it." I say as a joke.

He looks so sad that I launch myself at him and kiss him with so much power that his knees buckle and he picks up my legs to circle his waist.

"Mr. Grey…" I start to say in a scolding demeanor. "...this was a really unromantic proposal and I hope you redeem yourself." I add with a wink.

"By the way, it's a yes." I say as an afterthought.

Christian puts me down and presses the call button. The elevator starts to descend and he grabs hold of my hand, all while kissing my knuckles.

He leans over, moves my hair from my neck, kisses my neck and whispers in my ear, "I look forward to redeeming myself, Ms. Steele."

I blush profusely while biting my lip.

He groans and I giggle.

"Come here." I command. He follows and I remove the lip gloss from his lips with my thumb.

"There you go." I say.

He leads me to his Audi R8 and opens the door for me.

Once he starts his car, we head out to see a swarm of paparazzi practically falling on the car to get a snapshot of ours. Only then do I realize that Christian has his hand over mine.

I smile at him and notice Luke, Reynolds, and Taylor trying to get all the fucking losers away from the car.

He turns on the music and plays _Witchcraft_ by Frank Sinatra.

This night is going to be fun!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm really sorry for this late update, but I have not stopped listening to** _ **Lemonade**_ **by Beyonce! I've been listening to it nonstop ever since it's been released. I totally recommend it to everyone! Enjoy! ;D**

 _CPOV_

Holy Shit! I, Christian Grey have become a boyfriend! Never in a million years would I have thought that.

I just couldn't stop myself. I saw her wearing that dark purple dress and couldn't resist her.

The kiss was mind-blowing!

Now, we are sitting in my R8, listening to Nina Simone. Ana starts humming and singing along _The Other Woman,_ while I listen.

 _Damn, she's a good singer._

I grab her hand and kiss her knuckles for the millionth time tonight.

As we reach the Mile High Club, I literally jog over to Ana's side and help her out.

The valet is salivating over my car when I toss the keys over to him. "Grey." My answer is short and simple. The valet, however, could not stop looking at _MY_ girlfriend, so me being me, glared at him until he fucking backed off.

"So, you're the jealous type, eh?" She asks.

I act confused at the question and shrug my shoulders.

She just laughs and walks on in.

Once we entered the calmness of the hotel, the maitre d walks over to help us reach our table. My hand does not leave her waist even once because every single fucker is ogling at Ana.

We reach the table and see everyone chatting with their food already ordered in front of them.

Mia is the first one to notice us there and squeaks really loudly. _My eardrums!_

Ana leans into me, probably feeling scared from Mia. The entire table ceases all talking and looks at us two. I look at Ana as she looks up at me. We both shrug.

Mom and Kareena start crying out of nowhere, hug Ana and kiss me on the cheek. They know I don't like to be touched on the chest or back. _Only my Ana can do that._

I have to tell Ana everything before we go further into this _relationship._ Fuck! Christian fucking Grey in a relationship with one of the world's richest women.

Right then, Ezra, Ray, and _my_ _own_ father, get in my face and warn me to never hurt Ana in any way or 'I will be buried 6 feet under'.

Elliot sits there and smirks at me with a look that says this will go on for a long time.

Thankfully, Anastasia comes to my rescue and tells all the men to sit down.

With a sigh, we both sit down next to each other. I peek over at Ana's lap and look at her dress pulled up indecently, showing her thighs.

I grab my glass of wine and seductively take a sip while Ana's eyes are on me. She bites her lip and bats her lashes at me, following my actions.

Abruptly, she looks away and starts talking to Paris and Mia. I look over and see Kate with a sour expression on her face looking at Mia, Paris, Mom, Kareena, and Ana. _What's her problem?_

I turn my attention back to Anastasia and put my hand on her thigh, all while talking to Elliott and Ezra about the latest baseball game.

My hand hitches up her dress even more, so she is forced to tuck in her chair, which helps my _actions_ remain hidden.

I slowly move my hand towards the apex of her thighs. In response, she pushes her thighs together in order to get some friction or just stop me. I think the first one is true, judging from her blush and wide eyes, avoiding eye contact with anyone but me.

I grin at her; she looks like she is going to murder me.

Ana puts her hand on top of mine and literally rips my hand off her thigh.

I lean into her, move her hair away from her ear and warn her, "Ms. Steele, you will not stop me from enjoying the company of my girlfriend."

She looks defeated and leans back in her chair.

With that, I put my hand back on her thigh a bit more forceful than the last time. She turns around and continues her conversation as do I.

Finally, our food arrives and we dig right in. I move my hand up to her panties while she ceases all actions.

I feel so fucking happy right now. _Plus alive._

I feel as though I have a heart? I'm actually _living_ right now, not just breathing.

My actions stop right when I hear a voice which sounds like a thousand nails scratching a blackboard. _Jesus, please help me survive this._

I glance over to Ezra, seeing him wince and feel disgusted at the same time.

Everyone freezes, even Ana. Ana's expression is priceless.

"Do you know her?" I whisper in Ana's ear, but I am sure everyone heard me.

"Unfortunately." She replies in the same volume as me.

Ezra and I grab our wine glasses in order to stifle our smiles. Everyone in the Steele family as well as Elliott, Mia, and Dad look disgusted. Even Paris looks repulsed.

The only two people who are actually getting up and talking to her are Mom and Kate. Kate has gotten really close to Elena in the past few months.

"Christian dear, how are you?" Elena Lincoln asks me in her 'I want you back. Call me soon' voice.

I just nod without looking at her and pull Ana's chair towards me. Elena moves her filthy hand towards me, to touch my shoulder, but Ana slaps her hand away. _That must've hurt._

"He doesn't like to be touched by people like _you._ " Ana spits out.

"I have to call Sawyer. Will you come with me?" Ana asks with her mask of poise back in place.

"Of course." I say with a kiss on her lips. Elena looks like she has been slapped in the face. I help Ana stand up, but as we start walking towards the restroom, a waiter steps in our way causing Ana to put her hands on my chest to gain support. Everyone at our table gasps, and tears from Grace and Kareena. Even Carrick and Ray look misty.

 _What the fuck?_

Grace and Kareena lunge towards us and start hugging and kissing Ana.

Now, even Ana is crying. I must look exasperated because Ana grabs my hand and leads me to an empty hallway near the bathrooms.

"What happened there?" I ask bemused.

Instead of answering, Ana lunges on me, wraps her legs around my waist, and kisses me deeply. The kiss is full of passion causing me a hard-on.

Her tongue is relentless, fighting mine. She tilts her head to get better access to my mouth and moans.

We have to stop or i'm going to take her right here, right now. She finally comes up for air, giving me a break.

"I've never felt anything like this for anyone in my entire life, Christian." She says sincerely.

I look in her dark blue eyes, "Neither have I."

A lone tear falls over her eyes, running down her cheek. I lean over and kiss it.

"Let's go back before they start looking for us." I suggest. Anastasia just nods while fixing her hair.

She grabs my hand and leads me to our table. When we reach our table, FUCKING ELENA IS STILL THERE!

I've had enough. Just as i'm about to say something, Ray and Dad interject.

"Elena, this is the Steele and Grey celebratory dinner, so if you don't mind…" Dad says.

"Yes, we are celebrating the new relationships our family has made. Ana and Christian's, Ezra and Paris', and Elliot and Katherine's." Ray says calmly. Way too calmly.

If looks could kill, Ray would be… "Of course." Cock-gobbling thundercunt retorts.

 _ **A/N: I got the**_ _ **cock-gobbling thundercunt from Reddit. Not really good at saying bad words so I had to rely on Reddit. Sorry if it's bad!**_

She walks away, but looks back at Ana and I.

"Grace, i'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I would prefer if she is not invited where i'm going to be at." Ana says politely. Suddenly, the whole table, excluding Kate and Mom, chips in and says the same thing.

"Sure thing, Sweethearts." Mom says.

Finally, everyone is relaxed and enjoying each other's company.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _APOV_

We're finally on our way home after a long night. My night was perfect before I saw Bitch-Lincoln. She always been weird to me.

Mom would avoid her like a plague, but Grace always brought her everywhere she went, so Mom had to bear her company.

Also, whenever someone talks about her, Ezra becomes more _aware_ of his surroundings.

We're finally home, but the biggest confusion is: who's house should we go at.

"My house!"

"No, my house!" This banter goes on for a long time, but stops when Christian becomes silent.

"Please. I have to tell you something." The seriousness of his voice tells me to listen to him. So I do.

We enter the elevator and immediately feel the heat and electricity between us. But we refrain.

The doors open and Christian grabs my hand to lead me to the kitchen.

"Wine?" He offers.

"Nah. Already drank too much at dinner." I decline politely.

"Okay, I need to tell you about my past. But, in order to do so, I need you to have a open mind."

I am really confused and worried.

"Yes, Annie, we both want you to have an open mind about this conversation." Says my brother, Ezra.

I am speechless. I just nod dumbly and tell them to cooperate.

 **A/N: The next chapter is going to explain the relationship between Christian and Elena. Ezra is also a part of Christian's part. Plus, i'm really not good with intimate scenes or kissing scenes, so please, if you want, help me! Anywho… Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N My Pinterest page is: Fifty Shades of Popularity CTG06ARS! The board is FSoP. Hope you guys can check it out, because I update it with every chapter. Enjoy!**_

 _APOV_

"So… what do you want to tell me?" I ask slowly.

Ezra points to the bar stool near the counter and I hop on.

"I want you to remain as calm as you can okay. Okay Ana?" Ezra pleads. I am so nervous that I can feel the sweat forming on my forehead. Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be bad? _Because, it's GOING TO BE FUCKING BAD!_ I groan loudly. "Will you just tell me what the fucking problem is! I am about to snap if you don't start talki…" I am interrupted by a kiss given by Christian. "This is probably the first and last time i'm EVER going to say to you baby, but please just shut up." He pleads.

"Damn right, Grey!" I huff while gesturing them to continue talking farther.

Ezra takes a deep breath, "You remember when I was about 15 and I came home sporting bruises and cuts all over my body? Mom and Dad even went to school to ask my football coach what had happened?" I nod mutely. "Umm… they were given to me by Elena."

I seethe with anger. How dare that plastic bitch do that to my brother. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" I spit out.

"She approached me when I was helping her clean out her attic with an offer. She is into BDSM… She umm… did stuff with me."

I gasp while tears are running down my face. Ezra runs over and envelops me in his arms. "Wh- Why did she do that?" I sniff.

"Annie, I was young and stupid; I thought I needed it, so I let her do it once."

"WHAT?" I shriek. "Why would you agree to that Z? Why didn't you tell Mom or Dad about this! WHY!?" I scream at him. "There is nothing wrong with that lifestyle, but YOU WERE A FUCKING CHILD!" My voice goes up with every word. I am breathless… The room is closing on me… I feel numb… "Shit! She's having a panic attack, Christian!" Ezra yells to Christian.

Suddenly, I feel a pair of strong, muscular arms hoist me up and surround me with their warmth.

"Annie, I need you to take deep breaths for me. Remember what your therapist used to tell you to do when you get a panic attack. I need you to follow those instructions okay?" Ezra tells me softly while Christian is cradling my upper body in his arms.

I take several deep breaths and finally calm down. "Continue." I breathe.

"Are you sure, Anastasia?" Christian asks. I simply nod my head because I really don't want to speak. If I start speaking, i'm going to start bawling.

"'I'm not the only one who was a victim of her." Ezra says quietly. _Who else? SHIT!_ I turn my gaze towards Christian, but he is looking at the floor.

"Oh my Lord." I whisper.

"Fortunately, I was able to escape from her clutches after the first time, but Christian…" Ezra fades off. "I'm gonna let Chris tell you his story. I'll meet you tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yes."

I hug Ezra tightly, with all my power. He kisses my hair. Right then, I remember, "Does Paris know?" He gives me a tight smile and a nod, then walks away to the elevator.

"I love you." I whisper.

"Love you too, Sis." He says back with a tear running down his cheek. The moment the elevator door closes, I collapse on the ground wailing on top of my lungs. "Why?" I asked repeatedly.

"Why?" I whisper finally

"Shh… baby. I need you to remain calm." I jolt up and point my index finger towards him.

"Tell me what she did to you! DETAIL BY FUCKING DETAIL, GREY!" I shout at him.

For the next 20 minutes, I numbly listen to Christian tell me how Elena seduced him when he was also 15 and introduced him to the BDSM community. He also talks about his birth mother and her 'pimp.' He even shows me several scars on his chest and back. "Ana, I thought I deserved that… abuse. My parents were ashamed of me! I got into fights regularly at school and got drunk almost everyday." I motion for him to stop.

"First of all, you were 15-years-old. You did not have the mind to think her proposal and your decision thoroughly. You did not deserve that; no child deserves that. All you needed was some love. Your family's love."

After my mini rant, he seems shocked and _sad?_

"I know Ana. I realized that about three years ago." I must look shocked because he continues.

"Yes. Three years ago, my submissive, Leila went through a mental turmoil. I felt responsible for her emotional distress. She cut open her wrist when I refused to become her boyfriend; or more. I feel ashamed. I thought I was a sadist, but thankfully, my shrink convinced me otherwise." He finishes with a sigh.

"Do you want to do that to me?" I ask fearful of the answer.

"NO! Absolutely No, Ana. I love you too much to do that." He says rapidly.

I breath a sigh of relief. Wait. Did he just say he _loves_ me? I sweep my eyes to meet his. His eyes are also wide, just like mine.

"Did… did I just say that out loud?" He stutters. All I can do is nod my head dumbly.

Do I love him?

 _Well, you can't stop thinking about him 24/7. You never want him to leave you alone. You crave him all day, every day._ Yes! You love him, Anastasia!

I gather my thoughts as quick as I can and scream on top of my lungs, when I see him walking away to his study, "I LOVE YOU TOO, CHRISTIAN!" He stops mid-stride and stands immobile at one spot. Slowly, very slowly, he turns around.

I drop my glass, which I had no idea was even in my hand and run towards him, as fast as I can.

I hear the glass shatter on the marble floor, which gives me even more power to run into his warm, loving arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his neck.

I feel tears falling down my face, onto his neck as he kisses my head repeatedly. When I finally look up, I see watery gray eyes staring right through my soul.

"I love you." I sob into his neck.

He holds me tighter around my waist, "I love you so fucking much baby, that it hurts."

Suddenly, his lips are on mine. His relentless tongue claiming access into my mouth, softly caressing my tongue.

I don't know how long we stay in each other's arms just kissing, but it feels damn good.

"Make love to me." I say softly just as we part away from each other's mouths.

He clasps his hand right under my behind and forces my legs to encircle his waist. I happily comply, all while sucking on his sexy neck.

Christian runs into his room with me still in his arms and kicks the door close. He gently lays me down on his bed and runs back to the door to lock it.

"I finally have you in my bed, baby." Christian growls. He practically rips my dress off of me.

I feel the moisture between my legs increase rapidly. Oh god! He's so fucking sexy. An involuntary moan falls out of my mouth without my permission.

Christian slowly crawls over me; his mouth hovering over mine. He swoops down to my mouth and starts his torture all over again. He sucks and bites my bottom lip, then travels down my neck, kissing every square inch available to him.

I arch my back, so that it's off the silky sheets on the bed and put my arms around his neck. He kisses me one last time, then jolts up.

"Ugh!" I groan in frustration.

"Now now baby. I'm just taking my clothes off." He takes off his shirt, slowly unbuttoning each button.

"Hurry up!" I say exasperated clamping my teeth on my bottom lip.

"Fuck this!" I hear him whisper as he literally rips his pants and boxer briefs off. _Holy shit!_ His _thing_ is really big. Really, really big.

"Let me go grab a condom." He says.

"Wait. I'm on the pill." I murmur shyly. He looks furious and sad at the same time.

"I haven't had sex since I was in my junior year at college. The pill is to help me regulate my cycle. You know my menstrual…" He silences me with a scorching hot kiss which takes my breath away.

His hands glide down my sides and crawl into my drenched panties. "Aaaah!" I whimper.

"Shh and enjoy, baby. You're gonna lose your beautiful mind today, sweetheart." He whispers in my ear.

His fingers circle my clitoris as he is sucking on my neck and kissing my ear, repeatedly.

I am ready to combust! But, Grey has other plans!

His gaze never breaks from mine as he starts to travel south from my neck. He nibbles on every area of my chest. Finally, his lips close over my left nipple and he begins to suck. Hard. Every other second he bites it and I convulse in ecstasy.

"Ah. Please Christian!" I whine.

"You're really responsive, baby. I love that." He says with a wink. I moan… Very loudly

His eyes turn dark, almost black, full of carnal heat.

His long fingers softly graze down my body and stop at the hemline of my panties.

He stares into my eyes and rips the soft lace off my body. "Fuck." I groan.

He slips his fingers in my folds and massages my clit. I throw my head back which gives Christian the opportunity to assault my neck again.

He slowly crawls over my body and envelops me in his arms. His full body weight is on me. We both kiss approximately a thousand times. Long sensual kisses to quick pecks.

Finally, finally, he get on his knees and holds his dick at my entrance. "You ready, baby?" He asks.

I nod and he slowly enters me. "You're so tight, baby." He groans. He slowly glides in and out of me. It feels heavenly.

"Faster!" I pant. "Please."

He picks up his pace and starts slamming into me in a vigourous manner. I can feel my release coming soon. I start meeting his thrusts with mine.

"I'm gonna cum, Christian!" I yell. My body turns rigid and I bite Christian's neck as I release.

"AAAAHHHH. FUCK CHRISTIAN!"

Christian starts pounding into me even faster and spills inside of me. He lets go with a grunt and whispering my name. "Shit, Ana!"

Christian collapses on me, his face buried in my neck.

I entwine our hands together and stare aimlessly at the ceiling. I kiss his head and giggle when I feel his soft hair tickling my nose.

He looks up with half open eyes and gives me a sexy grin. I sigh, give him a passionate kiss, and say I love you, then push him off me. To say he looks shocked is an understatement.

I turn away and lock myself in the bathroom.

When I come out, Christian is leaning on the headboard on his phone. I know he saw me, but he refuses to recognize my presence.

He looks so hot with the sheets barely covering his private parts. _You're a lucky bitch, Annie!_ I know that.

I take off my robe and keep my eyes on Christian. I slowly walk towards the bed and crawl towards Christian in a seductive manner.

I know he's mad that I completely ignored him, but I just wanted to clean up. Now, I have to make him understand that.

I throw both of my legs over Christian's thighs, wrap my arms around his neck, and nuzzle his neck. He still has not looked at me.

"Christian." I say softly. Nothing. "Mr. Grey." I try again. I pepper kisses all along his jaw. His eyes are still locked on his iPhone.

Okay. I've never been a patient person and i'm about to lose all my patience right now.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey!" I yell as I snatch his phone away from his hand. He tosses me on the bed and and the phone slips from my hand, onto the floor; shattering into a hundred pieces.

"Shit." I whisper looking at Christian with wide eyes. He's lying on top of me, so I can't really look at the damage properly. Instead, I crane my neck as far as I can. The phone has been transported to cell phone heaven. Rest in Peace.

"In my defense, you're really stupid! Why didn't you have a case on it?! You're such an idiot." I admonish.

He just stares at me, expressionless. I start squirming under his heated gaze, "I'm sorry." I whisper with a pout. I'm soooo not gonna give him the satisfaction of looking at him. "I was just cleaning up, so we go do _it_ again. So, we can indulge in ourselves a little more." I explain with my eyes frozen on the ceiling.

I try to push him off of me, but he's too strong. "Ugh. Move, Christian. I wanna go to sleep!" I say exasperated.

I'm pissed that he won't even pay me any attention.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just can't deal with these alien feelings. I love you. Please forgive me." He pleads while kissing my neck.

"I'll forgive you if you…" I fade as I grind on his dick. He looks up, and _yep, message received._

The rest of the night we make love, fuck, make love, fuck. I'm going to be sore tomorrow.

Finally, we both have had enough for one night, because Christian falls asleep still inside me.

I sigh. "Life has just gotten better." I whisper cuddling into Christian and falling into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, I am rudely awakened by someone pounding on the door. Who the fuck doesn't understand that if we're not opening the door, it means we are sleeping!

"Open the door, Christian." I mumble as I grab the pillow closest to me, covering my face.

"Anastasia, Christian. I know you are sleeping, but just wait till you see what the paps are saying about you!" Paris exclaims.

Now, that gets me up. Christian follows suit and yells, "We'll be out in a minute."

"Hurry!" She says and runs away. Yes. Runs away.

"Good morning, baby." Christian mutters as his eyes wander over my bare chest.

"Morning, Grey. Stop looking there, we have to be down soon." I say while kissing him.

Christian looks really cute when he's pouting, but it gets me going, and right now… I can't afford to jump on him.

He puts on his sweats and a t-shirt, and I don a robe.

We walk downstairs hand in hand, smiling like teenagers at each other.

"Finally!" Paris exclaims.

"What are they saying?" I ask her.

"Well, as you guys have officially started dating, they got their filthy hands on some candid shots from last night's dinner." She finishes.

What the hell? How could they have gotten into the Mile High? Shit!

I grab the iPad from Paris and start scrolling through the pictures.

There's pictures of us from every angle. There is a picture of us kissing, Christian's arm around my shoulder, and to my horror and amazement; a picture of us in the deserted hallway. His arms are around my waist and my arms around his neck, as we're kissing like crazy. My feet are dangling a good 4 inches from the ground, because he's so damn tall.

Okay, i'm 5'8, and he's a freaking giant, 6'4.

I bite my lip in thought. _We do make a hot couple, though._

"Don't bite your lip baby." Christian whispers in my ear, turning me the fuck on.

Darn it! Why am I cursing so fuc… fudging much?

I know why? All thanks to the one person: Christian Grey. I swear he can win an award for the person who curses the most.

"We look good, baby." Christian says while pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Yes, but did you want to go public so soon?" I ask.

"They were going to find out soon. Why not just tell them?" He says pouting.

"He's right, Annie. You guys will be hounded by paparazzi, but it'll be less than if you were to leave them in the dark." Paris explains.

She is right. I nod my head in understanding.

"Well, i'm off now. See you at brunch! Ezra is waiting for me." She hugs me and walks out.

"You need to stock up on Cocoa Puffs!" I tell Christian because he only has boring cereals.

"Seriously? Cheerios? Honey Bunches of Oats? Okay, they're good, but you need some Lucky Charms and Cocoa Puffs, boyfriend!" I command.

"Anything for you, girlfriend." He growls before picking me up and placing me on the counter.

"Hey!" I squeal.

He settles between my legs and starts kissing me without any shame. We're basically making out like teenagers when they hit puberty.

We are stopped by the ping of the elevator. Out walks, Ms. Ugly as All Fuck Pedophile.

"What the fuck is this plastic doll doing in here?" I say a little too loudly. While Christian hides his face in the crook of my neck from suppressing laughter, Elena looks like she could kill me.

"Well, what the FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I ask holding onto the little patience I have left.

"I need to talk to Christian." She purrs while eye fucking MY boyfriend.

"Well, we are busy and trying to indulge in some quality time, so please pick up your fake ass and get out." She does not move an inch. "You better leave bitch, before I bring my hood side out. It won't be pretty for your cheap weave or your ugly ass face!" I scream. I'm so close to punching her.

Instead of leaving, she just stares at Christian with a 'I can't believe this' face. I hop off the counter and slowly walk towards the pedophile bitch.

"You know, you should have some shame. Shit, I forgot… A old hag like you who targets on young, adolescent, broken boys. Underage boys." I whisper the last part in her ear. "Doesn't have any shame. You have zero dignity and a _horrible_ perfume," I say closing all circulation going in my nose with my index finger and thumb. "Seriously, you're not 20, you're 70. Get some White Diamonds or something!" I turn away, but realize something, "Plus, your plastic surgeon did a horrendous job on your breasts. _If you can call them that."_ I say with a chuckle.

Elena has gone red in the face from embarrassment, while Christian, Taylor, and Sawyer are trying really hard not to laugh.

"How dare you!?" She snarls. "Do you know who you're talking to?" She asks.

"A barbie doll who went through the wrong machine while they were manufacturing you, causing your face to look like a blob of plastic?" I say curiously.

Taylor, Sawyer, and Christian break into fits of laughter.

"What? It's the truth." I say innocently looking at our audience.

"You're not going to stand up for me?" She asks Christian with an unbelievable look.

Christian just rolls his eyes, strolls over to me, and picks me up bridal style.

"Take the trash out, Taylor. And do NOT disturb us." Christian says in a cold voice.

He swoops down and captures my lips with his. We kiss all the way back to the room.

I will definitely ask him why she is here, but right now, I want my man.

"By the way, it's her fucking birthday today." He sneers.

This just got funny. "I know her perfect present." I say with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrive at Grace's house after having car sex at a Walmart parking lot. It was amazing!

We were listening to John Legend when I started eye-fucking him. He looked over, smirked, and pulled over to a Walmart parking lot. _Simple as that._

We enter the Grey mansion's driveway and go inside.

I am greeted by Grace, Carrick, and Mia, who all give me bear hugs. Grace has tears in her eyes. _And I finally know why._

We enter the kitchen where I see a girl wearing pigtails faint upon seeing me. Grace rushes over to her and sprinkles water on her face. She stands up and extends her hand to me, "Hello, i'm Gretchen. A really big fan of yours." Gretchen says breathlessly.

"Thank you. It's really nice to meet you." I reply politely.

Then, I see my family walk in. Everyone gives me a hug, and I pick Ariel up and give her a thousand kisses.

Oh god! I hear the most annoying voice on the face of the earth coming closer to us. Everyone, including Grace cringes.

"What's wrong, Elena?" Grace asks annoyingly.

"Oh dear. Did you forget it is my birthday today?" She says in a sickly sweet voice.

"Actually, Mrs. Lincoln, I brought you a present. Sawyer!" I yell out.

He comes in the room with a smirk on his face. He knows my plan.

He hands me the gift bag and I give it to Elena. "Happy Birthday!" I say in a sweet voice.

She opens the bag and her face falls.

"What's the gift?" Mia asks impatiently.

Elena lifts up the White DIamonds perfume bottle and Christian chokes on his beer. I smile smugly at him. _This is just the start._

Then, she pulls out a Barbie doll whose face has been messed up, but it's wearing a lot of makeup which kind of conceals the ugliness of the face."I wanted you to have a miniature Elena with you at all times." I say.

Everyone snickers, including Grace.

Then, the bomb drops. "What is this?" She asks.

"Oh, that's just the number of the plastic surgeon who did Joan Rivers' plastic surgeries. I thought you might want to get… you know…" I say pointing at her chest area. "...that fixed. If you want, I'll pay for it." I wink.

Everyone is trying very hard to not laugh.

They all make excuses and run in different areas of the house.

The only ones left are Elena and I. I then hear howls of laughter coming from the meadow.

"Who do you think you are?" Pedophile Plastic bitch screams at me.

"Me? Oh. Just the richest singer in the WORLD, Forbes magazine's most influential celebrity for the past 4 years in a row. By the way, I'm a billionaire. Owner of one of the largest record label in the world. Graduate from Stanford, proud winner of 16 Grammys, an Oscar, and numerous other awards. Now, the big question. Who in the name of TuPac are YOU!?" I state calmly, but inside I'm boiling with anger.

"Let me answer." Paris screeches from the door. "The woman with the most plastic in her face in the fucking WORLD! Owner of these weird ass salons, a pedophile who preys on little boys and breaks them. Then controls them." She finishes.

"True." I say deep in thought.

"If you come anywhere near anyone from the Grey or Steele family, you will be finished along with your salons. It's gonna take me one Tweet, one Instagram post to take your precious salons away from you. Gone!" I gasp. "Now leave."

Suddenly, I see Christian and Ezra heading our way. "Hey, what's wrong baby? Is this old witch messing with my girl and sister?" Ezra asks Paris.

"No. Now, let's go eat. I'm starving." I grab Christian's hand and we head outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We're all lounging in the family room when Mia turns on the TV. We all stop talking when we see Wendy Williams talking about Christian and I.

She's a nice person, but she always says negative things about me.

"How you doin'?" She says and Mia mimics her.

"Did you guys hear about Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey dating? Well, Hot Topics has got you covered…" Her audience roars with applause and cheers.

"Can she just start talking!" I say exasperated. Christian calms me down with a kiss.

"Let's start by comparing them and their personalities. Okay, they're both billionaires. Anastasia allegedly has $2 billion, while Mr. Grey… (He doesn't like to be called by his first name unless you're family or a really close friend.) is worth allegedly $42 billion." Her audience gasps. "Yeah, I know right! They will be one of the world's richest couples. Well, as you know Ana is the world's richest singer who owns her own record label, had all her shows on her tour sold out, and has had four #1 albums. Oh, and Ana has graduated from Stanford. Mr. Grey, is a dropout from Harvard, who earned his first million at the tender age of 19. He owns Grey Enterprises Holdings, which is a multi-billion dollar company in Seattle. Now, the big question… Will they be able to survive?" She makes a disgusting type of a duck-face. She clucks her tongue and says no.

"Bitch!" I exclaim.

"Anastasia!" Mom admonishes.

"Sorry." I whisper and snuggle into Christian's neck. He tightens his arms around me.

Every single channel is talking about our relationship. Thankfully, they're not calling me a gold digger. We settle on E! News and look at a montage of different pictures. There are pictures of me on my tour, at award shows, on my yacht, shopping, etc.. There's pictures of Christian going to work, at the gym, and my favorite: last night's picture. We are holding hands and staring into each other's eyes while the pianist at Mile High plays the piano.

I've had enough. I grab the remote control and put on a basketball game on. The Golden State Warriors against the Toronto Raptors.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" I ask absentmindedly. "By the way, my favorite basketball team are the Warriors." I add.

"Wait, can you list all of your favorite teams, Ana." Mia asks.

"Okaaaaay. 49ers, Golden State Warriors, and the Giants." I answer while laughing when she starts taking notes.

"So, you're all Bay Area, huh?" Elliot asks from the door.

"There's no more food." Mia says.

Elliot panics and looks around the room for Grace.

"Stop lying, Mia." Grace admonishes. "There's plenty of food left."

"Phew. By the way, what happened with Ms. Troll?" Elliot asks.

Christian retells the entire story, making Elliot convulse in hysterical laughter.

"What? It was the truth! She freaking deserved it." I say in my defense.

Christian and I stay for about another thirty minutes, then leave for home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the car, we are listening to any song which comes on the radio. When Jason DeRulo's _Talk Dirty To Me_ comes on, Christian's face turns sour from the lyrics. Just to bug him more, I start humming to the song.

"Ana, stop! Change the station, please." He pleads. I pay no heed and start singing it loudly. Christian looks at me with anger in his eyes. _Okay, okay! Calm your horses, Grey!_

"We have to go to my office. I have some files I need to pick up and you can check out my second home." He finishes with a wink.

"Okie!" I say.

We are parked in front of a humongous thirty story building with the logo GEH written in bold letters. Christian goes straight to the underground garage and parks in the 'CEO/ GREY FAMILY' parking spaces. He walks around the car and opens my door for me like the gentleman he is.

"Thank you." I seductively say while biting my lip.

He grabs my waist, swings me around, dips me low, and kisses me deeply. The moment is broken when we hear camera flashes going crazy. Unfortunately, the Lamborghini Veneno Roadster is parked near the entrance which gives the paparazzi a full view of everything happening.

Christian grabs my hand and drags me to the elevator. "Did you know that I can't go out in public for more than 15 minutes before the paps find out?" I ask to break the ice.

"Really?" Christian genuinely seems shocked. I simply nod and get into Christian's soft, yet masculine arms.

The entire day, i've been watching his muscles bulging under his shirt. "You look really hot today." I mumble against his chest. I look up at him through my lashes and he kisses my forehead. "I love you." I whisper, tightening my hold on his waist.

"I love you, too" Christian declared.

Finally, the doors opened showcasing a lobby full of blondes. When we are walking towards another elevator, everyone either slows down or completely seized all of their actions. I just smile politely and keep up with Christian.

Suddenly, this one girl (blond) comes up to me and keeps asking me for a picture or an autograph. Thankfully, Christian steps in and tells her to go away, but I stop and give her an autograph.

We ride up in silence. No talking. Only stealing glances from one another. We enter a secluded foyer type situation, but continue towards an empty hallway. Outside the two large doors are two blondes. _What's up with him and blondes?_

They both look at me and drop the things they were holding. They run towards me, extending their hands. I shake their hands and greet them.

"This is Andrea, my life save everyday, and this is Olivia, an assistant." Christian's explanation makes Andrea turn white as a ghost from the compliment. We walk in the office and witness four gigantic pictures of me hanging on the wall. I turn around and look at Christian in disbelieve.

"What…?" I blabber.

He slowly saunters over to me, leans down, and whispers, "I thought we could christen my second home."

 **A/N So, some might say that I rushed things between ARS and CTG, but this story is about love. There will be drama, but nothing depressing or really, really sad. I'm going to be focusing on their everyday life, rather than dramatic experiences. This will be a story about the everyday lives of a billionaire couple from two different career choices.**

 **Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm really sorry it's taken so long to update. My sister graduated from college and then we went on vacation in Barbados. It's been really hectic, so I wanted to give you guys a long chapter. Hope you like it! I'm going to hope that I am able to update every week. Please review! 3**_

 _ **Christian's POV**_

" _I thought we can christen my second home"_ I whisper salaciously in her ear. Her breath quickly quickens and her eyes turn darker.

"I'd rather talk about the four humongous pictures you have of me in your office." She says regaining her poised attitude.

She looks so fucking adorable while chewing on her lip and a slight frown on her forehead. I wrap my arms her waist from behind while resting my chin in the crook of her neck. _She smells heavenly_. I rain kisses on her neck, earlobe, and jaw.

"Well, Anastasia, when I look at you or touch you or hear your majestic voice, all my anger and stress...disappears. I feel like all the weight has been lifted off my shoulders. You are the reason behind this goofy smile which has taken refuge on my face. You have any idea how many people have asked me if I were okay?" I finish with a sigh.

She turns around and puts her arms around my neck. A small smile is gracing her face, "Really? I think you look beautiful with a smile!" She says enthusiastically.

"No one has ever called me _beautiful_ before." I say with disgust. She snickers.

"Okay. You look very handsome." She suggests. I crush her body into mine and inhale her heavenly scent.

"Did I tell you how much I have been wanting to be in you?" I ask. She looks at me through her long lashes and bites that _motherfucking lip._ I don't wait for her answer as I pounce on her, kissing and sucking her neck and mouth. I remove her flannel shirt and move my hands under her gray t-shirt.

"No, Christian. We can't do it right now in your office." She pants. I cease my actions and stare into her blue orbs.

"Why?" I ask softly.

"Because I want to christen _my_ house which will soon be _your_ second home." She explains. _Oh_. I like the sound to that. I suddenly turn around and start looking around for the files I need.

In the meantime, she puts her flannel back on and fixes her braid. I cannot wait to go home and be inside her.

She doesn't even need to touch me and I become hard as a rock. It's fucking creepy as all hell.

I go back and remember my conversation with Flynn before Ana and I started dating. Once I told him who I was talking about, he flipped out. He later explained to me that I was scared to be in a relationship because I have never been in one. Well, no shit Sherlock. But, he also egged me on to pursue Ana because I stopped participating in that lifestyle three years ago. So, either I pursue the woman of my dreams or go back to whipping brown haired women. The choice was simple: Anastasia.

I had zero interest in all my submissives. They were just a way of getting off steam after a long week.

All my subs had to fit a category: pale skin, height approximately 5'2 and 5'3, and brown hair. They were supposed to be at the penthouse from Friday night to Sunday evening, but they had to make themselves scarce. I've had 9 submissives from the age of 21, and never kissed them even once. Even if they were on birth control, I always used a condom. I didn't want to mark them or have any children with them. _**(Christian is 28 years old in the present.)**_ Most of them wanted 'more' from me, but _I_ didn't want more from anyone until I met Ana.

Ana, on the other hand, is the complete opposite of everything I found _attractive?_ I don't even know the word that describes my _feelings_ towards the submissives. Ana is tall and very outspoken. Although she has mahogany hair, her skin is not pale. She has light olive skin and dark blue eyes which captivate anyone who looks in them. Her lips are rosy pink, her nose...

"Hurry up, Grey!" I am taken out of my thoughts by a frustrated Ana, whose hands are on her hips.

"Sorry." I say while leaning down to peck her on the lips. I have not said that word to anyone but Ana and it will continue to be this way.

I grab her hand and we head out. I open the door and let Ana out before me. Right then, I hear a loud scream and on instinct, step in front of Ana. Even Ana seems scared because she has a firm grip on my bicep.

I notice a very pale and shocked looking Ros. Her fucking hands are shaking! SHAKING! What the fuck?

"What the fuck, Ros?!" I scream. Olivia and Andrea visibly blanch.

"Oh my GAWD!" Ros says god in a over exaggerated manner. "I'm such a big fan of yours. My wife and I went on your concert in Madrid, and we instantly fell in love with you. You are a one of a kind performer our world has. I love you sooooo much." She babbles and I roll my eyes. She turns around to where Taylor, Sawyer, Andrea, and Olivia are standing and starts fucking talking again. "I mean, imagine our Taylor dancing in 5 inch heels while delivering a mind blowing vocal performance. Not possible. Right?" She asks everyone present. "But, THE Anastasia Rose Steele CAN DO IT!" She exclaims. Sawyer hides his laugh with a cough, but Taylor looks murderous.

Now, many of my executive employs have started gathering around the foyer and are watching the show. Ana is amused since I see a hint of a smile gracing her rosy, plump lips. I have the sudden urge to kiss her, so I do.

As my lips touch Anastasia's lips, Ros pushes me away by my forearms. She knows where the green areas are, but WHAT THE FUCK! "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I roar. This time, Ros also blanches and she is never scared by me.

"You were about to kiss her." She explains softly.

"Yes! Because she's my _girlfriend."_ I tell her in a calm voice. I'm feeling the complete opposite on the inside.

Ros turns pale and her mouth pops open. "Wha…" She is flabbergasted.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" Taylor asks. I nod.

"Have you been living under a fucking rock Ms. Bailey? Every single newspaper and news station has been blowing up with Ms. Steele and Mr. Grey's relationship news. And, should I remind you that you have a wife at home waiting for you. Therefore, you should not be eyeing your boss' girlfriend or any girl." Taylor finishes with a flourish.

I nod in consent and grab Ana's hand, leading her to the elevator.

"Wait." She tells me. I stop and watch her walk back to Ros to give her a hug.

"It was nice meeting you, Ros." She ends it by kissing Ros on the cheek.  
She's mine! Why is she kissing Ros?

I look closely and observe Ros' face. Her eyes are closed and her hand is covering the cheek Ana kissed. Her mouth is open like a fish out of water.

"Bye." Ana says and drags me out.

I know i'm sulking, but I don't care right now. The elevator doors close, but I don't look in Ana's direction.

She comes and stands in front of me. "Are you jealous of a woman, Mr. Grey?" She asks.

"No, of course not." I remark sarcastically.

"Come on Christian. I'm only interested in you." She says poking my chest. "You are my everything, but if you cheat on me…" I stop her with a kiss.

"Baby, cheating on you is like trading my Lambo for a Kia. I. Love. You. And. Only. You."

"Good answer." She replies.

 _Now, let's get home, so I could worship your beautiful body._ I think in my mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _APOV_

We're cuddling in bed after an intense episode of lovemaking. My head is on Christian's chest, our legs tangled together, and his arms around me. Even though I am surrounded by a peaceful atmosphere, I can't prevent these alien feelings bubbling inside of me.

Christian has been so forthcoming in all of his past issues and his entire history, but I have not told him everything about me. I need to change that right now.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks me breaking me from my thoughts.

"You do know that Ray and Kareena are not my biological parents, right?" I start.

"Mmmhmm." Is his response.

"Well, I've also had a dark past before Ray and Kareena adopted me…"

"Ana, you don't need to tell me anything." I shush him by placing my index finger on his lips.

"No. You've told me everything and I haven't. Please just let me get through this." I plead.

He simply kisses me, "Sure, baby. I love you." He mumbles in my hair.

I take a deep breath and begin my story.

"I was born to Carla and Karanveer Randhawa on February 6, 1988. My biological father was Indian, my biological mother was British. My Dad died seven days after I was born in a car accident. He was coming to meet me at the hospital because I had to stay there for a longer period of time. I was a premature baby. He only held me once and I have zero memory of it." I sniffle.

I don't even remember when I started crying, but Christian leans down and kisses the tears that had fallen down my cheek away.

"After my dad passed away, Carla found her relief in drugs. She took drugs and consumed alcohol every day. I was like… a reminder for her of my dad. She hated me. Simple as that. I wouldn't get three meals a day; I barely got one." I scoff. "I used to wear old clothes that were too small and only had this one blanket that I still have till today."

"One day, she brought home this man…" I still have nightmares because of him. I shudder at the thought of him and snuggle deeper into Christian. "His name was Stephen Morton. He… used to touch me in the wrong way." I say in one breath.

I feel Christian turn still as a stone beside me and his hands are gripping my waist so tightly that I see his knuckles turning white.

I place a soft kiss on his heart and lay my head on his chest so I can listen to his heart beating rapidly.

"Even though I was only four, I knew something was wrong in the way he was touching me. You see, I have always been smart." I say jokingly. "Just kidding." I say when Christian gives me his signature glare. He looks really hot when he glares at someone; hotter than he usually is. I shake my head to get back to the conversation.

"Anyway, Stephen and Carla got married a few days after he came to live with us. Then, one day, I remember Stephen coming home, while I was coloring my favorite Ariel coloring book, and he slapped me across the face. For no reason. He repeatedly kept slapping me, punching me, and he also took off his belt. He hit me six times with his brown leather belt." I will never forget the physical and emotional pain I went through that day. I suddenly feel goosebumps on my arms from the recollection of Morton.

"When did you meet Ray?" He finally asks.

"He was the best friend of my biological dad and my godfather, so he came over to the house one day with Kareena." I quickly dash away the tears that are falling down in rapid speed. _Why am I crying? I've been through this. IT IS OVER._

"I was told to hide in a closet if anyone came, but I had no idea that there was someone in the house that day, so I went into the dining room. Ray, Kareena, Carla and Stephen were sitting there looking at me. When Ray broke out of his trance of meeting his best friend/brother's daughter, he noticed the bruises on my body. He pulled me close and started examining me. Kareena then asked me in the most angelic voice ever, 'Who did this to you?' I felt this weird connection with them. They were so loving and caring and their touch was so tender. Without any hesitation, I pointed towards Stephen and Carla." I take a deep breath and continue.

"I remember a little bit of Carla and Morton begging Ray to not call the authorities, but Dad called them anyway. I stayed in Kareena's arms the entire time the police was arresting Carla and Stephen. When they were taking them away, I called out the officer that was taking Carla away, and told him that Carla did not hit me, it was just 'that guy'. I swear, I earned my ticket to heaven that very moment." I chuckle.

"What happened to that fucker Morton?" Christian grits out.

"He was killed in his jail cell by his fellow inmates." Christian looks confused.

"You see my dad and Carrick are lawyers, so they _leaked_ the news that Morton used to beat up a four year old girl. I found that out like two years ago." I explain.

I glance up at Christian and he is just staring at me in awe.

"What?" I ask.

"You are so optimistic and full of life, even after you went through something of that magnitude. How did you not let that _nightmare_ affect your daily life? _My_ life has been absolutely controlled by my crack whore of a mother." He scoffs.

"Hey! Don't think like that. I chose to look at the positive side that came out of that whole ordeal. I got wonderful parents, a loving brother, a career which I only dreamt of, and a boyfriend who loves me so much!" I end with a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "You have the same results as me, but it just took you a while to figure it out. Our families love us, I love you, and hopefully you love me." I further explain.

In one swoop, Christian pushes me under him and climbs on top of me. "What are you doing?" I breathe out.

"Loving you." He mumbles against my lips. "I. Love. You. More. Than. Anything. In. The. Whole. Wide. World." He says in between kisses on my neck, jaw, and face.

"I love you too." I moan out when he pushes his erection into me.

"Anastasia!" He groans out, pushing in and out of me in a slow, torturous speed.

I place my hands on his biceps and start kissing and biting his neck.

"Go faster!" I yell in his neck.

"No, I want this slow. I want to feel all of you." He nips my earlobe.

With every thrust, I feel Christian and my bond grow stronger.

I snake my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply when I feel myself coming closer to my release.

"Ah… Christian!" I moan.

"Let go, baby. Come for me." He whispers salaciously in my ear.

"Shit! AHHHH!" I scream, but my screams are muffled by Christian's hot kisses. He picks up his pace a little and comes with a roar.

We just lie in bed staring at the city skyline and the gloomy weather. His front is to my back.

"I'm going to move my headquarter from Los Angeles to Seattle." I share my plan with Christian.

"Are you sure?" He looks very serious. He's in his CEO mode.

"One hundred percent. I want to be closer to you and my family. I've already missed a lot in life." I explain. He nods in understanding and kisses me.

"Let's go make dinner." I order and climb out of bed. I go to my closet and pick out a dark gray pajama set. It's actually shorts (Really, really short shorts!) and a loose cami set. The cami has very little stars painted on it and shows a lot of skin. The shorts? Well, they leave very little to imagination.

When I go outside, there is no one on the bed. "Christian?!" I call out. No answer.

I head to the kitchen, "Christian! Where are y...! AAAAHHHHHH!" I shriek and scream at the same time when someone picks me up bridal style. I writhe and protest in this strangers arms… only to realize it is Christian. Ugh!

His large hand is covering my mouth, so I squint my eyes to convey my message of 'You are about to die soon!'

Instead, he grins back at me and blows raspberries on my neck. I splutter my annoyance, but I cannot stop laughing from his kisses.

Finally, he puts me down… only to pick me up again and spin me around in circles.

"I'm going to throw up on you." I manage to breathe out between my laughter.

That makes him out me down in no time. I turn around to have a full fledged fight, but my plan is aborted when I notice Christian wearing only his pajama bottoms that hang low on his hips.

"Give me some food, wench!" He playfully smacks my behind and walks over to the kitchen.

"You know, I have a lot of padding on my behind, so I didn't really feel it." I point out during my search for ingredients in the fridge with a smirk. "Is macaroni and cheese okay?" I ask.

He just stares at me and nods. "I love mac'n'cheese. It's my favorite dish." I am flabbergasted. Christian Grey, the CEO loves a food which is enjoyed by toddlers and kids.

"Nice. Ever had it with Spam?" I question.

"What's Spam?" He asks.

"I'm just going to let you taste it." I offer. I don't even know what's in it. I just eat it. This is the only food I like Spam in, because it's way too salty for me, and because I cannot eat it raw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was amazing!" Christian exclaims sitting down on one of the plush, oversized couches in the media room.

"Did you like your dinner?" I ask knowing the answer.

"Like? I loved it." He says in his deep voice.

"Good." I murmur and settle next to him.

"Ana, when did you lose your virginity?" He asks abruptly. I choke on the sip of water I was taking and stare at Christian.

"Why?" I dare to ask.

"Because, I told you everything about my past, and I want to everything about you." He stretches the words: everything and you.

"O-kay. I lost my virginity to someone who I thought was my boyfriend in college at the age of 21." I explain looking him dead in the eye.

"How many men have you had sex with?" He literally forces these words of his mouth.

"I don't know!" I splutter out in shock.

"You don't know!" He bellows. Luke barges in the media room with his hand on his gun. I flick my wrist to indicate that everything is fine. He retreats with a smirk. _He heard the conversation._ Bastard.

"It's called a JOKE, Grey!" I bellow back.

"Do not joke about things like that, Anastasia!" He bites back.

"Okay… okay. Calm down." I simmer down. "4." I simply say.

"What?" He asks bemused.

"I've had sexual relations with F.O.U.R. men. You know the number four." I say as if I am explaining to a child; also holding up four fingers.

 _Oh shit! Run, Steele!_ My subconscious screams at me.

Christian's hands are balled up at his side, his knuckles are white from the pressure he is exerting. His nose is flaring, the veins on his neck visible, and his jaw is twitching.

 _Think, Ana!_ I slowly crawl in his lap, watching each move; and settle down on his thighs. In return, his arms encircle my waist in a tight embrace. Very tight embrace.

We just stare into each other's eyes. Timid blues to solid grays. I watch his adam's apple move up and down while he takes a gulp.

"You are mine. I don't want to think about our pasts, but we both have one. But, I want you to know that my future is with you… only you. I pray to god, that you feel the same." He looks at me with an emotion I cannot place.

"I think the same, baby." I reply. He looks at me with amusement in his eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"You called me 'baby'." He answers.

I blush under his gaze and shrug my shoulders. He full on laughs at me and places his fingers under my chin to lift my face, so I am looking in his hypnotic gray eyes.

"How many women have you had sex with?" I ask.

"15." His answer is short and abrupt.

"How many were your submissives?" I ask.

"9. The rest were from different clubs." He explains with a cold demeanor. _Why am I jealous?_

I don't know! I don't give a shit! I AM JEALOUS!

 _No shame, Annie. You have the right to be jealous. Look at the ratio: 4 to 15!_ My inner goddess cheers me on with her six inch spiked Louboutins.

Deep down, I know i'm overreacting, but my reaction is justified compared to Christian's.

I get up from his lap abruptly and head to the kitchen for a cup of tea.  
"Ana!" He screams for me from the chair, but I keep walking to the kitchen.

I hear his footsteps catching up to me, so I start walking faster. _Why am I mad at him again?_ Oh yeah, he has slept with 15 women, but got mad when I told him that I had sex with 4 men! Asshole. Hypocritical piece of…

"Anastasia!" He tries again.

"What, Christian?" I ask rolling my eyes. All of a sudden, my hand is in Christian's and we're going up the stairs.

"Stop, Christian." I whine.

He stops when we have reached the foot of my bed. I scowl at him and cross my arms on my chest.

We have a staredown for about a minute and 12 seconds. ( _Yes, I was counting.)_

Reality slowly dawns on me and the adrenaline washes away… I'm such a brat.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." I say flustered and ashamed of my behavior.

He pulls me in an embrace which reminds me the impact i've had on Christian's life. I am the only one who is capable of touching his chest without causing him any pain. I am the ONLY one he's ever declared his love for. Love. He loves me and I love him.

We've both had such an significant impact in each other's life. We love each other.

Our pasts should not affect our present and future.

I nuzzle my way deeper into Christian's neck and encircle my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry, I acted all bratty and irrational. I don't want our past to create any problems for our future." I say softly looking in his stormy, gray eyes.

"Me neither." He kisses me softly on the lips.

Out of nowhere, I yawn and feel terribly tired.

"Come, let's get you in bed." He orders and slaps my behind.

"Hey!" I admonish.

He pulls back the covers and I snuggle in the warm, fuzzy, and soft blankets and sheets. I feel the bed dip behind me and then feel two arms snaking around my waist, pulling me close to Christian's body.

He moves the few strands of hair from my neck and bites the flesh, before muttering good night.

"I love you." I whisper falling into deep sleep.

"I love you too, baby." These are the last words I hear before I fall into peaceful bliss.

 _ **I wanted to ask you guys if I should make up four famous guys Ana has slept with or should I use real celebrities? Please leave your suggestions. PM me or leave a review with your thoughts and suggestions.**_

 _ **Please review! 3**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Pinterest Page: Fifty Shades of Popularity CTG06ARS**_ _ **(Updated with each chapter)**_

 _ **Also, someone pointed out that I wrote down in the previous chapters: Ana had sex only three times in her life. I'm really sorry, but it was a slip, and I used that example over and over again. (Typical me.) I will probably change it after publishing this chapter. Also, I want to clarify that Anastasia's fame is equivalent to like Beyonce level fame. That's how I am writing this story: keeping Beyonce and her life in mind.**_

 _ **Please Review! I love reading all your reviews. XOXO**_

 _ **Ana POV**_

"How many sisters do you have again, Gail?" I ask sitting down on the sterile, white barstool placed in Christian's large kitchen. I feel content after a passionate session of lovemaking this morning.

"Two. One lives in California, and the other lives in Portland. They're huge fans of yours." She says with a beaming smile. I grin and propose the idea, "Would they want to come to my concert tomorrow night?"

"They would LOVE it!" She squeals in delight, but her face soon falls. "I don't know about Joan though. She's a housewife and doesn't work, but she might not be able to find a flight from San Francisco to Seattle." She says solemnly.

I cover Gail's hand with mine and give her my best smile. "Would you mind if I send my jet over to San Francisco to pick Joan and her family up? Consider it an early birthday present!" I quickly add. Gail is not someone who will agree to such a big offer, but I have to convince her. She will be so happy with both her sisters attending a concert with her.

"No, Ana. It's fine. It's a hassle for you." She murmurs deep in thought.

"Oh come on! My jet is just sitting there, doing nothing. It'll be much easier and faster. Please?" I put my puppy dog eyes to use for the first time in months to use.

Gail seems deep in thought… "Okay." She whispers.

I jump up from the stool and hug Gail with all my life. Gail is like a second…err third mother to me. She's just like Kareena and Grace are to me: loving, compassionate, caring, and she just exudes the motherly feeling.

"Let me go call Sawyer and tell him to go make the arrangements. Meanwhile, you go call Joan." I wink and walk out the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I enter the kitchen once again in my caramel brown coat, a beige camisole, and tight, ripped white jeans. I added a pair of brown suede pumps with strings that create a design on my feet when I tie them up. For the accessories, I kept it simple with my gold Cartier Paris flower earrings, that Ray gave to me on my 24th birthday and a diamond bracelet. My hair is done in a messy, yet sophisticated ponytail.

"Good morning!" I kiss Christian on the mouth while he is reading his newspaper.

"Good morning, baby." I kisses me again.

Christian, as always, looks super hot in his three-piece gray suit, with a black tie, white shirt, and a Versace watch.

"You look really hot." I whisper seductively in his ear, then I bite his earlobe.

Mrs. Jones lays out our breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and fruit; and then walks away to give us privacy.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones!" I yell as she walks away.

"No. Thank _You,_ Ms _._ Steele _._ Joan was very happy." She replies with a giant smile.

I turn around and notice Christian's confused expression.

"Her sister lives in California and wanted to come to my concert, but she could not find a flight so soon. So, I offered my plane to her. She was very hesitant at first, but then I used my puppy dog eyes and convinced her." I explain.

Christian takes the opportunity to pull me into his lap, one of his arm snaked around my waist, the other placed on the nape of my neck, and kisses me deeply. His tongue strokes mine, claiming my mouth. We part away breathless.

"You're so nice, Ana." He mumbles sincerely.

"I know." I joke and add a wink for special effects.

I pour us each a glass of orange juice and settle down next to Christian.

"Christian, I love to eat, but that's a little too much food." I voice my concerns after Christian puts two pancakes, four pieces of bacon, two sausages, and a whole bowl of fruit in front of me.

"Yeah, sorry." He smiles his billion-dollar smile at me and I melt. "But, I know you love bacon, thus it's going to stay on the plate." He is talking to himself while taking some of the food off my plate.

"Did you just say 'thus'?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes. Why?" He questions.

"Do you live in the 19th century? It's a rhetorical question." I rapidly add. "So, why are you saying 'thus'? Say the word, 'so'." I counter.

He just grins and leans towards me, kissing the patch of skin behind my ear. "Deal with it." He whispers in my ear.

I scoff. "Just trying to keep you in this era, grandpa."

He full on laughs at me. "What are you doing today?"

"Well, my PA and I are going to be visiting the building which will be the headquarter to Steele Records. And guess what? It's right down the street from GEH!" I say giddy with excitement.

Christian's fork is stranded mid air, his jaw slack, and his eyes are wide. I wave my hand in front of Christian's face to gain his attention. "Hello! Anyone home?" I chirp.

"You're basically going to be working down the street from me?" He asks incredulously.

"Yes, baby." I whisper on his lips. I kiss him passionately and taste maple syrup on his tongue.

"Well, let's hurry up and go! I'll drop you off and visit your building." He says grabbing his suit jacket and my hand simultaneously.

He literally drags me out of the penthouse. "Christian, please calm down. I cannot run in these shoes!" I exclaim.

He turns around and picks me up bridal style. "Grey, put me down!" I scream.

Taylor and Sawyer come running out of the staff room, looking panicked.

"We're leaving for work. You both ride in the SUV, we're taking the Lamborghini." He orders.

My eyes are still bugging out when Luke and Taylor get in the service elevator with big smirks gracing their faces. "I need my bag!" I yell again.

"Okay. Where is it?" He asks sweetly and leans down to kiss me. I melt in his embrace and put my arms around his neck.

"In your bedroom." I say nuzzling Christian's neck.

"In _our_ bedroom." He corrects me. I don't think my smile could be any bigger than it is now. _I love this man!_

He carries me all the way back to our room, where I collect my Celine bag, and then to the elevator. He finally puts me down as the elevator is traveling down to the ground floor, but keeps his arms around my waist.

"I love you, Ms. Steele." He whispers after a heated kiss.

"I love you too, Mr. Grey." I shyly repeat.

"By the way, my PR team released a statement about us… right now." He says glancing down at his watch.

"What did they say?" I question.

He hands me his iPhone and opens to the email containing the release.

 _ **Official Statement**_

 _Mr. Christian Grey, of Grey Enterprises Holdings, is in a serious, committed_

 _relationship with Ms. Anastasia Steele. They both request their privacy._

 _Thank you._

 _-Debra Banks_

 _PR Head GEH_

"Nice. It's short and simple. I like it." I say in between kisses on his neck and jaw.

"Good." He smiles down at me.

XXXXXXXXX

Christian and I have finally gotten away from the swarm of paparazzi that were camped outside of Escala. That was the worst crowd of paparazzi I have ever encountered in my life! They were literally climbing up the car. To say Christian was pissed, would be an understatement. He probably used most of the bad words in the world. He cussed in French, Spanish, and English. Me? I cussed them out in full out Punjabi. _Kareena taught Ezra and I good._

"Are you okay, baby? Those pieces of…" I cut him short, because I don't think I can hear another bad word out of his mouth.

"Yes, Christian. But, please do not use profanity anymore." I beg.

"I did use a lot of bad words there, didn't I?" He asks with a sheepish smile.

"Mmhm." I nod.

"Well, in my defense, they were relentless. Fu… Freaking A-holes." He struggles out of his mouth.

"Aww. You're so cute!" I lean over the console and kiss his cheek.

We are interrupted by my phone ringing. "It's Ray." I clarify before answering the phone.

"Hey, Dad!" I exclaim.

" _Hey, Annie. I just wanted to inform you that Ezra and I are throwing a surprise belated birthday party for your mom tonight. I want you there with Christian."_

"O-kaaay. May I know why I wasn't informed earlier?" I dare to ask.

" _Anastasia Rose Steele."_ Ray states calmly… way too calmly. When he uses my full name, it means I need to stop whatever I am doing; and change the course of actions.

"Sorry Dad! Love you!" I say in one breath. Over the phone, I hear Ray chuckle. _Phew! He may not be mad at me._

" _You just be there. Oh! And it would be nice if you would wear something Indian. Kareena would be delighted."_ He says lovingly. Dad and Mom's love story is eternal. They are the epitome of love and salvation. After a failed marriage, they both came together to help each other heal.

"Sure. Let me ask Christian. He's right next to me." I say while putting my phone on mute.

"What's wrong, baby?" Christian asks concerned.

"Nothing bad. Ray is just informing us that he and Ezra planned a surprise birthday party for Kareena. And he was asking us to RSVP hours before the event." I say rolling my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes, Ana. It's bad manners. Also, we'll be there." He admonishes me. _Deal with it, Grey._ My inner goddess purrs.

I unmute the phone and let my dad know we'll be there at 5:00 to help with the preparations; and he agrees wholeheartedly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Holy crap." Christian whispers as he parks his car in the underground parking garage. "This building is huge." He takes notice.

"Yes, Christian, because I have a lot of people working for me." It's true. I have three different locations at which more than 35,000 people work for me. The headquarter is in Los Angeles, one branch is in New York, and the last one is in Paris. Now, the Seattle one will be my headquarter and the L.A. one will become a branch.

"Let's go and check it out!" I exclaim.

Christian climbs out of the car, comes to my side, and opens the door for me. I take his proffered hand and follow him to the twin elevators.

The elevator ride is short and the doors open to the ground floor. The building's decor is warm, yet elegant and sophisticated.

"Hello, Ms. Steele." My personal assistant Hannah greets me.

"Hey, Hannah! This is my boyfriend, Christian. Christian, this is my personal assistant, Hannah Smith." I introduce them both.

"Good morning, Ms. Smith." Christian greets and Hannah swoons. _He's mine!_ I scream in my head, but I know Hannah I having the same reaction I would if I were in her position.

"Okay! Let's go and check out my office." I suggest and grab Christian's hand.

Hannah leads us to the elevator and presses the 18th floor button.

Just as we enter my office, Christian's phone starts ringing. He declines the call, but it rings again. Before he can decline again, I cover his hand with mine, "Take it, Christian. It might be important."

"Okay, baby. Just a minute." He says kissing my temple.

As he is attending the phone call, I text Ezra.

 **Hey, do I have to wear something Indian tonight to the party? -Ana**

 _Yes! Even Paris is going to wear something of that sorts.. -Ezra_

 _ **Really? Well, tell Paris to call me ASAP -Ana**_

 _K. See you later. Love you. -Ezra_

 _ **Okie. Love you too! -Ana**_

Right then, Paris calls me.

"Hello?"

" _ **What's up, Ana? How's it been?"**_

"It's been wonderful. I just wanted to ask if you would want to come over and get ready with me for tonight?"

 _ **I was just going to call you about that!**_

What if we invite Mia too?

 _ **Yeah, we should! I'll call her.**_

Okay, well… umm… let me call Tyler and his team over to help us get ready.

 _ **Aye Aye, captain!**_

Are you watching _Peter Pan_ with Ariel?

 _ **Yep.**_

Well, see you in a couple of hours.

 _ **Okay. Bye! Ariel says 'Bye Annie'!**_

"Aww. Tell her I love her."

" _ **Sure, but I need to know more about you and Christian tonight."**_

"And, I need to know more about you and my brother."

We wrap up the conversation and say bye to each other.

Christian enters the room looking annoyed, yet worried at the same time.

"Is everything alright?" I question.

"Not really. There is a deal which is going south right now, so I need to go to the office right now." He explains looking sad.

"Don't worry about it, Christian. You should go. I'm going to stay here for a little bit, then head home. Mia and Paris are coming over to get ready. It's going to take a long time, so you'll be bored." I wink.

"Okay, baby. I'll try to come early, but I have a feeling i'll probably see you at Ray's." He leans over and kisses me deeply.

"I love you." He breaths on my lips.

"Love you, too." I whisper back. Our peaceful moment is broken by Hannah's cough.

"See you later." I say and blow a kiss at him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **CPOV**_

"What the fuck is wrong, Ros?" I question her as soon as I step into the conference room full of people.

"Well, the deal we were doing with the Taiwanese is not going our way. They're demanding much more than we decided on." She explains looking flustered.

I roll my eyes and gesture for the file in Ros's hand. She passes it to me, and mutters, "By the way, Ray invited me to the party tonight. Guess i'll be hanging out with my crush all night."

I squint my eyes and in a chilling calm voice state, "Fuck off, Ros."

She smirks, but no one in the entire room has the nerve to laugh at their boss. That's how I like it. Do not mess with the boss.

"We're on video conference in 5,4,3,2,1." One of the intern says while eye-fucking me.

I need to carry around a sign which says, 'In a loving relationship' with me all the time.

I just want to go home to my girl and bury myself in her. Her rosy lips, long legs, her mahogany hair, and her smile; which can light up a stadium. _God, it's going to take so fucking long before I can go home!_

My dirty thoughts are interrupted by Ros' annoying voice. She seriously needs to stop smoking.

"What?" I bark at her.

"I need that file, Mr. Grey." She always stays respectful during meetings with other companies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally! The meeting is fucking done. At the end, the Taiwanese agreed to our terms and the deal was done in less than the amount we were willing to pay them.

"Good job, everyone." I say and gather my things, so I can leave and go to Ana.

Just then, Olivia, who is unfortunately my assistant, enters the conference room with a package in her hand. The package looks more like a fucking birthday present with a gold bow and a letter stuck to the top.

"Mrs. Bailey, this is for you." She says meekly, looking at me and blushing. _I DO NOT want you!_ I scream in my head.

Just as I am about to step out the door, Ros' screech stops me. I turn around and roll my eyes. _Why am I rolling my eyes again and again?_

"Is everything okay, Ros?" I ask.

"Oh my fucking god! Guess who this is from?" She asks me with a huge grin painted on her face.

I do my 'Don't fuck with me' face and narrow my eyes at her.

"Okay, boss. Calm down. It's from Anastasia. The envelope contains two of her concert tickets and backstage passes along with a autograph from her." She gushes while ripping the box which came with it.

"Oh my gosh! I wanted to go, but her show is sold out. The entire CenturyLink stadium is sold out. Not even one ticket left." Andrea, who never speaks, calls out.

She opens up the flaps on the box and gasps; her face looks like she saw a ghost. She reaches in and lifts out a black hoodie with a signature in white on it's back.

"Fuck." She gasps out.

"There's something on the back." I point, just out of curiosity. Everyone in the room is just staring at Ros and the package in her hand.

She quickly turns it around and her eyes literally pop out of their sockets.

"What is this? It's making you stupid, Ros." I say frustrated.

"It's a fucking $600 jacket from the Yeezy collection with Kanye West's autograph on the back!" She screams at me. "And it's been sold out in almost every showroom, except in Kanye and Kim's home." She adds rapidly. Everyone, including my geeky IT guy, Barney gasps at the name of Kanye West.

"Let's go, Taylor. I'll see you later, Ros." I say and walk out of the conference room.

Now, let's go home and meet Anastasia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I enter Ana's apartment, I see three rack hangers loaded with clothes lined up next to each other on the left of the foyer wall. On the space besides the hangers, a collection of shoes are displayed according to their color.

I walk in farther and see a serious looking Sawyer sitting down on a cream sofa with a MacBook in his lap.

"Where's Ana?" I question.

He stands up in a second almost causing the laptop to fall off his lap. "Sorry, sir. I was just overlooking tomorrow night's security for the concert. And Ms. Steele, Ms. Grey, and Ms. Bennett are in Ms. Steele's vanity room, getting ready." He answers.

I nod at him and head towards Ana's make-up room. I knock on the door just to be extra vigilant.

"Who is it?" Mia chirps happily through the door.

"Your brother." My answer is short and simple. She opens the door and I see her wearing a pink, fluffy robe. Behind her is Paris wearing the same, but her hair have some type of weird rollers in them.

Out of nowhere, a man jumps up from behind Paris and sticks out his hand. He has chocolate skin, perfect teeth, and blond hair. "I'm Tyler. Anastasia's make-up artist and sometimes her wardrobe stylist." He introduces himself.

I place my hand in his and shake his hand firmly. "Christian Grey. Ana's boyfriend." My introduction is straight to the point. "Where's Anastasia?" I ask looking around the room. There are two other people holding a hair curlers and hair straightener standing there and looking at me. _At least, they're not eye-fucking you, Grey._

"She's in her room fetching something for us." Paris answers.

I nod to them and head towards Ana's room.

I enter Ana's room, lock the door, and look around the room, looking for Anastasia.

"Thank god you're here, Paris." She exclaims from inside her closet. I enter her closet and I feel as though i've entered a department store. There are shelves everywhere. A wall contains only her shoes, color coordinated. Another shelf holds about fifty bags, of all sizes and colors. On the rest of the shelves are clothes. A lot of clothes.

My gaze finally lands upon Ana. She is wearing a short, white silk robe, which hangs just a few inches above her knees.

"Which one should I take tonight?" She asks 'Paris' holding up two clutches in her hand, her face turned towards the wall of purses. I don't answer her, so she turns around and puts her hands on her hips. As soon as she sees me, her hands fall to her sides and she whispers my name. "Christian."

She looks incredibly sexy with her robe showing a lot of cleavage and no makeup on her face. She's one of the very few, if not the only woman, who looks even better without any makeup on her face.

I take slow steps towards her, "Were you walking around the penthouse in those _clothes_?" I question her. She looks down and notices the amount of cleavage showing to others. Her eyes widen and cheeks turn a shade of faint pink. She grabs the lapels of her robe and brings the closer so they cover her entire chest.

With every step I take towards her, she takes a step backwards. My eyes are locked with hers, Ana's breathing is shallow and her cheeks are flushed.

She takes another step, and her back collides with the wall. I walk forward until I am just inches away from her face. I lean down and collide my lips with hers. I take her bottom lip and bite it, hard.

"You're e-early." She stutters.

"Mmhm. The meeting was done earlier than planned." I answer while my eyes are trained on her breasts. I lean down further and run my chin over her collarbone. I know my stubble tickles her. A whimper falls out of her glorious mouth.

"Did you miss me?" I ask in a husky voice. All she does is nod and bite her lip. "Biting that lip is my duty, Anastasia." I declare with my deep voice. "Understand?" I question her. She just nods and stares at my mouth. I kiss her hard.

Suddenly, she falls on her knees and her hands go directly to my belt. _Oh shit, Grey!_ I have fantasized of this moment since the first time I laid my eyes on her. She opens the button of my dress pants, pulls the zipper down, and holds my hard dick in her soft, velvety hands. Her eyes dilate to a darker shade of blue as she puts my entire length in her mouth.

"Fuck!" I groan out. My left hand reaches for the wall and my right hand fists in her hair. Slowly, she licks from the base to the tip. Her tongue swirls on my tip and then she swallows my ENTIRE fucking dick. Her cheeks hollow and her teeth gently skim on the entire length. I feel as though I am going to explode from pleasure. I feel my tip touching the back of her mouth. Shit! I'm going to come if she doesn't stop.

Before I can come, I lift her up by her upper arms and slam her against the wall. I attack her mouth and kiss her with every ounce of my love for her. "I love you." I mumble against her mouth.

"I love you too." She murmurs back.

My lips graze over her neck, nipping at every chance. I hastily pull on the sash protecting her robe and remove my suit jacket. "No underwear, Ms. Steele? I like it." I throw my jacket on the floor and my hands grab her waist and pick her up so her legs can wrap around my body. My pants fall to my ankles and I slowly sink into her tight, wet pussy.

"Aah!" She moans out. "I missed you so much today." She confesses as I am slowly sinking in and out of her.

"Really?" I ask as I pull out, leaving only my tip inside her.

"Yes, Christian!" She whines and moans at the same time. As soon as those words came out of her mouth, I thrust into her hard and deep.

"Fuck!" She screams.

"Shh." I admonish her.

"The room's sound-proof." She breaths out as I plunge deep into her. _Thank god._ I say inside my head, because Ana is screaming and moaning a lot right now.

She leans forward and takes my earlobe in between her teeth and nips it. I draw out a long moan and pick up my pace.

I know she is close; she has a vice grip on me. "Come on, baby. Come for me." I whisper in her ear.

She tightens her grip around my neck and buries her head in my neck. "Shit. Shit! Shit! I love you, Christian!" She screams out as she comes.

Those words become my undoing and I come long and hard.

Slowly, I put her down but keep my arms planted on her waist. She raises her head and smirks. I raise my eyebrows for her to spill what's cooking in her mind.

"I didn't even take off my robe and all you took off was your jacket." She remarks.

I smirk back, "When you look like that, no one will ever take their time to remove unnecessary items."

She shakes her head and walks towards the bathroom with a smile.

"What? It's the truth!" I shout in the direction of the bathroom.

Soon, she walks out and and kisses my cheek.

"Now you need to leave, so I can get ready. Bye." She orders.

"What are you going to wear tonight?" I question.

"A saree." She responds.

"What color?" I ask.

She just stares at me with her arms folded on her chest. "Okay. I'll see you later." I say and kiss her goodbye.

"I'm going to pick you up in about an hour and a half. Will you be ready by then?" I inquire.

"I honestly don't know. It depends on Tyler and his team. By the way, my other best friend, Stacy is coming from New York tonight also, but I must warn you about something. When Paris and Stacy get together, you cannot control the things they do. We've all been friends since forever, and they are major gossipers, so they're going to ask you questions. A lot of questions." She says slowly.

"Okay." I nod. I'm Christian Grey, they can't do something I don't want them to do.

With a final kiss, I walk out the door, in the elevator, and enter my penthouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anastasia!" I call out from the living room.

"She's coming, Mr. Grey." Tyler appears from the corridor with a glass of champagne in his hand. "Beautifully crafted. Armani. Am I right?" He asks pointing at my classic tuxedo; white shirt, black suit, and black bowtie.

"Yes. Thank you. Where are Mia and Paris?" I question him.

"Oh… they left about thirty minutes ago." He replies. I nod once again and check my watch. It feels weird to wait for someone, yet pleasurable. I've never done this before.

"Well, i'll let you wait for Annie. P.S. she looks hot as fu… You know what I mean." He sasses and walks away.

I just watch him put down the flute of champagne down on the kitchen counter and sway out of the penthouse.

"I'm so sorry. It was a lot of work putting this on." I hear Ana's sweet voice from the corridor behind me.

As I turn around, I witness one of the most beautiful sights I have ever witnessed in my entire existence.

Ana stands there in a black saree with gold sequins and gold embroidery on it's borders and gold flowers in various places. Her hair is done in a half up half down type of situation, her eyes are smokey black, and she is donning on gold earrings. In her right hand, she hold a gold clutch with big black rhinestones on the front.

I stride closer to her and kiss her softly. "You look exquisite." I compliment.

She blushes and bites her goddamn lip again. "Thank you." She replies shyly. "You look amazing too." She compliments me and walks towards the kitchen. As soon as my gaze lands on Ana's back, I get a hard-on. She is wearing a black blouse, _which from the front looks kind of like a black sports bra._ Then, you look at the back and notice a perfectly toned back with just a black string holding the blouse together. Her lower back is covered with the saree cloth, but the upper back is completely on display. _I'm going to walk around with a fucking hard-on all night long._

I quietly pad towards her and wrap my arms around middle from behind. "I'm going to be walking around with a hard-on all night because of your back." I whisper skimming my lips on the apex of her neck.

She turns around and puts her arms around my waist and kisses me soundly on the mouth. "Which is why my hair is down. It will cover my back… a little." She whispers the last part staring at the ground. My hand continuously strokes her necklace belly chain that I find unbelievably sexy.

"Sure. How will I keep the boys away from you?" I question further.

"The same way I am going to keep the girls away from you." She responds looking me dead in the eye.

"Shall we?" I ask and extend my arm to her. Tonight, Ana and I will be traveling alone in my Range Rover I bought a few months back. Taylor and Sawyer will be tailing us in their car.

Unfortunately, we will have to exit the building from the front because they are renovating something in the garage.

As soon as our feet hit the pavement, the paparazzi go fucking ballistic. Sawyer, Taylor, and Ana's second security guy surround us, but the flashes are blinding. There are questions coming for Anastasia and I from every direction.

"What are you wearing?" "Where are you guys headed to?" "You both look amazing." "When are you getting married?"

Now that last question got to me and I started thinking. Marriage. Never thought about marrying anyone in my entire existence. Do I want to marry Ana?

My mind wanders off to lala land. I imagine her wearing a ring which indicates that she is mine. Mine. That word is my favorite word to describe Ana and my relationship. I love her more than myself. I do want to marry her.

One day.

It's waaaaay too soon for that. I shake my head and open the passenger door for Ana. _One day…_

I decide to give them their money shot, so I lean over the console and give Ana a passionate kiss. "Love you." I say and start the car. The flashes are getting even worse and I just smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Ana POV**_

"At last!" I hear Ezra scream as we enter the kitchen.

"Shut up, Z. You're annoying." I say.

Elliot, Paris, Ezra, Ariel, Mia and Kate have holed up in the kitchen.

"Seriously, Ezra. Shut up." Paris chips in. "Guess who is here!" She exclaims pushing Ezra away from her. She is wearing an emerald green anarkali suit with a gold lace bodice. It looks more like an Indian inspired dress.

"Stacy?" I whisper scream.

"You guessed right Annie." I hear from behind me. My hand is still linked to Christian's, so he turns with me.

"Oh my god!" I screech and run towards her. My movements have been limited because of the saree, but I still grab her in a huge bear hug.

She looks the same even after all these years. Black chestnut curly hair, chocolate eyes, caramel skin, a bomb body, and a killer smile. Paris, Stacy and I have been friends since freshman year of high school. We were and still are unbreakable.

"Come." I grab her by the hand and drag her to where everyone is standing.

"Guys, this is Stacy. Stacy; Elliot, Kate, Mia, and my boyfriend Christian." I introduce everyone.

As Elliot and Stacy are shaking hands, I notice Elliot smiling more than he already does at Stacy. Then, my eyes turn to Kate and I notice her fake smile generated to Stacy.

"Ah. You're the one who's finally snatched my BFF of the market, eh?" She asks extending her hand to Christian.

He accepts it with his patented Christian Grey smile. "Yes." He replies.

"I cannot wait to hang out with all of you." She announces with a genuine smile.

"Ray's coming with Mom!" Ezra yells and we all scurry out.

Mom's going to be so surprised, but I think she probably knows what's going on. Ray is not a good liar.

XXXXXXXXXX

The party is going on in full swing. There are a lot of people attending including Mom's family members. To my surprise, my Nana, (Ray's Mom) and grandfather also came from Texas to the party.

"I missed you guys so much." I mutter while hugging Nana tightly. She still looks the same as she did when I was adopted to the family. _Okaaaay… That was too over exaggerated, but she does not look like a 73 year old either._

"Hey, Grampy." I greet my grandfather.

"What's up, butterfly." He says and pulls me in a big hug.

"How's Texas?" I start.

"Same old, same old. But you should visit with that boyfriend of yours." Nana gushes. "He is very handsome." She whispers in my ear.

"Right!" I whisper back. "He's Grace and Carrick's son. His name is Christian." I explain to Nana and Grampy.

"Well, i'd like to meet the man going out with my granddaughter." Grampy declares in his signature deep voice.

"Okay." I tell him. I go over to where Christian is talking to Dad about GEH and whisk him away. "My Nana and Grampy want to talk to you. Just be yourself." I advise fixing his bowtie. "Oh! And remember that I love you." I add kissing the corner of his mouth.

Christian just smiles and walks over to where Nana and Gramps are sitting down, sipping on lemonade.

"Good evening, Mr. Steele, Mrs. Steele."

"Good evening, Mr. Grey." Grampy says gruffly.

"It's just Christian, Sir." Christian says smoothly. My grandmother swoons in her chair.

"Okay… Call me Gramps, son." Grampy finally opens up. "I've heard a lot about your brother and you from Raymond and Kareena. All positive things." Grampy reassures.

Soon, the conversation turns to GEH and Christian's accomplishments. At the end, Christian and I plan a trip to Texas with the entire family.

"Your grandparents were awesome." Christian exclaims as we walk away from them.

"Yep.

"I loved why he calls you butterfly." he adds. Gramps calls me butterfly because of the beautiful transformation I have had in my life.

We are stopped by Ros and a beautiful blond as we are walking to say goodbye to mom and dad.

"Hey Ros!" I greet enthusiastically.

"Hi Ana. This is my wife, Gwen." She introduces us.

"It's a pleasure." I say.

"Oh no. The pleasure is mine. Ros and I are humongous fans of your. Plus, I wanted to thank you personally for sending Ros and I tickets to your show tomorrow night." Gwen thanks me.

"No problem. It's just that I had a little encounter with the other day at GEH and figured she was a fan, so I sent her the the tickets and backstage passes." I counter.

"By the way, how did you know I love Yeezus?" Ros asks.

"Umm… I have my ways. And i'm going to leave it to that." I say with a chuckle. "Oh and Kanye and Kim will be attending tomorrow's concert, so you'll be able to meet him." I add.

Ros' eyes bulge and her mouth hangs open. "Really?" She rasps out.

"Yeah." With that I hug both Gwen and Ros and Christian drags me away,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sure Grace." I accept Grace's invitation to brunch at the Mile High tomorrow. I kiss her on the cheek and give her a hug.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She says with unshed emotions. I lean back and look at her with a confused expression. "For helping my son." She explains.

"Aw, Grace! I love him." I say back with tears pooling in my eyes.

I move onto Carrick then Dad, and finally Mom.

"Happy belated birthday mommy." I wish her with a huge hug.

"Thank you baby girl." She coos. "You look beautiful tonight." She continues.

"Thank you." I say.

Next, Christian and I go over to where Ezra, Mia, Elliot, Kate, Paris, and Stacy are hanging out. I grab Ariel from Stacy and rain kisses on her face. From the corner of my eye, I see Elliot and Stacy hysterically laughing. _There's something going on there._ My subconscious speaks.

Next, I turn around and see Kate's eyes glued on me. Her face is in a sneer and she looks me up and down. Bitch.

"Bye Stacie, bye El." I say and hug them each.

"Leaving already, bro? Can't control yourself?" He ribs.

"Shut up, Elliot." He says in his sexy, CEO voice.

With a final goodbye to everyone, we head out to the car.

"It was really fun today." I mutter my thoughts out loud.

"Absolutely, Ms. Steele." Christian grabs my hand and kisses each knuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah!" I breath out as I fall on Christian's comfy bed.

"You looked beautiful tonight." He say for the umpteenth time.

I turn on my side and caress Christian's perfect jawline. "You looked really hot tonight also." I compliment back.

"Just hot?" He teases.

I roll on top of him so that my body is completely covering his. Christian's white shirt that I am wearing rides up and Christian's hand goes straight to my waist. "Mmm." He mumbles in my hair.

I support myself by placing my hands on his chest and sit on his stomach.

I slowly take my shirt off and slide his pajama bottoms off his hips. I stroke his… dick for a few seconds then position it on my entrance.

Slowly, I sink down on him. "I love you!"

 ** _A/N Please review! XOXO_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**All content belongs to E.L. James. I own nothing.**_

 _ **Please review! It helps me keep writing. XOXO P.S. There's a message at the bottom, so please take some time to read it!**_

 _ **Pinterest: : Just do the four URL letters that are used everywhere https, colon, slash, slash then type in the www part. After that, type pinterest dot com slash queenbey 27 slash**_

 _ **(Fifty Shades of Popularity CTG06ARS)**_

 _ **Ana POV**_

"Who were the four guys?" Christian asks me abruptly in the midst of my rehearsal.

"What do you mean?" I ask him sitting down on one of the chairs set up in the CenturyLink stadium.

He rolls his eyes then narrows them at me. "The four men you had sex with in your life. Not including me." He explains with a CEO voice.

"Let's make a deal. You give me all fifteen names and i'll give you my four names." I say putting my Chanel butterfly sunglasses on. It's really humid for Seattle today. I'm wearing an oversized shirt of my tour, shorts, a plaid shirt tied at my waist, and a black baseball hat.

I turn my eyes to Christian and see him typing furiously into his phone. "Hey, Ana! Can you please look over the visuals once again?" My IT guy asks me jogging over to where I am sitting.

"Sure." I respond and ask for the MacBook in his hand. For the next 20 minutes, we are just talking about each intermission we have in the concert when Taylor appears with a file in his hand. He discreetly gives it to Christian and walks away.

"Everything's fine except for the first one. I think you should change the music. But, not entirely. Plus, add some bass to it." I suggest and Tom, my IT guy walks away.

"Here." Christian says placing the file in my lap.

"What is this?" I question.

"The fifteen names." He answers putting on his own aviators.

"'Kay. My first was in senior year of college. His name was Paul Clayton." I pause when I see him typing on his phone. "Do not harass them or else I will not tell you anything else." I warn.

"I'm not going to do anything. It's just my evidence of the men you _slept_ with." He says disgusted.

"What kind of a fucking double standard is that?" I yell. "Am I the only one who had sexual relations before this relationship? No. You slept with fifteen fucking women, Grey. Am I disgusted? No. We both have our pasts and you need to deal with them Christian. Look at the ratio! Four to fifteen; and you are only two years older than me. Do not… Do NOT talk to me like that at ever again." I say each with such calmness that it is scary. "And do not use the stupid excuse that you're a man. It's really outdated and irrational." With that, I stand up and start walking up the stage. I stop mid step and ask one of the crew member for a piece of paper and a pen.

On the piece of paper, I write down the four names:

 _ **Paul Clayton (College Student.)**_

 _ **Jamie Dornan (He is happily married with a child!)**_

 _ **Derek Roy (One of my ex-coworker.)**_

 _ **Kenneth Huffman (He lives in France. Don't know anything else.)**_

 _ **Fuck you!**_

I fold the paper and jog as fast as I can in my shoes (SIx inch ankle boots) to where he's still sitting down. His head is in his hands and he is hunched over. _I feel kind of bad._ He's always told me that he's never been in a relationship. This is ALL new to him. If I were in his place, I would be jealous also.

 _Who the fuck are you kidding, Ana?_ My inner goddess remarks. I am soooooo jealous that Christian has had sex with _fifteen_ women. I took out my frustration on him for no reason.

I take a deep breath and touch his shoulders. He looks up and for the first time, I see a little, lost boy in him. Tears spring to my eyes. "I'm sor…"

I stop him with a searing kiss. His hands tangle in my hair and my arms circle his neck. He pulls me down onto his lap, but we stop abruptly when I hear a camera click. We turn around and see my choreographer, Jose, standing there with a camera around his neck.

"Umm… Do you mind?" I ask.

"Absolutely not, darling. Carry on." He says lifting the camera up again.

"Fucking asshole." I whisper and try to get up, but Christian stops me by tightening his hold on my waist. I look questioningly at him and he captures my mouth in his.

I don't hear Jose's camera click, so I relax and melt in his embrace. I stroke his tongue with mine and grasp his smooth, dark copper locks. Out of nowhere, I hear Elliot's annoying voice and part away from Christian. I look up and see Christian having the same expression as mine: annoyance.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Christian yells in Elliot's direction. Elliot is carrying a brown paper bag and a tray of drinks in the other.

"Who let him in?" I shout to the closest security guard.

"Hey! I brought food! Appreciate it, bro and sis." He says tipping his fedora hat after putting the drinks on the stage.

"Like your hat." I point out.

"Thank you." He smiles. I'm still sitting in Christian's lap, so I get up and move towards Elliot.

"What did you get?" I question taking the bag away from him. From the corner of my eye, I see Christian's file and my piece of paper lying on the chair besides Christian.

"Christian, your file is right there. Plus, my input is right on top. Just ignore the last two words on the bottom of the page." I smile sweetly at him.

"Don't you want the file?" He asks bemused.

"No, i'm fine. Just read the paper, okay?" I reply.

"Sure, baby." He sounds out of sorts.

"Can we eat? I'm hungry." Elliot pleads.

"Sure, El. Let's go to my trailer." I offer.

As we are walking to my trailer, Christian, Elliot and Taylor are awestruck. "There are more than one hundred trucks used to move the stage, lighting, and other supplies from one place to another." I explain. "The stage which is being set up right now, has one of the most intricate designs ever."

"Yeah, when we were about to go on the Europe leg of the tour, we had a very hard time shipping the supplies from one continent to another." My stage manager, Thomas continues.

"Mmhm." I nod in consent. "Is this your trailer?" Elliot asks with his mouth open.

I roll my eyes and point at the nameplate on the door. "No." I say sarcastically. We walk in and I turn on the lights.

We are all eating when Elliot drops a bomb which I knew was coming, but I wasn't sure how fast it was going to come.

"I want to break up with Kate." He said abruptly. Christian chokes on his drink and I stop my fork midair.

"I like Stacy. Really like Stacy. Kate's too damn annoying. She was a good fuck.."

"Uh! TMI!" Christian and I groan together.

"Sorry." Elliot says with a wicked smile indicating that he is not sorry at all.

"I saw that last night. You were smiling at Stacy; more than you already do. She likes you too, but she'll never admit it when you're with Katherine. By the way, what problem does Kate have with me? She was eyeing me up and down at the party." I exclaim stabbing my salad with a fork.

"Umm… about that. I think, she only got together with me because of Christian. She has a crush on you, Christian. A major one." He winks. My salad gets stuck in my throat causing me to cough and splutter everywhere. Christian comes to my aid and gives me water and pats my back. "Are you okay, baby?" He questions lovingly, kissing my cheek. "Yeah, thanks." I beam back at him.

"Enough with the PDA!" Elliot interrupts with a groan.

"Fuck off, Elliot." Christian chastises and grabs my wrist to pull me into a passionate kiss. I follow Christian's lead, show Elliot the finger, and lose myself in his embrace. His mouth dominates my mouth and he slips his tongue in my mouth and sucks my tongue.

"Ah!" I fake a long moan and wink at Christian. He smiles against my mouth and continues with his kiss.

"Oh, fuck it! Tell me when you're done!" He says and walks out.

We break our kiss and go to the window, so we can hear and see what Elliot is saying to Taylor, Sawyer, and my stage manager. He is walking in circles and runs his hands in his hair. "Fucking teenagers. Can't stop sucking each other's faces. Assholes. I am so fucking hungry and they are basically dry humping each other! I want Stacy! God!" He screams or rather squeals like a girl. Thankfully, I was recording the entire rant with my iPhone, so I can blackmail him later on.

I look up to see Christian grinning from ear to ear down at me. "Good job, baby." He says grinning and kisses the top of my head. I intend to put the video in use right this moment, but before that, I need to send this video to Christian; for back up.

"I sent this to you, just in case he gets hold of my phone and deletes it." I explain and kiss the corner of his delicious mouth. "Love you." I whisper parting away from him.

Before heading outside, I quickly change into my black Converse, so it'll be easier for me to run away from Elliot.

Christian grasps my hand and leads me to the door. "Wait!" I say and turn on to the part when Elliot screams that he wants Stacy, then squeals. I open the door and let Christian stand in front of me. "We're assholes?" I ask in a deep voice. "We're teenagers? At least we do not scream like a eight year old girl who was refused her Cabbage Patch doll." I say with a chuckle and a smirk. "By the way, I recorded the whole ordeal on my phone. Including you declaring your _infatuation_ with Stacy." I smirk smugly.

Everyone around us is trying very hard not to laugh, but breaks out in hysterics when I play the video from when Elliot says 'I want Stacy! God!' and then squeals. Even TAYLOR is laughing so hard that he has tears in his eyes. Thomas and Sawyer are bent over and red in the face; and Christian is holding onto my waist, his face is hidden in the crook of my neck, as he is laughing in my neck.

"You little…" Elliot doesn't finish because he lunges towards the phone which is secured in my right hand. I break away from Christian's arms and start running. "Give that to me!" He screams at me as I run farther away from him.

"NO!" I yell back and continue running around the trucks and what not.

"Ana, do not stop! Keep running!" Christian joins me on my _mission?_

"Just follow me." I command and lead him to the dancer's make-up room. "Hey guys! We're just gonna hang out here for some time." I tell them. I have an all female band and dance group that have been with me since forever. I look around the room and notice all of them gaping at Christian. I snap my fingers to gain their attention and glare at them.

"Shit! He's coming over." Christian informs me, his eyes locked on his phone. _Taylor's possibly giving him information._

"There's only one place left." I grasp Christian's hand and lead him outside. "We need to run towards the back entrance where the stage equipment is kept." Right then, I turn to the right and see Elliot sprinting towards me. "Fuck! Shit!" I scream and run the other direction. Behind me, I hear pounding footsteps of Taylor and Luke accompanying Elliot.

I stop when I see a fucking jungle of paparazzi. "How do you run so fast?" Elliot asks breathless.

"I was on the track team in middle and high school. Plus, I used to sing while running to gain my stamina to sing and dance at the same time." I explain taking a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Okay, sister. Give me the phone." He orders with his hand outstretched.

"No." I say. Before I can do anything, El grabs me from my waist and swings me around. The cameras are going crazy, but no one around me cares. Christian is still laughing his ass off from hearing me and Luke and Taylor are just standing there with smirks on their faces. Elliot continues to swing me around, adding tickling to the mix. "Okay!" I splutter.

He puts me down and grabs the phone out of my hand. I walk over to Christian and wrap my arms around him. He looks down at me and kisses my nose then my mouth, several times. The cameras do not stop flashing at all. I turn around and place my hands over Christian's that are on my waist. Elliot deletes the video and gives the phone back to me with his all white teeth American boy smile. "There. No proof." He states.

It is taking everything I have to not burst out laughing, and I can feel Christian's smirk on the back of my head. I put my hands up in a surrender pose, "Yep!"

"You have a copy, don't you?" He asks with his hand on his chin.

"What? No!" I say innocently. His eyes land on Christian, but Christian has his CEO, fuck off face on so you can't see any of his emotions.

"I will get you back." Elliot threatens.

"Have fun trying." Surprisingly, it's Lukey.

"Why, _Lukey?"_ He questions in the most horrendous girly voice. Just as I am about to lunge at Elliot, Christian tightens on his hold on my waist and throws me over his shoulder. "I just saved your ass, _bro."_ Christian taunts leading me back to the trailer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Mia POV**_

"Oh my god!" I scream in frustration. "This is not how I want to do my hair. I'm going to…"

"I know sweetheart." Franco says exasperated. I grab my phone and start texting Paris. She and I have become really good friends over the course of a few days.

" **What time are we supposed to be at the stadium?"-Mia**

"It doesn't really matter. We're in the VIP section, so we'll be

given special treatment. ;D Also, we can all meet up with

Ana before the concert starts. Maybe."- Paris

" **EEEEP!"-Mia**

"Lol"-Paris

As Franco is doing my hair, my mind wanders to the events that have happened in the past few days. Ana is perfect for Christian; they both look like they're in so much in love. I just hope they get married! I will plan their perfect wedding with a ton of celebrities and a lot of glamour. _Oh god!_

Suddenly, my mood plummets and I remember something very important I need to tell my family and the Steeles, since they're already like my second set of parents and siblings. I hope they understand. However, right now, I am going to enjoy a wonderful pedicure and relax.

 _ **Elliot POV**_

"Elliot! Can you come here?" Kate yells from my room. Shit. How the FUCK do I break up with her? _She doesn't even want you! She wants your brother, Grey!_

I'm really happy she didn't want me, because I do not want her either. She was just someone who I brought home for a Sunday dinner, but it quickly escalated to a relationship.

She's the longest girlfriend I have ever had. I have no idea why! She was perfect in the beginning: sweet, caring, even loving to some extent. Now, she has turned into a fucking bitch. She gets mad at every little thing, behaves rudely with my family, and eyes my brother like a fucking piece of meat. He has found his soulmate in Ana. She is perfect. Even though she has a lot of money… and I mean A LOT, she's never put it in our faces. You'd expect a popstar of her level to act all egoistic and what not. Well, Ana is such a feisty, yet loving, humble, and an understanding person.

I have to do this. I stomp towards my room and open the door with a thud. "Where the fuck were you? And what is this?" She glowers at me and throws her iPad on the bed. I lean over and grab the iPad.

The iPad's screen shows a series of pictures; me swinging Ana around and both of us laughing, Christian carrying Ana on her shoulder, and me kissing Ana's cheek and hugging her. The article's title is, " _Anastasia Bonding With Boyfriend and His Brother During Rehearsal"._ Very stupid title.

"What about it?" I ask tossing it on the bed.

"WHAT ABOUT IT?!" She shouts. "Why is she in your arms? I'm the one who is supposed to be there, not that whore!" She screams. _She just called Ana a whore!_ I have to remain calm.

"First and foremost, Ana is not a whore like you are. Get that in your head. She is a trillion times better than you; she has earned all the fame she has today all by herself! What do you do? Live by your parent's, and brother's money, go shopping every day, and eye rich men who have the money to buy you everything." I stop to take a breath.

"How fucking dare you?" She bellows. "You want that Stacy, don't you? You want to fuck her…"

"What a stupid question! You want my brother, who doesn't even look your way! Why? Because he doesn't want gold diggers like you in his life. I committed the biggest mistake making you my girlfriend."

"That little slut! She flirts with my man in front of me and expects me to just sit there and do nothing!" She responds.

"THAT'S IT! WE ARE DONE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DO NOT EVER COME BACK AGAIN!" I bellow and watch her pack up her bags and leave.

I let out the breath I had no idea I was holding. I have feeling I need to tell Ana and Christian to beware of her.

 _ **Christian POV**_

"'Fuck you'?" I repeat the last two words which Ana wrote on a piece of paper containing the four names. Well, she told me to ignore them, so I do. I send a quick email to Welch, my head of security, to give me detailed background checks of the four names. After that call, I search Jamie Dornan on my iPhone. He's a good looking fucker, but… eh. Then, I typed Kenneth Huffman to see if he were famous, but there's no trace of him on Google. _Ok, I'll just look at the background checks._ I don't mean to brag, but i'm a much better looking guy than this Jamie Dornan fucker. I'll check the background checks later for all of them.

Right now i'm headed to the Centurylink Stadium where Ana is set to start her concert in ninety minutes.

"What the fuck?" I groan when I see major traffic on the highway.

"It's because of the concert, sir." Taylor explains.

"How many fucking people are even going to her concert?" I ask Taylor.

"52,000 people sir. And this is not even her biggest concert. It's relatively smaller to her other ones." He continues. Well shit. Damn, how does she not get stage fright in front of so many people? This is going to be the first time i'm ever going to see her live, and luckily, our seats are in the front row of the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AAAAHHH!" Mia screeches as we are guided to our seats by security. Everyone in the Steele and Grey family is here along with Taylor, Gail and her sisters. Weirdly, Flynn is also here with his wife and so is Andrea.

The entire stadium is pretty much already full with a loud crowd who are applauding for the opening act whom we all skipped because we were stuffing our faces backstage.

Ana forbid any of us to let us meet her backstage, because she needed to be in her 'zone'. "E, where's Kate?" I question noticing her missing.

"We broke up dude. She called Ana some names and Stacy some names, then accused me of wanting Stacy. Which I do!" He quickly adds looking at Stacy with Mia and Paris huddled together taking pictures of themselves. "But, I think you… well, me too... need to be cautious of her. She left with her belongings without putting up a fight." He explains.

"Fuck." I hiss and rake my hand in my hair. I send a quick text to Taylor to put someone behind her.

As we are walking to our seats, I see an entire area roped off with security surrounding it. There are chairs placed in rows with a giant bag full of souvenirs placed on each chair. There is a barricade about two feet from the stage and every couple of feet is a security personnel wearing neon yellow shirts guarding the stage and my Ana. There sure are a lot of people here tonight. Will she be okay? What if she falls? What if she forgets her own lyrics? Shit!

"Fuck! Sorry we're late." Ros' throaty voice interrupts my thoughts. I nod towards her direction and go back to my thoughts; more like my anxiety for Ana.

"She's going to be fine dude!" Ezra yells in my ear. My confusion is clearly written on my face because he elaborates, "She's performed about a bazillion times before in much bigger stadiums. This is nothing for her."

"Sure." I choke out. Out of nowhere, I feel someone nudging my forearm to gain my attention. I look down and see Ros with her mouth hanging open.

"Yeezus!" She whispers breathlessly. _What?_

"Let's go and meet him." Ezra suggests and drags a petrified Ros with him. I decide to follow along and find out who Yeezus is. Ezra goes up to him and… it's Kanye West with his wife Kim Kardashian and Bruce Jenner. I immediately stop in my tracks, turn around, and march towards my mom and Kareena. No way in hell i'm talking to a woman whose ass is abnormally large. _Is it even real?_ Yeah right. As I am walking back to my seat which is in the first row, right in the corner, I am halted by Ezra's voice calling my name.

"Christian, this is Kanye and his wife Kim." He introduces us. _I'm going to kill him._

"Pleasure to meet you both." I say politely and shake Kanye's and Kim's hands. "Same here, Christian." He greets. I have the urge to correct him and make him call me Mr. Grey, but I just want to get out of here, so I let him continue. "I've been following your story since a long time. You're one of the reasons as to why I started my own fashion empire." He explains cockily.

"It's an honour. If you need any help, i'm sure my second-in-command, Ros, will help you. She a huge fan of yours." I decide to be nice to Ros. Kanye looks over to Ros who is practically jumping up and down in joy and engages her in a conversation.

"The fans are turning on!" Mia screams in my ear once I have returned back to my seat.

"I can hear you perfectly fine if you speak in a normal voice Mia." I admonish.

"Sorry, but i'm just so excited! I've never seen her concert so close to her." She says dreamily. In return, I roll my eyes and turn my eyes to Flynn and Rhiann, his wife.

"Did you guys also receive surprise tickets from Ana as well?" I question jokingly.

"Matter of fact, your mom sent us tickets Christian." Flynn smirks at me. "Which were given to her by Ana." He continues. Wow.

Suddenly, the lights turn dimmer and the crowd goes wild; screaming and cheering for Anastasia. Ninety-nine percent of the people attending the concert have their phones out and pointed towards the stage, trying to absorb each little detail of the show. I notice the gigantic stage and realize that the humongous rectangular prism which is set in the middle of the stage is rotating. Every three feet, is a black fan pointed towards the direction of the stage. Slowly, the screen comes to life and the crowd's screaming calms down a little. A series of images and short videos spring to life on the gigantic screen in black and white. All of a sudden everything goes black and a really catchy beat starts playing. The crowd goes wild once again. Six of her dancers appear in black clothes and giant black hats and walk in formation from the left side of the stage and stop right in the middle of the stage. The screen focuses on the middle of the stage, smoke coming from the two sides of the stage, and slowly a perfect silhouette ascends right in the middle of the stage and Anastasia appears. The entire stadium is shaking and I have to hold onto the rail to make sure I don't fall. I look over to my left and notice Mia, Paris, Stacy, Gail, her sisters, and _Elliot_ screaming their heads off with the rest of the stadium. Ray and Kareena's faces are full of pride and joy for their daughter. I am awestruck at the sight. She is standing there with her head down and her giant black shielding her face from us, looking magnificent. In her right hand, she holds a golden microphone.

Right then, I see Sawyer appear in a black suit, looking contrite and he stands exactly where the stairs to get up the stage are. He nods at Taylor's direction and focuses his steely gaze on Ana and fixes his earpiece.

Gradually, she looks up and my breath is sucked away from my body. Her face is taut, no smiles, but her eyes amused at her fans' antics and she looks hotter than ever. I'm going to get an erection if I don't change my train of thoughts.

She lifts her mic and 'welcomes' everyone to her tour. She starts singing a verse and everyone sings with her; my mind is captivated by her beauty and voice, so I can't focus on anything around us.

Then, she starts dancing and I almost faint at the spot. I mean, who can dance and sing that well at the SAME time? Ana certainly can. And in high heels!

XXXXXXXX

" **Now that you're out of my life, I'm so much better**

 **You thought that I'd be weak without you, but I'm stronger**

 **You thought that I'd be broke without you, but I'm richer**

 **You thought that I'd be sad without you, I laugh harder**

 **Thought I wouldn't grow without you, now I'm wiser**

 **Thought that I'd be helpless without you, but I'm smarter**

 **You thought that I'd be stressed without you, but I'm chillin'**

 **You thought I wouldn't sell without you, sold nine million**

 **I'm a survivor (what?)**

 **I'm not gon' give up (what?)**

 **I'm not gon' stop (what?)**

 **I'm gon' work harder (what?)**

 **I'm a survivor (what?)**

 **I'm gonna make it (what?)**

 **I will survive (what?)**

 **Keep on survivin'(what?)**

 **Thought I couldn't breathe without you, I'm inhaling**

 **You thought I couldn't see without you, perfect vision**

 **You thought I couldn't last without you, but I'm lastin'**

 **You thought that I would die without you, but I'm livin'**

 **Thought that I would fail without you, but I'm on top**

 **Thought it would be over by now, but it won't stop**

 **Thought that I would self destruct, but I'm still here**

 **Even in my years to come, I'm still gon' be here**

"If you've ever survived an illness, a hater… or anything in your life, I want you to sing with me tonight!" She adds in the middle while her backup vocalists are still crooning softly in the background.

 **I'm a survivor (what?)**

 **I'm not gon' give up (what?)**

 **I'm not gon' stop (what?)**

 **I'm gon' work harder (what?)**

 **I'm a survivor (what?)**

 **I'm gonna make it (what?)**

 **I will survive (what?)**

 **Keep on survivin'(what?)...**

 **I'm a survivor"**

Did she sing this song for me? It explains how I felt about Elena when I was just fifteen years old and how I feel about her now. I am a survivor of abuse… sexual and verbal abuse. She made me feel like a piece of trash every time we would fuck, and unfortunately I took it. I was just fifteen fucking years old! I needed love, but she taught me how to fuck and beat up women. Now without her, I feel on top of this world, I could not be any more happier. Ana is in my life and without her i'm nothing; I am closer to my family, my best friends whom I have ignored since forever (Elliot and Ezra).

Gah! I love this woman! I need to beat down the urge to kiss her right this moment… Before I've even completed my thoughts, she walks by, blows a kiss at me and mouths 'I love you' to me.

The audience goes wild and a smile is plastered on Ana's and my face. I blink in response as she starts singing and walking away.

It's time to take some action against that plastic piece of shit.

XXXXXXXX

" **Remember those walls I built**

 **Well Baby they're tumbling down**

 **And they didn't even put up a fight**

 **They didn't even make a sound**

 **I found a way to let you in**

 **But I never really had a doubt**

 **Standing in the light of your halo**

 **I've got my angel now"**

"Thank you guys so much for coming out today. I had an amazing time with you all tonight." She says splashing water on her fans, wearing a golden leotard. She is standing on her other smaller version of a stage which is attached to a ramp that starts at the big stage and ends at the small stage. The small stage is filled with water and she danced around in it barefoot. In the background, the _box_ has opened up to two different screens and each shows a close-up of Ana. Fireworks are being blown up from on top of the two sections of the gigantic screen continuously. Anastasia starts singing once again

" **Everywhere I'm looking now**

 **I'm surrounded by your embrace**

 **Baby I can see your halo**

 **You know you're my saving grace**

 **You're everything I need and more**

 **It's written all of your face**

 **Baby I can feel your halo**

 **Pray it won't fade away**

 **I can feel your halo halo halo**

 **I can feel your halo halo halo**

 **I can feel your halo halo halo**

 **I can feel your halo halo halo**

 **I can see your halo**

 **Halo"**

She finishes her song with intricate vocals while walking back to the big stage and smiling at her fans all the way. "Thank you so much for being amazing tonight. I can't wait to come back next time. I love you guys. God bless you. Until next time... Good night. Mu-ah!" She slowly descends and blows a kiss to her audience; never once does the beautiful smile leave her face.

"That was awesome!" Mia and Elliot scream together. Yep, that was the best concert i've ever been to in my life. It had so many amazing elements to it. The lighting was awesome, the choreography and transitions were on point, but the one thing I was not impressed with was her choice of clothing.

Throughout the entire show she was wearing leotards which showed a great deal of her magnificent ass. _Which should just be for my eyes to see._ Every time the camera would focus on her backside, everyone would start screaming, and it pissed me the fuck off.

Now, I just want to go home and cuddle in bed with her. _Cuddle?_ When did Christian Grey start cuddling? I smirk to myself. When Ana came into his life.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Ana POV**_

I slowly descend down from the stage and release a huge breath I was holding. That was an amazing show. The audience was extremely energetic and engaged to every single song I performed… and I loved every single second of it.

I step away from the stage and i'm greeted by a white robe with my initials on the back and a pair of flats. "Thank you, Drew." I say and put on the robe as fast as I can and then the shoes. The water today was really cold today, but the dancing kept me warm; now I am freezing.

"Good job, Ana." Luke wishes me as he and Drew safely escort me back to my changing room backstage so I can change and meet some of my fans and others who are attending the show because they have VIP tickets.

I am bone tired right now. If I had a bed right in front of me, I would… "Ms. Steele, the party has been arranged for the crew and dancers at the Mile High Club. Plus, your dress from Versace for the Coping Together Ball tomorrow is here. It was personally designed by Donatella Versace and hand sewn in Milan. I think you will love it." Hannah informs me with her eyes on her iPad and a smile plastered on her face.

"First of all, call me Ana. Second, I think i'm going to skip the party, but i'll have to ask Christian; and third… I hope I like the dress too. By the way, enjoy the party." With that I stride towards my dressing room where Tyler awaits my presence so he can experiment on me once again.

As I put my hand on the door handle, I sense a magnetic pull which is always present between Christian and I. Is it weird that I know exactly when Christian is near me? _We love each other so much that we can sense our presence without even looking around._

I turn around and see Luke and Drew gone, leaving me with a very hot looking man leaning against the door frame, looking at me with a heated gaze. _I'm soooooooooooo tired right now, but I would love to have him buried inside of me._ He slowly stalks towards me and pulls my bottom lip away from my teeth, "Don't bite that lip, Anastasia." He warns in a smooth, sultry voice.

"Sorry." I whisper dumbly. This man makes me lose my abilities to talk, move, and breath when he is around. I want his soft lips on me right now. I stand up on my tiptoes, grab the lapels of his black leather jacket and pull him towards me. His soft lips mesh with mine, his hands tangled in my wet hair and my arms encircling his neck. His tongue slowly explores my mouth as I close my eyes and relish the feeling. We slowly part away but I keep my hands around his neck and he keeps one arm around my waist and the other at the nape of my neck.

"You were amazing tonight." He says after a long pause.

"Thank you." I feel my face turn bright red under his heated gaze. "I need to change, so do you going to come inside with me or do you want to hang out with Ezra and them in the lounge?" I question before he can tease me about my blush or shyness.

"I'm going to go and talk to Taylor about something, so i'll meet you there. Just hurry up please." He ends with a kiss behind my ear. "Love you." And with that, he leaves. There is a goofy smile plastered across my face which is solely for my wonderful boyfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You look hot Annie!" Tyler gushes while I gaze at my reflection in the mirror. Tyler chose my outfit for tonight and it includes: stone-washed, high waisted ripped (booty) shorts with a floral Adidas crop top. The crop top has the Adidas logo printed on the front in orange ink with the words 'Addidas' on the bottom and the sleeves resemble a kind of a kimono. For the shoes, he has given me these black Louis Vuitton five inch leather platform ankle boots. My hair has been washed, dried, and curled to perfection and weirdly Tyler did my nails also. In less than forty-five minutes, they have transformed me. My nails have been changed from a pale pink to a bright coral pink and my makeup is simple; nude lipstick, foundation, eyeliner… and a lot of other things. _Okay. It's not that simple._

As I stand up and turn around to face a full length mirror, I notice that a part of my very toned stomach is visible. I have never been more proud of my body in my life! I finally have abs! Not just little ones that are barely visible, but i'm full on ripped! Fuck! AAAAAHHHHHHH! My inner goddess is dancing right now like nobody's watching her. _I need to calm down._

"Oh my sweet lord!" I hear Paris exclaim from the door. "Have you looked at those mile long legs? Or that perfectly toned stomach? Jesus, you look smoking hot Steele. Christian is going to die tonight." She explains with a smirk.

"It's taken way too many In-N-Out burgers I have had to sacrifice to get this body." I observe with a wistful expression. "But I love it, so I guess i'll just stick to lettuce and other types of _grass_." I continue.

"By the way, amazing show..." She skips over and gives me a bone crushing hug. "...as always."

"Thank you." I respond. My gaze turns back to the mirror and I realize how cool my necklace belly chain looks in this top; it highlights and accentuates my abs.

A knock on the door takes me out of my thoughts. "Let's go, guys." Sawyer instructs us.

We walk towards the meet and greet room in comfortable silence. I am escorted to a room with white couches, refreshments, and a cherry wood coffee table in the middle. "Can you give me my phone please Luke?" I ask him for my phone with my hand outstretched. He hands me my iPhone and I scroll through my Instagram account which has been updated with pictures of the concert tonight, thanks to Paris and Hannah.

The first people to arrive are everyone who I invited personally or were invited by Grace and Mom.

Christian is the first person to come by my side and kisses my temple. "You look amazing baby. I can't wait until we get home, so I can have my way with you… all night long." He whispers in my ear and kisses me right behind me ear, sending shivers down my entire body. "I can't wait either." I reply breathlessly.

Starting from my Mom, everyone gives me hugs and kisses and tells me how proud/happy/amazed they are of my show and I. At last, I meet a tall man with dark blond hair, beautiful green eyes, and a very thick British accent. With him stands a stunning redhead who looks like she is in her mid thirties. Christian, who has been glued to my side since he entered the room is shaking the mysterious man's hand like they are old friends. _Who is this?_

"Ana, this is John Flynn and his wife Rhiann." Christian introduces us. _Flynn… Flynn… I've heard his name before._ "My therapist." Christian elaborates. _There you go._

I shake their hands also and reply, "It's wonderful meeting you." Then, I turn to Rhiann's direction and shake her hand also. In return, both of them beam at me and John is the first one to speak. "It's an honour meeting you. You were amazing out there." He compliments. I try very hard not to blush, but I can feel my cheeks heat up.

"Thank you. I've heard a lot of things about you by Christian." I add. Soon, we fall into an easy conversation about all sorts of topics. I get to know that they have two boys who drive them crazy and Rhiann is also a therapist for young children in hospitals who cannot afford expensive charlatans.

The first person to arrive from the 'Make A Wish Foundation' is an 11-year-old Tiffany who suffers from leukemia. The moment she enters the room, I stride towards her and pull her in a tight embrace. She starts crying and I feel silent tears making their way down my cheeks also. Her dying wish was to meet me and I remember how overwhelmed I was when I heard the news. She gives me a handmade card, my favorite candies (Milk Duds and Twix), and a rose. "I know that roses are your favorite flowers." She explains in her sweet, melodic voice.

"Aww. Thank you so much." I thank her and pose for a picture with her. The visitors continue and each time I have a battle inside me to not bust out in tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, the night is over and everyone but Christian, Luke, Drew and I is gone. Taylor had to go drop off Gail's sisters at their hotel, so Christian let him go early. Christian and I are sitting on the white sofa sipping on Budweiser beer and I have my feet settled on Christian's lap. I have my hair pinned up in a messy bun and Unfortunately, we have to leave soon, so I cannot take off my shoes right now, but I am taking this moment to simply drink beer and study Christian's profile. His angular jaw, perfect nose, kissable lips, unruly hair…

"You have the most mesmerising eyes, Anastasia." I have no idea when Christian moved his head to face me. Of course, I blush and earn a chuckle from him. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the party?" He questions further.

"Yeah, i'm sure. I want to let them enjoy however they want to." I smirk. I close my eyes and lean my head back feeling Christian's muscular hands massaging my legs. Suddenly, I feel Christian's hand slowly making its way up my left leg, then brushes across my torso and finally squeezes my breast.

"Christian!" I scold him, but i'm unable to keep the smile out of my voice.

"What?" He counters innocently. I narrow my eyes at him, but he swiftly moves my feet away from his lap, pulls me down so that I am lying on my back and completely covers my body with his.

His lips glide over my cheek, slowly descending down to my jaw and then neck. He snips and bites different parts of my neck leaving me very horny. "Aaah!" I moan and squirm under him as he leaves hot, wet kisses up and down my neck.

Just as he is about to take things to the next level, a knock interrupts us and we are forced to part away. "What?!" Christian roars causing me to giggle. He looks into my eyes and his lips form a straight line. "You will pay for that later, Anastasia." He says lowly. _He said my full name which means i'm in trouble._ Uh oh.

"Sir, Ana it's time to leave. The stadium is almost empty with just a few people scattered here and there." Luke addresses. I nod, stand up from the couch, and extend my hand to Christian so he can follow my suit. "We'll be there." I acknowledge and gather all the bags full of candy everyone brought me. Almost every single bag has Milk Duds and/or Twix in it with an occasional KitKat and Reese's peanut butter cup.

"Want one?" I offer Christian a king size Twix bar which he accepts with great deliberation.

"Seriously Grey?" I yell at him. "It's a Twix bar! You're never supposed to refuse any type chocolate Christian! Especially Twix!" I shout at him while putting six Milk Duds in my mouth at once. "Let's go!" I mumble incoherently and sip on my beer.

Christian looks at me with an amused expression before taking a big bite out of the chocolate bar. "Good job." I point at him with my beer bottle.

As we are heading out, I grab myself a new bottle of beer and open it since mine is almost over.

Christian grasps my hand, entwines our fingers, and leads me outside of the stadium where security awaits our presence.

Luke and Drew are walking by our side so that no one can stop us for anything. Christian has draped his jacket over my shoulders because of the cold air and has his arm wrapped around my waist holding me close; constantly brushing his long fingers across my bare flesh. As we head outside, I see a black Escalade waiting for us, but in our way is a swarm of paparazzi and fans mixed together. I take a sip of my beer and snuggle closer into Christian's side and he leans down to kiss the top of my head.

We make our way to the car and I try to ignore each and every question that is being thrown at us.

Christian makes sure that he opens my car door before going to his side and sliding in right besides me. I discreetly put the partition up and straddle Christian's lap. My lips find his neck and I start leaving kisses on the length of his neck. I shrug his jacket off of my shoulders, lean back to gaze into Christian's almost charcoal eyes and then attack his mouth. His tongue fights its way into my mouth and takes over the action. I groan lowly into his mouth causing him to tighten his hold on my waist and he lowers his lips down my neck and jaw.

The entire way home, we are making out in the back of the car like horny high schoolers; sucking each other's faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **CPOV**_

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I shout in my phone to an incompetent fucker. I'm supposed to be buried deep in my girlfriend's sweet pussy, but here I am, talking to someone who messed up a simple deal. _Fucker._

"I'm really sorry sir, but they want to meet you personally. They are ready to have a meeting wherever you choose, sir." He explains timidly.

"Is this what I pay you for?" I scream a few decibels louder than before. "God dammit, can't Ros go to this fucked up meeting?" I question while my hands make their way to my hair.

"I'm afraid not sir." He says in one breath. _Start_ _counting from 10._ I do that four times and in a deathly calm voice reply. "Plan the meeting in Santorini, Greece." I say and hang up. Ana and I can have a mini vacation and I can deal with this stupid deal. I've always wanted to go to Greece and with Ana, it'll make it even more special. Yeah, that's what I need. Me, Ana and no interruptions for a few days… and a lot of sex.

I make my way to our room to get changed into my pajamas, but find Ana missing from the room. I quickly put on my pajama bottoms and skip a shirt since it's pretty warm tonight. "Ana! Anastasia!" I call out. No answer. I'm getting worried right now. "Anastasia!" I yell louder than before.

"In here baby!" She yells from the media room. I stalk towards the media room, my nose flaring, and my hands fisted at my sides, ready for a fight. I had told her to stay in our room but she had to leave; making me worried beyond words. I thought she had left or something had happened to her.

"An…" I'm left speechless at the sight in front of me. Gradually, my fists uncurl and my breathing returns back to normal, but my dick turns rock hard. "Fuck." I breath. Ana is standing where the DVDs are kept, skimming through several movies wearing the hottest thing ever. She's wearing a white chemise which leaves very little to imagination. Like very little. Also, her face is void of all makeup showcasing her flawless, clear skin and her eyes which have turned into a dark shade of blue; her hair is in a messy side braid. There are two pieces of delicate lace on her breasts attached by very thin strings on her shoulders showing a great of her cleavage and the bottom part is sheer giving me a clear view of her white thong and mile long legs. The dress ends right under her ass, barely covering the most divine ass i've ever seen. In her right hand, she hold one of the platinum rose gold champagne flutes I ordered about a month ago from Venice and in the other she is holding up a DVD copy of _Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban._

"Do you mind if we watch this movie? I just finished the book since i'm rereading the series. By the way, how tall are you?" She questions. _How tall am I?_

"Six two. Why?" I dare to ask.

"Damn. I was off by two inches." She mutters under her breath. I know she is turned on by the fact that I am not wearing a shirt, but she refuses to showcase it. She gulps down the entire glass of champagne and walks over to the large chair. She sits down with a thump and points her harlot red finger at me. "Come on! Let's watch." She orders.

Instead of sitting down next to her, I go over to the billiard table where the champagne bottle is placed and start drinking straight from the bottle. Ana traps her soft, rosy lip in her mouth and bites it making my dick twitch. I walk over to where she is sitting, stare into her eyes, and pull her up taking her seat. "What are you do…" Before she can finish, I have pulled her down to my lap and my tongue is down her throat. "Shh." I scold when I part her away from her for one moment but connect our lips together once again. "I love you so much." She whispers against my lips after linking her hands behind my head, playing with my hair on the back of my neck.

"Let's go back to our room." I suggest to which she nods enthusiastically. I help her stand up, walk over to where the champagne is, pick up the bottle and glasses and hand them to Ana. "What a gentleman you are." She remarks sarcastically holding the glasses in one hand and the bottle in the other.

I roll my eyes and walk over to where she is standing with her hands full and swoop her in my arms, bridal style. She squeals and snuggles closer into my chest, keeping a strong hold on the bottle and the glasses.

"I love you too." I kiss her forehead and head towards our room. I enter the room, kick the door close, and gently lay her down on the bed. "Want some champagne?" I question taking a sip from the bottle. She looks at me appalled, "Seriously? I need _you_ right now. _Need, not want."_ She elaborates and suddenly starts gulping the champagne from the bottle after ripping it out of my hands.

"Whoa! Calm down." I exclaim and take the bottle out of her hands and placing it on the bedside table. "Lay down." I command. She follows and I get a moment to look at Ana's amazing body. She has flawless skin all over with a few freckles on her shoulders which become darker when exposed to the sun and her bright blue eyes… they entice you and trap you in their depths. My eyes wander down her body and take in the curve of her breasts, her abs, _my heaven,_ and her long, toned legs. As my eyes reach her face, I see a scowl painted on her face. "Be paitien..." She leaps on me and pushes me on the bed before I even finished speaking a word.

"I cannot wait!" She whispers and pulls my pajama bottoms off me. I do the same to her chemise and latch onto her left breast. "Ooh!" She moans and fists her hands in my hair, pulling me closer to her breast. I snip, bite, and suck wherever I get the chance to. She pulls my hair causing my head to snap up and starts kissing me without restraint. I roll over and push her under me without breaking the kiss. My lips slowly lower down her body, licking her throat, sucking her hard nipples, and kissing and licking every other available spot on her stomach.

I really want to eat her pussy, but my dick cannot handle another minute of not being in her. I slide down the thong, if you can call it that, and hold my dick at her entrance. "Are you ready?" I ask even though her pussy is glistening wet.

"Yes." She mewls in response. I guide myself through her folds and slowly enter her. "Aah!" I groan in her ear. It feels amazing being inside of her. My nirvana… my drug. I pick up my pace a little and make love to her until we are both screaming each other's names.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I take a peek over to my right side and see Ana sleeping like the dead. We literally fucked and made love for three hours straight. Every position available to humankind, we experimented. I'm feeling refreshed right now, also very tired.

Ana is sleeping on her side facing me, her lips pouty and her hair scattered around her pillow making her look like a goddess. I yawn which indicates that I am also very tired right now. I turn over to my side to look at her even better. The satin sheets are tangled in between her legs and she clutches the sheets to her chest, shielding her body from my touch once again. I chuckle at the memory.

" _Do not touch me again!" Ana warns blowing hair out of her face and wrapping herself in a satin sheet. I smirk and put my hands in a surrender pose. "Ah! I can't even move my neck." She exclaims in anger._

" _Baby, you wanted it as much as I wanted it. But i'm really sorry if I hurt you." I say sincerely and lie down, leaving her sitting Indian style on the bed. "It's okay, Christian. It's just that I danced in heels for two hours and then walked in them for a long time, which made me really tired, then I became really horny causing me to lunge at you and have sex for three hours straight, orgasm after orgasm and it was heaven, but i'm just really sore and cranky; sorry for lashing out at you. By the way, you looked amazing tonight." She rapidly puts out. I stare at her dumbfounded and i'm sure my mouth is hanging open. She giggles and closes my mouth by placing her hand under my chin._

" _Wha…" I cannot even say a word. She just beat Mia at speaking fast. I shake my head to regain my senses and gently kiss her on the lips. "It's okay baby. Good night." I mutter and kiss her ear while pulling to me so that her head is on my shoulder. I play with her hair until she falls asleep; one leg draped over mine, her arm around my waist and her head is resting on my chest._

I just think she was a little tipsy from the all the beer and champagne she drank. I snicker and Ana moves a little, loosening her hold on the sheet. I take the opportunity to pull Ana close to me and we spoon. Her naked back to my naked chest. "I love you so much." I murmur in her hair and inhale her unique scent. Slowly, my eyes close and I fall into a peaceful sleep with the love of my life in my arms. _Life is perfect right now._

 _ **Please Review!**_

 _ **A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry for taking this long to update. I started working on it, but took a break which lasted longer than it should have XD. By the way, next chapter is the Coping together Ball. FInally! And, CTG and ARS will talk more about their problems and the solutions to the problems in the next few chapters. (Elena and Carla) Also, Mia will be revealing a big secret to her family(s). Finally, Ana and Christian will take a vacay to Greece soon.**_

 _ **Author's Question: Do you guys want more drama from Kate and Elena, or just Elena? I'm very confused if I should keep Kate in the story or not. Leave a review or PM me your suggestion.**_

 _ **Make sure to visit this story's Pinterest page:**_

 _ **Pinterest: : Just do the four URL letters that are used (https), colon, slash, slash then type in the www part. After that, type pinterest dot com slash queenbey 27 slash**_

 _ **(Fifty Shades of Popularity CTG06ARS) Updated with every chapter.**_

 _ **Songs I used: The beat in the beginning is the "Formation" beat by Beyonce.**_

" _ **Survivor" Destiny's Child**_

" _ **Halo" Beyonce**_

 _ **I have a theme where i'll be choosing only Beyonce songs from now on. I don't want to start choosing different songs from different singers.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Everything mentioned in this chapter can be seen on my Pinterest: Just write this URL in the search bar:**_

 _ **https, colon, slash, slash, www, dot, pinterest, dot, com, slash, queenbey27, slash.**_

 _ **Everything belongs to E.L. James. I do not own the FSoG series.**_

Ana POV

"Baby, wake up." I slowly try to wake Christian from his deep slumber. He looks so cute with his hair flopped on his forehead, mouth parted and his muscular arms on his eyes, shielding away the sun. I'm patiently brushing hair of his forehead and kissing the scars on his chest.

"No. Go away." He whines like a four year old. He finally opens one eye when he listens to me laugh at his behavior. "Do you know what time it is, sweetheart?" I ask him and he shakes his head. "It's eleven. I let you sleep as long as I could, but your mom called and informed that there is going to be a family meeting at twelve during brunch, love." I murmur sweetly in his ear after kissing all the way from his angled jaw to his ear. He jumps up from the bed and takes me with him. "Christian!" I yell and he tightens his hold on me. "Put me down!" I struggle to keep the laughter out of my voice, but fail miserably.

He keeps walking with me in his arms until my back is touching the glass wall that is right in front of the bed.

"I've never ever in my entire fucking existence slept this long Ana." He explains kissing my neck and face. "Go and take a shower Christian." I say sternly. He shakes his head while kissing my shoulder. "Christian I am already dressed and ready to go. Please go and take a shower." I beg before I lose my control.

"You don't play fair." He grumbles and slowly puts me back on my feet. I look up at him and bite my lip. "See! You're making it much, much harder for me to go in the bathroom." He says exasperated and walks towards the bathroom in his birthday suit. I take the moment and eye-fuck him for once. "See something you like baby?" Christian breaks me from my reverie. He is standing right outside the door of his bathroom in all his glory.

"No." What a lie, Steele. With that, I walk out the room and head towards the kitchen for some morning tea.

"Good morning Gail." I greet and settle down on a barstool. "Morning Ana." She smiles at me. She finally agreed to call me Ana after great deliberations which lasted about fifteen minutes yesterday. "Tea?" She questions holding my favorite teacup. "Yes, please." I answer and go Instagram to stalk my favorite people. I literally have two different accounts. One for my personal use and the other is the official one where I actually post pictures and videos; and it's not private.

"I love what you're wearing, Ana." Gail compliments as she is cleaning the counter.

"Thank you." I reply taking a look down at what i'm wearing. It's a pastel blue off shoulder top paired with dark blue jeans and caramel color Tory Burch sandals. I've paired it with several thin gold bracelets and gold leaf earrings. The earrings are so freaking cute! It's a leaf which is bent to accommodate the gold hoop and makes it look as though the leaf has grown two thin stems which connect at the top.

As I am scrolling through Paris' Instagram, I feel two strong arms encircling my waist and feel Christian's lips on my cheek. "Good morning baby." He whispers in my ear and bites my earlobe. I squirm in my seat and Christian chuckles on my neck. I turn the barstool around, put my arms around his waist and kiss him passionately on the mouth. "Em… Ana, your tea is ready." Gail announces blushing profusely and I basically rip Christian's arms off of me and look towards Gail with a red face.

"Thank you." I quickly mumble swirl the stool back to it's original spot. "Let's go. You can have your tea over there." Christian suggests and drags me towards the elevator.

"Wait! I need my purse!" I exclaim and run to the room so I can get my brand new Givenchy bag."Now, let's go." I say and grab his hand taking him to the elevator with Taylor and Sawyer behind. Did I just call Lukey, Sawyer? Christian's influencing me in a bad way.

I look over and see Christian holding onto the rail very tightly causing his knuckles to turn white. "Are you okay?" I question slowly making my way into his arms. He snatches me in his arms and roughly squeezes my ass. "No, I didn't get my morning fill of you." He whispers against my ear then moves his nose up and down my neck. My hands are resting on his forearms and his are placed on my ass, massaging it. "How about I make an excuse and we come home early so you can have your fill of me?" I propose seductively; my nails tracing the veins on his firm forearms. He looks down at me smirking and kisses my forehead. "Yes please."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Elliot, can you pass me the bacon please?" I ask sweetly. We are all sitting down in the dining room eating a delicious breakfast/lunch. The only ones that are missing are Ezra and Paris since they had to go take Ariel to her doctor's appointment. "Here. By the way, I heard your craze for bacon." He jokes passing me the bacon plate.

"You should have seen her when she was a teen." Ray mumbles and shakes his head.

"Really Dad?" I roll my eyes. "Watch it young lady." He chastises and Christian hides his laugh behind a cough. I put my hand on his thigh and pinch it as hard as I can. He chokes on his orange juice and everyone's eyes are on him. "Are you okay?" I question innocently patting his back. "Yeah." He says with a tight smile. Just as Grace is about to question further, the news station Dad and Carrick are watching, mentions my name. Dad turns up the volume and everyone's gaze is glued to the TV. In my head i'm praying that the news is reasonable and sort of valid. This is embarrassing as fuck! I shrink in my chair and hope for the best. _At least it's ABC News, Ana._

" _Welcome back everyone! You are watching ABC News at 12 and we have some pretty big news for all Anastasia fans out there. Including myself."_ He jokes. " _Forbes magazine has just issued it's most influential people of 2014 list and guess who is number one again… Anastasia! Yes ladies and gentlemen, Anastasia Rose Steele is the world's most influential person once again! As we know, she just finished her tour last night in Seattle after her tour had grossed over $137 million dollars just from it's first 25 shows. And she performed at 73 different cities. But, let me remind you that in many cities she performed two nights because of the many sold out shows she had."_ Throughout his speech, my pictures are being shown on the screen. There are a lot of pictures from my tour and some pictures of me at award functions and on the streets that keep appearing on the screen.

" _And amongst all of this… she is also the highest earning celebrity this year. She has earned $185 million this year from her tour, endorsements with high end brands like "Apple" and "Coca-Cola"; and her record label which is the house of numerous A-list singers."_ I tune out the rest of the announcement which mentions everyone else who is on the Forbes list and their "earnings".

I have no idea when the guy on the news stopped talking, but everyone is staring at me with their mouths hanging open right now and I do not like it at all. "What?" I ask dumbly.

"Did you really earn all that money in one year, Ana?" Mia is the first to speak. "No…" I start. "Phew! I knew you couldn't have earned all that money." Mia elaborates. Well, guess what, Princess. "I earned way more than that." I answer simply and return back to my bacon. "What!" She screeches. What is wrong with her today?

"Mia!" Grace admonishes.

"I'm sorry." She mutters apologetically looking down at her hands.

"Don't worry about it Meems. It's fine." I reassure her.

"Let's move on. So, are you guys excited for the Ball tonight?" Grace asks to break the ice. We all mutter 'yes' in many different ways to her question. "Mom, Dad, I need to tell you and everyone else something very important today." Mia mutters in one breath.

"Is everything alright, sweetheart?" My mom questions. "Yeah. It's just that… um… my date for tonight is um… Shit! I'm a lesbian and my date is a girl!" All of this rushes out of her mouth in rapid speed and we are left speechless once again. Holy fucking shit! I did not expect that.

"Mia, why did you take so long to tell us this?" Grace asks softly, her voice full of unshed tears. "I'm sorry mom." Mia whispers with tears streaming down her face. "See, you're crying right now because of me." Mia adds. "Mia Grey! I am crying because you did not trust us enough to tell us such an important thing in your life." Grace shouts.

I immediately get up from my chair and stand next to Mia, putting my hands on her shoulders to show support. In return, she puts her arms around my middle and buries her face in my torso.

I gently rub her back and look back at Christian who is shocked and staring into my eyes. I try to communicate with him through the eyes and try to tell him to come over and help his sister… support his sister.

As I am about to call his name, Christian comes rushing to Mia's side and envelops her in a bear hug. She gasps and weeps in his chest, hanging onto him for dear life. I slowly try to back off from their moment, but Mia grasps my hand and pulls me close to her. _Do not cry, Steele! You have to be strong for Mia and everyone else._

"Meemee, sweetheart, I'm happy for you. Thank you for telling us this." Christian coos in her hair making her sob louder. "I'm proud of you." He whispers again and again until she stops crying.

I look over to Grace and see my mom's arms around her as she silently cries on her shoulder. Carrick is the one to break the silence, "Mia, we are extremely happy that you told us this, but why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"I don't know. I thought you would hate me." She sobs.

"MIA!" Carrick's voice stops all actions around the house. The birds have stopped chirping and I am literally shaking in my skin because I know what this voice means. He's only used this voice on me once and I remember that day very vividly.

"No parent ever hates their child no matter what the deed is! Especially, if they are not at fault!" Each word is thrown with fierceness. "Is it your fault that you are attracted to females? No. We love you the same as we did before this revelation. There is nothing wrong with it." He ends his speech and grabs Mia in a hug.

Grace and Elliot finally speak up and also come by Mia's side, taking turns hugging her and murmuring how much they love her. Mia reluctantly lets go of my hand and hugs Grace.

Suddenly, my mind goes back to what Carrick said about loving his children no matter what they did especially if they are not at fault. Elena fucking Lincoln. The first name that comes to mind. Will this give Christian the courage to tell his family about this pedophile bitch? God, I hope so.

"Mom, stop crying!" Mia begs.

"Sweetie, they're just happy tears that you finally opened up to tell us such an important thing. I love you." Grace says wiping her tears.

Soon, the conversation makes its way back to me and we start discussing the amount of money my foundation will donate to Coping Together. I direct the conversation back to Mia and interrogate her about her date. She refuses to give us any information until the actual ball tonight and I am left sulking in my seat.

"Tonight Anya!" Mia declares using my new nickname she gave me.

XXXXXXXXXXX

CPOV

"Ah! Right there, baby! Come on, fuck me. Just like that." I throw my head back on the headboard in ecstasy as Ana rides me on the bed. My hands are caressing and massaging her ass while she bounces on my throbbing dick. I watch as she glides on my dick, her juices mixed with mine. Her hands are placed on my chest giving her the support to move up and down.

"Jesus Christ Christian!" She screams and bites down on my shoulder. " Shit! You just… gave me… a fu… a fucking hickey, Anastasia!" I say breathless in between thrusting up into her sweet, tight pussy.

"So what?" She whispers in my ear, stroking my chest hair and relentlessly moving up and down my length. My hands splay on her back, guiding her shoulder to my mouth and I gently bite, suck and nip a patch of skin on her left shoulder. Her pussy has a vice grip on my dick making it impossible to make any movements. "Christian Trevelyan Grey!" She shouts my name in the beginning a mindblowing orgasm. Her mouth slackens, her dark pink nipples poke my chest, her eyes roll back, and she strengthens her hold on my chest; her nails digging into my flesh. This throws me over the edge and I cum hard and long, pumping my semen into her causing her orgasm to run longer than she anticipated.

I bury my head in her neck and inhale her fruity scent. As I lay my head back on the headboard, I notice a pretty big bruise on her shoulder. She leans back and stares into my eyes before suddenly leaping out of bed and heading towards the bathroom in her birthday suit.

I fluff the pillows before lying down and wait for 'the queen' to return to our bed. This was the name that news anchor gave her along with millions of others. God, I love her.

My mind wanders off to this afternoon when Mia dropped a fucking bomb on all of us. A line that Carrick said today is playing repeatedly playing in my head. I had to fight the urge to tell my parents about Elena Fucking Lincoln right there and then.

In the past three years, I remained celibate, which I thought was impossible but I succeeded. I was offered blow jobs and services on many business trips, but I refused any and every service until I met the right girl. You might ask why and how I was fucking celibate for three years after being accustomed to sex every weekend for most of my life. The answer is simple. Ezra figured out that there was something going on between Elena and I based on how close we two were. He confronted me in my office after a long day and I was not taking any prisoners that particular day. I had planned on going home and venting out my frustration on a sub, but Ezra had different fucking plans. No pun intended. He entered the room and forced me to confess about Elena's relationship with me. After fifteen minutes of a staredown and silence from both of us, he confessed about losing his virginity to that bitch when he was only fifteen years old in her dungeon. He was smart enough to escape, but I was controlled by her for more than a decade! How stupid was I? The rest of evening, we both conversed on why Elena chose us and why she beat us up so ruthlessly. In the end, we were both drunk and I hated Elena more than the crack whore and her pimp. I went home and cancelled the contract with my sub at the time immediately.

"Christian Trevelyan Fucking Piece of Shit Grey!" I am broken from my trance by a very angry Ana standing on the bathroom threshold with a towel wrapped around her. "What is this?!" She screams pointed to her left shoulder.

"What?" I ask innocently. "What?!" She asks appalled. "You gave me a hickey exactly where my dress will not be covering anything! My bare skin… everyone will see it now." She explains walking closer to the bed. "This will be on the front page of every major tabloid newspaper if anyone sees it!" With that, she falls on the bed with a thump. I gently grab her arms and guide her in my lap. She still has a tight hold on her towel and a frown marring her forehead. I lean down and kiss the hickey which has bruised up and turned purple.

"It's not that big, baby. And you gave me one in the same place also. So we're even." I try to console her. She looks so adorable with a v on her forehead, her lip trapped in her teeth, and her hands playing with my chest hair. "I'm sorry." I whisper kissing the v, making it disappear.

"Tyler's gonna tease me forever now." She mumbles scowling. Her head is cradled in the hollow of my throat as I continuously run my fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry." I barely catch that while she traces the purple patch on my shoulder.

"It's okay babe." I kiss the top of her head and continue playing with her hair.

"What were you thinking about when I was gone to the bathroom?" She questions. "Nothing." I lie. She looks up at me through her long eyelashes and gives me her 'spill' look. "I was just thinking about how much I wanted to tell everyone about Elena today after Mia's revelation." I mutter shaking my head. She entwines our fingers, lifts our hands to her mouth and kisses each knuckle.

"Did you know that the world knows about what Carla did to me when I was a child?" She asks. "What? How?" I am so confused right now.

"After my first album released and I won my first five Grammys, Carla gave an exclusive interview to TMZ claiming that Ray and Kareena had threatened her to give me up for adoption to them. Allegedly, if they didn't 'get' me, they would harm her in unimaginable ways and forcefully take me away. Also, she said that they manipulated me into believing that Carla was a bad mom." She scoffs. "Everyone antagonized Ray and Kareena, which led me to go on Oprah and giving her the real story behind Carla and my estrangement. I gave her every fucking detail; from being starved to being beaten. I told her and the audience on the abuse I suffered and I launched my foundation on national television. It was a win-win. After the episode aired, wherever she went, people harassed her. She went into hiding for some time and ever since then, we have had zero communication. Oh, but I saw her the day I came to live in Seattle with another husband of hers. She came to ask for money! Can you believe it?" She asks me.

"She's crazy." That's the only thought that comes to my mind.

"I know." She whispers in my neck. "I always thought that she will someday love me, but I know that's never going to happen. She always blamed me for my biological father's death and for the fact that she got addicted to meth. I don't even have a single memory of her which makes me happy." I feel a tear trail down my chest onto my stomach. "The sad part is that I still wait for her to magically appear and start loving me. Even though I have Kareena who's the best mom ever, I want to feel loved by the one who gave birth to me." She sniffles.

"Baby, I think you should see a therapist and sort out your feelings for her." I suggest.

"I do have a therapist, but he's not really helping me, so I'm planning on changing therapists as soon as possible." She explains.

"Why don't you check out Flynn?" I throw out. "No offense Christian, that man is a very nice human being, but he's a really bad shrink. Didn't my brother drag you out of that bitch's clutches instead of that expensive charlatan? You should start paying Z the fee you pay Flynn. Your money will actually be worth the while, Grey." She tosses over her shoulder and walks in into the shower. Shit! It was Ezra who actually connected me to the real me. Dammit, I'm so fucking confused right now. She is right, though. Flynn is like the only friend I have had since Elena; I thought Elena was a friend, but she is a manipulative old hag. Elena had forced me to let Ezra and Elliot out of my life because I would taint them with my negativity. I shake my head and follow Ana into the bathroom. I'll think about it later.

I enter the already steamy shower and watch Ana wash off her breasts and then examine them with great interest. I jerk her towards me and pull her close to me, cupping her ass. The water streams on both of our heads as we are gazing into each other's eyes, her rosy lips begging to be kissed. I press a gentle kiss to her lips and glide my hands up and down her sides, occasionally squeezing her hips. "I love you." She breathes on my lips. I'll never get tired of hearing those words coming out of her mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

AnaPOV

"Jesus Christ Ana! What the hell is this?" Tyler questions as I sit on the vanity chair and wait for him to do my makeup and hair. "Umm… A bug bite?" It's more of a question than a statement. "Mmhm." He smirks.

"Oh shut up and cover it with some concealer." I say impatiently. "Did Christian give it to you?" He questions dabbing on some concealer on the hickey.

"Well, I am faithful to the man I love, so yeah this was given to me by Christian." I mumble rolling my eyes. "Sorry darling." He winks at me. "I had pegged him for the rough kind, ya know." He adds.

"Can we stop talking about my sex life and get me ready?" I throw back at him. He holds up his hands in a surrender pose and starts working on my hair. "Do you want your hair up or down?" He asks. "I don't know. Look at the dress and tell me what you think." I point to the Versace bag hanging on a hangar near the window overlooking the Seattle skyline.

"Holy shit." He breathes. He takes out a ruby red dress out from the bag and lays it on the chaise I have planted near the door. It's exactly what I asked for. It's a flowy A-line gown with an asymmetric neckline. It has a thigh high slit and a cut-out on the left side; along with a small train.

"Make sure Donatella get a thank you card from me." I order and touch the soft fabric of the dress. It has a skin tight bodice which ends in the middle of the waist with two ropes of the same color wrapped around it. Am I even making sense? It has a thick piping of red fabric around the middle, then the flowy fabric starts and ends with a little train. Is that better?

"Sooooo… up or down?" I ask.

"Up!" He exclaims and makes me sit on the vanity chair. With a clap, his entire team enters the room and starts experimenting with me once again.

XXXXXXXXX

"Thank you, Tyler!" I say and air-kiss his cheeks. His entire team is gone and it's just him and I finishing the final touches on my appearance. "Now, you need the accessories." He waves his hand over to where he has laid out clutches and different jewelry on a table. "I want that gold bangle." I point to a solid gold bangle and put it on my left wrist. "And that clutch." I add picking up a simple nude clutch with gold edges. It matches perfectly to my nude strappy six-inch Jimmy Choos with thick gold cuffs on the ankle. "I don't know about the earrings, though." I mutter looking at all of the choices I was given. I have my hair up in a chignon with a french braid on the side leading to the bun.

Just then, someone knocks on the door. "Come in!" I shout. Christian enters the room in his black tux and I cannot breath. His hair is slicked back in a very sexy way and I can't stop drooling. I notice Tyler fanning himself with his hand, so I turn around and literally push him out of the room. "Get the fuck out." I mutter under my breath.

I slowly turn around and see Christian in the exact same place with his mouth hanging open. "Is it really that bad?" I chuckle nervously.

"Bad?" He repeats in a hoarse voice. "Baby, you look sensational. I'm just angry that every single fucker is going to ogle at you tonight." He says in his deep voice. "I got you something." He rushes and pulls out a Cartier box out of his front pocket. "I'd asked Hannah for the description of the dress and hopefully, this matches." He says opening the box and revealing a pair of gold earrings. They are beautiful… They start off with a giant circle with different diamonds planted on a gold surface which leads to an even bigger sized teardrop; that dangles from the circle part of the earrings. The tear drop also has diamonds on the outside with a giant ruby settled in the middle. It's actually a quite complex design. The diamonds have a pinkish/reddish shade to them, which makes them match even more to the dress. "Christian thank you, but I can't… this is way too expensive!" I exclaim.

"Ana, seriously?" He says narrowing his sultry eyes at me. "Okay. But now I can also give you expensive gifts, okay?" I give up and point a to my earlobes. "Sure baby." He kisses each earlobe before sliding them on and then leaves kisses on my neck, jaw, and face finally reaching my mouth.

"You look amazing." I breath in his ear. "How am _I_ going to keep the women away from _you_?" I ask. He puts his arms around me and gives me a deep kiss. When we part away, I see some of my red lipstick has transferred onto Christian's lip, so I grab a makeup wipe from the table and gently clean the lipstick from his lips. He presses a kiss to my forehead, his fingers skimming across my thigh. He pulls away, hands me my clutch and leads me out of the room. "I love you." I declare and wrap my arms around his bicep.

"I love you too." He smiles down at me and picks up my train, making it easier for me to walk down the hallway. "Thanks babe." I say with a kiss on his cheek. We enter the elevator and it goes straight down to the parking garage. Luke and Taylor are waiting for us in crisp black suits alongside a black Escalade with highly tinted windows. Christian opens the door for me and helps me put the dress in the car. He enters the car and immediately presses the button making the partition appear. As soon as it starts elevating, Christian's hand pulls me on his lap and he starts kissing me deeply. He makes sure not to mess up my hair and kisses the spot where the hickey was supposed to be.

"What the fuck happened to the hickey I gave you?" He wonders out loud.

"There's an invention called concealer. It _conceals!"_ I joke. His hand tightens on my left thigh as he attacks my mouth again. "Mmm! I can't wait to peel you out of this dress later. You look so fucking hot, baby. And you're all mine." He says against my lips.

"Aww! I love you too." I mutter against his jaw.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Christian POV**_

There is a jungle of paparazzi outside of my parents' manor. It's never been this crazy before in my life. The car stops and the moment Taylor steps out, the cameras stop flashing and everyone is quiet, staring at the car with an expression I cannot place. _The fuck?_ Not the reaction I was looking for. I open the door and step outside… still quiet. I go over to Ana's side and help her out who has the same expression as mine. The ' _Is everything okay with me'_ expression. The moment her left foot touches the red carpet, they go ballistic.

"Ah. There you go." She says in my ear. We pose for the paparazzi whom are secured behind a black barricade with security surrounding them, making sure they stay in their place. She looks a-fucking-mazing in her red dress. The slit on the left is enough to make me go crazy for her. She smiles and poses for the cameras like a professional, _which she is,_ but it still amazes me. My hand is secured around her waist making sure she's able to walk up the few steps in her six-inch heels. I can imagine those shoes…

"Who's this loner?" Ana breaks my thoughts.

"He's the personal photographer that Grace has hired. We can buy the pictures later on." I whisper in her ear and afterwards kiss it. She giggles and looks into my eyes. Her dark blue eyes are full of love, admiration, and _hunger?_ She's horny. I chastely kiss her on the lips and lead her into the venue.

"Ana! You look amazing, dear." My mom envelops Ana in a hug, whose hand is still tucked in my hand. "Hello, Christian." She gushes and pulls me in a hug also. It feels weird to hug someone other than Mia and Ana, but it feels _good._ I've never hugged mom before. She has her arms around my waist and her eyes are glassy as she parts away from me.

As we walk about two feet away from Grace, we are bombarded by everyone else in the Steele and Grey family. When I reach Elliot, I notice that he is here without a date. "Where's your date, horndog?" I ask.

"No one. I'm going solo tonight, bro." He mutters looking over at Stacey, who is busy talking to Ana and Paris. "Plus, I want to make sure I get Stacey's first dance." He adds.

"Where's Mia and her date?" I ask so I can meet the person who has Mia crazy in love.

"Right behind you, dude." He points and I turn around as fast as I can to meet her.

"Christian, this is Stella. Stella, my other brother Christian." Mia introduces is, but I can feel the nervousness in her eyes. Stella is a very attractive woman wearing a black suit with a black shirt and her hair is cut in a pixie cut; her hair is swept to the side. Her arms are full of tattoos along with her fingers. She also has a tattoo on her neck which I do not understand. Her smile is infectious and i'm sure my face also has a smile painted on it because Mia breathes a huge sigh. I feel someone tugging on my arm, who I know is Ana, because I feel her before I see her.

"Oh my god!" And Stella has an Australian accent. "I am a huge fuc… erm, sorry. I'm a huge fan of yours, Anastasia." She corrects herself.

"Holy shit! You have an accent. Call me Ana by the way." Soon, Stella, Mia, and Ana fall into a conversation about how Stella and Mia met.

"I think I like girls and boys, Christian! I have a major crush on Stella!" Ana whisper-yells in my ear as we are walking to our table.

"What!?" I yell louder than intended and everyone's eyes turn to us. "No. You are not. It's just you and I. No one else will ever get to have you." I say with finality in a tone lower than before.

"First of all, that's obsessive behaviour. Cut it out. And second… Stella is so hot. Do not blame me. She is the first female I have ever had a crush on. Aishwarya Rai doesn't count. I hope." She mumbles.

" _First of all,_ you're eying my sister's girlfriend. Second of all, you're in a very, _very_ loving relationship with your boyfriend, Christian Trevelyan Grey, so don't ogle at Stella or any male…or umm… female." I stutter. She bursts out laughing at my tactics gaining even more attention to the both of us.

"Okay! I'm sorry." She apologizes and kisses my cheek.

"She is pretty hot, though." I add earning an elbow to my ribs. "Damn, you're strong, woman!" I exclaim and pull her closer to me.

"You better remember that, Grey." She warns as we are halted by a middle-aged man and a woman in her twenties with too much makeup on. The man that is probably in his late forties is staring at Ana like a piece of meat. His eyes sweep all over her body, starting from her eyes all the way down to her red toenails. Ana snuggles closer into me and whispers in my ear, "This guy's really creepy and his girlfriend is seriously imagining you naked right now." How does she know that's his girlfriend, not wife? "Where's the ring?" Oh. Now, that makes sense.

"Mr. Grey, I'm Kevin Jones and this is my girlfriend, Camilla Gilbert." This fucker works for me. WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK! He's fired right this moment. He puts out his hand which I refuse to shake. Asshole trying to eye-fuck _my_ girlfriend. He works in my legal team; in fact I think he just joined GEH a couple months back. _You can kiss your job goodbye, fucker._ Taylor and Sawyer immediately plant themselves in front of us and stare down the two people in front of us.

I guide Ana to our table where the entire family is already seated. Stella is sitting to her right and Ana engages her in a conversation almost immediately, before we are even seated. "Where were you guys?" Mia questions. I just wave my hand and pull Ana's seat back. I sit to her left where I can see her perfectly toned legs. She crosses her legs and the fabric falls to the floor, giving me the perfect view of her naturally tanned legs.

Every single person in the whole venue is staring at our table. Usually, the blond bitch sits with us, but this year… she has been assigned to the table in the corner with the _extras._

I pull Ana's chair close to mine, like really close, and put my arm around her chair; making circles on her back. She leans into my touch and puts her hand on my thigh.

I take a moment to take in her beauty: her long eyelashes, siren red lips, perfectly white teeth, and her smile. Her smile is just… out of this world. There are no words for me to describe it. I love it. I love everything about her. Most importantly, I love her.

I look around and see a blob of black coming towards our table. "Oh, fuck." I whisper.

"What's wrong, baby?" Ana breaks her conversation with Stella and looks worriedly at me. I just tilt my head to the right, silently telling her to look behind her. "Fuck." She breathes.

"Is everything alright, guys?" Stella asks us.

"Umm, no. Because the woman who is walking towards our table is like the world's rudest, most annoying, and most disgusting human being you'll ever meet. Do not listen to her. Ignore her." Ana explains and Stella nods, deep in thought. "Oh! But, don't show her any respect. She doesn't deserve it." She grits.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Stella dares to ask.

"When I was like thirteen-ish, I had nothing on my chest. Nil. I was always insecure and this blond bimbo made me even more ashamed of myself. One day, Grace and my mom were hanging out at our house discussing about my middle school graduation party, when she just walks into the house like she owns it." She takes a deep breath. "I was doing my homework and she commented that I should get a boob job, or else no one 'want me' in high school. Damn, mom was seething; I still remember it. I was so humiliated and mad that I grabbed a glass of water, walked over to where she was sitting and poured it in her shirt. I pretended to offer it to her, but I just threw it on her chest; then apologized profusely. Mom got mad at me when she was there, but the moment she left, Mom bought me McDonald's, stating she was very proud of me." She shakes her head. "Now, I have…" She says looking down at her C/D cup breasts. "But, you know what the worst thing is? She actually used to be hot. With her fake tits, ass, nose, etcetera… she was good looking. Emphasis on _was."_

"What's her name?" Stella questions.

"Elena fucking Lincoln." Ana and I both respond together.

"She's a bitch." Stella responds.

I had no idea that Elena said something like that to Ana. When we used to… fuck, she used to beat me up if I ever even looked at another girl. Now that I am thinking, she always called me in for a session whenever the Steele's were coming over or when Mom and Dad went over there. _Fuckity Fuck!_

"Grace darling!" Ugh! Her voice is so fucking annoying. "Why aren't I sitting with you all this year?" She asks arrogantly.

"Because _Elena,_ this is the _family_ table. Is your last name Steele or Grey? No. Which is why you are not sitting with us." Go Kareena!

"Kareena, I was not talking to you. Besides, _I_ have been sitting with the Grey's for a long time." Blond bitch responds.

"How dare she!" Ana is seething next to me. She looks over to Sawyer who is standing near the stage and silently calls him over.

"I need her gone. Right now." She says in a CEO voice. I know this voice because I use it all the time in the boardrooms.

"Ana, hers are not real! At least you didn't have to get fake ones." Stella says loud enough for the entire table to hear. Ana starts laughing as does Mia, who I think was eavesdropping our conversation. I just shake my head and kiss Ana's head. Ezra looks over at me from across the table silently asking what's going on. With a shrug, I look over at the old, plastic hag. She is smiling at me, licking her disgusting lips.

I used to have weekly lunches with her, but ever since Ezra and I talked, I've ignored her like a plague. The only thing associating us is her salons. They have been profitable and I was not that cruel that I would take the only thing she has in her life other than her fuck buddies and subs. However, I feel like I should liquidate the salons right this minute for the way she spoke about Ana and how she spoke to Kareena.

"Christian! Aren't you going to say anything?" She has the fucking nerve to ask me right now?!

"No, Mrs. Lincoln. You deserve it." I say looking her dead in the eye. I break the eye-contact to look for Taylor. Taylor being Taylor, stands in front of me in seconds. "I want her out right now. No one can speak to my loved ones like that." He gives me a curt "Yes, sir." and drags the blond bitch out of the event. She tells them a million times to let her go, but they clasp her forearms and literally yank her and throw her out.

I turn my gaze back to the table and everyone is smiling at me. "What?" I feel a blush rising up my collar and I hate it. _Hate it!_

They finally move their eyes off of me and pay attention to where Carrick is giving his welcome speech.

" _...we hope that you empty your wallets tonight. We have someone who is attending the Coping Together Ball for the very first time (Even though she is the daughter of Raymond and Kareena Steele, two of the founders)"_ He adds quickly earning chuckles from everyone. " _Ladies and gentlemen, we have the Anastasia Steele among us today, who I will make sure takes part in the First Dance Auction."_ This causes even more chuckles and everyone applauds. Fuckers don't know it will only be me who will dance with her. Only Christian Grey.

I look over to Ana, who does not look so happy. "I don't want to stand on the freaking stage!" She mutters petulantly like a teenager.

"Don't worry, baby. Your first dance will only be mine." I say with a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah Annie. Don't worry about it. He's the richest person attending today and will make sure he wins." Ezra adds and I nod in agreement.

"Aw. I wanted to dance with her!" Stella whines and Mia slaps her shoulder. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but this is Anastasia Steele we are talking about." She explains.

"That's true." Mia concludes.

"Enough. The only person who will win the auction is me!" I say in my CEO voice that ceases all actions around the table. They all stare at me and then suddenly start yapping about who will dance with her after me.

Dad walks towards Ana, leans down to kiss her head and says something in her ear to which she nods enthusiastically and kisses his cheek.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Ana POV**_

I was so mad when Carrick told everyone that I was going to be in the auction! Fortunately, her came over and offered to take me to my favorite ice-cream place if I would stand in the auction for him. I remember going to eat ice-cream with him every Friday after school in middle and high school.

"Make an excuse and go to the bathroom." Christian says in my ear. _Why?_ "Do not question me and go, Anastasia." He continues firmly, answering the unspoken in my mind.

I huff and get up from my chair resulting in all of the men sitting in our table to stand up. "Aw! You guys are so cute!" I gush. I can see that Stella is confused if she should get up or not, so I lay my hand on her shoulder and kiss her cheek. She has been wanting that all night. As my lips were inches away from her cheek, she closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. The moment they made contact with her cheek, she let go of her breath in a dramatic way and slumped over the chair with her hands over her heart. "Oh. My. God." She said each word with a shaky breath.

"There's some lipstick on your cheek." I offer her my napkin, but she refuses and takes out her phone. With trembling hands, she opens up her phone and takes a picture of her cheek.

"I never want to forget this day. Today, July 21, 2014, the day Anastasia Rose Steele kissed me on my cheek. I'm so posting this on Insta and Twitter and Facebook!" She exclaims. The entire table is smiling and and laughing at us, while Elliot is sulking.

"I want a kiss." He pouts. "On the cheek, of course." He adds when Christian gives him the death glare.

"Sure, El. When I get back, you will. Now if you'll excuse me." I say politely and head towards the restrooms.

I walk into the restroom with Luke standing outside. As I enter the eloquent bathroom, I see two girls, both blond, talking about ' _Christian's new girlfriend'_ and how I don't know how to put up a good show and how I'm all fake. Blah blah blah. When they turn around and see me, they freeze while my right eyebrow rises. "Fuck." Blond one says. I just shake my head and go to the other bathroom, waiting for Christian to arrive.

"Come on." He says and clasps my hand taking me towards the house. "You can stay here, Sawyer." He orders and Sawyer stays put in his place.

He stops in front of a dark cherry wood door, "I've never taken a girl in my room before."

"Never?" I whisper.

"Never." He confirms. I launch myself in his arms and he struggles to catch me in time. I crush my lips to his and ball my hair in his hair. He slips an arm around my waist and the other on the nape of my neck. "We don't have a lot of time, so this needs to be quick." He says against my lips after pulling my head back. I nod my consent as he kicks the door open and kicks it close.

He leads me to the bed and takes off his jacket and bowtie. "Put your hands on the bed and bend over, baby." He growls in my ear and peppers kisses on my neck and jaw. I follow his instructions and splay my hands on the cream comforter.

He lifts my dress and roughly squeezes my ass. "Anastasia, you have the most wonderful ass ever. And your pussy is so fucking intoxicating. If it were up to me I would live in it." He moves the black lace thongs I am wearing to the left and his fingers circle my clit. I draw out a low moan, waking the beast inside of him and he lowers his face to my pussy and sucks my clit. My arms and legs are shaking, losing their balance and I know I won't be able to hold on longer. He thrusts his tongue inside my hole while his fingers stimulate my clit.

"I want you to come on my face, baby. I need to taste you." He breathes and blows on my clit, then sucks on it.

"I'm gonna cum, Christian." I mewl and fist up the comforter in my hand. He sticks two fingers in my pussy and massages the walls while his thumb stays on my clitoris.

"That's right, baby. Come on." I feel his warm breath on my neck. With those words, I spiral into a mind numbing orgasm. I close my eyes and feel Christian enter me before my orgasm could subside. He enters so quick and fast that I feel him against my cervix.

"Shit! Yes!" I pant. "Right there, Christian." I moan. His fingers find the small bundle of nerves and flicks it, causing me to enter yet another orgasm.

"Shit, you're so tight, Ana!" He grows even larger inside of me, if that's even possible, and comes. He comes so much that his juices are seeping out of my pussy.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What's for dessert?" I ask Christian after I finish a delicious entree of mushroom wellington with roasted potatoes and carrot sauce. I was so against the carrot sauce at first, because I hate carrots, but after tasting the sauce, it was much better than I had envisioned. Christian opted for a filet mignon with potatoes and mushroom sauce, from which he let me steal a few bites.

"I have no idea, but I wish it were you." He answers in my ear.

"That was really cheesy, Christian!" I whisper back. When I move away, he has a mile wide grin and his arm on my thigh.

"Ana! Your niece wants you." Paris exclaims from across the table. Ariel's baby sitter had brought Ariel out when she wouldn't stop asking for her daddy and Paris. One thing is for sure, Paris is a great mother figure to Ariel and I love that. Ariel and Christian are probably my two weakest points in life. I love them both more than myself and will continue to do so until I die.

"Come here, Ari!" I extend my arms and grab her from Ezra who has walked around the table with a crying Ariel. I grab her and place her on my lap, slowly rubbing circles on her back until she's calm. She plays with my earrings, constantly pulling and kissing them. "Nice!" Ariel mumbles in her baby language and I laugh. "He gave them to me," I say pointing to Christian. "Uncle Cwis!" She claps her hand and jumps up and down in my lap. Christian smiles his shy smile and gives her a quick kiss on her cheek. Stella stops talking to my Dad and suddenly asks if she could hold Ariel. Ariel protests at first, but gradually melts in her arms, snuggling her dirty blond head in Stella's neck. Stella smiles her signature smile that I have fallen in love with and pats Ariel's back.

For dessert, everyone else is served a French Almond cake with a lemon and lavender glaze. When the servers skip Christian and I, we are both left confused and hungry for dessert. Then, Christian is then served a mini chocolate cake with three raspberries on the top and I'm served a layered chocolate cheesecake with chocolate ganache on top and two brass spoons that are filled with peanut butter and then dipped in chocolate, and it has colorful sprinkles on top. I look over to Carrick who has arranged this and give him a megawatt smile. He smiles in return and mouths 'Thank you' to me. _For what?_ Oh. The fucking dance. I just wave him off with a scowl and dig into my cheesecake. "Mmmm!" I slowly moan, so that only Christian hears it. "This is so good Mr. Grey," I whisper in his ear, my nails making circles on his arm.

"If you don't stop, Ms. Steele, I swear to you I'll take you to back to my room and fuck you until you forget your own name." He warns, growling in my ear. For the rest of the time, I sit quietly, finish my dessert, and listen to other people's conversations.

"It's time, Ana." Mia is jumping up and down while looking at me.

"Jesus Christ, Mia calm down," I whine. She ignores me and pulls me up, literally running to the stage with me in tow. I turn around and see Paris and Stacey behind us, barely controlling their laughter.

We get in line and unfortunately, I am last. "Here, let's take some selfies for Instagram. I'll update your account, Ana." Paris suggests and takes out her iPhone. We take several pictures: goofy, seductive, happy and pouting.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, next we have Mia! She is a Sous chef at a five-star hotel in Paris and speaks six different languages. She loves the gym and loves to workout every single day."_ Before he can finish his lies, I hear Stella's voice shouting "Ten thousand!"

" _Ten thousand! Anyone else?"_ The MC questions. I hear Christians voice shout, "Fifteen thousand!" What the hell! He's supposed to be dancing with me! Not Mia. Asshole. I look at the bar where Ezra, Elliot, Christian, and Stella have taken their spots and glare in his direction. He must notice my eyes burn a hole in the back of his head because he turns around and gives me a reassuring smile. _Yeah… No. You're supposed to be bidding on me!_ "Twenty thousand!" Stella speaks.

"Twenty-Five!" It's Elliot this time who has already won Stacey's dance for thirty thousand.

"Seriously!? Thirty thousand!" She yells.

"Thirty-Five thousand!" Now, it's Ezra even though he has won Paris' bid and has one arm snaked possessively around her shoulders.

"Forty thousand!" Stella shouts frustrated with the boys. " _Forty thousand… one. Forty thousand… two. And forty thousand… three! Congratulations!"_ He smiles towards Stella who walks to the stage, helps Mia down, and gives her a chaste kiss on the cheek. _Oh shit! I'm next. Fuck. Fuck. And FUCK!_

" _The next person is someone who needs no introduction at all. Anastasia Steele!"_ That's my cue to go in the middle of the stage. The spotlight flashes in my face and I'm met with a thundering applause. I decide to throw in a few smiles here and there. " _She is the proud owner of sixteen Grammys and even an Oscar. She owns her own record label and has blessed the world with four albums that have all sold millions of copies each. In addition, her concert that was held in Seattle last night was extremely successful and she has donated over $2.5 million to Coping Together."_ Everyone applauses again as I just smile. " _So, let's start with…"_ Before he even finishes, Christian's voice booms over the entire room, "One hundred thousand."

" _O-kay. Anyone else?"_

"Two hundred!" Shouts Elliot.

"Four hundred!" Comes from a random dude in the corner. _I'm ain't gonna dance with you!_

"One million!" Christian.

"One million five hundred!" Carrick.

"Two million!" Ray.

"Three million!" Ezra.

"Four million!" Now, that is Flynn. I'd recognize his accent anywhere.

"Five million!" I know Stella is just messing with Christian, but he says nothing for a long time. " _Five Million… one! Five Million… two!"_ Stella is sweating bullets, looking at Christian then me, begging him to say something.

Everyone in the family is looking at Christian, waiting for his reaction. Ezra, Ray, John, and Carrick have smirks painted on their faces, but Elliot and Stella have their fingers crossed. Literally.

"Ten million!" Chri… WHAT?! Did he just pay ten million dollars for a dance with me? I hear gasps and occasionally, bad words like 'fuck' and 'shit' being thrown around. Out of nowhere, the crowd breaks into the loudest round of applause of this evening and I'm just standing on the stage looking like an idiot. Stella looks relieved and drinks her entire glass of whisky in one go.

Christian saunters towards me, extends his hand which I take, helps me down, and leads me to the bar area.

"Can I get a shot of tequila?" I ask the bartender and he prepares it in less than ten seconds. "Impressive." I compliment and take the shot as quickly as possible. The bartender actually blushes at the compliment and thanks me. "Your welcome." I wink and come face to face with a furious Christian Grey, who is looking from me to the bartender in total and complete rage. "Uh oh." I say barely above a whisper. "Chri…" Before I can finish, I am being led to the nearest exit by my arm. "Christian! Baby, please." I plead to him. "Listen to me."

He stops when we reach a secluded part of the lawn near the boathouse. Fortunately, we're standing on concrete which helps, because my shoes would have sunk in the grass. "What were you doing with that bartender?" He questions running his hands through his hair repeatedly. He's going to be bald soon if he continues with this stupid habit. I reach out, put my hands on his hands and force them on my hips. He simmers down a little, but he's still pensive and rigid. I struggle to force his head down to look into my eyes.

"Christian, I was just complimenting him on how fast he prepared my order. He was one of my fan, so I decided to have a very _short_ chat with him. He said thank you and I said no problem. That's it." I gently explain as I play with the hair on the back of his neck. "Why are you so jealous, Christian?" I venture slowly. He sighs, runs his hands through his hair again, and pulls me close. His long fingers play with some tendrils of my hair that have fallen out of my bun as he formulates the right words that he wants to express.

"I just think you're going to find someone else who doesn't have all this _baggage_. Who doesn't have any secrets. I'm scared you're going to leave me." The last part is muffled because his face is burrowed deep in the slope of my neck.

"Hey, look at me." I coax him into looking in my eyes. "You are the love of my life." I state firmly. "Without you, I'm incomplete. I will never leave you and I hope you think the same and won't leave me. We will face problems along the way, but that's life. You cannot do anything about it; I cannot do anything about it. But one thing is for sure, I will always be there for you. No matter what." I declare my feelings and hope that some of his insecurities will slowly waver and finally go away. I plant a loud, wet kiss to his mouth and giggle when I see my lipstick all over his lips. I wipe it away with my fingers and place another kiss on his jaw.

I grab his hand to lead him back for the first dance, but he pulls me back into his arms and engulfs me in a hug. My arms are around his waist and his have locked me in a sweet, warm embrace. His chin is resting on my head, repeatedly kissing my head as my head is on his shoulder looking into the open water. "I love you so much, baby. You're my life. If anything happened to you, I would die. I don't think it's possible for me to function without you." He repeats the mantra of 'I love you' before releasing me and kissing me passionately on the mouth. "Now let's get back before they come looking for us." He suggests and tucks me under his arm.

"We were just coming to look for you guys!" Mia exclaims.

"Sorry." Christian and I mutter together.

"Aww! You guys are in sync! That's so cute." She claps her hands.

"Thank you." We both say together once again. "Okay, that's enough." We continue. "Stop." We say again. "Seriously!" Okay, that was it. No more. We maintain silence for about thirty seconds, no one saying a word. I decide to finally tell them, "Let's go." Christian opened his mouth at the same time and we said these words together once again. We look into each other's eyes before grinning like lunatics and heading back to our table.

"That was adorable." I whisper in his ear as we are heading back to the table. He winks and lowers his mouth to my ear, "You're adorable." I swoon at the spot.

"Listen everyone…" Carrick demands the table's attention. "Grace and want an updated family picture. Since today is the only day Elliot wears a suit, I think it is the perfect time for a new family picture along with the Steele's." He announces.

We all agree and head out to the backyard where the photographer Carrick and Grace had hired is waiting for us in front of a beautiful backdrop, made of white roses. "Stacey, Stella, Paris! Come on." Grace invites them in the picture. They happily take their places with their dates and smile towards the camera. Christian pulls me closer to him and wraps one of his arms around my waist, his hand resting on my hip. "Look ahead." He says while he is smiling at the camera. I smile wide as the photographer clicks as many times as he possibly can.

When everyone is gone, Christian wraps me in a hug and places hot kisses on my neck. "I meant every word I said there. I love you and only you." His forehead is resting on mine as he gazes deeply in my eyes. I can see the truthiness that his words express.

"I know." Those are the only two words I can think of right now. "I love you too." With that, I kiss him on the chest.

"You let them touch you now?" What the fuck? Wasn't she thrown out of the event?

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Christian barks at Elena.

"Christian darling! Come on, why are you wasting your time with this…" Her disgusting hands motion to me. "I have the perfect girl for you. She is better than Leila, and way better than _her_." She scoffs looking at me.

Christian is shaking next to me, red in the face. Is she trying to make me jealous? Because it is not working at all. "Get out." I order her in a deathly calm voice.

"No. What're you going to do?" She asks cockily. I go to stand right in front of her, easily towering her in my shoes.

"You are a pedophile. But guess what? No matter how many times anyone tells you that, you are in denial. You should be ashamed of yourself. Look at yourself!" I exclaim. "You're old and plastic-y. You're not hot, you never were. The ugliness seeps through your mouth. Stop wearing such tight clothes, it makes you look really fat and I can see your cellulite. Your makeup is too much. Are you the grandma of Edward Cullen? If you get any paler, you're going to look like a witch with red lipstick. Actually, you already do. Now get the FUCK OUT!" I bellow the last few words in her plastic face.

"I made you. You're you because of me, Christian! I saved you!" That's it. My hand involuntarily flies towards her face at rapid speed. My hand connects to her face with a thunderous noise and she falls flat on her face. She whips her head back at us and I'm positive that I just ruined her nose job. Her nose is bleeding because she fell on the concrete and my hand is printed on her right cheek. _Good job, Ana._

"Baby, stop. She's not worth it." Christian puts his arms around me, securing me so that I don't hit her again. Luke and Taylor come running towards us with their hands on their gun holsters.

"Why is she still here?" I demand.

"I'm sorry, Miss Steele. We had ensured she was _thrown out_ of the property. I think she sneaked back inside." Taylor justifies.

"Just make sure she doesn't come back." Christian throws over his shoulder as he leads me to the dance floor.

"Will you do me the prestigious honor of dancing with me, Miss Steele?" Christian asks with his hand outstretched. I've calmed down significantly in the past few minutes.

"Well, you did pay ten freaking million for it, so yes. I would love to dance with you, Mr. Grey." I smile and take his hand. He leads me to the dance floor where everyone is gathering. The song _Fly Me To The Moon_ by Frank Sinatra starts to play and I grin. He puts one arm around my waist, his other is waiting for me to insert my hand, and my hand is on his shoulder, the other one safely secured in his other hand "I've always wanted to slow dance to this song with the one I love." I softly mutter in his ear.

He pulls me closer and very slowly growls, "Really, Miss Steele?"

"Mmhmm." I nod with my head on the slope of his neck. "Don't you think ten million is a little too much for a dance?" I dare to question. His posture turns rigid, his eyes are now a darker shade of gray, and his hold on me tightens.

"No. I don't want you to be dancing with anyone but me." He says in such a husky voice that it sends tremors to my stomach.

"Okay. Sorry." I pout which helps Christian change his mood. He grins at me before leaning in and kissing the pout away.

" _Fill my heart with song_

 _Let me sing for ever more_

 _You are all I long for, all I worship and adore_

 _In other words, please be true_

 _In other words, in other words_

 _In other words_

 _I love you"_

He sings these lyrics in my ear as we sway together, lost in each other's arms. I rest my head on his chest as he softly kisses my forehead. I let out a content sigh as he continues to guide me around the dance floor.

XXXXXXXX

After dancing to _I Will Always Love You_ by Whitney Houston and _Could I Have This Dance_ by Anne Murray with Christian, I danced with Dad, Carrick, Elliot, Ezra, and Stella. I'm so tired right now. I just want to take off my shoes, head home, and snuggle in Christian's arms.

"Do you want to go or stay for the fireworks?" Christian asks when I'm back in his arms. _All of Me_ by John Legend is playing and my head is cradled in Christian's neck, giving me the opportunity to hide my yawn from everyone else.

"No. I want to stay and watch the fireworks." I tell him, earning a chuckle from him. "What?" I ask petulantly.

"Baby, you're obviously tired. You didn't get a lot of sleep last night and you woke up early today. Are you sure you want to stay?" He asks again.

"Yes! I want to watch the fireworks." I whisper in his neck. In return, he kisses me square on the mouth and leads me off the dance floor.

"Take off your shoes. We're going to be walking on grass." Christian instructs and I follow. We walk to a secluded part from where we get the perfect view of the fireworks and we're alone.

My shoes and clutch are in my hand as I position myself in front of Christian. "Can you help me take out all of the pins, Christian?" I ask him taking out the first pin. Carefully, he takes each pin out and throws it in my clutch. When my hair is free of all hairpins, he gently massages my scalp. I close my eyes and soak up the feeling of being loved by one of the most generous, loving, and _unbelievably hot_ man in the world.

XXXXXXXX

 _ **CPOV**_

What have I done to deserve such a woman? She is the most beautiful, smart, and talented person ever. I love her so much. "Sir." I am interrupted by Taylor who hands me a blanket. I nod in his direction and tell him to disappear with Sawyer. _I am capable of taking care of my woman._

I lead Ana to the swing which is hanging from a tree and sit down on it with her on my lap. She snuggles her face into my chest and bends her legs as I throw the blanket over our bodies. I kiss her cheek, forehead, and then on the mouth. "I love you." She smiles back then turns her head to stare at the sky as vibrant colors splash in the sky.

Watching her interact with Ariel made me realise that I do want children one day. She was so good with her… so patient, loving, and _motherly._ She will make a great mother and while I do not believe that I will be a perfect father, but I will try my best.

Then, there is Elena. She had no reason to involve my past with my present and future. Tomorrow, she is going to lose all of her salons so quick, that she is going to get a whiplash. I have to tell my parents about what she did to me soon. She needs to get away from my family, my life, and Ana and I's personal life.

I look down to see a peaceful and tranquil Ana sleeping in my arms. Instead of waking her, I pick her up, gather her shoes and purse, and head towards the car.

"Wake me up when we get home. I need to take all of this makeup off." She mumbles in my chest and dozes off once again.

"Sure, princess." I tease, but she's not in a position to respond. I softly graze my lips on her forehead and walk towards the car. "I love you, Anastasia Rose."

 _ **A/N Soooo… did you guys like it? Mia's secret is finally out! In all the FanFics I have read, she's mostly paired with Luke or Ethan, but I wanted her to be different. She is still the girly girl, but not the**_ **innocent** _ **girl. By the way, I payed homage to "Orange Is The New Black!" Stella is played by Ruby Rose in this and in OITNB. I seriously doubted my sexuality, the first time I saw her. She is H.O.T. (Google her!) Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **A shoutout to everyone who reviews with each chapter. Thank you so much! And to everyone else, I would love to read your compliments and complaints about my story. Feel free to express your thoughts on what needs to change and what could be improved. I love you guys!**_

 _ **Everything mentioned in this chapter can be seen on my Pinterest: Just write this URL in the search bar.**_

 _ **https, colon, slash, slash, www, dot, pinterest, dot, com, slash, queenbey27, slash.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N In the last chapter, I made a slight mistake. When Stella says that she will never forget the date "July 21, 2014…" Actually the right date would be July 19, 2014, which lands on a Saturday. Sorry for the slip.**_

 _ **Please Review!**_

 **Pinterest:** _ **Everything mentioned in this chapter can be seen on my Pinterest: Just write this URL in the search bar:**_

 _ **https, colon, slash, slash, www, dot, pinterest, dot, com, slash, queenbey27, slash.**_

 _ **APOV**_

"I need to see results! What the hell is this? Why did you sign him when his music holds zero interest? Mike, I expect better from you. Now leave and fix this as soon as possible." I say flustered. Today is Monday, the first day I'm going to spend in my new office. Yesterday, Christian and I stayed in bed all day long with a few exceptions. I woke up, I made breakfast, we ate, had sex in the shower, napped, watched _Miss Congeniality_ in bed _,_ made out during the movie, had sex, made dinner, had sex, and then finally went to sleep. It was the perfect day for me. Lounging in bed all day with Christian Grey. A content sigh leaves my mouth.

This morning, reality hit hard. Christian had to go to the office early because of a "stupid mother fucker piece of shit cocksucker" employee of his who ruined one of his most important deal going on at the moment.

"Ana, I have Mr. Grey on the line for you." Hannah interrupts my thoughts through the intercom.

"Thanks." Why didn't he call me on my phone? "Hello?" I speak into the phone looking around the room for my misplaced phone.

"Why the fuck aren't you answering your phone, Anastasia?" He barks into the phone. I move the phone away from my ear and glare at it.

"Umm… I don't even know where my phone is! And that's a great way to greet your girlfriend!" I exclaim while looking for the phone under piles of papers on my desk. "Look, I'm sorry. I seriously don't know where it is. But, now you have me on the phone, so tell me… what's up." I say falling on my office chair with a thump.

"First of all, make sure you find your phone. I need to know you are safe at all times. Second, would you like to have lunch with me today?" His mood changes from an angry Christian to a sweet Christian in seconds.

"Let me check my schedule." I scroll through my schedule on my iMac and conclude that I have two hours before my meeting. "I'm free for two hours. Do you want me to come over there? It'll be easier for the both of us." I suggest and wait for his answer.

"Sure, baby. I'll see you soon. I love you." My inner goddess is fanning herself and I grin uncontrollably at no one in particular.

"Love you, too." With that, I hang up the phone and stare at picture of Christian I have on my desk. I took it on my phone the night of the Ball when he was joking around with Elliot and Ezra. I had Hannah print it out for me first thing this morning.

"Hannah, tell Luke that I'm going to GEH." I say through the intercom. My office is my perfect. It is airy, home-y, and it exudes positive energy. It's a little smaller than Christian's, but it's still insanely large. There's a desk, a chair, two chairs in front of my desk, and a sofa with a matching ottoman placed near the exit. The decor is simple, with golds, whites, and pale pinks. I don't really like dark colors because they do not suit my personality. I just find them a little… tacky. No, wrong word. I like them sometimes, but I just prefer soft colors or dark colors like maroon and dark green.

I make a quick visit to the bathroom and check my appearance. I'm wearing a cream color Prada pencil dress, which has a gold zipper that starts at the neckline and ends a few inches above the end of the fabric on the bottom. It has spaghetti straps that are holding the dress up and a sweetheart neckline. It's a professional and a sexy look combined into one. My hair is styled in big curls and my nails have been changed from red to white. I'm wearing these gold studs which have a wonderful message engraved on them and a gold cuff bracelet. On one earring, it says 'In one ear' and the other says 'Out the other'. I've paired the ensemble with strappy nude Steve Madden heels and simple makeup.

I apply another coat of the Tom Ford lipstick Tyler has forced me to try and head out the door.

"Let's go, Lukey." I smile at him. "Bye, Hannah. I'll be back in two hours, so make sure that you do not start the meeting with all the heads without me." I say and walk towards the elevator. I watch as Luke takes his position behind me and stares mindlessly at the closing doors. "How's work?" I try to start a conversation.

"Very good. Jason and I have become really good friends and now that you've started dating Grey, work is more exciting." He responds.

"How is it more exciting?" I ask.

"Before you started dating Grey, we used to be on the move constantly. Now, you are settled and hopefully won't move from one place to another so often. Also, I gained a new friend who is amazing _and_ we get to work together." He explains. I nod and smile at him.

We exit the elevator and walk towards the car in the parking garage. I get into the Escalade as Luke gets in the front. Outside of the parking garage, the paparazzi is in full effect. Luke and I just ignore them and drive towards GEH.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning, Miss Steele." Taylor greets me as I walk into the posh GEH lobby.

"It's Ana, Tay Tay." I say rolling my eyes. He chuckles and corrects his mistake.

"Sorry, _Ana_. Mr. Grey is finishing his meeting, but he'll be free in a couple of minutes. He told me to escort you to his office." He informs me and heads towards the elevator.

Just as we are a few feet away from the elevator, a redhead blocks my way. He stands in front of me and smiles a creepy Chucky smile. He looks at me up and down while frowning and then touches my arm. Luke and Taylor stand in front of me and make sure I'm behind them. Both of them easily tower the guy. He's probably five feet ten inches while Luke and Taylor are about 6'4. Everyone in the lobby is watching this _altercation_ closely.

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to meet you. I'm a huge fan of yours. My name is Jack Hyde." He introduces himself and extends his hand for me to shake. _Umm… no thanks._

"Get in the elevator, Ms. Steele." Taylor commands and I scurry into the elevator. Luke enters the elevator behind me and swipes his card. The elevator starts moving and I refuse to let that creepy Hyde get on my nerves. The way he looked at me was… Ugh! I'm still getting shivers down my body because of him.

The elevator door opens and I step out with my eyes trained on the ground. Mechanically, I make my way into his office where I suddenly bump into a wall of solid muscle. I grip his biceps as his hands settle on my hips, pulling me close to his body.

"Jesus, baby. You look amazing." He whispers in my ear, moving my hair behind my ear. I look around and see that there is no one but Christian and I in his office. "Come." He guides me deeper inside his office and closes the door. As soon as the door clicks, Christian pulls me back into his arms, moves a hand to the nape of my neck, tilts my head, and kisses me with such passion that I feel as though my knees are about to buckle. His arm on my waist keeps me supported as his tongue assaults my mouth. "Mmm." He moans on my neck. "I can't believe I missed you getting ready for work this morning. You look so hot, baby." He must have noticed my attitude because he leans back and searches my face for answers. "What's wrong, Ana?" He asks, his fingers stroking my face.

I grab the lapels of his suit jacket and pull him close to me. He protectively puts his arms around me and buries his face in my hair. "When I was coming upstairs to meet you, I met this Jack Hyde, who I think works for you. I don't know why, but he just creeped me out. He had this creepy smile and looked at me in an inappropriate manner. Taylor took care of it though, I think." The last words are muffled in Christian's neck. He tightens his hold on me and kisses my temple.

"Ana, I will always protect you. This Jack Hyde asshole will not live to see another day if he misbehaves with you. I love you and I'll always look after you. You're the most important person in my life." He softly conveys. "Do you understand?" He asks further.

"Mmhmm." I nod in his neck. "I love you." I kiss the exposed part of his neck and bury my head deeper in his neck. Our moment of tranquility is ruined by Olivia who enters the room abruptly.

"Mr. Grey…" She trails off when she see me in Christian's arms. The sweet, innocent girl I had saw in my first visit has transformed into a jealous and cold bitch.

I try to part away from Christian, but he keeps his firm grip on me and kisses me deeply before slowly moving me to his side, but keeping an arm around my waist.

"What do you want?" he snarls at her. "Don't you know how to knock on a door?" He continues. "What. Do. You. Want?" He growls at her when she does not respond. She pales and turns into a small, scared girl. I pat his chest and silently beg him to calm down, but no avail. Instead, he gets louder. "What the fuck do you want, Olivia?"

"Mr. Grey, I just wanted to make sure th… that Ms. Steele had an appointment with you. She just walked in." She explains. _Crap._ I should have waited for him outside.

"I'm sorry, Christian. I didn't know…" He silences me with a look that makes me lose all my talking capabilities and makes me extremely wet.

"This is my girlfriend you are talking about, Ms. Thompson. She is to have access to me at all times, even if I'm talking to the President of the United fucking States. Do you understand?" He grits each word out.

"Yes, Mr. Grey. I'm sorry." She apologizes.

"You need to apologize to Ms. Steele, not me." Christian orders.

"It's okay!" I rush these words out of my mouth. She looks at me with an angry expression and grunts out an apology.

"Get out." Christian yells at him and then locks the door. He walks towards his desk and sits on the chair behind his desk. "Come here." He pats his lap and I happily oblige. I settle onto his lap, my behind rubbing against his erection. "Fuck!" He hisses. "I have one more call, then I'm all yours." His hands are on my hips as I rub on his hard-on. He throws his head back,but recovering quickly, he places me on his desk. "The call can wait, baby. I need you right now." He slowly kisses my ankle and leaves kisses all the way from my calves to my thighs. I throw my head back in pleasure and my hand reaches for my breast, trying to relieve some of the tension bubbling inside of me.

"Shit, you're trying to kill me, Anastasia." He mutters huskily.

 _ **CPOV**_

My tongue traces her cleavage as she whimpers under me. My fingers find the gold zipper of the insanely sexy dress she's wearing and I pull it down. In front of me, on my desk, is the world's sexiest woman. _And she's biting her lip again!_ Underneath her sinful dress, she's wearing a transparent black strapless bra with matching thongs. I bite one of her nipples over the black lace and she lets out a deep moan. "Shh." I hiss in her ear. "You feel so good under me, Anastasia." My lips brush against her cheek and slowly make their way to her collarbone. I nip and suck all the way from her collarbone to the hemline of her panties. My hand enters her panties and I stick a finger in her pussy. "You're so wet for me baby." I add another finger and she tightens around my fingers. Just as I am about to add another finger, she moves my hand away and pushes me back into my chair. "What are you doing?" I question her.

"Shh, Mr. Grey." She bites down on my earlobe and licks the shell of my ear. She takes off the dress and gently lays it on the desk. Her hands fumble with my belt then open the buttons. She takes my dick out of the Calvin Klein boxers and holds it in her warm, velvety hands.

I have never been so hard in my existence. I can see the veins popping out and the head has turned purple. She lowers her mouth to the dick and swallows it all in once. "Fuck. Shit. Yes, baby." My hands move to the sides of her head as I fuck her mouth. The softness of her mouth makes me forget everything about myself and my surroundings. I feel myself touch the back of her throat causing her to gag, and if that isn't enough to make me come, I don't know what is. Her hand moves up and down my length as she sucks on my balls. "Fuck! Shit! I'm going to come, Ana." My hands are planted firmly on the armrests as her head bobs up and down. Before I can come, she stands up, moves her panties to the side and slides onto my cock.

"Aaaaa!" She moans and fists her hands in my hair. I control my orgasm, so we can climax together. _Why is it so fucking hard?_ I know how to control it, but with Ana, it is impossible to do so.

I unclasp her bra with shaking fingers and take her dark pink and elongated nipple in my mouth. I toy with the other as she slides up and down my erection. "Christian!" She squeals when I bite her nipple. She forces my head back and takes my mouth in her. Nirvana. The only word that comes to mind. I meet thrust for thrust. As she comes down, I move my hips up.

She has a vice grip on my cock and I know she's about to come. Her breaths are labored and she grasps my shoulders. "Yes. Yes. Oh my god. Yes, baby!" She breaths out each time I pump into her. I take her nipple into my mouth once again and suck with all my life. Her mouth slackens, she stops moving and tightens herself around me even more, making it almost impossible to move. "Baby, you're so tight!" I grunt and keep pushing up, hitting her core each time.

We both come at the same time. I pump my semen in her deep, making sure she will have me inside of her all day. She spirals down from her orgasm and lays her head on my shoulder. I move hair away from her face and kiss her temple. "Thank you, baby." I say into her hair.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm hungry, Christian!" She whines from the couch. I just got off the phone after a mind numbing twenty minutes. As I was trying to work, she took out her phone and kept taking pictures of me, herself, and us both. She sat on my lap and clicked away. As much as I wanted to be annoyed, I was feeling loved and cherished. I even smiled in some pictures. She got tired after about ten minutes and settled her delectable ass on the couch I have in my office.

"I'm sorry, Ana. The call was important." I explain and she rolls her eyes. I seriously do not feel the urge to spank her whenever she rolls her eyes. I find it cute. Yes. I, Christian Grey do not find Ana's eye rolling rude… I find it _cute_. I chuckle. _What in the ever loving fuck happened to me?_

"Let's go." I stand up, fix my sleeves, put on my jacket and grab Ana's hand. As I open the door, I see Taylor standing outside with the personal photographer that Mom had hired on the night of the ball. "What's going on?" I ask bemused.

"Mr. Grey, I took some pictures of you both on the night of the ball and I tried to give them to Dr. Grey, but she told me to deliver them personally to you." He explains looking at me then Ana.

"We're running a little late, so you can leave them in my office and we'll get back to you with our thoughts." I say and lead Ana to the elevator, our fingers entwined. Sawyer takes the service elevator while we enter the executive one. I enter the elevator code and watch the elevator close. Ana lays her head on my shoulder and lets out a sigh. I tilt my head and lay it on her head, keeping my eyes trained on our reflection on the elevator door.

I need to deal with this Jack Hyde fucker. He scared my girl so much that she was shaking in my arms. I emailed Taylor to make sure he plans a meeting with him as soon as I drop Ana off at work after lunch. If he works for me, he sure as hell will not have a job tomorrow.

The elevator doors slide open, showcasing the neat reception of GEH. As Ana and I stride towards the exit, the entire crowd in the lobby stops everything they were doing and watch us in awe. I can't help but grin as everyone salivates over Ana and I. _Yes, she is mine and I am hers. Everyone better remember it._ We represent the meaning of a 'Power Couple'. Sawyer and Taylor trail behind us, looking like the fucking secret service.

Before we confront the jungle of paparazzi, I put on my aviators by Tom Ford and Ana puts on her round framed sunglasses from Rayban. We make a very good looking couple. A very good one… Such a good one, that over six thousand fan pages have been dedicated to us on the internet in just two days.

I lace my fingers through hers and squeeze her hand before we step out the door. Our feet barely touch the ground when the cameras go crazy. They throw questions at us in rapid speed, but we ignore them and head towards my R8 that has been brought to the front my security. I walk over to the other side, making sure Ana is safely secured in the car and then walk back to my side; trying my best to not flip off the reporters. I hop into the car and speed off towards the Mile High Club.

XXXXXXXXX

"What can I get you guys today?" A waitress who I believe is in her teens asks us. Ana forced me to take her to a small burger joint instead of the Mile High. I thought we would go to my club, sit in a private room and enjoy our meal in privacy. But here we are. Sitting amongst several other people in a loud, crowded restaurant. Ana looks radiant which is the only reason why I'm keeping quiet. Taylor and Sawyer are sitting down on a table not far away from us.

"Can I get the spicy chicken sandwich with pepperjack cheese and a side of macaroni and cheese please?" Ana orders. The waitress looks at me and freezes. Fortunately, she stops staring and becomes professional. _She should have that reaction for Ana, not me._

"I'll get the bacon cheeseburger also with mac' and cheese. Can I also get a Corona?" I ask her.

"Absolutely, Sir. Will that be all?" She asks looking at Ana then me, with a smile.

"Actually, I'd also like a beer." She mutters and thanks the waitress. She sips on her water and stares at me through her lashes. "I need to go to Paris." She mumbles.

"Why?" I ask. I have been planning to take her to Greece soon as a surprise vacation.

"There's been a huge fuck-up in my company. There's a woman who is supposedly suing one of the producers for sexual harassment. I know that Jamie cannot do anything like that. He loves his wife more than anything in this world and this woman… she is a liar. I can guarantee my entire money on that." She looks so confident saying this to me.

"Holy fuck." I breath. "That is…" I have no words. I know what that can mean for her company. "I was planning to take you to Greece for a private vacation with no one disturbing us." I blurt out. Just as she is about to respond, the waitress interrupts our chat by bringing us our food. She places our plates in front of us and another waitress places our beer and fries on the table.

"We didn't order the fries." Ana says perplexed.

"They're on the house." The older waitress states with a smile. In return, Ana flashes her million dollar smile and thanks her.

"What if we have our _private_ vacation in Paris and then plan a family vacation in Greece?" She proposes and takes a giant bite of her burger. I ponder over the thought for a moment and think hard. It will be a great experience for me since I've never been to a family vacation before. Plus, we will be able to spend time with the family.

"I'll ask them and see what they think." I respond and eat a forkful of my macaroni and cheese. "This is amazing!" I exclaim, devouring the mac' n cheese.

"I need to leave for Paris as soon as possible." She mutters while drinking her beer. "You do know that I will be okay going there alone, right?" She questions.

"Ana, I'm a CEO. I can do whatever the fuck I want. It's time for me to enjoy my life and not worry about work." I take a deep breath. "I've worked so much in the past that the fatigue is catching up to me. I can finally sleep properly without being tortured by nightmares of my birth mom." I say and watch her face.

"Okay." She blinks a few tears away and gives me her signature smile. "I love you." She leans over the table and gives me a sloppy, wet kiss.

"I love you too." I reciprocate. She sits back down and starts eating her burger, but is interrupted by a woman holding the hand of a toddler. I take a swig of my beer and lean back in my chair, watching Ana interact with the little girl. She throws her head back and laughs at something the girl does with her hand. The mother goes on and tells Ana how she overcame depression by listening to her songs and watching her interviews etc…

"Christian, take a picture of us." Ana commands and hands me the phone of the lady. I comply and take a couple of pictures of them. She hugs both of them for the last time before they wave at me and walk away.

I grab her hand, bring it to my mouth and kiss each knuckle. "I love you." I say. She looks at me through her lashes and smiles shyly at me.

XXXXXXXXX

"Who is this Jack Hyde?" I ask Taylor before I've even stepped in the car. I just dropped Ana off at her office and I'm now heading over to my office where I will meet this Jack Hyde. Sawyer took my R8 back because of the paparazzi.

"Sir, he works at SIP that is being acquired by Grey House at the moment. He was at GEH because Mrs. Bailey is going over all the employees' resumes and interviewing them again." He explains. "However, we performed a more thorough background check and found out that you stayed with Hyde in the same foster home before being adopted by the Greys. You both lived with the Collier's together but you were adopted by the Grey's and brought to Seattle. Here." He hands me an old photo that is very close to ripping. "You're the one in the middle of the two twin girls." He adds.

I look closely at the picture and immediately recognize Abigail and Thomas. They were my foster parents for a few months and the redhead standing kneeling below me is Jack Hyde who made my life a living hell while I was living there. "Fuck." I breath out. "Arrange a meeting today with Jack fucking Hyde." I order and he nods briskly.

I need Ana. Simple as that. I miss her warmth, her attitude, her voice… meaning I need Ana near me. I let out a sigh and rub my hands over my face. I wasn't happy with what Ana was wearing today, but I decided to keep it to myself and deal with it. Not because she looked bad or anything… oh no. She looks a-fucking-mazing in anything. She can wear my dress shirt and look like the sexiest woman alive. _Which she is._ But today, her dress was so fucking sexy and revealing. The thought of anyone just looking at her plump, round ass is making me see red. I shake my head and look out the window, watching people on the sidewalk enjoying their afternoon.

XXXXXX

"Sir." Taylor knocks on the door and walks in the conference room. Hot on his heels is, Jack Hyde. He looks lost and wary. I nod and lean back in my executive chair and steeple my hands in front of my mouth. I gesture to the chair opposite me and look at Taylor, silently telling him to retreat.

"What did I do?" He questions placing his hands on the table. I sit quietly in my seat and wait a few moments before answering. "What do you want?!" He bangs his hands on the table resulting in Taylor to barge in with his hands on the gun.

"What do you want from me?" I ask calmly. He looks confused and settles his eyes on me.

"What the hell do you mean!" He replies. I count backwards from ten before I speak.

"Why did you confront my girlfriend this morning in the GEH lobby?" I growl.

"Wha…!" He splutters. "Mr. Grey, Anastasia Steele was standing in the same place where I was, so I had to say hello. My girlfriend is a huge fan of hers and would have been ecstatic if I told her that I met her idol." He explains.

"You scared her so much that she was trembling in my arms." I roar. "So, what. Do. You. Want?" I repeat.

His face turns pale and he gasps for air. "I had no idea sh… she was scared of me. I didn't do anything, I just shook her hand, but then your goons forced her away from me." He says flustered. I can see he's lying because his knee is shaking profusely and there is sweat on his forehead.

"This is the last time I'm going ask you. Why did you confront Anastasia?" I mutter. No answer. I walk over to where he is sitting down and pick him up by his collar. He looks scared right now. That's what I want. I stare at him before tightening my hand on his collar. Just as my hand is about to reach it's goal, he whimpers and folds his hands in front of me.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I just wanted to see what you had that I didn't. Why didn't the Grey's choose me over you? What do you have that I don't?" He looks close to tears. _What the fuck?_ "I could've been where you are! I should be sitting where you are not you, Grey! Anastasia would have been my girlfriend if I was as rich as you!" He spits out. I let go of his collar and push him away.

"You dumb fuck! I am here because of me!" I yell. "I'm not here because Grace and Carrick adopted me, but I'm here because I worked my ass off to be where I am right now. I built this building ground up, Hyde. And Ana does not love me for my money! She has her own money, but we love each other because who we are, not the money we have." I spit back. "You ha…"

"Do you even know what I went through after you left to live in a fucking mansion? No! I was abused by the Collier's every single day of my life!" He screams and breaks down in tears. "They broke my limbs. That bitch who was so nice to you… she hated me. SHE FUCKING HATED ME! Why? Because I resembled her sick father who used to beat her up as a child. And Thomas. Ooh! He just loved the cute, quiet, shy, and _handsome_ Christian!" He exclaims. Thomas used to call me handsome all the fucking time. That was his nickname for me. Shit! I fall back into my chair and stare mindlessly at him. Unfortunately, he does not stop there. "I ran away from there and worked every and any job I could find to pay for my education. Fortunately, I got a scholarship to Princeton, otherwise I don't know where I would be right now! Probably dead." He whispers the last words.

I'm shocked. I have no idea as to what I should do. "Look, I'm sor… sorry." I have never said sorry to anyone until Ana, but I feel his pain. I've been through physical and emotional pain ever since I was born. My hands fly up to my hair and grip my hair. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened to you, but it isn't my fault. I have built my empire without anyone's help. Yes, I have a loving family and a wonderful girlfriend whom I love more than anything in the world, but I… don't know what to say to you." I trail off. "Have you talked to a therapist?" I ask abruptly.

"No. I'm too scared to talk about that shit again." He speaks.

"I have this therapist you could talk to. I'll give you his number, so make sure you call him." I say softly. "You need to talk about _this_ to someone." I mutter awkwardly. That's enough for today. I stand up, walk over to where he is sitting down and extend my hand.

He looks up at me with swollen red eyes and shakes my hand. "I'm sorry for causing inconvenience to you, Mr. Grey. Please apologise to Ms. Steele for me." With that, he stands up and walks out the room.

I need a drink. And my girl.

"Sir, should I put a covert behind him?" Taylor asks.

"No, but just make sure he visits Flynn. I'll take care of the money." I take out my phone and dial Ana.

"Hola!" She chirps.

"Hey, baby." I try to sound joyful, but I know I sound miserable.

"What's wrong, Chris?" She asks me worriedly and I chuckle. "Anything funny?" She growls into the phone. I can see her hands balled up and her cute nose flaring.

"It's just that no one has ever called me Chris before." I explain, trying to do some damage control.

"Oh." She simmers down. "Now tell me what's wrong." She commands.

"Yes, ma'am!" I tell her everything about Jack Hyde, the Collier's, and the abuse he suffered.

"Holy shit." She whispers. "I think we should help him." She suggests.

"I gave him Flynn's number and I'm going to pay for the treatment." I inform her and sigh. "Oh, and he said sorry to you." I add.

"Hmm. How about we have a date night tonight?" She suggests. "Actually…" She clears her throat. "Will you go out on a date with me, _Chris_?" She asks seductively. All the blood in my head rushes south to my dick and I lose my ability to answer her question. I stay quiet because I don't know what to say. I want to say yes, but my brain is not connecting to my mouth. "I'll take that as a yes, babe!" She giggles and a grin spreads across my face. "I'll see you tonight. Make sure you wear something casual yet a little fancy. K? I love you and I'll see you later, Chris." She blows me a kiss through the phone and hangs up before I can say anything.

"I love you too." I text her and get an immediate reply.

" _I know."_

"How?"

" _Because I'm fucking amazing!"_ I smile before responding.

"That you are, baby. I can't wait to see you later."

" _Me neither! You have to be home at 5, Chris. Remember… 5!"_ I shake my head at her antics.

"Calm down, sweetheart. I'll be there. ;D" I text back.

" _Quit texting me! I'm in a meeting… and everyone is staring at me."_

"Sorry, baby. I love you."

" _I love you, too."_ She has put several heart emoticons at the end and a smiley face.

"Sir, Mrs. Lincoln is waiting for you in conference room number four." Andrea interrupts.

"I'll be there." I nod and head to the conference room.

"Christian!" She squeals and skips over to where I'm standing, but Taylor pushes her away like the trash she is.

"Do not touch Mr. Grey and you will address him as Mr. Grey, not 'Christian'." Taylor commands.

Once I get a closer look at her face, I notice that Ana has completely ruined her nose job. My eyes widen in shock when I see that one of her breast is much bigger than the other. _Ana also ruined her boob job!_ It probably happened when she fell to the ground after being slapped by Ana. It's taking everything to not burst out in laughter.

"Sit." I order and motion for Taylor to let my lawyers in. "I am taking away your salons because you betrayed my company _and_ me." I say calmly. Her mouth pops open, but before she can feed me another lie, I interrupt her. "You have stolen millions of dollars from me and GEH, which is why I am liquidating our business relationship and selling your salons." My lawyer slides over the documents in front her shocked face. "If you do not pay back the money which is disclosed in the file, you will be arrested." I feel amazing. Although I can't see her expressions because of all the botox in her face, but I can see the tears in her eyes. _I don't give a shit._

"I'm n… not going to be able to pay $13 million dollars!" She whimpers. "I don't have that much money." She continues.

"Well, you should have thought that when you were stealing from me, Mrs. Lincoln." I hiss and stand up. While buttoning my suit jacket, I give her one final glare.

"Christian! Please, you can't let this happen to me!" She begs. "I have given you everything!" She screams.

"I have paid the hundred grand you gave back to you with interest. Oh, and don't ever step on the Grey or Steele property ever again. The same implies to Anastasia's and my penthouse." I state. "Taylor, make sure she signs an NDA and the contract." With that I leave the office and head to pick up Ana from her work.

Finally, I'm free from the witch's clutches. I feel euphoric! I want to scream on top of my lungs, but the bigger problem is still there. I need to tell my parents. I just hope all this goes away soon.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Ana POV**_

I can't believe what Christian told me. I feel bad for Hyde. Even though he creeped the shit out of me, I feel for him. I was able to escape the hell hole, but he suffered so much. I just hope he gets better.

I shift my focus back to the project I've been working on and bend over the desk to reach a gray colored pencil. Suddenly, I feel two large, strong hands on my waist as the pull me flush against a tall, muscular body. "Hmm… You look amazing bent over, Ms. Steele." Christian hums in my ear and kisses my neck. My back is to his front as his hands are circled around my waist. I feel his erection poking my ass, but we don't have time for a quickie. I turn around in his embrace and place my hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Christian, but we need to get going. It's already four." I pout. He gently kisses the pout away and places the tendril of hair that escaped my ponytail behind my ear. I bury my face in his neck and inhale deeply. "I missed you." I look up and and kiss his chiseled jaw.

"I missed you, too." He places his hands on my face and kisses me deeply. "Let's go." He picks up my bag, places all my belongings in the bag and hands it to me.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." I exclaim and kiss his cheek.

"Really?" He asks sheepishly.

"Mmhm!" I nod in consent and lead him out.

XXXXXXXXX

"Ana! Let's go!" Christian call for from the great room.

"Calm down, Grey!" I shout at him from the top of the stairs. I'm wearing a black and white patterned mini skirt along with a black off shoulder crop top. For the shoes, I'm wearing multi-strap gladiator high heels by Versace, that almost reach my knees. I have my hair in a messy side braid and I did my makeup by myself. I kept it simple because I hate wearing makeup, but being who I am, I'm not able to go makeup free as much as I want to. I'm wearing a gold and black watch and some black and gold dangling earrings I bought from Dubai. They have a sharp black triangle hanging from a intricate gold design.

As I descend from the stairs, I see Christian looking like a billion dollars. I gulp when I see that he's wearing a simple white t-shirt with dark jeans and a black blazer. He's also wearing black and shiny leather loafers which make me want to jump on him and kiss the living daylights out of him, but I refrain.

I can see Christian checking me out just as much I am checking him out. Before my foot hits the last step, Christian picks me up and starts swinging me around. I squeal and scream as he continues to spin me around and around. Finally, he puts me down, only to pull me towards him by my hips.

"Baby, you're going to kill me tonight!" He mutters. "Your ass looks so fucking good!" He exclaims. I don't mean to brag, but I do have a good butt. I have been blessed (sometimes cursed) to have a big butt. I didn't like it but ever since Christian came into my life, he has made me love it as much as he loves it.

"You have a nice ass too, Mr. Grey." I mumble against his cheek and pinch his behind. In return, he swats my butt and leads me towards the kitchen. In the kitchen are the pictures the photographer delivered to his office. Christian rips the paper and reveals three of the most beautiful photographs I have ever seen. They were all taken on the night of the ball. All three of them have captured the intimacy of our relationship. Christian comes and stands behind me, lowering his lips to my shoulder and slowly sucking on my skin. "They're beautiful." I whisper and lean back into Christian. The first one is of us on the red carpet. Christian's arms are around my waist, his lips on my forehead and my hands on the lapels of his jacket. The second one is us dancing but I have my head thrown back as I laugh at something Christian said. Christian is smiling wide at me and has his arms wrapped around my middle. The final one is the best one. We are standing in front of the backdrop made of flowers, passionately kissing each other. My hands are in his hair as one of his is draped on my ass and the other hand on my neck.

"You look gorgeous, Anastasia." He growls, sending vibrations to my stomach. "I'm going to ask him if he can make more copies, because I want to put the first and second one in my office." He explains.

"Why not the third one?" I ask bemused.

"Ana, look at your leg. It's on full display and I don't want every fucker to leave my office with a hard-on. That picture I will put in my home study." He explains. "Plus, your ass looks fucking amazing in the third one. No one is going to see that." He kisses my earlobe. I chuckle and nod, deep in thought of how good we look together.

"What are we going to do tonight?" He questions when he walks with me towards the elevator.

"Okay." I say taking a deep breath. "We are going to the Mile High for dinner, then we are heading to the Trinity Nightclub where we will dance the night away!" I jump in his arms and start peppering kisses on his face. "By the way, I gave Taylor a night off." I say warily. "Sawyer is going with us though." I reassure.

He looks down at me and gives me a peck on the lips. "It's fine, but why didn't he tell me?" He looks perplexed.

"I may have blackmailed him." I whisper turning red. He looks shocked at first, but then a grin stretches across his face. "I'm not telling you with what I blackmailed him." I add.

"Let's go." He winks at me and grabs my hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _ **CPOV**_

We are seated at the private room in the Mile High after enjoying our meal of filet mignon and red wine. "I sold all of Elena's salons and she is going to be arrested soon." I mutter happily.

"How?" Ana asks confused.

"She stole more than twelve million dollars from me. And if she doesn't pay back, she will be taken into custody by the FBI." I elaborate.

"I'm so freaking happy right now. But what if she manages to come up with the money?" Her mood plummets immediately and she takes her lip between her teeth.

"She won't. I will make sure of it." I promise.

"I have a present for you." Ana interrupts my thoughts.

"Really? What is it?" I ask eagerly, like a child on Christmas morning. She grins at me and reaches under the table, producing a beautifully wrapped blue box with a gold bow on top. She places it onto my eager hands and glues her eyes on my face. I tear apart the paper, revealing a Nikon D5300 camera.

"It's so you can capture all of our life's important moments. I have the same one at home." She explains. "If we forget to carry this camera, we can use our phones to take videos or pictures." She finishes putting a forkful of chocolate mousse in her mouth.

"I think that's a beautiful idea, baby." I take out the camera and click the first picture of Ana leaning on her hand, staring into the lens with a ghost of a smile on her lips. "Can we leave now?" I question while taking as many pictures of Ana as I can. She throws her head back, revealing her perfectly tanned skin and the birthmark which drives me crazy that is on her right shoulder.

"Okay, let's go." She gathers her bag and stands up, holding out her hand for me. I take it and head outside to Sawyer.

As we head outside the front doors, the entire restaurant watches us hand in hand. I smile inwardly at all the men watching Ana. _She is mine!_

Once we step outside, someone screams alerting everyone else on the sidewalk of Ana's presence. I motion for the security of the Mile High and order them to help us get into the car. Ana takes on the crowd with grace and a big smile. However, this idiot is literally walking side by side with Ana, his arm stretched where he is holding a phone; to take a picture with her. He's wearing a black hoodie with hair falling over his forehead and covering his eyes. We're almost to the car when my patience snaps. Ana is still gripping my hand with a great force, silently conveying me to help her. If he walks any further, he will collide with Ana and make her fall. My right hand shoves him away from Ana's body as my body shields her from any other cameras and lunatics. I make sure she sits down in the car and locks the door before I walk over to the other side and get into the other side. I slam the door close and put up the partition. Ana crawls in my lap, wordlessly asking me to help her calm down. Her body is trembling and her head is secured in the crook of my neck. Why is she so shook up?

"Ana, why are you so scared?" I ask.

"That man… who was right next to me…" She takes a deep breath. "He has been following me everywhere I go. He was there when I was in L.A., New York, and even Paris!" She exclaims. "He's a stalker!" She whispers.

"Does Sawyer know?" I ask calmly although I feel a deadly storm brewing inside of me. She nods and looks up at me with her bottom lip trapped in her teeth and eyes full of unshed tears.

"I'm scared." She breaths.

"Ana," I snake one arm around her waist and cup her cheek with my free hand. "You're safe. I will discuss with Sawyer and Taylor about this asshole and we'll keep you safe. Do you want to go home now?" I ask.

"Yes, please." She begs with a quivering lip. I lower my lips to hers and give her a soft, gentle kiss. I place her on her seat and lower the privacy screen.

"We're going home." I tell Sawyer. He looks over to Ana before giving me a sympathetic nod.

The rest of the trip is long and silent. My hand does not leave Ana's as she gazes out the window; occasionally giving me a small smile.

In the elevator, I pick her up bridal style and hold her close to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and places her head on my chest.

I step inside the room and place her on the bed. I fumble with my watch and put it on the dresser before taking off my shirt and throwing it over the chair placed near the windows. Mechanically, I take off my shoes, socks and pants and don on my pajama pants. I pad over to where she is sitting down on the bed and crouch down so I can look into her eyes.

"I don't know why I'm so scared. I have this weird feeling about this guy. If he can travel to a different country to just _look_ at me, what else is he capable of doing?" She wonders out loud and pulls me up to sit next to her. "I've had crazy fans before, but this one is," She shakes her head. "he is so fucking weird and scary." She lays her head on my shoulder and watches the Seattle skyline. I slowly undo her braid and massage her her scalp. In return, she lets out a low groan.

"Anastasia?"

"Hmm." She responds.

"Move in with me?" Her head suddenly jerks up, but I place it back on my shoulder, forcing it down. "I was eventually going to ask you to move in with me, but with this situation, I would love if you moved in with me."

"Isn't it a little too soon? Plus, I live only one story below you. My house is an elevator ride away." She mumbles.

"Ana, we love each other and that's what's the most important thing. I would lo…"

"Christian, I don't want to live here because of your subs. Everywhere I go, I feel their presence and I fucking hate it! They lived here… with you! I've had sexual relations before you, but I was never in a long term relationship where I would fuck that person whenever I wanted to!"

 _ **Ana POV**_

There. I've said it. I hate this feeling of being inadequate. Wherever I go, I see his pale skinned submissives kneeling on the floor, waiting for their _master_ to fuck them.

Deep _deep_ down I know I'm being irrational, but I do have doubts that Christian will go back to that lifestyle. _Why? Because of all the research I did on BDSM during my freetime._

"Ana, how many times do I need to tell you that they didn't mean anything to me!" He shouts startling me. "They were just women who reminded me of my crack whore of a mother, so I beat them up and fuck them. We had no emotional contact and I never even _kissed_ any of them!"

"Christian, what happened to your playroom?" I dare to ask.

"I threw everything out of there and turned it into a storage room." He answers coldly. "Why do you have to bring up my past every single time we have this type of discussion?" He snaps at me.

"Because I feel as though you will want to go back into that lifestyle and I will be left heartbroken." I mutter solemnly. "I've always guarded my heart and I've never felt what I feel for you with anyone, but I won't recover if something were to happen to us. _I will not even be able to write a breakup album."_ I think out loud.

Christian pushes me down on the bed to lie flat on my back as he hovers over me with his hands placed right next to my face. "Ana, I needed that in the past because I was fucked-up and I wanted to vent out my anger for my _mother's_ action. I don't need that anymore. I. Only. Need. You." He mumbles in between kisses on my mouth. "I really wish we were each other's firsts, but I believe that what happened, it happened for a purpose."

"I've had many firsts with you." I counter softly as my hands are tracing each one of his scars. "I've never said 'I love you' to a man who was not my dad, brother, or Carrick. I've never moved in with a man. I have never given anyone but you a blowjob before." I add nonchalantly.

"What?" He gasps.

"Mmhm." I nod. "I always thought it was disgusting before I met you." I disclose and bury my head in his neck. I feel his smile on my forehead so I throw my head back on the pillow and punch his chest.

"Ow!" He whines.

"Wimp." I tease.

"Wench." I gasp in shock and push him off of me before straddling his torso.

"I'm sorry for my stupid insecurities." I apologize and lean down to kiss his nipple. I kiss the other and feel it pucker under my lips.

"Baby, it's okay. I feel the same. I want to rip apart those four assholes to shreds and then feed their bodies to wolves. I hate that they touched you the way only I was supposed to. You know what? I need to make love to you." He states and tossing me back on the bed, making me squeal and giggle. "Quiet." He silences me with a searing hot kiss.

As he slides his lips to my neck, I let out a giggle and squirm under in his hold.

"Grr." He growls and slaps me under my thigh.

"Ow! I thought we were making love?" I taunt but tangle my hands in his curly dark copper locks. I lower his mouth to mine and get lost in the pleasure of his soft mouth meshing with mine.

XXXXXXXXX

 _ **CPOV**_

I slowly and very carefully remove my hand from Ana's waist and slide out of bed. She lightly stirs but falls back into her deep slumber. We made sweet, slow, and mind blowing love for an hour straight. I kissed every inch of her body and made her forget about my horrible past.

I pull the sheets to cover her nakedness and look for my pajama pants. As I put them on, my eyes settle on Ana's frame. She is huddled under the covers, completely calm and serene. Before going in my office to talk to Taylor and Sawyer, I lean over to where she is sleeping and brush my lips against her cheek.

"How long has this guy been following or should I say _stalking_ Ana?" I question Sawyer.

"It's been a few weeks, sir. I first spotted him in L.A., where he tried to hug An… um Ms. Steele, but we intercepted. Then, he followed her to her concerts in New York and Paris. He was attending both of her shows in New York and threw _dirty_ towels at Ms. Steele the first day. He was banned from the second concert and beaten by me." FUCK! I can't believe his audacity to throw towels with his ejaculation at Ana?! I am livid!

"What do you want to do about him?" I bark.

"Sir, one on the guys from TMZ caught video footage of you shoving him away and captured the stalker's face. It's pretty fucking clear." Taylor interrupts. "We will have his identity by tomorrow. Welch and Barney are looking into it right now, as we speak." He folds his hands behind his back.

"I need results ASAP. Tomorrow morning. If not…" I trail and point at both of them, conveying my threat. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir." They both reply at the same time.

"Good." I walk out the room and stride towards our room, my fingers itching to touch Ana's smooth skin.

I take off my shirt and slide back into bed, taking Ana in my arms. Her breaths are slowly blowing on my chest and her hair is tickling my forearms. I kiss her forehead and take in her unique fruity and elegant scent. "I love you, Chris." I hear her murmur in her sleep.

"I love you too, Annie."

 **A/N So sorry for the late update, but I've just started my new job which is taking a long time to get use to. I have a lot of projects lined up which I have to complete in a limited amount of time. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I want to keep the Elena drama limited until Christian tells his family about his past, but we have a stalker on our hands! Who is it going to be? Also, Kate will be reappearing again with her problems. Please, please review!**

 **Pinterest:** _ **Everything mentioned in this chapter can be seen on my Pinterest: Just write this URL in the search bar:**_

 _ **https, colon, slash, slash, www, dot, pinterest, dot, com, slash, queenbey27, slash.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Can we get to 100 reviews after this chapter? Please review!**_

 **Pinterest:** _ **Everything mentioned in this chapter can be seen on my Pinterest: Just write this URL in the search bar:**_

 _ **https, colon, slash, slash, www, dot, pinterest, dot, com, slash, queenbey27, slash.**_

 _ **Author's longer note- in the end.**_

 _ **CPOV**_

"Let's go, Anastasia!" I yell from the elevator. I have been waiting near the elevator for the past seven minutes and she's still not here. We were supposed to be heading out to the airport ten minutes ago but we got delayed because I couldn't keep my hands off of Ana's delectable body.

"I'm sorry." She finally appears and gives me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. She looks magnificent in white jeans, a gray top, and a matching flow-y, gray trench coat which is very long. There's not even a drop of makeup on her face, yet she looks like Aphrodite. Her hair is held back in a ponytail and she is holding a large bag. She looks hot and adorable at the same time. "You look very handsome, Mr. Grey." She compliments me and gets into the elevator. I look down at what I'm wearing and it's a cream sweater, dark jeans and Timberland's.

"Thanks. Are you ready for Paris?" I question.

She looks over at me with dreamy eyes, "You have no idea! I've always wanted to roam the streets of Paris with the man of my dreams. Cheesy?" She questions me.

"Adorable." I peck her lips.

XXXXXXXXX

"Jesus Christ!" Ana yells when she sees the crowd of paparazzi waiting for us on the airport. We're taking my jet, but we have to go inside the airport because there is something wrong with the tarmac or something like that.

Ana huffs and utters numerous cuss words at the paps before changing her shoes and putting on heels.

"Ana, why are you changing you changing your shoes? Those flats were fine." I ask her after she changes her shoes from white flats to these strappy white heels.

"Because if they see me wearing flats, they're going make a big deal out of it. Those assholes will be all over me." She shudders at the thought. "Plus, I'll change once we get on the plane." She reassures me, but I think she is trying to console herself.

"Come, let's go." I open my door once Sawyer and Taylor have stepped out of the car and placed themselves in front of the car doors. Unfortunately, Taylor had to ask for backup security because of the large crowd. I step out of the car with Ana's hand in mine causing the paparazzi to swarm around the car, but the airport security forms a human barricade around Ana and I. Sawyer and Taylor make sure they are walking close to Ana and I. They don't want what happened yesterday to occur again.

As we are making our way to my jet, the paparazzi ask the most dumb and useless questions in the world. Many people who are travelling just stop and watch us walk hand in hand as others start trailing behind us. Ana keeps her head down and stays in close proximity of me, making sure her hand is gripping my bicep tightly.

When we finally get on the tarmac, I see the paparazzi taking pictures from the top of a barbed wire fence. "They're wild." I mutter out loud.

I help Ana step up the stairs leading to the plane as I watch the flowy cloth of her coat blowing in the wind, making her look like a goddess.

"Welcome Mr. Grey." Natalia, the stewardess purrs at me. I don't dare look over to my right because I know Ana will be seething. Inwardly, I roll my eyes before giving her my coldest stare. Bitch, my girlfriend is right here and yet you are eye-fucking me.

"We don't need your services on this trip, you are free to go." I nod at Taylor and ask him to escort her out of the plane.

"I'm sorry sir. Please…" I don't listen to her and drag Ana to the bedroom in the back of the plane.

As I turn around after locking the door, Ana lunges on me and holds me like a monkey. She smothers my face with kisses before pressing a hot, ferocious kiss on my lips. "She was such a bitch." She mumbles in my ear before kissing my earlobe.

"I'm sorry." I speak out.

"Shh." She puts her finger on my mouth, immediately shutting me up. "Just tell me that you never… you know"

"Fuck no, Ana! You know I've only fucked 16 women counting that blonde bitch. You know everything about me. We have no secrets, Anastasia! I have an ironclad control and I do not fuck every woman I see." I am seething.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I just wanted to make sure." She tries to calm me down by patting my chest and I do a little, but I'm still quite upset. I remove my arms from her waist and literally push her away from me. I need space.

She stumbles but fortunately falls on the bed. "Christian, you're making a big deal out of such a trivial matter! It was just a stupid question."I don't look back and head towards my seat.

As I settle down, I notice that Taylor and Sawyer have moved to the other compartment, leaving me to my thoughts.

 _Am I overreacting?_ No. She has no right to accuse me of sleeping with a woman who works for me. I've told her everything! _EVERYTHING!_ Yet, she still doesn't trust me.

She needs to know I love her more than anything and there are no secrets .

 _ **Ana POV**_

What the fudge just happened? We were so happy but my stupid mouth ruined everything. _He loves me._ Still, I still did not trust him. I wonder if he still loves me.

"Yeah sure, _A-na-stay-si-a!"_ I say out loud and blow hair away from my face.

Out of nowhere, I feel something wet trickling down the side of my face and notice that I am crying.

"Fuck!" I whisper and try to dash away the tears as fast as I can. I hate when I cry. Hate! And I rarely ever use that word. I'm going to give him some space and time to think and hopefully forgive me. Let's just hope he still wants me.

I quickly take off my shoes and stand up too quickly causing me to get extremely dizzy. I shake my head to clear everything on my mind and walk out the door. As I enter the compartment, I notice that Christian has his back turned to me with his laptop in front of him and headphones in his ears. _He's ignoring me._

My tears start once again and I fall on a chair right next to the bedroom. I just can't stop the tears! I fucking hate myself! I finally put my head on the table and watch the tears rain on my white pants. Right then, the announcement is made that we are taking off so I hurriedly put on my seatbelt, still keeping my head down.

As the plane ascends, I feel a tight ball of anxiety opening in my stomach. _I hate take-offs and landings._

Once we're finally in the air, I let go of the seat handles I was holding and slowly lift my head up. Christian has still not turned around so I run back to the room and collect my MacBook and my iPad.

After checking some stupid emails, I start fidgeting and resist the urge to go apologize to Christian. I want to give him space, but I really just want him to hold me. And here come the tears!

At last, I put in my earbuds and play "Someone Like You" by Adele. As Adele slowly croons in my ear, I grab a piece of paper and start drawing the most random shit I can think of. I draw stage designs, clothes… and even a broken heart.

I crumple up the paper and throw it on the ground.

Resting my head on the window, I slowly drift away into a troubled sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

 _ **CPOV**_

I should talk to her, but I just don't trust myself right now. I just want to hold her and kiss her soft, pouty lips.

 _Fuck this._

I rip my headphones away from my ears and stand up, my hands itching to touch Anastasia. As I turn my head I come across my sweet girl sleeping on a chair, her head leaning on the table in front of her.

I walk as fast as I can and settle on the chair next to her. As I look closer at her beautiful face, I see dried tears all over her cheeks and her nose that is rosy pink. There are a million tissues scattered across the table in front of her and on the floor.

I graze my fingers on her cheek and slowly try to wake her up. "Wake up, Ana." I whisper against her ear. She whimpers and leans in on my chest. "Come on, baby." I try again, but no response other than a moan. "Ana?" My hand goes to her forehead and she is burning.

"I'm sorry." She whispers hoarsely. "Please don't hate me." She says with tears streaming down her face. "I can't lose you. I love you."

"Ana… baby, I love you and I'm sorry also. I'm not going to be stupid and lose the best thing in my life. I love you." I press a kiss on her lips. "But, baby you have a very high fever. I'll go bring some medicine for you. Okay?" I suggest.

"I'm cold and my head hurts." She mumbles against my chest. I pick her up bridal style and carry her into the room. As I place her on the bed, I take out a simple gray crew neck and black sweatpants from her suitcase and hand it to her.

"I'll be back." I kiss her forehead and head towards the kitchen. The new stewardess is probably in her late 40s and has a motherly feeling exuding from her. She actually reminds me of Mrs. Jones.

"How can I help you, sir?" She asks sweetly in a British accent.

"Ana needs some medicine for fever. Her fever is pretty high. And a thermometer would be nice also." I add hastily.

"Oh dear. If you don't mind, can I check her out?" She asks.

"Absolutely." She grabs a first-aid box from one of the cabinets and starts following me to the room.

Ana has already changed into the sweats that I handed her and is fast asleep on her side. The flight attendant goes over to her side as I try to turn Ana on her back. She groans in protest but does not get up. "She has a very high fever, Mr. Grey." Laura informs me. _I read her badge._

"I'll bring her some tea and a wet washcloth while you give her Tylenol." She passes the thermometer that reads 103.6 and a bottle of Tylenol. Instantly, I feel guilty for not checking up on her earlier. _I'm such a fuck-up._

She was crying the entire two and a half hours _and_ she barely ate anything at breakfast this morning. "I'm so sorry." I lean down and bury my face in her soft tresses. Now, I need to wake her up because she needs to take the pill. "Baby?" I grab her hand and place it on my chest. She turns her body and buries her head in her pillow. "Ana, wake up. You need your medicine, baby."

"Ugh!" She groans and slowly opens her eyes. I support her head and gently lift her upper body to lean against the headboard of the king size bed. "Everything hurts." She states quietly as I reach for the glass of water on the side table.

"I'm so sorry for not checking up on you earlier." I apologize with my head hanging low.

"Hey, don't blame yourself. I wanted to come near you, but I thought you wanted some space." She whispers the last words. "By the way, I'm really sorry." She adds.

"Ana, I'm sorry also, but can we please forget the past and focus on the future?" I beg.

"Yes. I love you." She caresses my face with her elegant fingers but our sweet moment is broken by a knock on the door.

"I love you too." I kiss her forehead and go to open the door.

Outside the door is Sawyer holding a tray with a kettle and teacups along with a bowl of water and a towel, and his face is full of worry. "Is Ms. Steele okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, she just has a fever." I take the tray from his hand.

"Okay, but if you need anything…"

"We will. Thank you." With that I close the door and head back to Ana's side. _I need to be at Ana's side._ "Here you go, baby. This tea will help prevent a sore throat." I put the hot water in a teacup and dunk the tea bag in it.

"Thank you." She kisses my cheek.

"Do you want to watch TV or something?" I suggest and grab the TV controller.

"Ooh! You have _Dexter!_ Have you ever watched it?" She questions a while sipping on the tea.

"No." I reply and settle next to her on the bed.

"We're going to watch it because we still have a long time till we get to Paris." She snuggles into my side and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Just a second." I grab the bowl with water and the towel and bring it to the table right next to me. I wet the towel before wringing it dry and place it on Ana's forehead.

"It's so cold." She complains but does not try to remove it.

"It's going to help you get better, Anastasia." I say firmly earning an adorable pout from her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After the first thirty minutes of the first episode, Ana slipped away into a peaceful sleep. I layed her down as softly as I could and continued changing the wet towel on her forehead. She did not even eat anything that I offered her and she laughed when I ordered her to eat the fruit salad I had brought her. She laughed at me! _Laughed_!

While I was ranting, she turned on her side and went back to sleep.

Here I am, watching her sleep like a stalker. She just looks so cute and soft! God, she's adorable and all mine.

We're going to be landing in about thirty minutes so I need to wake her up. _Please help me, god._

"Ana! Baby, wake up. We're about to land in a couple of minutes." I move the hair out of her face and get slapped on the face in return. "Ah!" I add over exaggeratedly.

She sits up straight and reaches for my face. "Shoot. I'm so sorry!" She apologizes placing a kiss on my cheek. She looks so cute with her hair messed up and sleep welts on her cheek. "Can you carry me? I'm too tired to walk." She asks shyly.

"Of course, sweetheart." I pick her up and take her to the bathroom where she brushes her teeth, washes her face, and uses the bathroom. She kicked me out when she was about to use the bathroom but other than that, she kept me close to her.

She sits on the bed and watches as I help her put on her shoes. "Thank you."

"No problem, baby."

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **APOV**_

It's been a day and a half since we've been here in Paris and Christian has still not touched me. I really want him! I'm sitting in the living room right now checking my emails.

After a small argument this morning, Christian let me go into work for a few hours but the condition was that he will go with me and monitor me. Turns out, the woman who accused Jamie of sexual harassment was lying to gain some publicity. She finally ratted herself out when I entered the conference room she was sitting in.

I'm feeling a million times better right now because my fever has vanished miraculously. But, I'm also feeling very horny right now. Sooooo, I've made a plan. I am going to seduce Christian tonight. The plan is very simple:

Send Christian to get me something that is on the other side of the city.

Tell the security and Staff at Christian's place to not disturb us at any cost tonight.

Get dinner from one of my favorite restaurant in Paris.

Light up the apartment with candles. (Well, our bedroom mostly)

Put on my sexiest dress that I have and do my makeup.

Have sex with Christian!

Simple as that. Now, I have to start executing my plan. "Christian!" I call for him.

"Are you okay?" He comes rushing to me.

"I'm fine, but I need you to do me a favor." I bite my lip to hide my smile.

"Sure, baby. What is it?" He reciprocates.

"I need something from a boutique that is on the other side of Paris and I don't trust anyone but you." I pout.

"Why can't Sawyer go?" He asks.

"Didn't I just tell you?" I roll my eyes. "It's very important so you have to go, Chris. Please!" I beg.

I see him battling within himself but he agrees at last. Yes! I right down the address on his phone and send him away with Taylor.

Next, I go to the security room to talk to Luke. This apartment is humongous! There are four bedrooms, five bathrooms, a stunning kitchen, and even a gym! Fortunately, the staff quarter is not in apartment itself. Their apartment is outside Christian's apartment.

"Luke, no one… and I mean NO ONE is allowed in the apartment tonight! Understood?" I ask firmly.

"Yes ma'am." He salutes and gets on his job.

After that, I head out to my room and order food from Le Jules Verne. Then, I set up candles around the dining room and our bedroom before getting out a very sexy yet elegant black long sleeve maxi dress. It has a very deep V cut in the front, displaying my breasts a lot and a slit which starts at the very top of my thighs.

I'm planning on curling my hair to the side but I don't know what to do. After doing my hair _(I curled my hair and pinned them to the side)_ , I put on my dress and very high caged, black Louboutins. I do a smokey eye along with a very dark lipstick. It's not red, but a dark cherry red. I look hot.

Right then, Sawyer tells me that the food is here. _That was quick._ The Blanc de bar au plat and jeunes poireaux et caviar gold (Seared sea bass, baby leeks, and gold caviar) look delicious as I plate it on fancy China.

I also grab the best wine and champagne I can find in Christian's wine cellar and bring it to the dining table.

After finishing everything, I stand back and feel immensely proud of myself. The atmosphere is romantically amazing! _That probably doesn't make any sense._

I play a soft melody in the background and watch Christian enter with a bag in his hands. He looks scrumptious in a dark gray suit that he wore this morning.

 _Game on, Ana._

XXXXXXXXX

 _ **CPOV**_

Holy fuck. I am so close to cumming in my pants right now. She is looking so fucking hot right now. That dress hugs every single curve of her and her tits… Jesus, her tits look a-fucking-mazing in that black dress. I can't wait until I get to peel that dress off of her.

She slowly saunters over to me and I finally see her mile long legs and those black heels that I want around my ears tonight. _That lipstick looks so good on her._ I drop the bag I was holding on the couch and pull her flush against my body. She gasps and grabs hold of my lapels. I lower my lips on her, possessively wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

My tongue explores her mouth as she reciprocates. Her hands tangle in my hair as I skim my lips down her neck to her chest, where I lick in between her cleavage. "Aah!" She moans. "We have to stop, baby. The food's going to get cold." She mutters in a husky voice. My tongue traces her mounds that are pressed together and offered to me in that dress.

"Okay." I whisper in her ear and bite her earlobe. I kiss her one last time before she leads me to the table with our food.

I pull out her chair and receive a small kiss before settling down in my own chair.

"I ordered Sea Bass for us." she informs me.

"It smells delicious." I smile.

"Mmhm. I got it from one of my favorite restaurants in Paris." She tells me and digs into her food.

I keep a close eye on her lips as she wraps them around the fork and slowly chews. Her hand reaches out to mine and she entwines our fingers.

After an enjoyable dinner where we made small talk, we are done and you can feel the sexual tension between us. Throughout dinner, Ana kept touching my arm, biting that god damned lip, and eating her food in the sexiest way possible causing my dick to get painfully hard.

"Do I get dessert?" I ask seductively.

She gets up from her chair, walks up to me and settles on my lap. She crosses her legs, making the fabric of that sexy dress spread and show Ana's long, long legs. "Yes… me." She whispers on my mouth. Before I can really start kissing her, she gets up and tells me to meet her in the room in five minutes. "Just wait." She pleads and sways her juicy ass into our room. My zipper is about to pop off if I don't do anything about it.

Exactly after five minutes later, I rush into the room and look for Ana. She walks out of the closet in the sexiest blue lingerie ever. She has on a dark blue and navy garter, bra, and a thong with black stockings. And let's not forget, six-inch black stilettos. Her face is void of all makeup and her hair is wild. _She is a goddess._

She stalks towards me with her lip trapped in her teeth. "You're wearing too many clothes, Mr. Grey." She walks up to me and pushes my suit jacket off my shoulders, throwing it on the floor. Next, her hands struggle to unbutton my shirt so she grabs hold of the fabric and rips it apart. _There goes my really expensive shirt._

Before she can go to my pants, I pull her flush against me and claim her mouth with a growl. "Mmm!" She moans in my hair as I start placing wet, hot kisses on her neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and fall on the bed, taking her with me. She starts kissing my neck but I roll her over and get off the bed.

As fast as I can, I take off my pants, boxers and socks before crawling on her body. She squirms in pleasure under me but keeps her hands planted on her side. "I need you." She rasps.

"I know, sweet girl." I coo in her ear. I trail kisses down her sternum and stomach until I reach her sweet little pussy. I inhale her unique scent as my eyes roll backwards. My fingers move the little piece of fabric covering my goal and attack it with my tongue. My tongue laps up all the juices that are flowing while she writhes in pleasure. I nip and suck on her clit, trying to get her to release. Soon, Ana starts riding my face as she she tips over the edge and falls into a mindblowing orgasm. I rip her miniscule panties with a tug and look at her glistening sex.

"Turn around on your knees." I command. "Hold the head board, Anastasia." I kiss her spine and cup her ass. She looks marvelous with her flushed cheeks, erratic breaths, and wild hair.

I get behind her on my knees and guide myself through her folds. "Are you ready, baby?" I ask only putting my tip in. She mewls her response but it turns into a moan when I plunge deep in her. "Fuck!" I groan. She feels so good… so fucking tight!

"Christian!" She draws out a long moan.

"Please! Go harder." She begs and I pick up my pace. The only sound in the room is our moans and the slapping of our skins. "Shit!" She screams extremely loud as she enters her orgasm. I soon follow and spill myself into her, moaning her name.

She collapses on the bed as I fall on her body and completely cover her with all my limbs. "I love you so much, baby." I move the hair from her back to one side and kiss her shoulder blade. I get a muffled response back causing me to chuckle at my girl. I snap open her bra and trail the straps off of her shoulders. She slowly turns around on her back and pulls the bra completely off her body.

She pulls me by my hair and passionately claims my mouth. "I want you to make love to me." She gasps at the feeling of our bare chests touching. I can feel the tattoo of her heartbeat as we stare into our eyes.

Slowly, I guide myself into her once again and lift her stocking clad leg to encircle my waist. "I love you so much, baby." She breathes out as I slowly thrust into her.

"Same here, baby." I echo her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _ **APOV**_

"Ugh!" I groan at the bright light shining through the extremely large windows in Christian's room. I pat the other side of the bed and come across an empty bed. _Where did he go?_ I slowly lift the duvet off of me and slide out of the bed.

As my feet touch the ground, I come across my bra and stockings lying on the ground next to the bed and my panties near the door. That bastard didn't even pick them up. I smile at the activities that took place last night.

I can feel his lips gliding on my neck… his fingers doing their magic…

I snap out of my thoughts and put on a robe, so I can go look for Christian but before that, I have to brush my teeth and wash my face.

I exit the room to look for Christian and see last night's mess already cleared from the dining and living room.

I can't see Christian anywhere. Where is he? Suddenly, I am met with loud yelling coming from his study. He's being really loud.

Timidly, I head in the direction of his study. My hand lingers on the handle for about two seconds, but I take the risk and open the door. "Who is it?" He growls and I mean literally.

"Bad time?" I ask. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head.

"Come here." He holds open his arms for me and I happily oblige. "Good morning, baby." He greets as he pulls me down on his lap.

"Good morning, Chris." I mutter shyly and bury my face in his neck.

"Did you sleep okay?" He chuckles.

"I did, until I realized that my boyfriend wasn't sleeping next to me." I feign a pout which he kisses away.

"There's just been a development in your stalker's whereabouts." He sighs and I immediately freeze in his lap. "He's in Paris." He rushes out, leaving me shocked.

"I'm scared." I whimper. He grabs the back of my neck and crushes his lips against mine. "How did you know he is here?" I ask.

"Your lips are so soft when you cry." His fingers are rubbing little circles on my back. "He was in the front of the apartment building last night. Sweetheart, I will keep you safe. Sawyer and Taylor are looking everywhere for this fucker and I'm sure we'll catch him. Okay?" His speech ends with him kissing my forehead.

"Mmm." I nod on his chest. "I'm hungry." I declare hoping that it will lift some of our spirits.

"Let's go eat." He gets up with me still in his arms and walks to the kitchen. There is not even a soul in sight which leaves me confused. "I gave the housekeeper a day off. She cooked crepes for us though." He hands me a plate of crepes and strawberries before settling down besides me.

"I want to go sightseeing with you today." I say. I will not be scared by this asshole who wants me to be scared of him.

"How about we go to the Eiffel Tower?" Christian suggests. I jump at the opportunity and nod my head vehemently. "Okay, let's take a shower." He gets up from the chair, letting me stand up, but suddenly throws me over his shoulder and starts walking back to his room.

"You're a caveman, Grey!" I slap his back playfully and get a sharp swat on my ass. "Ow!" I giggle as he takes me into the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **CPOV**_

We are on our way to Champ de Mars and I can feel Ana's shaking leg under my hand. "Calm down, baby." I kiss her ear and she slowly stops shaking. I take her hand in mine and graze my lips on her palm, earning me a shy smile from her.

She looks gorgeous in a tight black dress and fortunately, she has a oversized coat on to protect her from the chilly breeze blowing outside. _I don't want anyone to be ogling at her ass._ Her choice of shoes, though, has me hard as fuck right now. She's wearing suede, brown knee high boots. She looks sexy as all hell.

For the first time in my life, I watched a woman put on makeup in real life. I brought a chair in the bathroom and watched as Ana put on makeup with a stupid expression on my face. It was actually really fascinating. Especially, when she was putting on eyeliner. She used a piece of tape to make sure she gets a perfect 'wing' as she called it.

She looks magnificent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We finally reach the Eiffel Tower after a long drive. I get out of the car and go over to Ana's side, helping her out.

"Thank you." She gives me a peck on the lips and curls her arm on my bicep.

"You're welcome." I kiss her head and lead her to a bench in a secluded part of the park, but the Tower is still visible. Before we sit down, I grab the camera Ana gave me from Taylor and click a picture of Ana staring into the sky.

"You brought this with you?" She asks incredulously.

"It's actually a part of Taylor's job. Wherever we go, the camera is supposed to go with us also. This is his responsibility." I sit down on the bench and guide Ana onto my lap. She snakes her arms around my neck and kisses the corner of my mouth. "You are so thoughtful, Chris. I love you." She locks her mouth with mine and sucks on my bottom lip.

"The show is starting." I point to the now twinkling Eiffel Tower and pull out the new iPhone 6. I got the phone a few weeks before it is going to be released.

"Christian! Pay attention." Ana scolds and leans back on my shoulder. She continues 'oo-ing' and 'aah-ing' over the lights and her perfect smile never leaves her face.

I am taking a video of both of us, panning the camera at Ana's face more than mine. I lock my lips on the patch of skin behind her ear and gently suck on her flawless skin.

I put my phone down and pick up the Nikon camera. My finger presses the shutter button and I take as many pictures as I can.

"Give me the camera." She commands. I put the in her hands and take her other proffered hand. She makes us turn around, making our backs turned towards the tower. She pulls me close, resting her head on mine and takes a photograph of both of us smiling like fools. "Give me your iPhone." I hand her my iPhone at which she looks with envy. "I want one of these when we get back to Seattle." Before I can respond, she opens the camera and starts recording a video. The Eiffel Tower is shining behind us while we kiss passionately.

"I love you." I kiss her cheek.

"I love you too." She says with glassy eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Christian! Calm down. We'll do this in the bedroom. Christian!" She scolds as I attack her neck with kisses. We are on our way to our apartment but I can't wait any longer. I need to have her. Thankfully, the elevator doors open and I scoop Ana in my arms, taking her in the direction of our room.

Just as we are about to enter our room, I spot a shadow hiding behind the curtains near the guest bedroom door. I swiftly enter our room, lock it, and retrieve my cell phone after placing Ana on the bed.

"Wha…" Ana starts but I give her a stern look and place my finger over my mouth. Her eyes widen in fear and she jumps into my arms. "What's wrong?" She whispers.

"There's someone outside. I have to call Taylor… do not leave this room or open the door. And please turn on the TV." I order. She turns around and quickly turns on the TV. I head to the bathroom to call Taylor. "Taylor, I need you to get inside the apartment. There is someone in the house, but I have locked Ana and I in our room. We're safe… kind of." I mutter into the phone.

"Sir, we'll be there shortly. Do not leave the room." He hangs up.

I get to the bedroom and see Ana sitting on the bed with her head hanging low. "Anastasia, look at me." I murmur softly. "Taylor and Sawyer are outside. Plus, the door to our bedroom is a very strong door. No one can break it and it is bullet proof, baby." I caress her cheek with my knuckles.

"Okay." She places her head on chest. Suddenly, someone starts pounding on the bedroom door continuously causing Ana to jump. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I see a text message from Taylor. " _Do not open the door. It's the stalker."  
_ Shit! I pick up Ana from the bed and place her on my lap. The pounding stops after about a minute but we start hearing yelling and shouting from outside the door. Ana wraps her arms around me and buries her face in my neck. The noises seize and I receive a phone call from Taylor in which he says that we should come out and take a look at who the stalker is.

"Let's go, Anastasia." I grab her hand and lead her outside.

Once we are outside, we hear sounds coming from the foyer so I drag Ana towards the foyer.

We enter the room and come across a man tied to a chair in the middle of the foyer. He has his head down, blocking us from looking at his face. "Christian." Ana voice makes his head snap up. He looks at Ana with puppy dog eyes and gives her a tired smile. He's wearing an all black outfit and his face looks like he hasn't slept in weeks.

"Benjamin?" Ana knows this asshole?

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **APOV**_

"You know who this is?" Christian snarls at me.

"Yeah…" In front of me is Benjamin or Benji as many called him. He is Paul Clayton's younger brother.  
"He's Paul Clayton's younger brother." I mumble. I feel Christian turn rigid next to me and before he can run to Benjamin and beat the shit of him, I place my hand on his bulging bicep.

"Ana. I love you." Benjamin mutters out. That's all it takes for the beast within Christian to break out and he stalks over to Benjamin and punches him square on the nose. The crunching noise can be heard over twenty feet away.

"Christian! Please stop." I beg while making my way to him.

"Annie…" Benjamin croaks out. _Don't do that, Benjamin._ Christian's hand flies towards Benjamin's face but before it could connect, Taylor jumps in between Christian and the slumped Benjamin who's barely lying awake on the cold tile ground.

"Sir, please let us do our jobs." Taylor calmly states. Meanwhile, Sawyer walks over to Benjamin and grabs him by the collar. _He's so different_.

I just want to forget this night and go to sleep. But before I do that, I need answers.

"Why are you following me, Benjamin?" I spit out once anger is coursing through my body. I feel no pity for the man in front of me.

"I want you… I've wanted you before you and Paul were a thing."

"We were never really a 'thing'. Your brother was an asshole and a cheater whom I have no feelings for. And I never did!" I shout. "I want him out." I order Sawyer. I turn around to go to Christian but feel a hand crawling up my leg. _And it's not Christian's._ Just as I am about to turn around, I hear Christian's footsteps pounding towards Benjamin. Suddenly, the apartment is filled with a painful cry from Benjamin. I turn around and see him lying cold on the ground, blood seeping out of his mouth.

"Call the authorities and make sure he doesn't get out." Christian states and walks away with my hand locked in his. We enter our bedroom and he grasps my shoulders, pulling me against his body. "You. Are. Mine." He mutters in between kisses.

"And you're mine." I counter with a passionate kiss. He places his forehead against mine and lets out a loud sigh.

"Go to sleep, baby. It's really late and we have an early flight tomorrow." He blows on the strand of hair that is falling on my eyes.

"Okay." I am bone tired right now and I want nothing else but to fall on the bed and sleep.

"You go and change; I'll be right back." He kisses my forehead.

"Don't do anything stupid." I warn.

"I won't, babe." With that, he walks out the door.

I quickly take off my clothes and boots and head to Christian's closet to retrieve my night dress. After washing my face, applying some moisturizer, and putting on lotion on my arms and legs, I slide on my nude babydoll dress and a cocoon sweater robe. The dress is pretty short but the robe ends at my mid thigh and covers my butt.

Climbing into bed, I quickly grab my glasses and the current Harry Potter book I am reading. Settling under the duvet, I get lost in the magical world of wizards and witches and eventually fall asleep with my head in my book.

XXXXXXXXX

"Shit. Sorry, baby. I didn't want to wake you up but you were in such a uncomfortable position that I had to help you lie down." He apologizes.

"It's fine." I mumble into the pillow. "Sleep. I want your arms around me." I command.

"Yes Ma'am." He chuckles taking off his shirt and sliding next to me on the bed. His strong arms envelop me in a bear hug, softly lulling me to sleep. "You're safe now. But this news will be splashed all over the media, Ana. There were a lot of reporters outside as the cops were taking that piece of shit away." He says in my neck. "You smell so good." He adds.

"I just want to go to sleep and worry about all this tomorrow."

"Good night, Anastasia."

"Good night, Christian."

 _ **A/N: I know it's been a long time, but I try my best to work on this story. I just get so tired lately that I collapse on the bed once I get home. As I said, I hope we reach to 100 reviews this chapter!**_

 _ **In the next chapter, the story will be flash forwarded and C.G. might finally talk to his parents about Bitch Troll once and for all. The story will be a few months later next chapter (I'm sure) and I feel like it's time for Christian to realize what his future with Ana is going to be like. *wink***_

 _ **Please review! I love you guys and I want to thank all my regular reviewers and everyone who follows my story. Kisses…**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N Hey everyone! Hope you will like this chapter!**_

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **Pinterest:**_ _ **Everything mentioned in this chapter can be seen on my Pinterest: Just write this URL in the search bar:**_

 _ **https, colon, slash, slash, www, dot, pinterest, dot, com, slash, queenbey27, slash.**_

 **APOV**

 _(End of November, 2014)_

I can't believe that Christian and I have been together for more than three months. I've kind of moved in with him. We either sleep at his house or we go over to mine… very rarely is the house mine. However, my clothes and everything else I own is still at my apartment. In other words… We're inseparable.

Not a lot has really happened in these three months. We haven't heard anything from Elena, in fact she does not even come over to Grace's house. She still has about three weeks before she has to pay back the money she stole from Christian, but he's sure she'll never be able to come up with the money. As for Benjamin, he was sent to the psychiatric hospital in Dublin by his parents who are wonderful, unlike their sons. Turns out, he has always been in love with me and thought that I would eventually fall in love with him. Nope… I already love the most thoughtful, loving, compassionate… the list will go on and on. However, the media got the information of my 'crazy stalker' and splashed it on every news site known to mankind. Eventually, things died down when Christian and I said nothing to them.

On the happy side, Ezra and Paris got engaged and they are planning for their wedding next month!

Ezra proposed on the day of Paris' birthday party at my parent's house. It came out of nowhere. I mean, I knew they loved each other deeply but I just thought that he would wait a little longer before proposing. They disappeared from the party for about thirty minutes and came back smiling like they just saw Dumbledore appear and tell them that they were wizards. _Harry Potter reference!_ Also, Stacey and Elliot are officially a couple. They've been a couple ever since the Coping Together Ball actually.

Anywho, tonight I have to go to a benefit dinner/award night with Christian. I really didn't want to go, but he convinced me while we were having sex. Also, he's been acting very odd lately and I'm extremely worried about him.

 _*Knock*_ "Come in" I shout to whoever is outside my office door. _Why didn't Hannah warn me that there was an appointment?_ The door clicks open and in walks Mr. Billionaire himself. I lean my head back on my chair and watch as he stalks over to my side of the desk.

"Hello, Ms. Steele." He purrs in his soft, silky voice before puckering out his lips a little for a kiss.

"Hello, Mr. Grey." I kiss him on the mouth.

"Are you ready for tonight?" He places his hands on each of the chair's handles and nuzzles my hair.

"No. I still don't want to go!" I whine. "It's going to be so boring, Christian." I try to explain my feelings. I know I'm going to have to go, but there's no harm in trying.

"Anastasia, you are going." He whispers in my ear and trails kisses to the side of my mouth. "Now, let's get going. I know you wanted to go shopping so you mind me tagging along?" He looks at at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Are you sure? It's going to be a lot to take in." I warn. He nods his head vehemently, then suddenly picks me and swings me around in circles. My head falls back as I giggle uncontrollably. "Stop it!" I splutter.

Suddenly, we hear the door open which causes Christian to completely stop what he was doing and look towards the door. Standing in my office are Grace and Kareena who both have tears in their eyes and big smiles on their faces. "Hey." I mutter awkwardly while nudging Christian to put me down.

"Umm… sorry if we're disturbing you both, sweethearts but we just wanted to come in and say hi." My mom says with a smile plastered on her face.

"It's fine." I wave my hand in the air. "But we were just getting ready to go shopping." I frown at them. "I guess we can reschedule." I look up at Christian who smiles back at me.

"Rubbish!" Grace exclaims. "You two go and enjoy shopping. We just wanted to give this to you, Ana." She takes out a giant bag of Reese's peanut butter cups and a copy of my first album. "One of my patient was diagnosed with terminal cancer about four days ago and he's been listening to this album all day so I thought I'd surprise him with a signed copy." She explains.

"That's really… I have no words." I take a deep breath and grab the album along with a black marker from my desk. "Here." I hand back the signed CD to her.

"We'll get going now. See you tonight." Grace hugs me then Christian and Kareena follows suit.

"We need to start locking the door, Grey." I admonish.

"Okay, Steele." He growls and playfully squeezes my right boob.

"Hey! Let's go now." I take hold of his hand in mine and kiss his knuckles.

As we are walking to the door, I grab the giant bag of candy and hand it to Christian. "If I get hungry later on." I explain. Soon, my eye lands on a mirror hanging on the wall and I come across my messed up reflection.

"Christian, you ruined my hair!" I exclaim. My hair was in a sleek ponytail but now its all messed up. It looked so good with my black leather pencil skirt and jean shirt I am wearing today. I pull off the hair tie and massage my hair, all while giving Christian the evil eye.

"I like your hair like this." He defends himself.

"Really?" I point my finger at him.

"Of course, baby." He kisses my nose. "Now, let's go because I'm taking you for lunch before we go wherever you want to go." He expresses.

"Okay." I smile up at him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After eating a delicious meal consisting of lasagna for me and bolognese pasta for Christian, we are heading to Neiman Marcus where all the clothes are waiting for me to try on. Tyler booked the entire store where he has brought all the clothes designers have sent me.

To tell you the truth, I hate shopping. In fact, I'd rather go fishing with Dad and listen to him repeat the same story for the millionth time than shop for clothes! _Sigh._ But this is important. I have to look good at all times even though I want my sweatpants with me right now. However, the one thing I love to shop for are shoes! Gawd! I remember when Mom bought me my first Jimmy Choos; I almost had a heart attack.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask Christian as he gazes mindlessly out the car window.

"Oh… just work." He stutters. He has something going on in his mind. I can feel his brain working at a extremely fast pace. I am brought out of my thoughts by my buzzing phone.

I got a Google Alert from TMZ that Christian will be receiving an extremely important award for his work in Africa tonight and that they wonder if I'll be with him or not. "Why do I find out from T.M. fucking Z. that my boyfriend is receiving an award tonight and not from the boyfriend himself?" I question him with my arms crossed on my chest.

"It's no big deal, Ana." He shrugs.

"Yes, it is!" I exclaim. "You're getting an award, baby." I soften my voice.

"I'm sorry." He droops his head down to his chest.

"It's okay." I kiss his his head.

XXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe how crazy you acted today!" I laugh at Christian who just smirks at me. For a good amount of time we were there, he was calm and gave his honest opinion. The moment Tyler blurted out the word 'lingerie,' Christian became all hyper and literally pushed everyone out. He hand picked each piece of lingerie for me and _inspected_ it thoroughly.

"What? I was trying to be helpful." He shrugs like a little boy who's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Cool. Now I'm going down to my apartment to get ready, Mr. Grey. My entourage is here and is waiting for me so I'll see you later." I walk over to him and kiss the living daylights out of him. "Mmm." My hands roam over his chest until I reach the patch of hair that is visible from the unbuttoned part on his shirt.

"I want you." He growls.

"Nope. I'm on my period today." I smile up sweetly at him. "Bye." I kiss him on the mouth one last time and walk towards the elevator.

"Ana!" He whines.

"Laters!" I blow him a kiss which he catches in his hand. "I love you." I mouth.

"I love you, too." He mouths back.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Pass me my phone, Ty." I tell Tyler as he is setting up all the makeup on the vanity counter. I grab my phone from his hand and scroll through my Instagram and Facebook. I rarely post anything on Twitter, but I stay active on Instagram.

Recently, my account has been filled with pictures of Christian and I. Of course, I asked permission to post a picture which sixty-five million people can look at. He was so extremely happy that I wanted to post a picture of us on Instagram.

"Tonight's dress is by Ellie Saab. It's a formal, strapless black and white gown which will hug all of the curves god has blessed you with, Ana." Tyler presents a beautiful black dress with white panels on the side and a kind of deep neckline. It's a intricately made dress which will be perfect for tonight. _**(You can find the dress on my Pinterest page).**_

"I love it." I beam.

"Good. Let's get started, everyone!" He claps his hands to get everyone's attention and starts getting me ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're ready!" Tyler exclaims after fixing my hair for the billionth time.

"Finally!" I roll my eyes.

"You and Christian are the ones everyone is going to talk about so you need to look good, Annie." He mutters while moving my head side to side with his index finger and thumb. "Beautiful!" He sighs and air kisses both of my cheeks. "You can see the mirror now." He points to the mirror and moves away from the viewpoint.

I slowly get up from the chair in my sky high heels and walk towards the mirror. As my eyes sweep up to the mirror, I come across a perfect sillouhette of myself reflecting the mirror.

The dress perfectly hugs my hips and the top of the dress brings just the right amount of attention to my breasts. My hair is done in old Hollywood style curls that are pinned to the side, my makeup looks natural yet flawless, and most importantly, my jewelry matches perfectly. I'm wearing numerous diamond rings on both of my hands designed by Lorraine Schwartz and diamond drop earrings also made by her. My red lip brings a pop of color to my black and white dress. _I look good._

"Ana, are you ready?" I hear Christian call from the other side of the door.

"Yeah!" I shout. "You can come in." I giggle when I hear him sigh.

He enters the room and stares right into my eyes before muttering out a single word, "Out," which makes the entire room scurry out.

"You look sensational, baby." He grabs me by my hips and pulls me against his body. "I want you so much." He bites my earlobe which sends tremors to my core. "You know you want me." He whispers huskily against my cheek.

"Nope." I say when I am able to take control over my voice. "Should we leave now, Christian." I ask, breaking my gaze from his dark gray eyes.

He grabs my hand and carefully walks over to the door. On the way out, I grab my black Ellie Saab clutch and take one final look at myself. I look good. _He looks good_. He's wearing a classic black tux and looks good as ever.

"I love you." He kisses my cheek.

I melt at the gesture and kiss him back with passion. "Wait! Before we go, I want to take pictures of us." I exclaim. I am working on a scrapbook which will depict the journey of both of us through our perfect moments in our lives. "Ty! Get in here." Tyler carefully walks in and stands in front of us, looking at us expectantly. "Can you take some pictures of us?" I hand him my iPhone.

"Absolutely." He states and waits for us to take our spots. "Marvelous." He hands me my phone back after taking a million pictures.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm thinking about cutting my hair." I throw out once we're right outside the venue. I'm just trying to start a conversation since Christian has been so fucking quiet the entire time in the car.

"What?" He looks appalled. "No. You cannot do that." He declares. "Your hair is beautiful and I like it long." He pouts like a little boy.

"Okay." I mutter while laughing at his expression. "We're here." I try to compose myself before we get out of the car, but it's useless because Christian locks his lips on mine and slips his tongue in my mouth. "Enough." I pat his chest and nudge him towards the door.

He walks over to my side, opens the door, and extends his hand like a gentleman. "Thank you." I smile at him.

We pose for the cameras on the red carpet and try to ignore their annoying comments. One question in particular gets to Christian and causes him to turn rigid against me. "When are you getting married?" A photographer shouts at us making Christian's arm snaked around my waist tighten and his facial expression change from happy to stressed.

"You okay?" I mumble in his ear. He gives me a tight-lipped smile and gets back to posing for the cameras. Once we're safely inside the banquet hall where the event is taking place, Taylor and Sawyer make sure that they do not leave our side. Christian is stopped several times by men in business suits and introduces me to each and every one of them.

We finally reach the table and my hand reaches for the champagne flute in Ezra's hand. I drink the whole glass in one big gulp. "Thanks, I needed that." I hug Ezra then Paris.

"Are you okay?" Paris asks. Well, my boyfriend is acting all weird and not telling me what's wrong… so no.

"Yeah." I lie. I know she doesn't believe me but lets go of that conversation. I say hello to everyone else in the family until I notice that Elliot is sitting down without Stacey. "Hey, El." I punch his arm playfully and sit down in the chair next to him.

"Hey." He tries to smile but it turns into a grimace.

"What's wrong? And where is Stacey?" I add while fumbling through my clutch for a breath mint. _I can still taste the Hershey Kiss I had on my way here._ The moment Stacey's name has left my mouth, his expression turns extremely sad and I can swear that I saw tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't know." He whispers. Just as I was about to ask him why, I hear my name being called by Christian. I turn my head back and see Christian standing next to an older gentlemen who looks like a… I can't even describe how horrible he looks. His suit is way too small for his insanely large body and there's something that looks like a centipede on top of his lip. _I think it's a mustache._

I give Elliot the 'I will ask you later' look and walk over to where Christian is standing. Christian snakes his arm around my waist and gives me a chaste kiss on my temple. "Anastasia, this is John Eichelberger. John, my girlfriend, Anastasia. GEH is working with John's NGO to build an orphanage in Africa." Christian explains.

"Oh. That's wonderful." I smile genuinely. "When is this going to start?" I question, seriously intrigued.

"Miss Steele, we're thinking of starting this project as soon as next month if we can get the officials over there to agree with our demands. It's been quite a journey." He sighs.

"Well, I hope that everything works out." I mutter sympathetically while rubbing circles on Christian's back. He smiles down at me and kisses me on the lips.

I can feel every single person who's here, watching us with extreme intensity. "People are watching us." I whisper.

"I don't care." He mouths earning a kiss from me. We are interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Christian groans audibly before turning towards the sour looking brunette girl. _Shit!_ She's submissive number four out of nine who lasted for like two weeks. Thank god, I read the file Christian gave me. At least I know who this woman is. What was her name? Sushi… Susie or is it Savannah? Something like that.

Okay, I do feel a little jealous but I'm not going to get mad at Christian. It's not his fault that she is here. I look up at Christian and give him a beaming smile along with a wink. "Don't worry. You're with me and she should be the one who should be jealous." I whisper in his ear and kiss his cheek. He finally relaxes a little but pulls me even closer to him.

A man I didn't even notice was next to the girl who's name I can't remember starts introducing himself and her to Christian and I. "Mr. Grey, it's a pleasure. I'm…" Before he can finish, the girl interrupts him.

"I'm Susannah, Anastasia. It's nice to meet you." She sasses. Then she turns towards Christian and takes the submissive pose, "Hello, sir." Christian's hands roam on my back and before he can respond to Susannah, I gently take my hand and brush it across his chest.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Savannah?" I try to act oblivious on purpose.

"Susannah." She retorts.

"Nice to meet you. And who is this?" I extend my hand to the man standing next to Susannah. The man introduces himself as Joshua Henderson, an entrepreneur who is inspired by Christian. Susannah has still not stopped looking at me but I constantly see her gaze shifting to Christian with a lustful expression.

Is she trying to make me jealous? Because it's not working at all.

 **Susannah POV**

Why does she have to be so fucking perfect? God dammit! She is literally towering over me. On top of that, she looks so good with sir.

I don't even think he remembers my name. I barely lasted for two weeks. Stupid me dared to go into his room without permission and got my contract cancelled. He was amazing in the playroom, but I've never actually seen him naked. I was always blindfolded and usually he had me facing away from me. I miss him so much.

I've been with many others after him but no one has matched his looks and the size of his dick. As Anastasia extends her hand to shake with Joshua who happens to be my boss and date for the night, I notice her hands that are full of diamond rings. She must be wearing millions of dollars in jewelry.

And on top of everything else, she is allowed to touch sir wherever she wants! It's nauseating how in love they are with each other. I want to beat the shit out of this bitch.

"Do you want a drink, baby?" She asks sir with a sickly sweet smile.

"Yeah, but I'll tell Sawyer to get it. I don't want you to go." He replies and kisses her passionately on the mouth. WHAT THE FUCK! He never once kissed me. She uses her fingers to wipe the remnants of lipstick left on his lips. I need to leave before I do something I don't want to. I wanted to make her jealous but instead it's me getting jealous.

"If you'll excuse me." I try to smile.

"Wait." Sir says in his sexy voice. Joshua looks confused but sir tells him that he'll talk to her later. "What the fuck are you thinking talking to my girlfriend and I? Do I need to remind you of your NDA?" He growls.

"Christian, please calm down sweetheart. She nothing. It's just you and I. We're going to be alright, baby. We will not let people like her affect us." The bitch mutters loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm giving you a warning for the last time. Anastasia is the love of my life and I never plan to leave her so you can take your disgusting ass and get the fuck out here as soon as possible." With that he turns around and takes Ana back to their table where she greets his parents like they're her own.

With my head hanging low, I walk out the building and hail a taxi. I know he doesn't want me. As much as that hurts, I'll live. One thing is for sure, that bitch is insanely lucky. She's rich, smart, and is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Plus, she has the talent of singing. She's perfect.

"Yes, sir." I hang up the phone and tell the taxi driver to head to downtown Seattle. My newest Domme is waiting for me. Just what I needed. Shit, I'm already wet.

 **APOV**

Thank god, she's gone. I swear if she had stayed for a minute longer, Christian would have killed her. "I'm so sorry." He runs his hands through his hair.

"Did you know she was coming?" I question.

"No." He says defensively.

"Exactly. So, it's not your fault. I'm hungry. Let's go eat." I take him by his hand and sit down next to Elliot.

"You're amazing. I love you." He kisses my forehead before turning his attention to Ray.

"So, what's going on with you and Stacey?" I ask Elliot once I'm facing him.

"I don't know what's going on between us. She's just really upset about something." I gesture for him to keep talking. "We were out for dinner when these two girls that I had an _encounter_ with walked up and started talking trash about Stacey. I couldn't think of anything to do so I dumbly just watched the love of my life walk away from the restaurant in tears." He explains and takes a long swig of his glass of bourbon.

"Have you tried to talk to her?" I softly ask. In my mind, I am calling him each and every bad word I know. Why the hell didn't he do anything?! Such a fucking idiot.

"She's been ignoring me. I haven't even come out of the house since this occurred, but I had to be here for Christian." He explains.

"I think that you need to go, talk to Stacey and clear your misunderstandings." I suggest flatly. No need to show the anger bubbling inside of me.

"What's going on here?" Christian asks probably after wondering why we are looking so worried.

"I acted like a dick to Stacey and now she won't talk to me." Elliot explains.

"Well, what the fuck are you doing here then?" Christian questions.

"I wanted to be here with you when you win such an important award, bro." He says.

"I have a lot of people here to support me you idiot. Go home to your girl and fix whatever mess you caused." He orders in his CEO voice. We watch as Elliot scurries out of his chair and speed walks to the exit.

"Where did he go?" Grace asks when we turn back to our table.

"He had something come up." I answer.

XXXXXXXXXX

"When are you receiving the award?" I question Christian after we have finished eating our dinner. One of the server places the coffee ice cream I'd asked for and Christian's chocolate cake before respectfully walking away.

"Soon. Why? You want me?" He winks.

"No. I'm just a little tired and I just want to cuddle in bed with you." I pout.

"Sure, I believe you." He says sarcastically and takes a bite of my ice cream.

"Whoa!" I protest and then take a bite of his cake. "Now, we're even, Grey."

" _Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen."_ The MC finally calls for our attention. " _Tonight, we will be honoring a man who has helped thousands of children in Africa get free education, supplies, and food. He is one of the richest men in the world but continues to spend millions of dollars on countries that need our help. Not only is this man conquering the business world by storm, but he is also a philanthropist that has helped feed the hungry all over the world. We are talking about the one and only, Christian Grey. Tonight, he is being awarded The Philanthropist Award which is one of the most prestigious awards anyone can win. And I'm not bragging but I've won one of these already."_ He jokes. " _Anyway, let's forget about me and go back to the man of the hour. Please give it up for Christian Grey, ladies and gentlemen!"_

Christian gracefully stands up with my hand in his, buttons his suit jacket, gives me a chaste kiss and walks over towards the stage. Our entire table is standing up and clapping as loud as we can; me, being in the lead. Once he reaches the podium, the entire place stops talking and a blanket of silence falls on the entire venue.

He starts speaking in his CEO voice but I tune out his voice and focus on how confident he is looking up there. Even though, I've won many awards, I still don't know how to give a good thank you speech. He looks so freaking amazing! "...Thank you once again." Shit, I missed his speech.

"Congratulations, baby." I smile at him when he comes back to the table.

"Thank you." He smiles and slightly blushes. His head turns to the direction of the dance floor where couples have started slow-dancing. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, Miss Steele?" He holds out his hand. I see Mom, dad, Grace, Carrick, along with Ezra and Paris already on the dance floor.

"Absolutely, Mr. Grey." I bite my lip.

"Don't do that Anastasia." He whines.

"Come here?" I crook my finger inwards and call him closer. "My period ended yesterday. I was just really late and I had to get ready, so I had to lie to you." I whisper and wait for him to go ballistic on me.

"What?" He croaks out. "Thank god! I can have you tonight. Jesus, I love you so much." He exclaims and cages me in his arms. He tilts my head back and gives me a slow, sensual kiss on my lips. When we slowly part away, I see a ton of people looking at us with weird expressions. The women are all looking at me with hate, that's for sure. "All the fuckers want you, Anastasia." Christian mutters darkly.

"Can we dance now?" I try to change the subject. He leads me to the dance floor and pulls me in his arms once again. He lays his forehead on mine and sway left and right. "I love you so much." I pepper kisses on his lips rapidly.

"Mmm, I love you so much also, baby." He teases. "You look beautiful." He comments pushing a tendril of hair behind my ear.

"Thank you." I smile at him. "You look really handsome right now also." I compliment. "But I don't like the way all the females are looking at you." I pout.

"And _I_ absolutely hate the way all the _males_ are looking at your ass." He replies.

"Do you not like my ass?" I ask.

"I love your ass, babe." He scoffs. "I just can't wait how big it's going to get when you become pregnant." He says dreamily. _Pregnant?_ He wants to have babies with me?

I feel the tears forming in my eyes as I ask him, "You want to have babies with me?" My voice is husky because of the unshed tears.

"Yep…" He pops the 'p' "I want us to grow old together with our kids and their kids." He spins me around and pulls me back to himself. "But I want to start a couple of years later, when we are _settled."_ He says testing the word, settled.

"I want two kids." I blurt. "I mean I don't mind having more, but I think two would be perfect." I look up at Christian who smiles at me. "Ooh, and I don't care for the gender." I add with a grin.

"I'd want a girl and a boy." He mutters deep in thought. Out of nowhere, I start laughing and earn a bemused expression from Christian.

"It's just that we're talking about our kids while dancing in a room full of people." I explain.

"Okay, I get where you're coming from." He laughs along with me. After a couple of minutes, we calm down and walk back to our seats. "If you don't mind, can we leave now? I have a surprise for you." He asks giddily.

"You know how I feel about surprises." I sigh.

"It's going to be a good one. I promise." He grins.

"Sure, let us go and see what your surprise is." I mumble. Out of nowhere I start feeling incredibly cold. They need to turn off the AC in this place.

"Are you cold?" Christian asks worriedly.

"A little." I confess. "I'll be fine." I rush but feel a shiver run through my body.

"Here." He takes off his jacket and drapes it on my shoulders. He then unties his bowtie, but leaves it hanging on his collar, opens two of the top buttons of his shirt and rolls up his sleeves. His bulging muscles are attracting attention of every female and even some men around us.

"Christian, I'll be fi…"

"Stop." He warns. "Come. I've already told Ezra we're leaving we're leaving. He'll tell everyone else." He places his hands on my hips and walks over to Sawyer and Taylor who escort us out the building. The paparazzi are in full swing, pouncing on us the moment we step on the pavement. Christian keeps his arms around my middle as we make our way to our car.

There is this photographer who is literally shoving himself into me trying to get the perfect picture. I try to walk as fast as I can in my shoes, trying to reach the car door before he can come any closer to me. My hand frantically flies out to the door and opens the door as I duck inside.

"Back the fuck off." Christian barks and pushes the photographer away from the car. He quickly climbs in and shuts the car door with extra force. "Are you okay, baby?" He pulls me in his lap and inspects my face.

"Yeah, he just scared me that's all." I lay my head on his chest while pulling his jacket tighter against my body.

"Don't worry about him, Taylor is taking care of it." He mutters darkly and then puts on his seatbelt with me still in his lap.

"Okay." I whisper and relax against his body. His head rests back on the headrest as I nuzzle my face in my neck. I feel myself slowly drifting away as the city passes in a blur in front of my eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

"Ana, baby. Wake up." I can feel Christian peppering kisses all over my face in order to wake me up.

"Mmm no." I moan while snuggling into Christian's warm body. Suddenly, I feel Christian lift me up in his arms and sliding out of the car into the cold, windy Seattle weather. "Chris!" I whine.

"I'm sorry." He kisses my forehead but continues walking. I'm too tired to even open my eyes and look where he is taking me.

Out of nowhere, I get hit with a strong smell of flowers and a bright light piercing through my lids. Very slowly, I open my eyes…

 _Holy fucking shit!_

We are standing in a grand foyer which is beautifully decorated with white roses. And I mean the entire place is flooded with white roses! This house is amazing! There are two stair cases that lead to the second floor of the house… "Oh my god." I gasp for breath when I see the dome ceiling on the house with a beautiful picture painted on it. All the tiredness I was feeling has vanished as I take in the beautiful home. Christian gently places on the ground but thankfully keeps an arm planted on my waist for support. My legs feel like jelly right now and I don't think I could stand on my own two feet.

"Wait… whose house is this?" Reality hits me and I question Christian. He smiles at me and pulls me in a bone crushing hug.

"Ours." He shrugs. My mouth instantly falls open but no words or sounds in that matter, come out.

"What?" I whisper. He nods in response and kisses me on the mouth. "Please tell me this is not a joke." I beg.

"I'm not, baby. This is our house." He says sincerely. "I found the property after the day we talked about how you did not like living in Escala." He confesses sheepishly. "Elliot renovated it as fast as he could." He rushes out.

"Christian, this house looks like a freaking palace!" I squeal as I frantically try to remove Christian's jacket off my shoulders. "I love it." I jump into Christian's arms and start kissing him everywhere. Starting from his face to his jaw, and his neck. "Wait. Is this why you were so closed off lately?" I ask him.

"Well… kind of." He stutters.

"Christian, I am very, _very_ close to my snapping point." I grit out. "I swear to god if you don't tell me what's going on right now, I am going to…" Suddenly, Christian's mouth swoops down to meet mine and he kisses the living daylights of me.

"Quiet." He warns after taking his lips away from my mouth.

"But…" I start.

"Shh." He commands and kisses my pout. Taking my hand, he leads me to the glass doors that I think lead to the backyard. "I'm going to cover your eyes, alright." He takes out the silver tie that I stated was my favorite the first night I stayed over at his place and ties it behind my head. The soft, silky feel of the fabric feels amazing against my closed eyelids.

"Don't let me fall, Mr. Grey." I warn.

"Never." He breathes in my ear making me bite my lip to stop my moan.

He grabs my hand and slips his other arm around my waist, probably to make sure I don't fall on my face.

I can feel us walking straight until he tightens his hold on my waist and stops me from walking any further. We walk about another thirty feet when he tells me to stop and take off the tie when he counts to ten.

"1…" Oh shit. What's about to happen to me?

"2…" God help me!

"3…" My hands are clammy.

"4…" Fuck! My mouth is dry. I need water but I don't want to ruin the moment of truth.

"5…" See, this is why I hate surprises. The wait is so long.

"6…" Is he going to break up with me? I'll die.

"7…" Fuckity fuck!

"Will you just hurry the fuck up, Grey!" I shout out of frustration.

"8…" He chuckles. "9… 10." He concludes.

Okay… I'm scared to take the tie off right now. _Do it, Ana! You got this!_ Yeah… no! My shaking hands reach for the knot tied behind my head and pull it open with a tug.

It takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the lights and my heartbeat is distracting me. The sight I see in front of me knocks the wind out of me and bring tears to my eyes at the same time. We are standing on a verandah which showcases the vast amount of land that is our new backyard. The entire verandah is decorated with fairy lights and red roses. I'm actually standing on a bed of roses. It's so beautiful.

But the most divine and beautiful sight is the one right in front of me. Christian is down on one knee, staring up at me with gray eyes filled with immense love.

"Anastasia Rose Steele…" He takes in a deep breath. "Before I met you, I had no purpose to live. It was just work, eat, and sleep each day of my meaningless life. _You_ brought the heart I never knew I had, to life. You are the most important person to me in the whole universe. I cannot imagine a life without you. I want to make love to you and sleep with you in my arms every single night of my existence." I see him gulp. "Fuck." He whispers making me laugh through my tears. "This next line is going to be a little cheesy, alright?" He warns and I nod, unable to talk. "The story of our love is only beginning. Let's write our own happy ending." He winks at me making me giggle. "You deserve the very best, someone who will back you up without limits, let you grow without borders, and love you without end. Will you let me be the one? Will you marry me, Anastasia?" I spot a single tear making its way down Christian's cheek. I slowly lean into him and wipe the tear off.

"Yes." I breath. My tears are now falling nonstop. "Oh god!" I cry. "I love you so much!" I whimper through my tears. Christian suddenly stands up, gathers me in his arms and starts raining kissing my face. I bury my face in the crook of his neck and hug him tight.

"I love you so much." He whispers against my bare shoulder. Once we both calm down a bit, Christian breaks the hug, gaining a pained expression from me. His shaky hands reach into his pocket and I see a black velvet box in his hand. He opens the box, producing a beautiful ring. All the breath in my body evaporates in a second. The ring is beautiful… and big. Actually, make it giant.

I extend my left hand and wait eagerly for him to slip the ring on my finger. "Christian. Stop shaking." I smile at him.

"I'm sorry. I just waited so long for this moment to happen." He grins cheekily, slips the ring on my finger, and kisses my palm. "I love you, baby."

I lift my arms, silently asking him to hug me. "I can do better than that." He smirks and suddenly picks me up bridal style. "Eeep!" He starts walking with me still in his arms, but all I can do is look at his flawless profile.

I don't know how long I was enthralled in him, but we are now standing in a giant bedroom, which I assume is the master bedroom. The insanely big bed is decorated with rose petals and candles are lit around the entire room.

He walks to the bed and gently sets me down. "Champagne?" He questions. I silently nod my head and watch him pick up the chilled champagne from the bucket next to the bed. First, he takes off his suit jacket and throws it on the floor. Then, he pours champagne in the flutes that are placed on the table and hands me a flute. I down the entire flute in one go and look up expectedly at Christian. "What's wrong?" He asks me.

"Shit. I'm getting married." I think out loud making Christian laugh. "Don't laugh!" I pick up a pillow from the bed and throw it at his face, but he catches it just in time.

"Watch what you're doing, future Mrs. Grey!" He mutters and throws the pillow back at me.

"Sorry." I pout and lay back on the bed. Did he even ask my parents? RAY! "Did you ask Ray?!" I am now standing up and waiting anxiously for his answer.

"Of course." He scoffs. "Why else do you think I came home late on Tuesday?"

"I thought you had an important meeting?" I counter.

"No, I was so fucking scared that I didn't even do a single thing that day." He mumbles and falls back on the bed, taking me with him.

I kiss him firmly on the mouth and mutter, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything." Laying my head on his chest, I raise my hand and inspect the gigantic rock that is on my finger. "I love the ring." It's a cushion cut diamond presented on a thin platinum band that is encrusted with little diamonds. It's simply breathtaking.

"I'm glad you like it, future Mrs. Grey." He rolls over and pins me under him.

"Is that my new nickname?" I smirk at him, still looking at my ring.

"Yes, future Mrs. Grey. But only until we get married. Then *kiss* you *kiss* will *kiss* officially *kiss* be *kiss* Mrs. Grey. Just Mrs. Grey." His lips glide down my jaw and onto my bare shoulders. "You smell so good." He hums in appreciation.

His fingers reach my dress' zipper that is placed on the side and he slowly slides it down. His lips are still locked on mine as hurriedly unzips my dress, then takes off his shirt. I get off the bed and slide the dress off my body. All that's left on me are my six-inch heels, garter belt, and stockings.

"Jesus." Christian gulps and walks closer to me. Gently, he helps me lie down on the bed and climbs on top of me. "I love you so much." His voice is muffled since his face in hidden in the crook of my neck. My hands tangle in his hair and urge his head to snap up to meet my lips. I can feel his _member_ against me and it just makes me go wild for him.

"Take off your pants." I whisper in his ear. In less than fifteen seconds, his pants are off along with my panties and he's completely filling me with his manhood. "Aah!" I hiss as he slided in and out of me slowly.

His eyes are locked on mine as we continue making love to each other. I cannot believe that I'm going to be married to this beautiful man.

"Faster Christian."

"No baby. I need to feel you." He groans while stroking himself in and out of me.

"I love you." I moan and throw my head back in sheer pleasure.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm hungry." I declare out loud as Christian and I watch _Family Guy_ in our room. I am bone tired right now. We literally made love for hours. Emphasis on 'made love'.

Now, I am cuddled in Christian's lap but thankfully, I am covered with the comforter.

"What do you want to eat?" Christian asks while making continuous circles on my back.

"I don't know." I shrug.

"I'll tell Taylor to pick something up." He suggests and reaches for his phone.

"No, he must be sleeping right now. Don't disturb him." I protest, moving in his lap to look at his face. I mean, it's 1:30 am! That man needs sleep for god's sake.

"Ana, it's his job. This is the reason why I pay him so much." He addresses and kisses my nose.

"Okay." I mumble and cuddle into him again.

"Yeah, bring anything you can find. Thank you." Christian hangs up his phone and looks down at me. "The food will be here in thirty minutes."

"Okay." I lay my head on his shoulder and start browsing through the shows that are on Netflix. "Have you ever watched "Orange Is The New Black"?" I ask Christian.

"No, but I've heard about it. Mia talks about it all the time." He rolls his eyes.

"It's such a good show!" I exclaim. "We should watch it." I hit enter on the remote and watch as it loads on the giant 75" TV that pops out of the wall.

"Why don't you lay down and pause the show. I need to go and check my emails really quick." He scoops me up and lays me down on the bed.

"Hurry back." I mutter, grab a pillow, and hug it tight.

"I'll be back soon." With a kiss on my forehead, he walks out of the room.

Shit, I'm so tired. I'll just close my eyes for a bit. Just until Christian comes back.

The moment my eyes close, I fall into deep slumber thinking about Christian and my wedding.

I love that man.

 _ ***I did not edit this chapter thoroughly because of the time I had left on my hands.***_

 _ **Next chapter will be focusing on Elena, so expect some drama. It's NOT going to be the same as a lot of the other Fanfics! I will add a major twist on Elena and you will know next chapter. Until then, stay tuned!**_

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **Pinterest:**_ _ **Everything mentioned in this chapter can be seen on my Pinterest: Just write this URL in the search bar:**_

 _ **https, colon, slash, slash, www, dot, pinterest, dot, com, slash, queenbey27, slash.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N Hey everyone! Hope you will like this chapter!**_

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **Everything mentioned in this chapter can be seen on my Pinterest: Just write this URL in the search bar:**_

 _ **https, colon, slash, slash, www, dot, pinterest, dot, com, slash, queenbey27, slash. queenbey27/fsop/**_

 _ **MAKE SURE TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END.**_

 _ **CPOV**_

"Are you ready?" We are on our way to Ray's house where the entire family is gathered for the Thanksgiving extravaganza. It's actually just Ray's plan to get the families together and reveal our engagement news to them at once. We are staying at their place for two days since Thanksgiving is tomorrow.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I want the media to know that we're engaged." She looks at me with a timid expression.

"Ana…" I sigh. "You know I don't care what the media says. They can come up with as many stupid theories as they want, but it will not affect us." I pause for a few seconds. "I won't let it." I'm still a little upset that Ana took off her ring when we went to her office for a few minutes to pick up some files she needed.

"Okay." She smiles at me. "By the way, I have a show to do for the Global Citizen Festival in New York this Sunday. It's barely going to be about four to five songs and I will be back in Seattle the same day." She breaks to me. "I swear I forgot all about it until Hannah reminded me this morning." I know she's worried that I am not going to let her go, but unfortunately I also have a business trip lined up in San Francisco that same weekend.

"It's fine Ana. I also have to go down to San Francisco for a deal I've been working on for a long time." I explain with a frown. "I guess we'll both be at the opposite parts of the country."

"Don't say it like that." She whines. "You know, if you keep that face up, I might just cancel my show." She warns. "That'll be a first for me." She adds.

"No! We'll be fine." I'm literally pouting like a god damned two year old. I just don't think I'll be able to live without seeing her for two days! I wonder what will happen when she goes on tour again. _Shit! I don't even want to think about it._

"Let's worry about this later. Right now, I'm just excited to tell everyone that we're engaged." She mutters dreamily. "I still can't believe it." Her gaze is fixed upon the ring that is adorning her hand.

"I can." I scoff. "Do you have any idea how scared I was when I was sitting in front of Ray and about to ask him if I could marry his _only_ daughter?"

"Come on! Ray loves you and I think it was extremely easy for you to get him to say yes." She says while rolling her eyes.

"Believe me, it was hard." I emphasize.

"Eyes on the road." She orders just as I was sneaking a look at her.

"Yes, ma'am."

In my head, all I can think is what my family's reaction is going to be like when they find out about us. Mia will definitely go ballistic, Mom and Kareena will shed tears, Carrick will be ecstatic and I don't think Elliot's going to show any emotions since he's not even in the country. Ana and I gifted him and Stacey an all paid trip to Bora Bora for two weeks. God knows they needed it.

Let's just say that Stacey _was_ mad, but Ana was _beyond_ mad. She was very close to going over to their house and physically beating up Elliot. Thankfully, I was able to stop her using my charm.

I look over to my left and watch as Ana stares out the window at the dark sky. To be honest, we've been engaged for three days but because we didn't want to face the reality, we stayed in the Grey Mansion (That is the name for our new home) the entire time and ate junk food in between watching TV and having sex.

"Ooh, I love this song!" I am broken out of my daze by Ana's squeal. "It's "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran." She informs me.

 _So honey now, Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud Maybe we found love right where we are…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **APOV**

"Hello everyone!" I shout as Christian and I enter Ray's living room. Christian and I have decided to wait until someone in our family notices the ring, instead of us breaking the news to them. My hand is confined in Christian's hand and we are trying our best to not reveal the happiness we are feeling inside.

"Hey guys!" Mia is the first one to greet us. She and Stella are sitting down in front of the fireplace, making me incredibly jealous. I want to sit there with Christian.

"What's for dinner?" Is the first thing I ask once I see my mother.

"Anastasia!" She admonishes me.

"What? I'm hungry. You know I haven't had anything since like three hours ago!" I try to explain my life to her. Next to me, Christian is laughing his ass off just like Ray and Carrick.

"I still don't understand how you stay so fit even after eating so much food." Ezra walks out of the with Ariel in his arm and Paris trailing behind him.

"How dare you!" I am so mad at Ezra right now. He basically called me fat! Okay, he didn't but he meant that in one way or another. My body is looking fantastic right now in a cream, lace pencil skirt and a spaghetti strap orange silk top. Christian has still not stopped laughing so I lean into him and whisper, "Grey, you better stop laughing or this giant rock you've placed on my finger will be gone so fast that you'll get a whiplash." I warn him.

Besides me, Christian has stopped laughing and is glowering down at me. "Excuse us." He grits out to everyone gathered in the room. They all are so busy with their conversations about Ariel that they don't notice Christian's death stare that is fixed on me. With my hand still in his, he rushes out the room and drags me upstairs to my room. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He yells at me once we're inside. "How can you even say anything like that?" He continues.

"Calm down, Christian." I say sternly. I've had enough of him trying to be a little kid who gets mad at every little thing. "You have no right to talk to me in that way and I hope you understand that when we get married, I will not be talked to in this manner." I glower back at him. "Do you understand?"

"Anastasia, why would you even think like that?" I can see he is trying his best to control his anger.

"Christian, you should know that I get mad very easily… just like you. As much as I try to joke and laugh about dumb stuff, sometimes it gets to me. I'm an Aquarius. It's our trait." I explain calmly. "I hope you know that I did not mean that at all. I would never take this ring off, unless I'm performing. And if you want to spend the rest of your life with me, you're going to have to get used to this B.S." With that, I walk to my closet and pick out a cream sweater, gray sweatpants, and a matching beanie and quickly put those comfy clothes on. I then proceed to the vanity where I take off all of my makeup, wash my face, and moisturize.

After slipping into my furry slippers, I put on the beanie with great force and head for the door. "I brought you some sweats since we're staying the night. They're in that Louis Vuitton bag." I don't look at him while saying this. I'm also going to be acting childish if he is.

Just as my hand touches the door handle, I feel Christian wrapping his arms around my waist and hiding his face in my hair. "I'm so sorry." He apologizes and forces me to look at him. He has caged me in his arms and is trying to make me look at him, but I will not give him the satisfaction of me doing so. "Ana, please don't ignore me." He begs. _Nope. Still not looking at him._

"Christian, you have any idea how annoying you are?" I snap at him. "Your mood swings drive me cray-zy. One minute, you're _my_ Christian; sweet, loving, caring. The next minute, you're the CEO Christian; cold, always mad, and extremely annoying." I rant.

"Fifty Shades, baby." He smirks down at me.

"Who cares?" I point out. "You're not Fifty Shades. You're you… Christian Trevelyan Grey, soon to be Steele." I jokingly add.

"Steele?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Yep. You better start getting ready to change your name on all the legal documents." I warn.

"You know what, soon to be _Mrs. Grey_. I've had enough of you for today so I'm going to change my clothes and until then, you stay right over here." He walks over to where the bag is kept and swiftly takes out his sweats and an old Harvard sweatshirt I had found in his closet. In less than a minute, he changes out of his suit into the clothes I brought him as I sit on the bed and watch. "Let's go." He extends his hand to help me up. "You look really cute right now, baby." He kisses my cheek. The beanie I'm wearing has that ball thing at the top which just makes it so much cuter than a regular beanie.

"Thank you." I smile bashfully at him.

"Am I forgiven?" He asks, treading carefully.

"Yes, as long as I get food in my stomach in less than ten minutes." I give him my best smile and in return earn a passionate kiss from him.

"Who do you think will notice the ring first?" Christian asks as we descend down the stairs.

"My guess is either Mia or Paris." I answer.

"We'll see." He mutters, deep in thought.

"There you guys are! I'm so hungry and we've been forced to wait for the King and Queen." Mia dramatically portrays.

"Sorry." I apologize and head for the kitchen. "What'd you guys make?" I ask Kareena and Grace, who are huddled in the kitchen.

"We actually ordered pizzas for everyone." Mom informs me. "Wine or beer?"

"Wine please." She hands me a glass of Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon while pouring one for herself. "Thank you, mama." I slowly take a sip and hope she'll see my ring.

"Crap! I forgot I have a load in the laundry." She did not notice my ring at all. I mean, it's the size of a fucking rock… why can't they notice it?

Dejectedly, I grab another wine glass from the bar and pour some wine in it for Christian. I down my glass of wine and fill it up again.

As I walk into the living room, I see my entire family joking and having a fun time. Stella, Mia, and Paris are sitting in one corner while the adults are sitting in the middle talking about all sorts of things. Ezra and Christian are sitting close to the girls but have striked up their own conversation.

"Here's your wine, Christian." I hand him the wine and take my place besides him.

"Thank you, baby." He grabs the glass and gently swirls it like an expert, sniffs it, and then drinks it. I roll my eyes in response. "What?" He questions me. I shake my head and lean onto his shoulder.

I'm very close to actually standing up and yelling at their faces that I'm engaged. "They still haven't noticed." I whisper urgently in Christian's ear.

"Do you want to tell them yourself?" He throws back at me. I shrug. "Let's just wait for a few more minutes, okay?" He suggests and I nod in response.

"Pizza's here!" Mom announces making everyone herd into the kitchen.

Christian and I are the first ones to get our hands on the barbeque Hawaiian pizza, which happens to be my favorite. Just as Christian asks for a Coca-Cola that is placed in the middle of the kitchen counter and my hand reaches for it, the world stops… by Mia's shriek.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" She screams, pointing at my hand. _Finally!_

Suddenly, there are about a million gasps going around the room. "Is that a ring?" Ezra asks me.

"No, it's your face." I know. Bad comeback, but at least it was something.

"Very funny." He mumbles in between mouthfuls of pizza.

"I can't believe this!" My mom is crying, as expected, and so is Grace. Also expected.

"Took you all long enough!" I shout to no one in particular because they are all shouting and squealing at me.

"How did he propose?"

"When is the wedding?"

"Oh my god!"

"Can I be a bridesmaid?" That was definitely Mia.

"STOP!" Christian yells to catch everyone's attention. "We got engaged three days ago at our new house. We have not decided the date nor have we decided the destination. Now, can you all please stop blurting out questions at once?" Christian calmly takes control of the rowdy crowd.

"Congratulations, Annie." Carrick and Grace both envelop me in a warm embrace.

"Thank you."

"You're officially going to be our daughter now, sweetheart." Grace sniffles.

"Welcome to the family, baby girl." Carrick kisses my forehead before grabbing Grace and holding her tight in his arms.

Next, I'm pulled in a hug by my mother who does not leave me for five whole minutes. "Mom, can you please let me go. You're suffocating me." I beg.

"I'm so sorry, baby." She kisses me cheeks and pushes me into dad's embrace. _Seriously._

"Thanks for giving Christian your blessing, Dad." I hug him tight, with all I have in me.

"That boy had a lot of courage asking me for your hand _while_ I was cleaning my rifle, Annie." He informs me and kisses my head. "I just can't believe how grown up you are." I can the tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"You're going to make me cry, dad. Please stop." I wipe the lone tear that is trailing down his cheek and hug him once again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rosie." Dad has not called me Rosie since forever.

"Will you walk me down the aisle, Daddy?" I can feel that he is crying as I ask him this question.

"Absolutely, Rosie." He sniffles and then downs his entire glass of whiskey. "Let's eat now." He declares in his deep voice.

"Wait!" Mia shouts, getting up on the bar stool in the kitchen. "You both need to answer some questions before we ALL start eating." She snatches away the plate from Ezra.

"First: What is this new house Christian is talking about?" She asks and waits for our answer.

"I bought a house in Mercer Island for Ana and I and had it renovated by Elliot. This is where I proposed to Ana as well." Christian fluidly answers.

"Second: When is the wedding?"

"We haven't decided yet, but I hope it'll be soon." He looks at me, waiting for approval.

"Yes, soon." I add. "Now, can we eat. I'm starving." I beg.

"Ooh, let's watch a movie!" Stella suggests. "By the way, congratulations!" She smiles at me and Christian. "Just because I congratulated you guys does not mean I'm not jealous of you, Christian." She quickly adds, sulking.

"I'm so happy right now!" Mia gushes and runs into the living room. Everyone else follows suit by grabbing their plates and drinks and make their way to the living room.

Christian takes a seat in the right corner of the room and grabs a blanket from Kareena. "Scoot over a little." I hold his plate as he makes room for me to sit down next to him on the giant armchair. "Thank you." I cuddle into his side and cover us both with the blanket.

"Let's watch _Paddington."_ Dad puts in the DVD and settles back on the couch with Mom.

Halfway through the movie, I start feeling extremely tired, so I lay my head on Christian's shoulder and close my eyes.

"I really want to fuck you." Christian whispers in my ear, earning a glare from me. "What? You're my fiance and I can do whatever I want to do to you." He defends himself, making me elbow him in the stomach.

"No." Is my simple response. "I'm tired." I whisper in his ear.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" He asks me.

"Yes, please." He slowly helps me get up from the chair and wraps me in the blanket we were cuddling under.

"We're going to turn in for the night." Christian breaks to the half-asleep audience. "Good night." With that, I slip my hand in Christians and start pulling him to my room. "Hurry, I'm tired and I don't think I can walk any longer." I'm actually not walking, I'm waddling because the way I'm wrapped in the blanket.

"That problem can be rectified, soon-to-be Mrs. Grey." He walks closer to me and suddenly scoops me in his arms.

"Thank you, but why aren't you wearing any socks? It's so cold in here. I don't want you to fall sick, Christian." I admonish.

"I'll be fine, _Mom_." He rolls his eyes at me.

"You're so rude." I retort. "Now, hurry up! I'm cold and tired." I am shivering right now.

We enter my room and fortunately the heat is on and the room is warm and toasty. Christian carries me all the way to the bed before throwing me face down on it.

"Ugh!" I protest. "I still have to brush my teeth!"

"So, do it, Wench!" He slaps my ass and walks away to the en suite bathroom.

"Asshole." I mumble under my breath.

"What did you just say?" Christian growls and stares down at me. _How did he get back from the bathroom so fast?_

"N-nothing." I stammer, trying to break free from the cocoon I am trapped in. "Can you help me?" He doesn't move an inch. "Please..." I beg. He finally swoops down and starts twisting me around, trying to help me get out of the blanket.

Once I'm free from the blanket, Christian pulls me flush against his body and his arm is literally clamped on my waist. "Christian, let me go." My hands that are resting on his bulging biceps are trying their best to push him away, but no avail.

"Hurry back." His voice is husky and so damn hot!

"Okay." I whisper back. In return, I get the hottest kiss ever by the man I love. His tongue is relentlessly teasing me and I am trying my best to not faint by his passion.

When he finally let's me go, I quickly run to the bathroom, take off my beanie and head to the sink so I can brush my teeth and wash my face. After brushing my teeth, I tie my hair in a messy ponytail and wait for the hot water to start pouring down the faucet. "Hurry!" _Why am I talking to a faucet?_ Finally, the hot water comes so I quickly grab my Chanel something-something facewash and quickly wash my face.

Now… the biggest dilemma. Which night dress should I wear? There's a silk one and a cotton one. I feel like the silk will be too much so I reach out for the white cotton, floral babydoll and slip it on. Freeing my hair from the ponytail, I walk out the bathroom and into my room.

"Seriously!" I whisper yell to no one. In front of me, is Christian, who is sleeping like he is dead on my bed. He got me all excited for no reason. He's such an idiot!

Dejectedly, I walk to the bed and stare longingly at his perfect face. I grab the edge of the duvet and cover his naked torso with it. Carefully, I walk to the other side of the bed and try to get into the bed without making noise. Unfortunately, the moment I set my butt on the bed, it starts creaking causing Christian to stir. His arm automatically reaches out to me and he instantly pulls me to him. I cover myself with the covers as well and place my head on his shoulder. "Good night, baby." He whispers hoarsely and nuzzles his nose in my hair.

"Good night, Christian." I kiss his bare chest and slowly slip into a blissful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ana! Christian! Get up. Kareena and Mom are giving us all chores and you both are still not up." I wake up instantly by Mia's shrill voice.

"We're coming." I say with as much energy as I can muster.

"Quick!" She screams and pads down the stairs.

As I look to my side, Christian is still sound asleep, but the duvet that was covering his upper body is now gone. Groaning, I stretch my body before turning to my side. "Christian." I move the hair that has fallen on his forehead and press my lips against his closed eyelids.

In return, his arms encircle my waist and pull me close to him. "Wake up, Christian. Mom's calling us both downstairs."

"I don't want to go." He responds in his sleepy state of mind.

"We have to." I move his arms from my hips and jump up from the bed. I open the blinds to let the sun in, but all I can see outside is gray. There are clouds everywhere and not even a little smudge of yellow. "Christian, please get up or I swear I'm going to do something that I know I will regret." I growl out.

His beautiful eyes flutter open and slowly adjust to the light in my room. "What are you gonna do?" He looks at me with wide eyes.

"It was an empty threat. Now get up!" I roll my eyes and head to washroom to freshen up.

"You do know that I don't like empty threats, right?" He saunters in the bathroom, picks me up, and deposits me on the bathroom counter. My eyes are wide and my toothbrush is still in my mouth. The nightdress I am wearing has ridden up way past my legs and right now I look like an idiot.

"You need to get ready." I say after spitting out the remnants of toothpaste that was in my mouth and rising my mouth with water.

"I will." His lips are softly sucking on the small patch of skin on the top of my left breast. Crap. Now, I'm horny.

"Christian." I whine and halfheartedly try to push him off of me.

"You know you want me." His long fingers are making their way to the apex of my thighs.

"I do… but we need to get downstairs." _Maybe, we can do it really fast._ I shake my head to get rid of all the dirty thoughts. His fingers are now tracing the elastic of my white cotton panties. "Christian." I breath as his fingers make their way inside my panties and circle my clitoris.

"Come on, baby. I haven't been in you since yesterday morning." His mouth is making it's way up my throat to my lips.

"Aah!" He's now finger fucking me and I'm loving every second of it. I'm so wet. The only sound in the room is of Christian's heavy breathing and my moans. "You're going to have to be quick."

That's all it takes for Christian to rip my panties in an instant. His soft lips caress my lips as he slides the straps of my dress down my shoulders. The nightdress falls down to my waist causing Christian to divert his attention to my breasts. His mouth closes on my right nipple and he starts sucking with vengeance. "Shit." He bites my nipple, sending tremors all throughout my body.

"Wrap your legs around me." He orders. I follow his orders and wait impatiently as he coats his dick with my juices. "This is going to be quick and hard, baby." He warns me. In an instant, he plunges deep inside me, making me cry out in pleasure. "Christian." I am using his broad shoulders as leverage as he continues to pound into me.

"Yes, Ana. Feel me." His voice is thick and husky. "God, you're so fucking tight." He grits out. As he continues with his powerful thrusts, I can feel myself getting closer to my release.

"Christian…" I draw out in a moan. With one last thrust, Christian and I both find our release while chanting each other's names.

"Thank you, baby." He slowly pulls out and fixes my dress.

"I love you." I kiss him on the mouth.

"I'm getting hard again, Anastasia." He warns.

"You have any idea how wet you make me when you call me 'Anastasia'?" I pull him close to me and start nibbling on his jaw.

"You so asked for this." He throws me over his shoulder and carries me to my bed. "Are you ready for this?" He's so hot.

"Yes." I bite my lip and wait in anticipation as he crawls up my body.

"You're going to have to be very quiet, baby." What? "You're a screamer." He smirks down at me.

"Can you just shut up and kiss me." I grope hs neck and pull his face close to mine.

"I love you so much, baby." Is the last thing I hear before he starts ferociously kissing me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **CPOV**_

"Why are you still smiling?" Ana asks me as we walk down the stairs to meet everyone.

"I'm just happy." Lie! I'm still not over how good that fuck was in the bathroom and on the bed. She squints her eyes at me, not believing me. "Watch your step." I warn when I see about twenty cardboard boxes lying across the foyer.

"They're just Christmas decorations. Mom starts decorating the house right after we eat Thanksgiving dinner." She explains. "That reminds me… since the house is already furnished and all, we need to decorate it and get a Christmas tree." She looks up at me with her big, blue eyes.

"Whatever you say." I kiss the top of her head and squeeze her warm hand.

As we enter the family room, there is no one but Grace, Carrick, and Ray. "Where's everyone else?" I ask while taking a seat on the loveseat.

"The kids have gone to the grocery store to pick up some stuff and Kareena and Ezra are in the garage, getting wood for the fire." Grace explains. From what I can see, there is definitely something wrong. They're all staring at me and Ana with weird expressions. "Is everything okay?"

"No." Carrick mutters abruptly. "Elena has committed suicide." And the world suddenly stops. I know I shouldn't, but I feel happy. "But you see, that's not the problem. She has left us this letter stating that she 'did' something to you while you were a teen." He is not my Dad right now, he's one of the best lawyers on the west coast.

Even after that bitch kills herself, she leaves behind a mess for me to clean up.

Ana scoots closer to my side and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Just tell them. Get it over with, Christian." She whispers.

Taking a deep breath, I start telling them everything that bitch did to me. "She molested me."

"No!" Grace gasps and immediately starts crying. Ana stands and walks over to Grace, wrapping her in a hug.

"Shh. Just listen and let him tell you his story." She is still holding my mom.

I know it's selfish, but I need her with me. She's my support system. Silently, I try to tell her to come to me. As I expected, she comes back and takes her seat next to me. For the next five minutes, I tell my parents and Ana's parents all about Elena and I. Everything.

"I can't believe I let that whore do all that to my son." Grace growls out, tears still trailing down her cheek. I can't do this. I cannot face them right now.

Abruptly, I stand up and walk out the room. I have no idea where I'm headed but I am not stopping. "Christian! Please stop. Listen to me." I can hear Ana behind but I cannot look at her. I'm too ashamed. "Christian Grey! Stop right there!" This time I stop. Her voice is actually really scary right now.

"Look at me." She is now standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. I gradually lift my head up and stare at her face. Out of impulse, I launch myself at her and bury my face in her neck.

"They're going to hate me." I let her know.

"Christian, they love you. They always have and always will." I can feel her fingers making lazy circles on my neck. "Look at me." I look up and see tears pooling in her eyes. "Don't cry." I didn't even realize I was crying until she wipes the tears from my eyes.

"You don't cry either." I kiss the tears that are now falling down her cheeks. "I'm just so scared. Even though she's gone, she left a mess for me to clean up." I explain.

"Listen to me, Christian. We need to go back and explain to them that you have changed. You're my Christian now. Sweet and loving." She captures my mouth in a hot, searing kiss. "Let's go."

I hadn't even realized that I had made my way into Ray's study until we start walking back.

"Christian." Grace rushes towards me and grasps me in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, mom." I kiss her head and tighten my hold on her.

"Don't! It was all her fault and I hope she rots in hell." I have never heard such negative comments from my mom.

"Son, I want to apologize for not understanding what was going on with you and that bitch. Grace and I were just so happy that you stopped fighting and you starting doing so well at school that we were all blind sighted my it." My dad chokes out.

"It's not your problem, Dad. She made me believe that I needed that." I pause. "I just want to you all to know that I am done with that life and have been for the past three almost four years. Right now, I want to focus on my future with Ana." I explain.

In the corner, I spot Ezra holding Kareena and Ray looming over them. Looks like, he told them about himself also. "You know what! I've had enough of this crying." Ana interrupts us. "I'm hungry!" That earns her a chuckle from everyone. "On a serious note, she is dead. She cannot ruin anything. And I believe that whatever happens, it happens for a reason. She tried her best to ruin Ezra and Christian, but look at them. They're one of the best in their fields." Taking in a deep breath, she continues, "Can we please just be _Thankful_ that she is gone." She grins. "Did you get?" She asks me. "Thankful cuz it's Thanksgiving." She's so dorky sometimes. "I'm the best." She sighs.

"God, your jokes are still the worst." Ezra dramatically mutters.

"Shush!" Ana retorts. "Let's start making the food!" She commands, walking over to Kareena. "Mother, can you please stop crying… or do you want me to take pictures of you crying again?"

"Anastasia!" In less than a minute, Ana has lifted everyone's moods using her bad sense of humor. I love her so much.

"Christian, can you please ask Luke to get in the kitchen?" Kareena asks me.

"Sure." I head outside to the outhouse where Sawyer is staying.

"Are you looking for me, _sir?"_ He sneers. I do not like his tone at all.

"Yes." I bark. "Kareena is asking for you." Without waiting for his reply, I walk back to the house, to my girl.

"Do you need help?" I creep behind Ana and grope her from behind.

"Jesus Christ!" She mutters startled. "You scared me, Christian." She pouts. She's the only one in the kitchen as the others are in the outdoor kitchen, trying to fry the turkey. "And I think, I'll be fine. Thank you though." She pecks me on the cheek and gets back to work. "You know that because of our little rendezvous in my bathroom this morning, we skipped breakfast?" She smirks at me.

"I thought that's what you wanted as well." I defend. It's was amazing. I'm getting hard just thinking about it.

"Of course I did, _baby._ Pancakes and scrambled eggs good for you?" She looks so hot working in the kitchen in her tight leggings and a Nike hoodie. Her ass looks out of this world. "Ahem." Crap. I was so busy eye-fucking her that I didn't answer her.

"Yes… it's perfect." I clear my throat.

"Ana, where's Mrs. Steele?" Mr. Dickhead Sawyer shows up to interrupt our perfectly sweet moment.

"Umm, I think in the backyard." Ana mutters awkwardly. With a brisk nod, he walks away.

"Ana, I don't like the way he talks to you or me." I tell her.

"Have you noticed how he's been so weird ever since we told the 'staff' that we got engaged? I mean, Tay-Tay and Gail were so happy, but he looked so glum and… I don't know, _mad?"_ Her plump lip is trapped in her teeth as she ponders over the dickhead.

"Tay-Tay?" I suppress a laugh.

"Yep! It's such a cute name, isn't it?" She is so happy with herself that I don't have the heart to tell her that Tay-Tay is a very stupid name.

"Indeed." I wink at her.

"By the way, if he is disrespectful to you in any way, you have the right to call him out on his bullshit." She makes me so happy.

"Okay, Anastasia."

"Come, let's eat breakfast." She grabs both our plates and walks over to the dining table.

As we sit down and start eating, she starts talking about our wedding. I'm actually really excited to talk about it. Just the fact that she's going to be my wife, gets me incredibly hyped up. _Mrs. Grey._

"I want a small wedding. A private affair with only family and very close friends. Like Ros, Taylor, Gail, and so on." She starts.

"Why? I thought you would want to have a grand wedding." I am confused. I really believed that she would want to invite all of her singer friends.

"No, thank you! I'm already freaking out about walking down the aisle in front of these many people, that I do not want to think about others." She visibly shivers.

"The biggest question is, when do you want to get married?" I say.

"Spring of next year?" She suggests, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Too late." I shake my head.

"Seriously?" She rolls her eyes.

"February. Late February." I am adamant about this.

"Pull up the calendar on your phone." She stands up, walks over to me, and settles on my lap. As I pull out my phone to go on the calendar, Ana starts feeding me the pancake she made.

"Thank you." I mumble with my mouth full.

Resting her head on mine, she points to the phone screen, "March 7. It's perfect!"

"Well, I guess so." I pout.

"Christian, think about it this way: in just few weeks, you will be my husband and I will be your wife. Believe me, the time that's going to take to actually plan this will make the time fly really quick." She is explaining this to me as though she's talking to a little toddler.

"Okay, Ms. Steele. March 7th it is." In return, she gives me a slow kiss but before we could do anything else, someone clears their throat. We both whip our heads and see Mr. Dickhead staring at us with angry eyes.

"What do you want?" I snarl, startling Ana. Before she can get up, I tighten my hold on her and force her to stay on my lap.

"Mrs. Steele is calling for you and Mr. Grey." He says in a monotone.

"Okay. Thank you." Ana mutters coldly.

"There's something definitely wrong with him." And I have to figure out what's going on.

"You go. I'll clean up and meet you there." She smiles at me. Before she can get up, I give her a kiss behind her ear because I know that it drives her crazy.

"Laters, baby."

"Get out!" She playfully slaps my chest and walks away, sashaying her glorious ass.

 _ **Ana POV**_

I'm so happy right now. Christian has finally told his parents what Elena did to him, he's free from that mess, and the most important thing is that we're getting married! However, I think that I need to talk to Grace and mom and tell them to keep their emotions to themselves. The entire time we've been in this kitchen, they have literally been sniffling every two minutes while staring at Christian who is hanging out with Taylor and Ezra on the patio.

"Ladies." I snap to get their attention. "Mom and Grace, you need to get a hold on yourselves. She's dead!" I cry out loud. "She tried her best to harm Christian but Grace the values you instilled in him are still there, and they are what kept him grounded. He is the most wonderful man I've ever known. She took advantage of him when he was vulnerable… It's over now. Has been for a very long time." I take a deep breath. "Every time you guys sniffle or start crying, Christian starts doubting himself; wondering if he's a good son or not. We need to encourage him, not stop him from making changes. So, I request you to stop crying and start smiling. Look at him," I state pointing in his direction. "Isn't he the epitome of the perfect man? Please stop crying and be happy that he is one of the most successful person in the world. Be proud that you made him the man he is today." I rant.

"Anastasia, I did not make him the man he is… you did." Grace says, finally cracking a smile. "You're the angel who has saved him from living a lonely life. Carrick and I can never repay you."

"Actually, you can." I mutter, shocking Mom and Grace. "Could you please make me those brownies that I love?"

"Of course, sweetie." She replies laughing.

"And mom, you can also repay me by telling everyone that I'm your most favorite child." Winking, I turn around to start peeling potatoes for mashed potatoes.

"We raised her right, didn't we?" Ray's deep voice vibrates throughout the entire kitchen. "Oh and don't worry, you are my most favorite child." He informs me. See, I have always been a daddy's girl.

"Thank you, Ana." Carrick says and wraps his arms around Grace.

"You all have to stop thanking me." Shaking my head, I get back to my job.

So far, the turkey is in the fryer, all the pies are in the oven, the ham is also in the oven and I really don't care about the rest. I'm just tired. Maybe, I can squeeze in a little nap before dinner. Yes, that's what I'll do.

Crap. It's already 1:30. Time for a nap! "I'm going to go and lie down for a while." I inform everyone and make my way over to Christian.

"Christian." I call out.

"What happened, baby?" He immediately rushes over to me.

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired so I'm going to go take a nap. Please wake me up when Tyler and his crew come over."

"Sure, but are you sure you're okay?" Cupping my face in his hand, he pushes a tendril of hair that had fallen out of my messy bun.

"Yeah. I think I just didn't get enough sleep last night." I give him one last kiss and walk away to my room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ana. Wake up, baby. Tyler's here." I can kind of hear Christian in the distance but I'm too tired to open my eyes. "Anastasia, dinner starts in less than two hours." I feel his soft lips peppering kisses on my face.

"I don't want to get up." With that, I bury my face in my pillow and go back to sleep.

"Looks like this is the only option I have." Shit. Before I can even open my eyes, he has scooped me in his arms and is carrying me out my room.

"Christian! Put me down." I mutter, struggling to get out of his arms.

"We're almost there." He opens the door to the guest room and walks straight in. "She's here." He declares to everyone in the room. There's my Mom, Grace, Paris, Mia, and Stacey.

"Stacey! What are you doing here?" I jump out of Christian's arms and grasp her in a bone crushing hug.

"Elliot and I thought we should spend our Thanksgiving in Seattle, with the family." She smiles. "By the way, I want to say thank you to you and Christian."

"No worries." As I turn around, I see that Christian is already gone. "Well, should we start getting ready?" I look at Tyler whose eyes are frozen on my left hand.

"Please tell me that's fake." He breaths. Stacey looks confused but the moment her gaze lands on my hand, a shrill squeal resonates throughout the room.

"Holy cow! No way! Wha- Seriously?" Yep, Stacey is speechless.

"Oh yeah. Umm, she's getting married." Paris adds in.

"When did he propose?" Dragging me by my hand, she pulls me onto the loveseat placed near the window.

"Three days ago, in our new house." I reply giddily.

"New house?" She playfully punches me on the arm. "You're such a lucky bitch."

"Oh my god. Wait till you see the house. He made a walk-in closet for me the size of a freaking department store!" I was livid when I saw that. A big closet means that Paris and Tyler are going to be able to force me to buy more useless stuff.

"I want that." She sulks.

"Enough about me. How was Elliot and Bora Bora?" I probe.

"It was good. Really good." She blushes. "I think I might be falling in love with him, Ana." She looks worried.

"Why are you so scared?"

"Ana, he has a _very long_ list of women whom he has 'taken home'. You know that I've only had physical relationships with three men. It's as though everywhere I go, I spot a woman whom he's had sex with. And it hurts… badly." She on the verge of crying. "Does Christian have a long list of past lovers?" She asks.

"Fifteen." I answer. "He's been with fifteen women before he met me, but it was purely sexual. No feelings, just sex." I don't know why, but I feel much better about Christian's past after listening about Elliot's. I mean, I still do feel jealous but the fact that he had no feelings for any of them makes me happy. "Let's not worry about all this and let's get ready." I force her to stand up and walk over to Tyler.

"Ty, I want you to make my best friend to look so hot that Elliot… faints." I had to keep it PG because of the parents.

"Sure thing! Greta, get the curling wand for me." Stacey takes her spot, but not before she gives me a tight hug.

"I love you, Ana Banana."

"Aww. I love you too. And don't call me that." I add.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After two excruciating hours, I'm all set to go. Everyone but Stacey and I was done about thirty minutes before us. My nap threw me off my schedule, but I feel refreshed and ready to go.

Today, I decided to go with something sexy yet conservative. My white, lace halter neck dress reaches my knees and has a nude fabric under it to make sure no one can see anything through the sheer fabric. I've paired pink stilettos with my dress and some pink diamond earrings. Lastly, my hair is kept together in a messy ponytail with a few tendrils artfully taken out and curled. And how can I forget about my ring that makes everything look small in comparison.

"I'll meet you downstairs, Stacey." She's still not finished with her makeup and I just want to go and meet my man.

As I descend down the stairs, I'm trying to be extra careful because of my shoe choice. The marble was polished yesterday morning which is making it very hard to walk on. "Need help?" I look up from my feet, but the reaction causes my foot to lose balance and I lunge forward. In an instant, Luke slips his arm around my waist and grabs me before my face hit the ground.

"Oh my god." That was close. Reality sets in quick as my head snaps up to meet Luke's smiling face. Awk-ward. He leans forward and tucks my hair behind my ear. I can feel his hands splayed on my exposed back. "Thank you, Sawyer." I get out of his arms as quick as I can and sprint towards the living room, not caring if I fall or not. That was super weird.

"Christian." Thankfully, he's the only one in the living room. As he turns around, I notice that he is on the phone, but I really don't care right now. I starts walking towards him and as soon as I'm a few feet away from him, I launch myself at him. Tucking my face in the crook of his neck, I take a calming sniff of his signature scent. It's so soothing.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Griffin. Make sure you have the files ready." He ends his phone call and envelopes me in a hug. "What's wrong, baby?" He asks, kissing my temple.

Should I tell him? No. It'll ruin Thanksgiving for us and I want it to be perfect. But I'll tell him tomorrow… I have to. Luke was clearly hitting on me. "Nothing, I just missed you." I lie.

"I missed you too, Ana." I need to feel him. I need him to help me forget about the gross invasion of privacy that happened in the foyer. "Kiss me."

"With pleasure, Ms. Steele." His lips crash on mine as he kisses me without any restraint. I can feel him getting harder against my thighs so I increase my pace and bite down on his lip. I can hear Luke's voice calling for attention, but I just want to be with my man. Seems like he doesn't care either because he continues to kiss me like no one's watching. "He's watching us." Christian whispers against my lips.

"Let him." I grab a handful of his hair and force his mouth back on mine. We finally part ways when we hear Elliot whistling at us. "What do you want?" I'm still a little mad at him. It just hurts that he didn't stand up for my best friend, but he let her listen to nonsense the girls he fucked spit out.

"Are you still mad at me?" He sighs.

"Yep. Let's go Christian." I try to grab his hand and move, but he's way too strong.

"I want you both to bury the hatchet and get on with life." He has the CEO mask on so I can't even read his emotions.

"Look Ana, I know you're mad and you should be. I was a dick to Stacey. I know that I don't deserve her at all. She's a pure soul who deserves love and I just want you to know that I will love her until the _end of time._ " Jerk. He's using my song titles in his speech. "Please forgive me Ana!" He cries and falls flat on his stomach, with his hands held together above his head. It looks like I'm forcing him to beg.

"Elliot Grey! Get up right this minute." I order and he gets up. "I will let you off the hook this time, but don't you ever do that again. If you hurt Stacey, you will have to face me. And it won't be pretty." My voice goes down with each word.

"I promise that I will try to beat you and Christian in PDA, give my life to Stacey, and love her till the day I die."

"Okay, enough of the theatrics." I extend my arms to give him a hug. Elliot being Elliot, tries to annoy his older brother by making unnecessary noises to show how much he is enjoying my hug.

"Elliot, put her down." Christian growls in a voice that sends tremors to my core.

Just as Elliot puts me down, I can see a light bulb lighting up in his head as he looks at my ring.

"You're officially gonna be my sister! I'm going to be related to Anastasia Steele!" He picks me up bridal style and starts running towards the kitchen.

"Elliot, you better pray I don't get my hands on you!" Christian yells, running behind us. My giggle and squeals are echoing through the house as Elliot continues to run with me still in his arms. "Elliot, Christian is going to kill you if you don't put me down." I warn in between my laugh.

"You really think he's stronger than me?" He asks with a frown. "Looks like you will be in my arms for a long time, Ana Banana."

"Don't call me that!" That's it. I punch him in the chest and start screaming for Christian.

"Help! Christian, help me." I fake cry.

In less than thirty seconds, I'm on the ground and in Christian's arms. "Did that idiot hurt you, baby?" He is inspecting my face.

"No, I was just joking. Where did he go though?" I ask bemused.

"That little rat ran away before I could get my hands on him. Pussy." He scoffs.

"Be nice." I reprimand. "Let's see where the family is." He encases my hand in his and leads me to the dining room.

"Why were you screaming, Anastasia?" Mom asks.

"Elliot was being Elliot." They get it immediately. As I look around, I see that everyone is here, but there is an extra spot at the end of the table, next to Kareena. Mom and Dad are at the head of the table and everyone is scattered around in pairs. "Who's going to sit there?" I ask while taking my seat.

"Luke will be joining us." Mom informs the entire table. I freeze momentarily. Jesus, he's supposed to be my security and here I am feeling like he's going to kidnap me.

 _Make sure that you don't look at him in the eye or any part of him. Just focus on Christian._ By the way, have I mentioned how hot my fiance looks right now? He looks smokin' hot in his gray three piece suit. "Is everything okay?" He looks at me with worry etched on his beautiful features.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about something." I hate lying to him, but I need to. If I tell him how Sawyer acted, there will be mayhem during dinner and I do not want that.

"You know I don't believe you, right?" He mutters in my ear. Oh shit.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Let's try the clueless act.

"You _will_ tell me after dinner." His voice is very scary. His eyes have turned a dark shade of gray and I can sense that he is gritting his teeth.

"Can we please just eat?" I cover his hand with mine and smile.

"What are you two love birds whispering about?" Thank god Elliot is here. Perfect distraction for Christian.

"Something. But you better watch your back." Uh oh. Christian is pissed.

"I'm sorry." Elliot breaths and dramatically takes his seat. He is such an actor.

"Christian, please. I'll tell you everything later. It's nothing big, but please just enjoy dinner." I beg.

Letting out a deep breath, he looks at me and kisses me behind my ear. "Okay, baby. But promise me that you will tell me what's bothering you on the way home." Home? I thought we were staying here tonight. "I decided we should go home and spend some alone time together before we have to leave for our business trips." He frowns. 11

"Okay." I say, getting excited to go home and having my wicked way with him. As soon as I start feeling good about being here, Sawyer shows up and sits down two right in front of Christian.

Just after Ray carves the turkey and everyone fills up their plates, Christian decided to announce our wedding date to everyone. "Ana and I have an important announcement to make." He says loud and clear to gain everyone's attention.

"What is it? Are you pregnant, Ana?" Mia gasps.

"No, I am not Mia." I love her, but she can be way too annoying… sometimes.

"Anyway…" Christian glares at Mia."We have decided our wedding date." On cue, Sawyer chokes on his champagne and suddenly looks away.

"Are you okay, dear." My mom reaches out to pass him some water.

"What's the date?" Grace asks while literally jumping in her chair.

"March 7th." We both respond simultaneously.

"Phew. We have more than a year to plan this grand wedding." Mia says gleefully.

"Mia, March 7th, 2015." I burst her little bubble of happiness.

"What?" She screams. "How the heck will we ever plan this wedding? Oh my god." She is hyperventilating.

"Mia!" I say loud enough to gain everyone's attention. "I want to make some things very clear. One: this will be a very small and intimate marriage with just family and very close friends. Emphasis on close. Two: anyone whom you might want to invite to the wedding must be cleared out by me or by Christian. We do not want strangers at our wedding. If Christian or I don't know that particular person, he or she will not be invited." I know these people very well by now. If I don't take control from today, everything will be topsy-turvy by the time I get married.. "Three: I will be hiring a wedding planner to help _me_ with the planning. I think I can plan my own wedding. And last but not least, all the women who are here right now along with Gail and our Grandmas will accompany me to all the dress fittings. And I'm pretty sure you will all have particular jobs to complete, so just a quick heads up. Be ready. Wait! Just a quick message for all of y'all here, do not call me, text me, or email me to suggest any ideas for the wedding. I will make sure Hannah knows what's up before we leave today." That last message was especially for Mia because I know she's crazy.

"Damn. I just saw Christian's ghost in you." Elliot mumbles out loud. "No, seriously. Christian sounds just like that in meetings. I've been there." He justifies when everyone stares at him.

"Good job, Ana." Christian leans over to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I think we all understand, don't we ladies?" Mom raises her eyebrows at the awestruck faces of Mia, Stella, Paris, and Stacey.

"Christian, aren't you supposed to go down to San Francisco tomorrow morning?" Soon, the topic of conversation diverts to Christian's business plan and my participation in the Global Citizen Festival.

"Global Citizen basically is a organization through which women receive benefits in countries where they are not considered equal to men. All the money that gets spent on the tickets to the show will go to numerous different organizations that support this cause." I explain to my Dad who is listening with rapt attention.

"Can I donate?"

"Actually, yes you can. I'm planning on donating also, so you can give me the check and I'll hand it over for you." I inform him. I plan on donating $200,000, but I'm going to keep that to myself.

"I'd like that. In fact, after dinner, can you please come to my study and grab the check?" He seems pretty interested in this.

"Of course, Dad." I smile and get back to conversing with Christian, Elliot and all the girls.

"What color bridesmaid dresses should we get?" That was Stacey.

"Something elegant." I ponder. "I will pen you guys in for an appointment and we can discuss all of this stuff." I suggest.

"Sure." They all agree. I love spending time with people but not too much. The only person I can spend a long time with is Christian. Only Christian. It's like he carries around the calming aura which instantly makes me forget everything and everyone but him.

"How long are you going to stay in S.F.?" I ask Christian.

"I'm going to leave tomorrow night and come back Monday morning." He sighs.

"That's the entire weekend." I'm whining like a baby.

"I know." He admits. Instantly, I get the idea of surprising him. The show is on Saturday and if I want, I can fly out from New York as soon as I'm done and reach San Francisco in six to seven hours. Perfect.

"Don't worry. I'm going to be busy there too, so I'm sure the time is going to fly by quick." I say as convincingly as I can.

"What else do you have to do?" He questions.

"Umm, I have to check my offices and I am going to go shopping."

"You hate shopping." He states.

"I do, but Tyler is also going with me because he goes _everywhere_ with me and he's forcing me to go shopping with him. He said I need new clothes." It's partially true. Tyler does go everywhere with me and if he can't, he sends one on his assistants.

…...

After finishing dessert, which was chocolate ice-cream and brownies for me, we head out to the living room to rest.

"Ana and I should be going. We have to leave tomorrow and I still have to pack." You seriously cannot tell when Christian is lying or when he is telling the truth. Mrs. Jones packs all the things for him.

"Annie, I'll send the check to you tomorrow morning. I'm way too stuffed to move right now." Ray mumbles while making his way over to his bar.

"Sure. Just send it to Hannah." I just want to leave and go home.

As usual, it takes five whole minutes to say goodbye to everyone.

I feel like a toddler who always waits for her mom to finish talking but the mom just does not shut up and keeps on talking to anyone who crosses her. However, in my case, Christian is the mother and I'm the toddler. "Christian. Can we leave now?" I'm trying to be polite, but I'm sure he knows that I'm getting impatient.

"Why are you so impatient?" He has the nerve to ask me.

"Seriously, Christian. All throughout dinner, you had your hands all over me. It made me… you know."

"Horny." He leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Gah! You're so fucking crude." As we head outside, we are met with Luke who has a mask of sheer hate on his face as he looks at Christian but as his eyes make their way to me, he licks his lips and looks me up and down. I'm pretty sure that Christian sees it to because he takes off his and lays it on my shoulders.

"What the fuck is your problem, Sawyer?" Christian barks, startling me.

"Nothing _sir._ I was just waiting for Ana to tell me when we are leaving." He replies smoothly.

"First of all, it's Ms. Steele to you and we won't be needing you so get the fuck outta here." Christian is mad. Really mad. "Get in, Anastasia." He orders while holding his R8's door open for me. I scurry and settle in the soft leather seats as fast as my feet can carry me. I watch as Christian makes his way over to my side and slides in the car.

The car ride is silent for the entire way home, but not comfortable silence. Oh hell no. It's way too quiet, like the quiet before a storm. I can feel the anger radiating off of his body. As soon as he parks the car in front of our house, he jumps out, slams his door shut and makes his way over to my side. _I should not tell him about what Sawyer did earlier tonight, should I?_

"Christian, are you okay?" I dare to ask. He is pulling me to the main door where two CIA looking guards are standing stoically. Without even acknowledging their greetings, Christian continues to drag me along him from the giant foyer and to the bar. "Christian?" I whisper. _Still not looking at me._ After pouring himself a glass of whiskey, he sits down on one of the bar stools and just stares at my face.

I'm feeling super self-conscious right now. The jacket that he gave me is in the car because I forgot to grab it while he was dragging me alongside him.

I let out a loud sigh and turn around to go to our room. _Here I was, thinking we would celebrate, but no. Mr. Grey has a stick shoved up his ass._ Out of nowhere, I feel Christian's hand grasping my shoulder and pulling me towards him. In less than ten seconds, I am caged in Christian's arms with his mouth on mine. I return the kiss with as much passion as I can. I can taste the whiskey he just drank and the taste of it eggs me on to kiss him harder.

"Miss Steele, you are not getting any sleep tonight." His delicious threat is all I need to lunge at him. "Eeep!" Before I can do anything, he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Quiet!" He slaps my butt and continues to make his way to our bedroom.

"You're such a caveman! Why am I even marrying you?" I wonder out loud.

"Because you love me, Ana." Another slap on the ass.

"Ouch!" My butt is stinging now. As he is walking up the grand staircase, I am terrified for my life. I hate heights and being on his shoulder and staring down is not helping at all. "Christian, please put me down. I'm scared." He picks up his pace and places me on the ground as soon as we reach upstairs.

"Baby, are you okay? You're shaking."

"I'm fine. It's just the height problem I have." I try to control my shaking but it just does not stop.

"Come here." I walk into his warm embrace and bury my face in his chest. After a few minutes, he scoops me in his arms and starts walking towards our room.

"Just so you know, we will talk about Sawyer tomorrow because right now, I just want to bury myself in you." Crap. I can already picture his reaction when I tell him what happened between Sawyer and I today.

"Okay." Let's enjoy tonight and I can worry about tomorrow… well, tomorrow.

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **Everything mentioned in this chapter can be seen on my Pinterest: Just write this URL in the search bar:**_

 _ **https, colon, slash, slash, www, dot, pinterest, dot, com, slash, queenbey27, slash.**_

 _ ***Well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I just wanted to get rid of Elena which is why I did not drag out her death or anyone's reaction towards her. Anyways, what do you guys is going on with our beloved Lukey? Looks like someone's jealous of Christian. Finally, I wanted**_ **my** _ **Ana to be bold and fearless, so if you guys are upset of how Ana took charge of her own wedding; I am sorry.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Ana will perform in New York and surprise Christian in S.F. Also, a little sprinkle of drama next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review. XX**_

 _ **(By the way: this is the longest chapter that I have posted so far.)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N Woah! Some of you were not happy with Ana's threat to take off the ring. I just want to say that I thought it would be light-hearted, but it turned out to be insensitive and mean to Christian. I tried to fix that in this chapter as much as I could, so please read. I hope you will like it! Second thing is that I want to portray Ana as a independent woman, not a brat. If she came off like that in the last chapter, it was not my intention at all.**_

 _ **Pinterest:**_ _ **Everything mentioned in this chapter can be seen on my Pinterest: Just write this URL in the search bar:**_

 _ **https, colon, slash, slash, www, dot, pinterest, dot, com, slash, queenbey27, slash.**_

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **APOV**_

"Ugh." Groaning, I open my eyes to see why someone opened the curtains. As I adapt to the bright light that is shining in our room, my gaze lands on clock residing on my side table. The clock reads 10:30 am and instantly, I start feeling sad. We have to leave for the airport at five so that gives me less than six hours to spend with Christian. I'm going to miss this man so much even though I will be seeing him late tomorrow night.

Wait. Where is he? He's nowhere around the room but his side of the bed is still a little warm. Looks like I have to hunt him down in this giant house.

Yawning, I get up from our bed and walk over to the bathroom. As I take in my appearance in the mirror, I notice my disheveled face and dark circles under my eyes. My hair is all over the face and I have three hickeys on my breasts. That's what happens when possessive Christian rears his head. I'm still sore from all the activities we did last night. We came home around 11:30 pm and went to sleep at about three. So, about three hours of non-stop passion! _Ha! I bet you're jealous right now._

After brushing my teeth, washing my face and putting on Christian's dress shirt that he wore yesterday, I walk out the door and start looking for Christian.

Thank god I decided to put on a pair of leggings because guess who's standing in the foyer. Mr. Luke Sawyer. It feels awkward to even say his name. I have always thought of him as my brother, just like Ezra but what he did last night…

"Ana." I am taken out of my thoughts by Christian calling my name. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, umm I was just coming down." I give him the most genuine smile that I can muster and start making my way down the stairs. He looks amazing in his workout clothes, all sweaty and hot. _I guess he was in the gym._

"Like that?" He accuses. What does he mean? Ooh. He thinks that I'm only wearing his shirt and no pants. Shaking my head, I keep going downstairs and make sure to watch his expression closely. The moment he is able to see my lower body, he releases the deep breath he was holding inside of him.

"Where did you go? You weren't in bed when I woke up." I complain while making my way towards him.

"I was in the gym." He explains and kisses me passionately on my lips. "You can leave now." He says to Sawyer who is looking everywhere but us.

"Actually, sir. I'd like to talk to Ms. Steele." He is looking at me with a weird expression.

"Sure. What's going on?" I mutter before Christian can interrupt.

"I want to give you my resignation letter. I can't work for you anymore." What the fuck?

"Luke, what happened?" I am shocked to my core.

"I've fallen in love with you." What? I have literally gone numb and before I can react, Christian has Luke by his collar.

"Christian!" I scream. "Let him go! Please." I beg. Where's Taylor when you need him?

"You fucking piece of shit! How dare you come into _my_ house and tell _my_ future wife that you fucking love her!" Christian yells at Sawyer and punches him square on the nose.

"Christian, please stop!" I run to where Christian is holding Sawyer captive. I rest my hand on his bicep and try to pull him away, but he's way stronger than me. "Christian, please let him go." Finally, I see Taylor's arm come in sight as he tries to pry away a very angry Christian away from a bloody Sawyer. "Christian!" I gasp once I see knuckles covered in blood.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, dude?" I hear Jason ask Luke in the background.

"Did you know about this?" Christian snarls at Taylor who is trying his best to not let Sawyer fall down on the shiny, white tiles.

"Yes, sir. I found out about it the night you proposed to Miss Steele." Taylor mumbles looking grim.

"Christian, your hand!" I don't care about Sawyer or anyone else right now. I only care about Christian whose hand is bleeding profusely.

"Ana, I'm fine." He cups my face in his hands and kisses me on the forehead.

"No, you're not." I cry. "You need ice. Come with me." I try to drag him with me but he doesn't move an inch.

"No, you come with _me._ You and I will have a chat soon." Christian's voice is low but the anger is palpable as he conveys his message to Sawyer. He continues to lead me towards his study and once we're inside, he makes sure to lock the door.

"Christian, I'm so sorry." And the waterworks begin. "I had no idea. I swear." I'm full on sobbing right now. "I've always thought of him as a brother, but I had no idea he was 'in love with me'." I try to explain in between my inconsistent hiccups. "I'm so sorry. For everything."

"Anastasia!" He grabs me by my waist and cages me in his arms. I lay my head on his shoulder and continue to cry out all of my frustrations. "Baby, this is not your fault. Look at me." He tries to nudge my shoulders so I would pull back and look at him, but I shake my head and continue to silently cry in his arms. "I got you, Ana. That fucker will not be able to do anything to us." He starts rocking us side to side.

"I need… to tell you something." I have to tell him.

"What is it, Ana?" I can feel him running his hands through my hair.

"Last night, when I was _*hiccup*_ coming down the stairs to meet you _*hiccup*_ I accidentally slipped but Sawyer caught me." _*hiccup*_

"Are you hurt?" His voice is urgent.

"No. But the way Sawyer held me was very _*hiccup*_ inappropriate."

"What do you mean inappropriate?" He has completely stopped moving and his body is rigid.

"He had his arms around my waist…" Instantly, his hold on my waist tightens. "And he held me close to him and _*hiccup*_ he touched my face." Once again, I break into sobs and wait for Christian to explode to me. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." I'm trying to fix this situation as much as I can. "I just didn't want to ruin Thanksgiving for us."

"Anastasia, stop crying." I can't! No matter how hard I try, the tears are non-stop. After a few seconds, I stop sobbing, but the tears are running down my cheeks continuously.

"I'm so sorry." I am so disappointed in myself.

"Ana, look at me." His voice is determined so I know that it'll be best for me to look up at him. I gradually look up and see his emotionless face. "Next time any male or female lays their hands on you… they will have to face me. That dickhead has no right to touch you like that. No one does." He growls.

"I know, but…" The look he gives me makes me shut up in less than a second.

"I am very upset that you didn't tell me this last night. He ate dinner with us, Anastasia!" He literally screams making me shrink in his arms. Taking a deep breath, he continues, "However, I understand that you didn't want me to ruin family time. Is this the reason why you acted so lost last night?" He questions.

"Yes." I whisper.

"Baby, I'm not _mad_ , but I expect honesty from you. What if an ex-submissive came onto me and I don't tell you?" Just the thought of something like that hurts. "You'd be mad, wouldn't you?" He lifts my chin up to look at him.

"Mmhm." I nod my head. "But I just didn't want to ruin our night. You know you would have killed him if I had told you this last night." I justify.

"Correct, I would have. But guess what? Ezra and Elliot would've enjoyed to lay hands on him also." He mutters darkly.

"I know and I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier, but I was too scared of your reaction."

"Anastasia, I love you. I would never give you up for anything. Sawyer is no one to ruin what we have." His tone is firm as he rapidly wipes away the tears that are still falling down my cheeks. "Just promise me that from now on, you will be 100% honest with me."

"I promise." I quickly answer. "I swear to god I will be honest to you, but please don't be mad at me." I don't know why I'm so scared. "You probably hate me."

"If I hated you, would I have you in my arms?" He raises his eyebrows.

"No." I sniffle.

"Now, stop crying. I hate it when you cry, future Mrs. Grey."

"I'm sorry, future Mr. Steele." I crack a smile.

"There's my girl." He chuckles and and gives me a slow kiss. "Do you want to stay when I talk to him or do you want to leave?" Wait. I have the choice of staying?

"I don't know." I tell the truth. I want to stay and ask him how and why he fell in love with me. _Scrap that. That's a stupid question._ "I'd like to stay." Carefully, I look up but instead of staring at Christian's angry face, I'm staring at his smiling face. "Why are you smiling?" I ask bemused.

"Because I knew you were going to say that. I'm just happy with myself because I know you so well." He replies. "By the way, why are you wearing my shirt?"

"It was just lying on the ground and I was too lazy to find one in my closet." I shrug. "By the way…" I squint my eyes at him and open the first few buttons of his shirt. "What is this?" I ask him while pointing to the three hickeys on my breasts.

"Umm…" He struggles to find the correct words.

"I'm waiting."

"I got carried away last night." He hangs his head in shame. "I was jealous." He adds. "I'm so sorry." Bending down, he kisses each of the love bites he gave me.

"It's okay." I run my hand through his hair. "It's actually kind of sexy." I mumble.

"Sexy?" His eyes widen. "I am getting hard, baby. And that too right before I am going to meet your lover." He says earning a slap on the chest.

"He's not my lover. You are." I pout.

"Good to know, baby." He says cockily. Then, my eyes land on his bruised hand and immediately I start feeling guilty.

"I'll be right back." As I turn around to go and get the first-aid box, I am pulled back in the arms of Christian. "I'm gonna go get the first-aid box."

"Anastasia, your entire chest is out open." I look down and notice that the top four buttons are undone and my boobs are on full display.

"Oops." My shaking fingers are trying their best to button up the shirt but I keep failing. Probably because of the adrenaline.

"Let me…" Christian calmly buttons up the entire shirt as I stare down at his fingers doing the job perfectly. "There you go."

"I'll be right back. Do not move!" I order like a mother and run out to get the first-aid kit. "Mrs. Jones!" I call out.

"Yes, ma'am?" She looks worried as she stares at my face.

"Can you please give me the first-aid kit? Christian's hand is bruised." I tell her.

"Miss Steele, the kit is with Taylor and Sawyer." She grimaces as she says Sawyer's name. "Do you want me to get it?" I should let her get it, but the nagging voice in my head tells me otherwise. I want to make sure Luke is okay… as a considerate human being. Nothing more.

"No, thank you. I'll get it myself." I smile.

"Absolutely. Oh and when do you and Mr. Grey want to have breakfast? I made you both smoothies and this new ricotta and tomato toast recipe I found in the magazine you gave me."

"That sounds delicious but I think it's going to be a while until we're going to eat." I explain to her.

"No problem. Just tell me when you are ready." I love her so much.

"Thank you." Giving her my best smile, I make my way to the foyer where Taylor is dressing Luke's wounds. "Taylor, can you please give me the first-aid box if you're done?" I ask with a serious tone. I make sure not to stare at Luke.

"Yes, ma'am." As he is passing the first-aid box to me, I take a quick peek at Luke and see that his face has numerous cuts all over and his nose has still not stopped bleeding. He lifts his eyes to meet mine, but as soon as our eyes meet, I turn my gaze back to Taylor. _He's okay._

"Thank you." I turn around and make it back to Christian's study in less than a minute.

"Sit down." I point to to the chair in front of his desk. Carefully, I clean up his wound using disinfectant wipes and every time he winces or flinches, I glare at him. _Did he seriously need to get physical?_ Next, I grab the tube of Neosporin and apply it to his knuckles using cotton balls. Finally, I bandage his hand up with gauze and cut off the excess material. "There you go." I kiss his hand and start cleaning up.

"Thank you, baby."

"Christian." I call to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind, I don't want to be here when you talk to Lu… Sawyer." I catch myself at the right moment. I really just want to forget this bullshit situation and get on with planning my wedding _and_ getting ready for the concert tomorrow.

"Are you sure?" He looks suspicious.

"Yes. But please don't get physical." I beg. "Promise me."

"I promise, Ana." He rolls his eyes at me. "But are you 100% sure you don't want to be here when I talk to him?"

"Yes. Plus, Tyler is coming with my clothes for tomorrow and I have to make sure that they fit." This is the only lame excuse I could come up with. In reality, I just don't want to face him. Not now, not ever.

"Okay." I'm 99% sure that he does not believe me, but whatever. "See you later." He grabs my arms and pries me towards him, but he uses the wrong hand because I clearly see him grimace.

"Christian! Be careful." I admonish.

"I'm fine, Ana." He swoops down and captures my lips with his. I take control of the kiss and bite his lip. "We should stop." He says against my lips. I mold our lips together one last time and part away, leaving us both breathless.

"Laters." I wink and leave his study.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **CPOV**_

"Taylor!" I bark once I'm sure that Ana has made it back safely to our room.

"Sir." He remains stoic as usual. I'm feeling quite the opposite right now. There's a volcano waiting to erupt inside of me at any given opportunity.

"Tell him to bring his ass over here." I grit out.

"Sir." Is his usual response. When he leaves, it dawns on me that Ana will not have a CPO for the weekend. Fuck. I am so fucking close to canceling this trip. I don't want to leave Anastasia alone on the other side of the country. The only thing that is forcing me to go is the importance of this deal. If this deal fails, more than two thousand jobs will be in jeopardy.

I am broken out of my trance by Taylor's cough. "Thank you." I signal for him to leave but he stays in his place by Sawyer. Rolling my eyes, I tell him. "I won't do anything to him. Now, get out!" He better listen to me.

"Yes sir." He breathes before looking at Sawyer who gives him a nod.

For the first few minutes, I just stare at his face, a black and blue face. "First thing: you're fired." I begin. "Your resignation will not be accepted because Anastasia and I have already fired you. Second, I don't want to see your face anywhere in the state of Washington. Actually, make it the entire west coast." I add.

"Yes, sir." His voice is shaky.

"When _did_ you 'fall in love' with Anastasia." I ask and lean back in my chair, waiting for his answer.

"Sir, I don't think it would be wise for me to answer that." He mumbles.

"Really? Well, guess what? You don't have an option." I snarl and slap my uninjured hand on my desk.

"You know what, Grey? I've had enough of your bullshit." He raises his voice, but I don't stop him. I want to hear his explanation. "You don't deserve Ana! I've been with her from day one. And out of nowhere, you come in the picture and now she's marrying you?! Is she pregnant or what? Because I know Ana and she's only been with three men besides you." Three? I thought she had physical relationships with four men. "Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to watch her go into her hotel room with these assholes?" Shit, I really don't want to hear about her past relationships. "She never spent more than a day with them and when I saw you eye-fucking her, I thought you would spend a night together and forget about it the next day. But no!" He explodes. "I died a little each day you guys spent together. Watching your tongue always down her throat was pure fucking torture. She was supposed to be mine! Mine, Grey. Now she's yours."

"Are you done?" I break the silence. "You should be thankful that I am not breaking your limbs. I promised Ana, otherwise you would have been in the hospital right now. No one has the right to talk about my future wife like that! You know what? I can't even stand looking at your face right now. Taylor!" I call out and within seconds, he is in my office.

"Yes, sir?"

"I want him gone. I don't care what you do, but I should never see his face again." I watch closely as Taylor grabs Sawyer's arm and helps him get up from the chair. Without looking at me, Sawyer limps out the door with Taylor.

I let out a deep breath and lean my head against the headrest of my chair. Ana… I need Ana. I leap out of my chair and go out to search for Ana.

"Where's Ana?" I ask Mrs. Jones who is cleaning the kitchen.

"She and Tyler went to the guest room." She informs me. This house is so damn big that it takes forever to get from one place to another. There are eight bedrooms, ten and a half bathrooms, a fully equipped gym, two studies, a home theatre, a giant living room, a pool along with a jacuzzi, and a recording studio for Ana. The recording studio was a gift for Ana from Elliot who planned everything and made sure to equip it with the newest technologies. Thankfully, Elliot hired a designer who made sure to furnish and decorate the house perfectly. I'm just happy it wasn't Gia Matteo, whom he has had a sexual relationship with for a long period of time. I actually feel bad for Stacey that she fell in love with someone who has slept with half of Seattle.

"You know you are the only woman who makes me question my sexuality?" I hear Tyler's raucous voice. "Like for real! No one should have the right to look so fucking hot in anything they wear! Ugh." What the fuck is going on? "I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. Ana's getting married. Ana's getting married. You can't hit on her, Ty." He chants. "Anyway, I find _Mr. Grey_ waaaaay hotter than you, Annie."

"Tyler!" Ana yells. "How dare you! Stop talking about my future husband like that." I lean against the door frame and watch Ana glare at Tyler.

"Okay! I'll talk about you like that then. Why do you look so hot in this baggy and unflattering shirt?"

"Seriously?" She counters. When she bends down to pick something up from the ground, Tyler starts squealing and points his finger at Ana. _I am literally snooping on my girl and her stylist right now._

"What?" She sounds fearful.

"You have three more hickeys! I knew he was a rough one." He sounds so happy with himself right now. "Sweet lord, we're going to need more concealer." I decide to make my presence known by clearing my throat. As soon as they realize that I'm standing in the doorway, Ana and Tyler both turn red.

"Chri- Christian." She stutters.

"Mr. Grey…" Tyler is clearly mortified. "I didn't realize you were here. How much did you hear?" He asks abruptly.

"Oh I heard all of it." I let them know.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go get some water. I'm parched." He tells me and rushes out the door.

"'Parched?" I look at Ana in disbelief. She shrugs and bites her lip. "He thinks I'm hot?" I question while looking at making my way towards Anastasia. Once again she shrugs.

"What happened to Sawyer?" What a way to ruin such a sweet moment. I sit on the edge of the king size bed and pull her into my lap.

"He's gone." I state the fact. "Taylor will take care of him and I will make sure that he doesn't come anywhere near you. By the way, I fired him." I inform her. Suddenly, a question pops up in my mind and I decide to ask her about it. "Sawyer told me something."

"What?" She is mindlessly fiddling with her ring.

"He told me that you…" How do I do this? "That you've only been with three men." All of it rushes out of my mouth.

"Christian…"She starts by rolling her eyes. "He was kind of right. I didn't _really do_ anything with Kenneth." She takes a deep breath. "About three years ago, Paris took me to a party in Grenoble where I got super tipsy. Kenneth and I were hanging out and talking when he kissed me. Out of nowhere. Things went from one stage to the other in no time but we did not to the birds and the bees thing. I remember his name because he gave me his number and contact information but I never contacted him. I was drunk and not in my senses which is why I didn't stop him. Sawyer was not with us that day which is why he doesn't know about Kenneth."

"Do you have any idea how much I want to kill all of those guys?" I'm raging with jealousy.

"Christian, I'm marrying you. I had no feelings for any of them, only you. Exactly like you had no feelings for your subs. I've never been in any relationships before you. You're my first real boyfriend and now fiance." I know she's telling the truth and I do calm down a little, but still.

"Why did you put his name on that list though?" I still don't understand.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No." She's going to be my wife! I need to know everything about her.

"We went from the first base to the second and then to the third! For me, going to the third base is borderline having sex. We were really close to doing the deed, but thankfully Paris stopped me and dragged me away. I put him on the "list" because I believe that I did get extremely physical with him and you deserve to know the complete truth about me. Are you satisfied?" She gets up from my lap and walks towards the door, but I leap up and stop her.

"I'm not going to apologize because it's my right to know everything about you, the same way it's your right to know everything about me. However, I'm remorseful that I didn't meet you before, but I will not let our past be a hindrance in our future." I confess.

"Christian, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so cranky. It's probably just because of Luke and all the bullshit situations we're going through. I just want you to know that I love you and I'm sorry for coming with so much baggage." Before she can say anything else, I wrap my arms around her and bury my nose in her hair.

"Stop talking like that about yourself."

"It's just so annoying that when I should be celebrating and having a blast planning my wedding, I have so much negativity surrounding me. I just want to punch something."

"Easy Tiger!" I do not want to get punched by her or be her punching bag.

"Sorry." She mumbles in my neck. "I'm hungry."

"Did you not eat breakfast?"

"Nope. I was waiting for you. If you're done, can we eat?" She looks so cute right now.

"Let's go."

"Wait." She stops walking, making me turn around to face her. "I wanted to apologize to you about that dumb joke I said yesterday." What joke? Oh, the one she made about her ring. Yeah… that was really dumb of her. "It was insensitive of me and I understand what you must've gone through when I said that. And on top of that, you apologized to _me."_

"An-"

"Let me finish. I'm really sorry and I promise you that I will never ever say anything of that sort ever again."

"I forgive you." I say to end this discussion once and for all. At least she realized her mistake and apologized.

XXXXXXXX

"Christian!" Ana calls out from our room. We barely have two hours before we both have to leave for the airport. After eating breakfast, Ana spent a very, _very_ long time with Tyler and his stooges to try on some clothes that she is supposed to wear tomorrow night.

"What's wrong?" I ask upon entering the room.

"There's been a small problem." I have no idea what she's telling me because all I can stare at is her body. She looks unbelievably sexy in her shorts and a tight, white camisole that shows off all her curves. She's not wearing a bra so her nipples are straining against the white material of the camisole. _I want her so much._ "Christian!" She breaks me from my thoughts by snapping her fingers in my face. "I said, the media has found out that we're engaged!"

"How?" I ask after clearing my throat.

"I posted some pictures I took last night on my website. Idiot me, forgot that I was wearing my ring in all the pictures and I didn't even check them. It completely slipped from my mind." She is pacing around the room. "And it's only been about forty-five minutes since I've posted the pictures! If I delete them, everyone will be suspicious and I seriously don't know what to do!" She is two minutes away from a panic attack. "Our engagement is trending on Twitter already!" She has her phone in her hands and is typing like a maniac.

"Anastasia, calm down."

"You're right. It's done. They had to find out some way, didn't they?" She states after she lets my words soak in.

"Get over here." I grab her by the waist and draw her towards me. "You need to learn how to stop stressing over dumb things like this. And I think I can help with a little stress relief." I move her hair to the side and star planting kisses in the crook of her neck.

"That tickles." She starts giggling. Even though her giggling is the prettiest sound in the world, right now isn't the time for it. I slap her ass and push her on the bed.

"Take off your clothes." I can hear the huskiness in my voice. I watch carefully as she slowly takes off that sinful white camisole and her shorts. I follow suit and take off my sweatpants and and my plain cotton t-shirt. I fist my hard dick in my hand and start stroking it; all while ogling at Ana's body.

Like the perfect seductress that she is, she gets on her knees and crawls over to the edge of the bed. Without saying a word, she grabs my erection in her hand and starts stroking it with her warm hands. I nudge myself closer to her mouth and nearly convulse on the spot when she wraps her lips around me. "Fuck." Grabbing hold of her hair, I start thrusting myself into her mouth. The feeling that I am going through is indescribable.

Before I can come, I pull out of her and help her lie down, flat on her back. Leaning over her body, I start peppering small kisses all over her face, then start moving down her neck to her jaw. I suck the tender flesh of her neck, right below her ear. _I know that drives her crazy._ "Christian." She mewls. Still nipping at her neck, my hand moves down to her thighs and I start rubbing the outside of her thighs. She moans in protest as I touch her everywhere but the one place she needs me to touch.

"Just enjoy, baby." I feel so lucky that this beautiful goddess is going to be my wife.

"Christian please." She groans irritated.

"What do you want, baby." I nuzzle her ear.

"You." She replies breathless. "I want you inside me." I run my hands all over her taut stomach one final time, causing goosebumps to erupt all over her body. After one final kiss on the mouth, I cup her sex and my fingers start circling her clit. _She's literally dripping._ "Ah." She is staring at me with hooded eyes. Balancing my weight on my left forearm, I guide myself through her folds, "Look at me." I order when I notice that her eyes are closed. Immediately, she opens her big, beautiful blue eyes that pierce right through my soul. Without warning, I plunge deep into her hot, wet core.

"Aaah." She moans loudly, and throws her head back in pleasure. I take the opportunity to start placing kisses on the length of her neck.

"Feel me, Anastasia." I grunt while pounding into her wet core.

"Chris…" Before she can finish saying my name, her entire body turns rigid and she cums spectacularly.

I continue to thrust into her, prolonging her orgasm. "Anastasia!" The moment her nails dig into my skin, I cum inside of her. Her walls grip my cock and make it almost impossible to move. "God I love you."

XXXXXXXXXX

 _ **APOV**_

"I'm going to miss you." Christian states for the millionth time.

"Christian." I sigh. I want to tell him that I'm going to San Francisco tomorrow night so bad right now. "Watch. Time is going to fly by extremely quickly."

"I know, but it would have been so much easier if you were going with me." He sounds like a four-year old who was refused candy.

"You're going to be fine. Plus, we will FaceTime each other every night." I kiss the corner of his perfectly sculptured mouth. Right now, we are seated in the patio which outlooks the vast land that is our backyard and waiting for my new CPO to arrive. I am nursing a cup of my favorite Green Tea while Christian is drinking his very expensive Scotch. There is a fire roaring in front of us in the outdoor fire pit. It's only 4:15 and it's already getting dark. "It's beautiful out here." I mutter out loud. You can see the the water that helps isolate this house from outsiders and acts like a barrier from the other houses. It's like our very own private island.

"It is, but not as beautiful as you." Oh my god! I just fell in love with him all over again.

"You're so sweet." I'm so tired from all of our earlier activities that I don't even have the energy to move my hands.

"Wait. I need to give you something." Christian gets up and walks back into the house. After a couple of minutes, he returns with a black Cartier in his hand.

"What's that?" I change my position on the sofa and stare at him as he walks over to me and settles down in front of me.

"Remember when you told me that you were going to take off your ring while performing."

"Hold up!" I stop him. "I don't _want_ _to_ take it off but I'm going to _have to_ take it off. I just want to be clear. It might fall or something bad could happen to it and I just want to prevent that from happening." I do not want any misunderstandings regarding my engagement ring.

"I know." He says while rolling his eyes. "That day, I called Cartier and ordered this for you." He opens the lid of the box revealing a dazzling diamond ring. It looks more like a wedding band than a ring. Tiny diamonds go all around the band but the band itself has a complex design on the sides of the ring. "You can wear this while on performing." He sounds so content with himself.

"I love it." I reach over to grab my phone and take a picture of the ring that's in his hand. I'm not going to tell Christian or anyone, but I am planning on making a scrapbook for him as a wedding gift. It's nothing expensive or lavish but it has a very expensive sentimental value to it. "Say cheese." I giggle and start snapping as many pictures as I can of him.

"You shouldn't have done that Miss Steele." His threat is not intimidating me at all.

"Why? What're you gonna do?" I challenge but I realize I shouldn't have done that because Christian Grey can do anything to prove himself. "Strike that off! Let's pretend like I never said that!" I try my hardest to back pedal. Just as he's about to lunge on me, someone clears their throat and stops Christian from taking any actions.

"Sir, I have Mr. de Boer in the kitchen waiting for you." Sneaky as usual, Taylor interrupts us once again.

"We're coming. Come, baby." He extends his hand to me.

"You're so tall." I usually wear heels which make me almost as tall as him, but since I'm wearing my white Converse right now, I feel like minion. I'm 5'8 so it's not a great difference but it just feels weird.

"No, you're just short." He teases.

"Excuse me. I'm 5'8 which is four inches more than the average height for women in the United States." I counter.

"Do you really just Google shit like that? You know the most useless facts that no one would need."

"It's called being smart, okay? And this 'useless' fact just helped me prove my point." I smirk and walk past him. In the kitchen is an even taller man who has his back turned towards me.

"Julius?" Christian calls out. The tall man turns around revealing a buff African American male with a no nonsense stare. He is wearing a classic black suit that has been ironed perfectly and his face shows no emotion at all. I have a feeling he's going to be nothing like Luke.

"Hello sir, ma'am." He has an accent! What the hell. It's not an British accent but an accent that I cannot place.

"Hello." I mutter awkwardly.

"Anastasia, this is Julius de Boer, your new CPO." No shit Sherlock. "Julius, Anastasia." That's it? He's so possessive.

"Nice to meet you." I decide to be the nice one and crack a smile.

"You too." No smile.

"I hope Taylor has already briefed you on everything." Christian is in his CEO mode.

"Yes, sir. Will you and Miss Steele be ready to leave for the airport in 15 minutes?" He asks.

"Yes, get the car ready." Christian dismisses him and as soon as I'm sure he's out of earshot, I start complaining.

"Christian, he can not be my CPO!" I whisper yell.

"Why?" He asks while making his way to the refrigerator.

"Because he doesn't smile or show any emotion. That guy is going to be with me almost every single day and I need to be comfortable around him. He literally reminds me of my calculus professor." I get shivers down my spine just by thinking of Mr. Neiman. He knew who I was (a celebrity) which is why he acted like a total dick to me for the two semesters I took that class. Never once did he smile at me or say 'good job' for getting the highest grade on the finals. _As if calculus was not bad enough itself._

"Anastasia," He grabs a water bottle from the fridge. "I am not taking any chances right now. I do not want another Sawyer incident happening to you or me. He's the best person for this job. He will protect you _and_ he will not fall in love with you." Dropping a kiss on my head, he saunters away. _I am so fucking close to screaming._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Christian, let me go now." I giggle. I've been in his arms for the past five minutes. Everyone is already here: Hannah, Tyler, Jose, and even both their teams, but Christian is just not letting me go. Also, I'm pretty sure Ros is staring at us along with the other employees that work for Christian. _Yep. Awk-ward._

"I don't want you to go." He mumble in the crook of my neck. This is going to be harder than I thought. "Do you have to go?"

"Yes. I have to go. I still have to rehearse and do so many other things before tomorrow night. Soooo, are you going to let me go or not?" He shakes his head and tightens his hold on me. "Look at me." I try my hardest to keep the smile out of my voice. Reluctantly, he raises his head to stare into my eyes. "I promise you that this will go by this quick." I snap my fingers for effect. I tangle my hands in his hair and forcefully put his lips on mine. Gradually, he loosens his hold on my waist and gets lost in the moment.

"I really don't want you to go." He pouts.

"I really don't want to go either, but we both have to. Plus, don't you have an important meeting early in the morning. You need to rest and be prepared." I point out.

"Who gives a fuck? I don't care… by the way, Ros has been staring at us all this time." He informs me.

"Instead of saying goodbye, I'll tell you that I'll see you real soon." Smirking, I give him one last kiss but he deepens it resulting in catcalls by Ros and Tyler. "They are the most annoying people I have ever encountered." I hiss.

"I've been dealing with that redhead for the past decade, so believe me, I know." He mumbles making me laugh. "I guess this is it."

"No, it's not." I press. "I'll talk to you later." For the final time, _(I hope)_ I kiss him goodbye.

"I love you." He breathes on my lips.

"I love you more. I'll talk to you later." Before he can get a chance to stop me once again, I race up the stairs of the plane and take a seat in the first vacant chair I see. Phew. I'm out of breath just from running up the stairs.

"Are you ready?" I haven't spoken to Jose since forever.

"Eh." I answer. "I just want it to be over." In other words, I just want to be with Christian as soon as possible.

"Well, I need to go over some things with you." He takes out his MacBook. "As we decided, you will basically take out a chunk of the choreo from your tour and tweak it a bit and that's what you'll perform right?"

"Yep."

"Where's Tyler? Tyler, get your butt over here." Jose yells over his shoulder.

"How's it goin'?"

"I need the costume designs or pictures that Ana will be wearing tomorrow."

"Sure. Leah, pass me my laptop." I guess that's one of his new interns. Just then, the pilot instructs us to put on our seatbelts as we are about to take off.

After another terrifying take-off, I manage to calm down and down an entire bottle of water. _I fucking hate flying._

"Anyway, I want to go over the set list and the transitions. So, first is going to be the introduction. The First Lady will introduce you…"

"Excuse me." What did he just say?

"The event coordinators informed me that the First Lady will be introducing you." Hannah pipes in.

"Why am I being given this _vital_ piece of information a day before it's going to happen?" I've met her before numerous times, but when the First Lady is going to _personally_ introduce your performance, it's… crazy.

"I'm sorry." Hannah blushes.

"Don't worry about it, Hannah." I give her my best smile to save the moment. "By the way, can you please call Julius for me?" I request. I need to tell him about my surprise visit to San Francisco tomorrow.

"What happened to your Lukey?" Tyler interrogates. I guess I can tell Tyler. Jose went to use the restroom so it's just the two of us.

"He's not _my Lukey!"_ I growl out. _I think I just scared everyone on the plane._ All the passengers have stopped what their doing and are now staring shamelessly at me.

"What?" Ty saves the moment and barks at the spectators. "So, what happened?"

"You ain't letting this go, are you?"

"Nope. Now spill."

"This morning, Christian fired Luke…"

"Why?" He gasps.

"Luke confessed _his love for me."_ Saying that leaves a sour taste in my mouth. "Let's just be happy that Christian didn't kill him. You have no clue about how close Christian was to beating the shit out of him. In fact, he kind of did beat the shit out of him. And last night, during Thanksgiving dinner, he straight up starting hitting on me!" It feels so nice to let all of this out.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow." I mumble. _I need food._ "Hannah, what's on the menu tonight?"

"Let me ask the stewardess." Hannah just started working for me a few months ago which is why she's still so reserved around me. I want her to be herself, not a puppet who says what I tell her to do. So far, we have a long way to go until that happens. "Miss… sorry. Ana, there's the Chinese food you had requested." I forgot about that.

"Can you please tell her to make me a plate? Thank you." By the time, I tell Hannah what I want, Jose is back and ready to get to work.

"Okay. You will be on stage for approximately an hour and a half. You start with "Run The World" then you go into "End of Time" and as you requested, you will then perform "Flaws and All." After this section, you will have a costume change."

"This is your first costume." Tyler hands me his iPad. The first costume is this white corset leotard. There are pearls sewn on the flowery patterns of the leotard.

"I love it."

"Then you will perform the ballads and the love songs: "Love on Top," "Halo," "1+1," "I Miss You," and finally, "Dangerously in Love." After this, the second costume change will occur as the visuals are playing on the background screen. You still have to go over each of the visuals with John."

"Show me the second leotard." I look at Tyler but make a note on my phone to meet with John tomorrow morning .

"Here you go." He says and hands me his iPad again. It's actually not a leotard, much to my surprise. It's a short, blue dress with a intricate design and a lot of sequins. _A lot._ "That's Emilio Pucci. He really wanted me to check out some pieces that he made especially for you, but this is the only one I liked."

"It's very unique and a lot of fun." I grin. It'll be so fun to dance in this!

"Ma'am, you asked for me." Ah, Julius.

"Yes, I did." Discreetly, I look over at Jose and Tyler and indicate them to give us some privacy. "Umm…" It's still super awkward when I try to strike up a conversation with him. "I would like to fly to San Francisco immediately after my concert tomorrow night."

"I will have to ask Taylor or Mr. Grey first, ma'am." I'm getting a little bit impatient.

"Actually, it's a _surprise_ visit so no one can tell Mr. Grey what's happening." I say as nicely as I can.

"Okay." He mumbles after a while.

"Look. Julius, if you want to work with me, you're going to have to be less of a CIA agent and more like a friend to me. Let me finish…" I say before he can interrupt. "I know it's your job to not be friendly with me and blah, blah, blah. Believe me, I've endured the consequences of making my previous CPO a really good friend! And I'm pretty sure you know already. I'm rambling, aren't I?" I slap my hand on my forehead.

"I thought you were going to be snobby and a spoiled rich woman. No offense." He looks horrified that he said those words out loud. I burst out in laughter as I stare at his red face.

"Don't worry about it." I reassure. "Just please make sure Christian does not get to know about his surprise!" I warn.

"Yes ma'am." We talk for a while and I get to know that he is originally from the Netherlands but moved to the United States a few years back in order to search for a job. No kids, no significant other and unfortunately, his parents passed away four years ago in a fatal train accident.

"Ana, your publicist has been emailing me for the past hour because the media is going crazy!" Hannah has taken off her perfectly tailored jacket and looks like a madwoman.

"Why?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"Your engagement!" She yells in my face causing me to jump. "Sorry, but I don't know what to do." She whines. I feel as though she's about to collapse right in front of me.

"Just tell them that we are not releasing any statement right now." Christian and I made this decision mutually. We don't want the media up in our business and we feel as though this should not affect anyone but Christian and I. "Thank you." She scurries off still typing rapidly on her tablet.

It is so annoying that everyone wants to know all the personal details from my life. It's _my_ life, for god's sake.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey." I collapse on my oversized bed in my New York apartment. I am FaceTiming Christian right now, but I did speak to him as soon as we landed in New York.

"What're you doing?" He looks extremely tired. There are dark circles under his eyes and his hair's all messed up. The hair indicate that he's been super stressed causing him to run his hands through his hair about a million times.

"Nothing. Just about to go sleep. What about you?"

"I swear I hired idiots to work for me." He growls. "I have to stay an extra day because they messed up my schedule or some shit like that."

"How about I come to San Francisco after I'm done here tomorrow?" I wanted to surprise him, but I can't stand to see him this way.

"You will?" His head immediately perks up.

"I was planning to surprise you actually." I admit. "But now that I see you're _sad_ and _lonely_ , I guess it won't be a surprise anymore." I tease.

"That would be amazing!" He expresses rather loudly and collapses on his bed. "I miss you so much, baby." He is lying on his side and staring ruefully at me through his phone.

"I miss you you too, Christian." I get comfortable under the covers and position my phone on the pillow besides me.

"What are you wearing?"

"A onesie." I giggle. "Wait!" I exclaim and pull up the bear hoodie that accompanies the onesie. "How cute is this?" I'm in love with my onesie.

"Very." He admits, laughing. "How's it going over there?"

"It's boring. I wish you were here." I pout staring at the ceiling and then dive into a tirade explaining to him every little thing I have to do before I have to leave for the show tomorrow. By the time I'm done, I turn my head towards the phone only to find a sleeping Christian. He looks so hot with his arm over his head and on top of that, he's not wearing a shirt! No one should look this good while sleeping. I think he used his laptop instead of his phone because the camera is not moving a whole lot when he turns on his side to face me.

I grab my phone's charger and hook it up with my phone. Placing the phone back on the pillow, I fall asleep staring at my beautiful fiance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anastasia, we are running ten minutes behind schedule! I need you to hurry up and get your ass in the car!" Tyler is running around my room along with everyone else who is in the room. There are about twenty people in my apartment scurrying around and doing all sorts of things.

I, on the other hand am waiting for Christian's phone call. He made me promise that I would call him before I leave but Andrea told me he's in a meeting so she'll have him call me back.

On top of all the other stress, I barely got any sleep. I had to wake up at the crack of dawn for rehearsal and I practically spent more than half of my day just practicing the choreography. And believe me when I tell you that it was hard. Actually, it was pure torture. I kept messing up or my band kept messing up resulting in a major delay of all the events. "Stop messing with your sleeves." I did not even realize that I was playing with the sleeves of my short, blue dress I have donned on for the red carpet. It's a baby blue dress with sheer sleeves and has the same color embroidery all over the skirt, bodice, and sleeves. I wanted to keep it simple and elegant so I paired the dress with simple diamond earrings and of course, my engagement ring.

"Just so you know, I will not be stopping for any interviews." I'm going to ignore all the questions pointed at me because that's what Christian and I decided. Unless the questions annoy me to death, I will try my best to stay as calm as I possibly can.

"Ms. Steele, are you ready?" Julius is standing on the threshold of my bedroom in his signature black suit, all ready to go.

"Yeah." I'll talk to Christian on the way to the venue. "Come on. Let's go, everybody!" I yell and make my way towards the exit.

"Anastasia, do you want me to ride with you in the car or do you want me to take a separate car?" How could I forget about Jake Nava. He's a director who is shadowing me to capture all of the 'important moments in my professional life. I intend to make a… well, I haven't decided what I intend to do with all the footage. All of my advisors and staff have all encouraged me to do so which is why I agreed to have him shadow me. He's a wonderful director though. He directed my first music video and a ton after that.

"If you don't mind, can you please take a separate car?" I need to talk to Christian in privacy and I seriously don't want Jake there next to me, listening to my conversation with Christian.

"Yeah, no problem."

XXXXXXXXXX

 _ **CPOV**_

"How long is this going to take?" I am so fucking close to walking out. I have been stuck in this annoying as fuck meeting for the past four hours. I have to call Anastasia, but I'm still sitting in the conference room, listening to morons talk about shit I don't want to know.

"I don't know! Do you think I want to be here?" Ros whispers harshly. She clearly looks flustered.

"Sorry." Fuck! Since when did I start apologizing to anyone but Ana?

"What did you just say, boss?" She asks dumbstruck.

"Nothing!" I bark gaining the attention of everyone in the conference room. I glare at them and they immediately divert their gaze elsewhere. Not giving a shit anymore, I grab my phone and start texting Ana.

 _I'm so sorry, baby. I'll call you in 5 minutes, let me just wrap up this meeting. Xxx -C_

"Enough." My voice resonates around the room. "I've had enough of this bullshit for today. When I come back tomorrow, I want you _all_ to be prepared. I need the correct statistics and make sure you know what the fuck you are talking about." The entire meeting has been a disaster. No one knows what the hell is going on, everyone is thinking about something that is not related to helping me finalise this deal with the Ambani's. If I conquer this meeting, I will have an opportunity to create more than 4,000 jobs in India and the United States combined. But these fucking morons are hell bent on making sure I lose. Christian Grey doesn't lose and they should know that by now. "Now get the fuck out!" I roar and watch as they scurry out like little mice.

"Hello." Her sweet voice makes me forget everything in a second.

"Hey." I'm pretty sure I am grinning like a crazy person. "Are you still home or have you already left for the show?"

"We just left the apartment. I was waiting for your call but we were getting late so we had to leave."

"Let's just say my employees are complete idiots and I swear to god I'm…"

"Calm down, Christian."

"Sorry, but it's just so _annoying_ how they're so oblivious to everything!" Grabbing the glass of water that is placed on the conference table, I take a long swig. "When are you landing in San Francisco?" I ask to calm myself a little.

"I leave at 6:00 so I'll be there by 8:00 or 8:30 pm Pacific standard time." She reminds me. It's only two here, which means I won't be able to see her for another seven fucking hours! The glass that I had gripped in my hand is now making it's way towards the nearest wall. "What was that?" Her voice is panic-stricken at the sharp noise that was produced when the glass hit the wall.

"A glass that I threw at the wall." I state.

"Christian, you're almost thirty years old! Stop behaving like a child." Seriously? Is she my mother?

"I'm sorry, mom." I sneer. "I'll talk to you later. Bye." Without listening to what she has to say, I hang up.

How do I explain to her that my nightmares are back? I don't want to be nagging for her attention all the time. _She's working for fuck's sake, Grey. Get a grip on yourself._

Ever since that Sawyer incident, the nightmares are back with full force. I had one on the plane and another one last night. But these ones are not about the crack whore… they're about Ana leaving me to be with Sawyer. These ones are a billion times worse than my old ones. I can't imagine living without Ana one day of my life.

"Fuck." What the hell did I just do. Nothing that is happening to me is Ana's fault. I just want her close to me but I'm pretty sure I ruined her mood because of my anger.

 _I can fix this_. I pick up my phone and dial her number but no one picks up. I try again and fortunately Tyler picks up.

"Where's Anastasia?" I ask without greeting him.

"Umm, she's on the red carpet right now." Taking in a deep breath, he continues, "She was very upset when she got out the car, Christian."

"I'm sure she was." I slap my hand on my forehead. "Is there any way I can talk to her soon?" I'm pretty sure that I am begging right now.

"Here she comes." I can hear a million different questions being thrown at her and the non-stop click of the cameras. "It's Christian."

Before she can reply, someone screams out, "Are you pregnant?" I'm not even over there and I want to beat the shit out of this asshole.

"Hello?" It's more of a question than a statement.

"Baby, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I'm pacing back and forth in the conference room hoping she'll forgive me.

"Don't worry about it…" Suddenly, someone knocks on the door.

"Boss, turn the TV on. You can see Anastasia." It's Ros. I immediately turn on the TV that's hung on the wall and flip through the channels until I land on MSNBC.

"You look beautiful." I smile.

"What?"

"I said you look beautiful."

"Thanks." Her response is short and abrupt.

"Ana, I'm really sorry. I have no idea what happened to me."

"Don't worry about it, Grey. It's all good." _I wish it was good._ "If you don't mind, I'll talk to you later. I have to go and start getting ready."

"Okay." I sound miserable, even to my own ears.

"Listen to me Christian. I'm not mad _at_ you, but I'm mad about this entire situation. Do you think I wanted to come here today? I want to be wherever you are, but that's not going to happen 24/7. I have to work… and I love doing what I do. Now, I want you to know that I love you, but I have to go."

"I love you, too."

"Stop pouting."

"How did you know I was pouting?"

"I know you, Grey." She is grinning.

"I'll talk to you later. Oh and I know you're gonna kill it today." I pause for a moment and take in her face. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm a train wreck in the morning

I'm a bitch in the afternoon

Every now and then without warning

I can be really mean towards you

I'm a puzzle, yes, indeed

Ever-complex in every way

And all the pieces aren't even in the box

And yet you see the picture clear as day

I don't know why you love me

And that's why I love you

You catch me when I fall

Accept me flaws and all

And that's why I love you

And that's why I love you

And that's why I love you

I neglect you when I'm working

When I need attention, I tend to nag

I'm a host of imperfections

And you see past all that

I'm a peasant by some standards

But in your eyes I'm a queen

You see potential in all my flaws

And that's exactly what I mean…"

"Shit." I'm sitting in my office watching Ana's performance and so far, it's been amazing but now she's crying on stage. Not bawling, but there are silent tears falling down her cheeks as she belts out "Flaws and All". Yes, I made sure to listen to each and every song that she has ever been a part of. So far, she has performed about four songs and the one she is singing right now is her fifth song since the show started. And as usual, her performance is amazing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ana POV**

"You go straight ahead and then turn to the left."

"Thank you." I am making my way to the dressing room so I can quickly get to the airport. Instead of attending the after party, I have decided to surprise Christian by coming to San Francisco earlier than he thought. I'm currently way ahead of my schedule and I am 100% sure that I will reach San Fran before eight.

"Miss Steele, I have Mr. Grey for you." Julius hands me his phone and pushes a young man away from me.

"Julius, calm down. He was just trying to take a picture." I mutter exasperatedly once we enter an empty hallway.

"Sorry, Miss Steele but I'm just trying to do my job."

"Hey." I speak into the phone ignoring Julius.  
"I just wanted to know when your flight will be getting here. I'll pick you up from the airport." I can hear his excitement over the phone.

"I think I'm going to be a little late." I lie. "I'll call you later and tell you when to pick me up, okay?"

"I guess."

"I love you, Christian." Grinning, I sit down on the makeup chair and watch as Neal (My hair stylist) starts fixing my hair.

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's going to flip out!" I say excitedly as Julius leads me to the elevator. "What do you think he'll be doing right now?" The look I get from him is deadly. "Sorry."

"The presidential suite is straight ahead. Have a good night." He turns around and marches back to the elevator once Taylor makes his way towards me.

"How are you, Ana?"

"I'm good Jason. Where is he?" I cannot contain my happiness anymore.

"I believe he's taking a nap. He was not able to sleep last night."

"Why?" What happened to him?

"You should ask him yourself. He won't like it if I tell you."

"I'll be fine. Thank you." I grab the keycard from Taylor and sprint towards the presidential suite.

I enter the suite and the first thing I see is a trail of roses leading me to a room. The only light there is in the entire suite is illuminating from what I assume is the bedroom. As I gradually make my way to the room, I get rid of my sneakers and the leather jacket I had donned for the plane ride. "Christian." I call out but get no response.

"Oh my god." The moment I step into the master suite, I immediately lose my ability to speak or think. There he is, standing in all his glory. God… I missed him so much.

"Welcome back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **CPOV**_

I nuzzle her hair and wrap my arms around her warm body. "You scared me." She whispers after she gets her ability to speak back.

"I missed you so much." And finally, after two agonizing days, I lock my lips on hers and lose myself in her soft, sweet lips.

"How did you know that I was going to come back early?" And the interrogation starts.

"I tracked your phone. Now can we get back to kissing?"

"I was trying to surprise you."

"I know but I couldn't wait which is why I started tracking your phone. Taylor wouldn't tell me anything and neither would Julius. I was so pissed off."

"Whatever. Just kiss me." Who am I to refuse her orders?

"Bath time." I smirk and scoop her in my arms bridal style. She's finally here. In my arms. "I love you."

"I know." She mumbles, tightening her hold on my neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Taylor POV**_

"What the fuck is she doing?"

"Who?"

"Jennifer Adams. She's the director of communications for the Ambani's." So far, Julius has been an excellent pupil. Even though Sawyer and I were really close, he fucked it all up. I don't blame him for falling in love with Ana. If you meet Ana, you'll understand how thoughtful, loving, and smart she is towards everyone but one should know that falling in love with your boss is basically a sin in every profession. And the fact that she is really good looking doesn't help either.

"She's making her way to their room. I'm gonna go and stop her." He gets up from his chair and quickly makes his way out the door.

"Wait for me." She's been eye fucking Grey since the moment she saw him and if Ana saw her doing that, lord help this girl.

"Ms. Adams!" I yell just as she was about to ring the doorbell. "What do you need?" I'm seriously not in the mood to put up with her.

"Oh! I just needed to go over some things with Mr. Grey." She's literally breathless as she says 'Mr. Grey'.

"He's busy. You will get to talk to him tomorrow."

"It's going to be quick. Just a few minutes. Please." I am annoyed now.

"Look, he's busy right now. His _fiancee_ is here and they are _enjoying_ each other's company right now so it's impossible to disturb him. He is not going to answer the door until tomorrow morning. You should leave now." I make sure to emphasize certain words.

"Oh." Yeah. Oh.

Suddenly, my phone starts ringing. It's a call from Grey. "Sir."

"What's going on? We can hear you guys from our room."

"Nothing sir. Just a work associate wanted to talk to you but I told her to talk to you tomorrow."

"Is it that Jennifer woman?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell her to get the fuck out of here now. I don't want her anywhere near me." After a pause, he continues, "Good night, Jason."

"Good night, sir." All this politeness is only because of Ana. If she weren't in his life, he would still be the asshole whom I hated to work for. Thank god for Anastasia Steele.

"You need to leave." Dejectedly, she walks away with her head hanging low.

"I'm going to sleep now, Jason. I'll see you tomorrow." Julius wishes and walks towards his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Narrator's POV**_

"Taylor said you've not been sleeping properly. What's wrong, Christian?" Christian's expression quickly changed from excited to gloomy. He just wanted to change the subject as soon as he could.

"Just work." Christian lied blatantly.

Of course Ana knew he was lying. She could see it clearly on his face that he was trying to dodge her question. "Stop lying." Her voice was hard. "Tell me what's wrong." Taking a deep breath she continued, "Now."

"My nightmares are back." Christian leapt to his feet and started pacing back and forth only wearing his flannel pajamas.

Silently, Ana rose up from her lying position and crawled to side of the California king bed. "Come here." She commanded. Christian knew better than to piss her off right now and walked right into her waiting arms. "Are they about your mother?" Her nails continuously made circular patterns on the side of his neck.

"No." Right then, Ana saw a little boy in her fianc. "I dream about you leaving me to be with Sawyer."

"Wha-" She gasped. "Christian, I will never leave you to be with Sawyer. Sawyer is no one to come in our relationship. I. Love You." She mumbles in between kisses that she rains all over his face. "How can I make you understand that I really don't give a fuck about Sawyer and that he is no one to me?"

"You can kiss me." His beautiful lips pucker out and wait for a kiss from the love of his life.

She looked beautiful in Christian's crew neck, a pair of animal print boy shorts, and her pink fuzzy socks. Her hair was naturally curly and pulled back in a low ponytail. "I will, once we have a conversation, babe."

"It's stupid." He mumbled and lied back on the bed, taking Ana with him.

"No, it's not. I want to be there with you, every step of the way. You expect honesty from me and I expect honesty from _you."_

"I'm sorry." He yawned.

"I think you should talk to a professional. As much as I want to help you, I think a therapist will be a better choice."

"I'll call Flynn." He grabbed the duvet and covered them both. Ana wrapped her arms him and laid her head on his strong shoulder.

"I'm going to find you a better therapist. I just don't feel like he's a good therapist."

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? We're both tired."

"Good night, Christian." She said in his neck.

"Good night, baby."

 _ **A/N: It's been so long! You guys have no idea how long it took me to write this chapter. I kept getting stuck and life got in the way. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Also, Beyonce is pregnant with TWINS!**_

 _ **Pinterest:**_ _ **Everything mentioned in this chapter can be seen on my Pinterest: Just write this URL in the search bar:**_

 _ **https, colon, slash, slash, www, dot, pinterest, dot, com, slash, queenbey27, slash.**_

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Please review!**_

 **Pinterest:** _ **Everything mentioned in this chapter can be seen on my Pinterest: Just write this URL in the search bar:**_

 _ **https, colon, slash, slash, www, dot, pinterest, dot, com, slash, queenbey27, slash.**_

 _ **Ana POV**_

"How long are you going to be gone?" I'm sitting on the vanity in a bathrobe and watching Christian shave.

"Just a few hours." He replies and kisses me, smearing his shaving cream all over my cheek.

"Eww." I complain and furiously try to rub the cream off of my cheek.

"I'm sorry baby, but I just can't control myself when it comes to you." He replies before kissing me again on the other cheek. "Okay, I'll stop now." My glare must have worked.

"Can you please come here?" I ask politely. He carefully walks into my arms and I wrap my legs around his waist. "I was wondering if we could do something fun tonight. I don't want to stay in tonight, I want to go out." I grab a fresh towel from the towel basket and start wiping off the excess shaving cream from his face and neck. "What do you think?"

"I'll ask Taylor and see where we can go."

"Thank you!" I squeal and hug him tight. Suddenly, I feel his hands making their towards the sash of my robe. In an instant, he tugs on the sash and reveals my entire body to himself. I see him take a deep breath as his eyes rake over my naked body. I don't ever remember myself being this comfortable showcasing my body.

"Let's take a shower."

"Actually, I would prefer a bath." I counter and tighten my hold on him.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Steele." He removes the robe from my arms leaving me completely naked and wet for him.

I watch in complete awe as he fluidly makes his way to the luxurious round bathtub and turns the faucet on. "You're wearing way too many clothing articles, Mr. Grey." I hop off the vanity counter and walk over to him. With just one tug, the towel that was wrapped around his hips falls off.

"You should not have done that, future Mrs. Grey." His threat sends shivers down my spine.

"Why?" I should really stop provoking him. "What're you going to do to me, Mr. Grey?"

"This…" He lunges towards me, picks me up and carries me over to the bathtub. "Get in." _Oh god_. His voice is the perfect mix of husky and sweet. "Now." He glares at me. Gingerly, I climb into the tub while pulling my hair in a bun. "Scoot over." I follow his orders and he swiftly gets into the tub behind me. His arm pulls my body flush against his and his lips attach to my neck. "Where do you want to go tonight?" He asks as his fingers start making circles around my nipples.

"I don't know." I shrug. I do not have the ability to me to think right now.

He cups my breasts in his hands and slowly starts massaging them. "Chri-"

"Shh. Just feel." He breathes in my ear. Still kissing and sucking on my neck, one of his hand travels south and cups my pussy. "Jesus, you're so wet." He says huskily before plunging his middle finger deep inside me. All my senses disappear and all I can focus on are his hands, one on my breast and the other inside me.

"Please." The word falls out of my mouth. I need him. He pulls me around so that I face him and starts mercilessly kissing me. Placing my knees on either side of legs, I straddle him and start kissing his neck. He gently pulls on my hair causing my neck to snap back. Without saying a word, he rubs his hard and erect member against my slit and coats it with all wetness that has accumulated. "Anastasia?"

"Hmm." I mumble with my eyes still closed because he's still rubbing himself against me.

"Kenneth is here."

"Who?" I gasp as he takes my right nipple in his mouth and suckles. I seriously cannot think at all with his hands all over me.

" _Your_ Kenneth. From France." My body turns still as a stone but he continues to go on without a pause. "Remember?"

"He is NOT _my_ Kenneth, Christian." I manage to grunt out. "Ow!" I whine after he bites my nipple.

"Well, he's here. What should I do when my fiance and her lover are going to be in the same room tomorrow night at the party? Hmm." His breath feels warm against my skin.

"He's not my lover, Grey." I say, rolling my eyes. I'm getting irritated. He pulls his hand away from my waist and slaps my ass. "What was that for?" I shriek.

"He still wants you, I'm 100% sure about that." His eyes turn a shade darker as he stares at me. Licking his lips, he pulls me flush against him once again, our bare chests basically glued together.

"He doesn't want me." I argue, even though my voice is breathless.

"Which is what you said about Sawyer." How is he not affected by all this… touching?

"Touche." Deep inside I have a feeling he might be right, but I don't want to add to the fire. "I need you." I decide to use another tactic. My lips skim over his lips and make their way over to his ear. "I'm so wet… only for you." With that, I bite down on his earlobe resulting in him letting out a loud moan. "Don't you want me?" I bite my lip.

"Oh baby." He says in a warning tone. Without any warning, he plunges deep inside me but keeps an arm around my waist making it impossible for me to move. "You are mine." Each word is spoken with such fervor that goosebumps break out on my body. "This pussy is mine. Understand?"

"Mmhm." I reply incoherently and relishing the feel of him inside me. Out of nowhere, I feel another sharp sting on my behind. "Ah." I yelp.

"Answer me." He mumbles against my breast.

"Yes, this pussy is yours." I answer and grind on him. Gradually, he starts picking up his pace and each thrust is harder and deeper. With his mouth encased around my right nipple and his fingers brushing against my clit, I cum spectacularly. I probably sound like a…

"Fucking hell!" His voice resonates around the marble bathroom as he follows my lead and cums.

"I need to take a shower." I mumble against his shoulder after coming down from the mind shattering orgasm.

"Me too."

"You are not showering with me." I admonish.

"Why not?"

"Because it won't be just a shower, you will probably take it to another level." I smile at him cheekily. "Besides, you're late for work." I add and lay my head back on his shoulder.

"I am, aren't I?" He asks.

"Very late." I reply. "Come on. Let's get up." I initiate and stand up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Narrator's POV**

"How long are you going to be gone?" Ana asked. She was now sitting down on the bed in her jeans and a loose t-shirt watching Christian button up his shirt.

"I'm not sure, but I hope to make it back as soon as I possibly I can." He answers. Ana walks up to him and grabs the two ties that he was holding up.

"I like the blue one." She mutters as she grabs the simple blue tie and starts tying it around his neck. His hands splay on her back and he pulls her against his body. "I'll be busy also. Tyler's coming and I have an appointment with Riccardo Tisci."

"Who is he?" Christian felt slightly jealous as she uttered Ricardo's name.

"He's a designer for Givenchy. I'm meeting him to discuss my wedding dress." She beams.

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'." She grins and fixes his tie. "There you go, Mr. Grey." After kissing him on the mouth, she makes her way to the living room where room service delivered their breakfast. "What do you want to eat?" Ana shouts.

"Nothing. I'll eat something there." He drops a kiss on her head and walks over to the door.

"Wait. I know that you're not going to have time to eat until later, so… take this with you." While she was talking, Ana spread some Nutella on a piece of bread and then handed him a banana along with it. "Eat it on your way there."

"Okay. Love you, baby." After a romantic and slow kiss he walks out the door and leaving Ana to think why Kenneth is here.

 **CPOV**

"Good morning, Mr. Grey." Andrea greets as soon as I walk through the door to my office.

"Morning." I say absentmindedly while texting Ana that I made it safely.

"Everyone is waiting for you in conference room. Also, should I RSVP to the gala tomorrow night?" As usual, she is always two steps ahead of me and that's what I look for in my employees.

"Yes and Ana will also be going with me. Which conference room is the meeting in?" I have no idea where anything is.

"Follow me, sir." As I step into the room, a blanket of silence falls over everyone as they scurry and stand up. After a million good mornings, I take my seat and look over to where the fucker Kenneth is sitting down. He's a good looking fucker, but I'm better. _Shut the fuck up, Grey._

I seriously have the urge to leap over the table and beat the shit out of him. Why? I don't even know. The fact that he almost slept with my fiance may be a reason.

"Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen. Let's begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **APOV**

"Hey, Ty." I pull him in a hug as soon as I see him in the hotel lobby.

"How's it goin' girl. You look _not so fancy_." He notices my clothes and my makeup. I've donned on a simple blush pink colored oversized sweater along with black ripped jeans and a pair of flats. To top it all off, I am not wearing any makeup except some lip gloss.

"I don't feel like dressing all fancy today." I say in my defense.

"It's fine. You still look so damn good! By the way, it that the new Birkin bag?" He grabs my matching bag and immediately starts fawning over it. "I love this so much."

"You can have it when we come back." I got it as a gift from Anna Wintour but I already have a lot of other ones, so I don't mind giving it to Ty.

"Thank you."

"Where are we meeting Ricardo? I don't know even what's happening." I look at Julius and wait for him to explain to me what's going to happen. "And what's up with the extra security?" There is another bulky security guard who has been shadowing Julius this entire time.

"Mr. Grey insisted that you have extra security today since you will be out most of the day. His name is Tom. And we will be meeting Mr. Tisci at his studio."

"Let's get moving then." I smile at him and thankfully, he cracks a small smile. A very small one.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anastasia!" Ricardo stands up from his desk and hurries over to me.

"Hi, how are you?" I say before he air kisses both of my cheeks.

"Excited. I am honored that you chose me to design your dress. I will make sure it's the best one anyone has ever seen." He promises. Ricardo actually makes my MET Gala dresses from the past four years and thankfully, they end up on the best dressed list each year.

"I hope so." I chuckle.

"So, let's begin." He guides Tyler and I to a conference table and brings out a notebook and a pen. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Yes, can I please get a glass of water?" While he tells his assistant to bring us water, I take out the wedding pictures of Grace and my mom out.

"I want a traditional, yet elegant dress. Nothing too sexy or revealing. I want my wedding dress to be kind of like these two dressed mixed together."

"Lace?"

"Absolutely. A lot of lace and I want sleeves."

"I was thinking she could have two dresses. One for the ceremony and the other for the reception." Tyler suggests.

"I don't know about that." Two dresses? That's a bit much.

"That sounds like a good idea though, Anastasia. You could do a big gown for the ceremony but for the reception we can change the design a bit, but not stray away from the original dress."

"Why don't you design the dresses and I'll let you know how I feel? But getting back to the wedding dress, I want it to be A-line. It shouldn't be too poofy but it should have some _volume_ to it. Also, a sweetheart neckline but I would love if there is lace that connects the dress to the sleeves." Grace's dress had lace sleeves and the first time I saw the picture of her dress, I fell in love. "Ooh, and the bodice should be lace but please make sure that the skirt does not have any beading or embroidery. I want the skirt plain."

"What about a train?" He is furiously writing in his notebook as I continue to spit out all the details.

"100% Look at Kareena's dress. The train is super long so I want a train. I don't know how long, so I'm going to let you and Tyler decide that."

"I think you should have a V cut on the back of your dress. It'll make it conservative sexy." Ricardo says making me laugh.

"I think that's a good idea."

"Good. I will contact you as soon as I have the sketches ready. When do you need the dress made by?" I look at Julius and silently ask if he already made Ricardo sign the NDA. In return, he nods his head, giving me the go-ahead.

"I will need them in January." That'll give me enough time to go over the sketches and suggest some changes. I am pulled out of my thoughts by my phone beeping. Christian is texting me.

" _Can you please pick me up some lunch? Xxx -C."_

" _Don't you have assistants? -A"_

" _They're busy. Please, Baby. :( -C"_

" _What do you want? -A"_

" _I don't care. Whatever you want. And make sure to bring some for yourself. -C"_

" _Ight! Xxx -A"_

" _I love you. -C"_

" _You too. -A"_

I smile throughout the entire conversation causing Tyler to look at me weirdly. "It was Christian." I tell him.

"That's why you're smiling so weirdly." He says knowingly.

"I'm going to leave now guys, but Tyler I'll have Julius pick you up or send someone to do that. I have to go meet Christian." I say my goodbyes and make my way to the exit while thinking about what I should take to Christian.

Should I just take him McDonald's? Nope, he's going to hate it.

Think, Anastasia. Think.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I step into the large building and everyone stops what they are doing and start staring at me. "What floor is Christian on?"

"20th floor, Miss Steele." Julius answers.

In one hand, I am holding my bag and in the other I am holding the bag full of food. Burgers and fries, to be specific. I got us both burgers from this really cool place in downtown San Francisco.

Is it bad that I have extra bacon on mine? I need to start working out. Christian has been distracting me a lot lately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Narrator's POV**

"Good afternoon, Ms. Steele." Andrea is extremely happy to see Ana walk onto the 20th floor. Christian has not been the greatest boss today and Andrea needs a serious detox from his voice and everything related to him.

"How's it going, Andrea?" Ana asks happily.

"Umm…" Andrea stutters, not sure if she should say something or not.

"Is Christian being annoying again?" Ana guesses. _He's probably really stressed._ She thinks to herself. "It's fine. I know you don't want to badmouth him." She giggles at Andrea's bright red face.

As Christian sits in his office, overlooking a file, he hears her sweet giggle. He can't get up fast enough. "Get out." He says to Ros and three other people from his team. And unfortunately, Kenneth is also present in the meeting. Taylor immediately made his way to the door and stood next to it.

Taylor was shocked when his boss did not beat the shit out of Ana's former kind of flame as soon as he saw Kenneth. Even though Taylor knew Miss Steele was his boss' soon to be wife, he's still a red-blooded male. He knows how hot Ana is. He may deny it in front of others, but damn if he had a chance with her. She could wear anything and still look beautiful. Slowly though, his relationship with her was changing. As weird as it may sound, Taylor started being more and more protective of Ana. But there was no danger of another Sawyer situation. Taylor was more than happy with Gail.

"What the hell, Boss?" Ros looks up from her file into Christian's annoyed face.

"I said, 'Get Out.'" He repeats and opens the door. Right then, Ana makes her way straight into Christian's arms. She almost drops her bags but keeps her grip tight. "Hey, baby." Christian gives her his best smile and watches as a smile slowly conforms on her face.

"Hi." She says shyly. Everyone who worked near Christian were openly gawking at the sight that was unfolding before them. The annoying and overbearing boss completely vanished from their sight and all they could see was a man in love. The women were swooning at them while the men were all looking at Christian with jealousy.

"Let's leave guys, before Taylor starts to throw us out." Ros sighs and gathers her papers. She had a major crush on Ana. A major one. Christian thought she was joking and trying to pull his leg but she seriously was kind of obsessed with Ana. In a non-creepy way. If that's possible.

Ana almost fainted from the kiss he gave her, but his arms kept her standing straight.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Kenneth POV**

What happened? Why does he want us to leave? "Ros, is everything okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. His fiance is here so they need a little alone time. In fact, you should be happy that she's here! The asshole that he has been all day long will now be gone." She chuckles while walking out the door.

"Who's his fiance?" I didn't even know he was engaged.

"Don't you watch the news, dude?" She looks at me with wide eyes. "The news of his engagement has been everywhere. Literally. From CNN to TMZ."

"I don't know." I don't really care if he's engaged or not. All I know is that he's an arrogant asshole.

"Do you know who Anastasia is?"

"The singer?" My heart races.

"Yeah."

"Well, who doesn't."

"Mr. Grey is engaged to her." With those words, my world comes to a complete stop. Not my Anastasia. Please God. I continue to silently pray as we walk out the door.

"Ros!" Her sweet voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I slowly raise my head and stare at her flawless face.

"Ana." The whisper involuntarily leaves my mouth but thankfully no one notices.

"Your fiance has been a pain in the ass today. I need you to control him. Please."

"Excuse me, Bailey?" I shift my eyes towards Christian as he speaks. "You better leave right now." He mutters and buries his face in her beautiful, brown hair.

"Stop it, Christian." She says jokingly and kisses the corner of his mouth. This is so fucking painful to watch. "I will make sure he's in a better mood before I leave." Her gorgeous smile is still the same.

I stay still in the corner where no one can see me. She looks very happy with Grey.

"Christian, the food's getting cold." She gestures to the bag in her hand and hands it over to Grey.

"Here, I'll carry it. Let's go to my office, baby." Where did the Grey we all had to bear all morning long go? He's so quiet and sweet with her.

"Okay. I'll see you later Ros."

"Bye, Ana."

His arms go around her waist and he walks her over to his office. Why is this hurting me so badly? It's been so long since _that_ night happened.

She's not yours, Ken. Move on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Narrator's POV**

While Kenneth was lost in his own thoughts, Christian and Ana were enjoying their time in his office. "The chicken one is mine. I got you the beef one. Medium rare." Ana informs as she starts making herself comfortable on the floor, next to his desk.

"Ana, why are you sitting on the ground?" He asks, completely intrigued.

"I dunno." Ana was feeling very good today. She did not know why but she just felt calm and happy. "This rug is really soft. Come, sit by me." Christian smirks at her antics but takes off his jacket, rolls up his sleeves and takes a seat next to her.

"This is so good." Christian could not get over how good the burger is. "Want a bite?" He asks Ana but she immediately shakes her head no.

"I'm not a big fan of beef, Christian. Which is why I am eating a chicken burger." She explains before taking a giant bite of her burger.

For the next ten minutes or so, Christian and Ana devour their food in comfortable silence, occasionally stealing glances at each other. "Do you want this?" Ana could not eat the entire burger even though it was delicious.

"I'm fine, Ana. So, how was your meeting?" After throwing away all the garbage, Christian pulls Ana up and takes her to the couch that was set in the corner of his office.

Ana snuggled into his side and relaxed before answering, "Really good. He just has to make the sketch, which I will approve, and then he will make the dress." She states the obvious.

"What's your dress going to look like?" He knows she will not tell him but he still tries.

"That's my wedding dress, mister. I am not telling you what it will look like!" She exclaims. Meanwhile, Christian decides to use "the pout" that he knows will make Ana tell him at least something.

"Stop. Don't pout, Christian." She exclaims and then buries her head in his neck. "Stop it." She says when Christian tries to lift her head up so she that she could look at him. "All I can tell you is that it will be a mix of Grace's and my mom's wedding dresses. Nothing else."

"Seriously? That's not enough information." He whines.

"You should be happy I told you that much, Grey." She grins at him. "I should leave now. I need to get ready and I have an appointment for a massage later today." She gets up from her spot and stretches, extending her arms and legs as far as she could.

"Massage?" Christian questioned, almost testing the word _massage._

"Yep. A full body massage." She explains, unaware of the storm brewing inside of Christian. All Christian could see was someone else's hands on _his_ soon-to-be wife. In a swift motion, he leaps up from the couch and forcefully pulls Ana in his arms. "What happened?" Ana was confused at his actions.

"I do not want anyone to be touching you, do you understand?" His voice is low and the threat can be easily identified in the tone he uses.

"But, it's going to be a girl!" She counters, immediately sensing his train of thought.

"I don't give a fuck." He barks.

"You're not the boss of me, Christian." She gritted and fought his grip at the same time. "Let me go."

"No. And listen to me very carefully: no one will be giving you a massage. I will make sure that no masseuse even looks in your direction."

"Bu-" She was beyond annoyed and mad at what he was saying.

"Do not interrupt me, Anastasia." She knew that he was serious as he was calling her by her full name. "We will go wherever you want tonight, but no massage. If you really need a massage, only your future husband will put his hands on you. Okay?"

"No." Ana was really mad now, like really mad. "Let me go, Christian." His grip wasn't hurtful at all but she just wanted to to get away from him before she says something mean.

"Stop it and look at me, Ana." He orders but she keeps her gaze away from his. In return, she stares at the painting that hangs behind his desk. "Anastasia." He warns. "Anastasia Rose! Look at me." Realizing that Ana was actually really mad, he forces sher to look at him using his forefinger and thumb. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let anyone other than me, touch you in that way."

"But it's a massage! I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of nothing!" She screeches. "I suggest you should do the same and also get a massage. It'll help you get over your stupid thoughts!" There is no stopping Ana today.

"I would if I didn't have the phobia of touch." He retorts and Ana immediately shrinks in his arms.

"I'm so-sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She stutters and bites her lip in order to suppress her tears. She feels so bad for saying something like that to Christian. She never wants to ridicule the problems Christian still faces from when he was a child. "I'm so stupid. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I'm really very sorry Christian." She rambles while completely ignoring his stare.

"Look at me." He commands but instead of a response, Ana breaks away from his grip and starts gathering her things.

"I'll see you later." She still couldn't believe that she said something like that. She is supposed to be his rock, but instead she ridiculed him and his fears. As her hand touched the cool metal of the door handle, she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and stopping her before she heads out.

"Enough." Christian spoke in a low tone, directly in her ear. "You are not leaving." He had enough of this bullshit.

"I'm sorry." The words tumbled out of her mouth.

"Stop apologizing." He growled. "Just be quiet!" He yells in her face. Ana instantly freezes and stared up meekly at his face. After about a minute of silence, he puts his lips on hers, tasting her strawberry lip gloss she had applied five minutes ago. "I love you." His hands traveled down to her behind as he hoists her up and walks back until her back touches the dark, wooden door. "You've been a bad girl, Anastasia." Ana immediately looks up in his eyes before grabbing him by the back of his head and kissing him. Her mouth teased and massaged his tongue while her hand caressed the large bulge that was now formed in his pants. "Enough. It's my turn to please you." He all but moaned in her neck. He locked the door as fast as he could and then walked to his desk. Lying her down on his cool, glass desk, Christian unbuttons his shirt and removes his belt.

All Ana could look at were his rock hard abs and that delicious V that led to her favorite body part of his. "Take off your sweater." His eyes were hooded and his mouth dry. He could not believe that the goddess in front of him was going to be his a wife. Seductively, Ana slipped off her sweater and unbuttoned her jeans. "I can do the rest." Christian muttered while salivating over Ana's body.

He slid down her jeans leaving her only in her pink g-string panties and a matching strapless bra.

"What if someone hears us?" She snapped back to reality and immediately covered her chest with her arms.

"It's a soundproof office, Ana. Now move your arms before I get angry." He said in a husky voice. Like a good girl, Ana moved her arms and stared at Christian, all while biting her lip. She was so hot and flustered by him and for him. "This is going to be hard and fast, baby." He leaned down and nuzzled his nose in between her breasts. "I will make proper love to you tonight." He promised before pulling down the cups of her bra, releasing her breasts to him. Without a word, he pulls her up and attacks her mouth.

"Christian." She whimpers once his lips start traveling to her cheek and then to her ear.

"Turn around and bend over." _God, his voice._ Ana thought as she quickly bent over his glass desk. The only thing stopping Christian from entering into Ana's core were her flimsy panties. With a slight tug, he rips her panties and then unsnaps her bra. Ana bites her lip in anticipation as she knows what's about to happen to her. Suddenly, she feels Christian sliding inside her, filling every inch of her.

"Slow down." Ana gasped because she was treading on the fine line of pleasure and pain. She needed time to adjust to his large member.

"Can I move now?" Christian asked, his voice laced with love and need.

"Yes." She groaned. Very gently, Christian thrust his hips forward and watched as Ana completely sheathed him in her wetness. "Shit!" She screamed and tightened her hold on the table.

"Fuck." Christian grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up in a forty-five degree angle. "Yes, baby. Fuck, you feel good." His thrusts were rough and deep. Ana was so close to release but Christian was determined to make sure they came together.

"Christian, I'm cumming. Baby!" Ana's felt her release so close. She couldn't hold it any longer. Christian started pounding into her dripping pussy while his fingers started playing with her clit. With one final flick, they both cum spectacularly as their moans fill his office.

"Fucking hell!" Christian shouts as Ana's walls grip his dick, making it almost impossible for him to even move.

He pulls out of her and collapses on the couch, bringing her with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll see you later." The stupid grin was permanently etched on Christian's face as he watched Ana pick up her bag and head for the office door.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Christian! People will know that we had sex if you keep grinning." She mumbled.

Instead of replying, Christian pulls her in his arms and cups her face in his large hands. "I don't care, baby." He says in her ear.

"Well, I do." Just then, a knock on the door pulls them out of their staring match.

"Come in." Christian called out but refused to let go of Ana, despite her wiggling in his arms.

"Let me go." She mouthed, but her plea fell on deaf ears.

"Mr. Grey… I- I'm sorry. I'll come back later." Ana had heard that voice somewhere. It was oddly familiar. She twisted in Christian's arms and turned around, only to be facing Kenneth. _Why did I turn around, God?_ She thought. _Pretend like you don't remember him._ Ana knew that her plan was mean but she didn't want Christian to start beating him up or something around that.

"Ah. Mr. Huffman, this is the future Mrs. Grey. Baby, this is Kenneth." Christian purposely left a sloppy, wet kiss on her neck.

"Nice to meet you." Ana decided to go along with her plan and extended her hand for a handshake. Immediately, she feels Christian's arm around her waist tightening, almost painfully.

"I believe we have met before." Kenneth decides to take plunge.

"Oh…" _Awkward!_

"Ana, aren't you getting late?" Silently thanking Christian for his understanding, she turns around in his arms and rests her hands on his shoulders.

"I'll see you later. By the way…"

"No. You cannot get a massage." He answered her unspoken question.

"Ugh. Whatever. But just to make everything clear, we are not going anywhere tonight. You owe me a massage, so be ready… _babe."_ Christian pants suddenly became too tight for him. Just imaging Ana all oiled up and his hands rubbing all over her body almost made him cum.

"I promise. Just be ready and wear… nothing." He said after a short pause.

The entire scene that was unraveling in front of Kenneth was making him extremely uncomfortable. "Bye. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you later." With a final goodbye, Ana leaves the office but cracks a small smile in the direction for Kenneth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ana Pov**

"What up, sis?" Ezra greets.

"I don't know. You're the one who wanted me to call you." I taunt as I fall back on the big, comfy bed.

"Paris and I are getting married in less than a week in Brazil." He lays upon me as if it's not a big deal.

"What the heck?! Why didn't Paris tell me?" I'm a little hurt that she didn't tell me right away, but I think there's more to this story than I know.

"Ariel's a little sick so she's taken her to the doctor. We just decided today, Ana."

"Is everything okay, Z? You sound kinda off." He just sounds so tired.

"You know how Paris' parents are. She called them today to inform them of our wedding and they behaved like total jerks."

"They're so annoying." I add. Paris' parents wanted her to go to Harvard and become a lawyer but instead, she went to a fashion designing school in New York. They were never good parents, not even when we were children. They were like those typical rich parents who were always too busy to spend time with their child. She doesn't have any siblings and her grandparents passed away a few years ago. In fact, I remember her spending Christmas, Thanksgiving and even her birthday with us. With all this drama going on, she fell in love with Ezra but he fell in love with his ex-wife who was a complete bitch. All this stress led her to one very unhealthy solution: drugs. She did everything, cocaine, heroin, xanax and anything else she could get her hand on.

"I don't want her to go back to drugs, Annie." Ezra's voice broke at the end. "I can't watch her turn into that lifeless girl we had on our hands five years ago. Ariel and I won't survive."

"Hey! Don't say things like that. She will not go back to drugs. She has you and Ariel's love, okay? You need to show her that you are all she needs. She has given her parents too many chances, Ezra. She doesn't deserve this bullshit attitude she gets from her parents. She has earned her respect. And I'm sorry to say, but _you_ need to work the hardest. She loves you and she watched you _marry_ the woman you supposedly loved. I don't want to make you feel guilty, but after you got married, she was convinced that no one loved her. She went into depression and started taking drugs. You are the most important person in her life and it's now your responsibility to show her how much you love and appreciate her." I need a tissue. After blowing my nose, I continue my rant. "I cannot tell you how happy I am, Ezra. Christian and I will be in Brazil for your wedding. Shit, I need to call her right now and talk to her. Actually, why don't you take her out for a romantic date or something? Mom and Dad will take Ariel for the night."

"I love you sistee."

"I love you too, broski." I tease and hang up before he can change his mind.

I just hope Paris will be fine.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hannah, cancel the masseuse that was supposed to come in for my massage." Why would I want a stranger when I can have Christian give me a massage?

"But they've signed an NDA and everything." She whines instantly making me irritated.

"I'm sorry Hannah, but I think it's _your_ job to accommodate to what my needs are and not mine to accommodate to _your_ needs. So, I'm sorry that I didn't give you a warning. Take the week off, Hannah." I hang up without listening to her response.

See, this is what happens when I'm worried. I start snapping at people and acting like a bitch. I need a drink. Vodka? Tequila? Or should I go with whiskey?

"Hey, Julius!" I ask after I see him making his way through the living room.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Security sweep." He answers.

"Cool. I need you to help me with something."

"I cannot and will not help you if it's something stupid like driving to a McDonald's at three in the morning all by yourself. Without security _and_ without telling Mr. Grey."

"That happened once. Once, okay? And I was starving. I just went out and bought myself French Fries, what's wrong in that?"

"We… _I_ am supposed to protect you but I cannot do that if you do that again ma'am."

"Okay. Just tell me if I should drink Tequila, Vodka, or Whiskey?" I mutter while rolling my eyes.

"You should drink none, but I would go with Whiskey." He suggests and walks out the door.

"Whiskey it is." I say to no one.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Narrator's POV**

"Ezra?" Paris calls out. "Sweetie, Mommy needs to go to the bathroom so I need you to behave. Promise me you'll behave." She stuck out her pinky finger and watched as the toddler wrapped her own little pinky finger around hers. "Good girl." After pressing a soft kiss to her light brown hair, she makes her way to the bathroom.

The moment Paris enters the bathroom, Ezra walks out of his study and finds his daughter playing with his phone. "You little devil. Why are you playing with Dada's phone?"

"Dada!" She squeals and runs into Ezra's awaiting arms. "I missed you." Her little arms wrapped around his neck as she started raining kisses all over her Dada's face.

"Where's Mommy?" Ezra asked as he placed Ariel back on the ground.

"Bathroom." She answered before picking up Ezra's phone.

"Baby, are you okay?" He knocked on the bathroom door and awaited Paris' response.

"Yeah." She opened the door and walked into Ezra's warm embrace. "I just felt really nauseous."

"Do you want me to call the doctor?" Ezra immediately went into a frenzy. "You should be resting. Come." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the couch.

"Ezra, I'm fine. It's probably just a stomach bug." She protested, but was cut off when Ezra leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

"Stop it. We're getting married in less than a week, baby. I need you to be healthy for what I have in my mind for our honeymoon."

"Stop it! Our daughter is right there." She exclaimed and turned red as a tomato.

"I called Annie and told her about the wedding. She's super excited." He mumbles into her strawberry blonde hair and falls back on the couch.

"Aww I wanted to tell her." She pouts.

"Too late." He teased. "Babe, I don't want you worrying about your parents. I don't mean to sound insensitive, but I think it would be better if they were not invited to the wedding. All they've done is hurt you and I can't watch that happening in front of my eyes." Before Paris could respond, she felt bile rising in her throat and dashed to the nearest bathroom. "Paris!" Ezra's voice boomed in the living room causing Ariel to drop the phone and run behind Paris.  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Ariel had only heard her Dada speak like this with her old Mommy and it terrified her. She did not want her parents to fight.

Ezra caught up with Ariel and picked her up. As they both entered the bathroom, they saw a very pale Paris leaning over the toilet. "That's it. We're going to the doctor." Ezra muttered and grabbed Paris' hand.

"Ari, Mommy's fine. She's just not feeling good." Paris tried her best to stop Ariel from shaking in her arms.

"Mom and dad will babysit Ariel when we're at the doctors. Let's go."

As they stepped into the garage, Ezra couldn't help but worry that Paris would be fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ana, I'm back!" Christian said loudly while taking off his tie and making his way to their bedroom. When he got no response back, he started getting worried. _Please tell me that she's in the room and not at some McDonald's all by herself._ He thought and opened the large bedroom door.

"Ana." He entered the room and came across a sleeping Ana. She was huddled under the covers but had a hoodie on her head and fuzzy socks that were peeking from under the satin duvet. "What the hell?" Christian was perplexed because he knew she had a lot of work pending because she had to plan her company's Holiday party and go over some other stuff with Hannah but instead she was peacefully sleeping.

He walked over to her side and settled on the bed. "Baby, get up." He took off the hoodie from her head and smoothed the hair off of her face.

"Chris…" Anastasia moaned and buried her face in her pillow. "Let me sleep."

When Christian realized that she's not going wake up nicely, he grabs the remote from the side table and opens the blinds. "Fuckk! Christian, I swear to fucking god if you don't close the blinds…"

"Get. Up. Now." His voice was stern as he ordered Ana to wake up. He realized that she had been drinking his whiskey because there was his bottle of whiskey on the floor along with a half full tumbler. "Why have you been drinking?"

 _Shit! Why did I drink?_ "I'm sorry."

She sounds so tired. _Maybe I should be nice and let her go._ Christian thought to himself as Ana detangled herself from the sheets.

"Why were you drinking?" He asked again.

"I dunno." She answered back meekly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. No. I really don't know what's happening to me." Her bottom lip quivered. "I talked to Ezra and he…" Before she could finish, they heard the doorbell ring.

"Keep talking." Christian prompted, ignoring the doorbell, but it rang once again. He growled under his breath before making his way to the door.

"What!" He yelled as he opened the door. Instead of staring at Taylor, he was standing in front of Kenneth. "What do you want?" He looked around to see where Taylor was but he saw no one.

"Ros needed your signature on this." Kenneth was actually intimidated of Christian at this very moment.

"Why couldn't this wait?" He barked at Kenneth.

Instead of responding, Kenneth stared blankly at Christian's face that was red with anger. "Hand me the fucking papers."

"I don't have a pen." Kenneth mumbled as he opened his briefcase and looked for the file he needed for Christian to sign. Kenneth never wanted to come but since Ros' assistant was sick, he had to do it. _Actually, he was forced by Ros._

"Just come inside. I have a pen." Christian literally grimaced as he invited him in. All he could think was how he was going to beat the shit out of Taylor once he sees him. "Stay right here." Christian stopped in the foyer. "I'll be back." He said and took off to his study, to grab a pen.

"Christian, Ezra's been trying to talk to you. Why aren't you picking up?" Ana said, oblivious to who was standing in front of her. She was too busy typing on her phone and texting in the group chat with Stella, Stacey, Mia, and Paris. They were all talking about what they were going to wear to the wedding. With the exception of Stella. She was forced to be in the group chat. "Baby… Oh my god!" She exclaimed once she saw who was standing in the foyer. "What are you doing here?" She asked abruptly. Her hangover was long forgotten and the emotional stress she was going through was also gone.

Kenneth on the other had, was frozen in time, staring at Ana. She was wearing Christian's Nike hoodie and some black lace boy shorts. She looked beautiful with her curly hair and makeup free face. Even though the hoodie was big enough and reached her mid thigh, she turned bright pink and immediately turned around.

"Ana." Christian's voice was grim and the ticking of his jaw proved that he was pissed.

"I was looking for you. Ezra was trying to call you." She rambled. "I'm going to to to our room. Please hurry." She pressed a kiss on his lips in a plea to calm him down and sprinted out of the room.

"Papers." Christian said in a monotone. He scribbled his signature on the paper and walked to the door. Without saying a word, Christian opened the door, shot a death glare at Taylor, and shut the door in Kenneth's face.

 _Next time, make sure you're doing your fucking job, Taylor._

He quickly shot a text to Taylor and made his way back to their room.

"Ana!" He called out.

"In the bathroom!" She yelled back. As he walked into the bathroom, he saw Ana standing in the shower, water pouring down her glistening body. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her hands were working on rinsing off the soap suds from her breasts. Christian was hypnotized by her actions so he fell back in the chair that was placed right in front of the shower door and watched as she rinsed herself clean. _I'm behaving like a stalker._ He thought to himself. _But she's going to be my wife soon so… I'm fine._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why were you watching me take a shower."Ana asked as he wrapped a towel around her body.

"Because I can." Ana rolled her eyes at his usual, cocky answer.

"It makes you look like a stalker, Mr. Grey." She said and grabbed her lotion. Christian watched in awe as she lathered her legs, arms and chest with the floral scented lotion. "Are we going somewhere or no? I'm pretty sure you have something planned."

"What happened with Ezra?" He dodged her question.

Ana took a deep breath and stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Paris' parents weren't very _supportive_ of their relationship and they said pretty fucked up things to Ezra and Paris. It just reminded me of how lucky I am to have my mom and dad. Did you know Paris used to always stay at our house? She celebrated her birthday with us, Christmas, Thanksgiving; you name it. Her parents were never there for her. I feel so bad for her. She never wanted anyone to know but when Ezra decided he was going to marry his ex-wife, a part of her just died. She started taking drugs and sleeping with anyone she could find. I'm shocked she didn't get an STD or something." Ana added with dry humor.

"When did she stop taking drugs?" Christian interrupted.

"A few years ago because I forcefully sent her to rehab for 3 months. It was hard. Only Ezra and I went to visit her. He wanted a divorce but then his wife conceived Ariel. Let's just say I was mad. I still believe that she did all that to get money from Ezra. I love Ari to death but I hate her biological mother." She growled under her breath.

"I never liked her either." Christian murmured. Ana looked at him in confusion. "Ezra's ex wife. Elliot and I vowed we would never take her name. We call her 'she who must not be named'". He chuckled.

"I love that!" Ana, being the Potterhead that she is, couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this herself. "Anyway, what do you have planned for us, huh?" Ana's mood uplifted and she had the urge to go out and have some type of fun.

"We're going out. I can't tell you where but just know that you should wear something fancy, but not too fancy." Christian walked over to where she was standing and kissed her forehead before walking out to go change.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Holy shit." Christian breathed as he watched Ana walk out of their room. She was wearing the sexiest white dress he had ever seen. It has full sleeves but a plunging neckline which showcases her perky breasts and perfect physique. Her hair was up in a ponytail and diamond studs were adorned on her ears. And all you could really see were her boobs and her legs. They were perfectly tanned and the gold shoes she had on just made them look longer than ever. "You look beautiful." Christian pulled her in his arms and kissed her on the mouth.

"I was going for hot and sexy." She admitted. She even did a perfect smokey eye and the highlight she had on her face was out of the world.

"I didn't want to be _that_ guy." Christian laughed.

"You look beautiful also." Ana smiled cheekily at him. He was wearing a crisp black suit with a unbuttoned white shirt underneath.

"I was going for sexy and hot also." He lifted her hand and kissed her engagement ring. It really was exquisite. "But thank you, baby."

"You're welcome." Ana smirked and bit her lip, eliciting a moan from Christian. She knew what her lip biting did to him. "We should leave before I decide on never leaving and having my wicked way with you."

"I don't mind!" Ana exclaimed quickly.

"I do. Now let's go." He kissed her pout away and takes her hand, making his way to the door.

XXXXXXXXX

"Where are we?" Ana asked as they sat in the back seat of an Escalade.

"Harlot." Christian answered simply.

"What the hell is Harlot?" Ana shot back.

"A club. But you get food and good wine. It's a sophisticated club." Christian said proudly. He excluded the fact that he owned this club.

"They followed us here. Just what I need." Ana said sarcastically as she looked at the crowd of photographers huddled in the entrance of the club. "I hate my life sometimes." She whispered to herself.

"Ready?" Christian asked while entwining their fingers together.

"Yep." She popped the p. The car stopped right in front of the entrance and fortunately there was a slight corridor which was giving privacy to anyone who walks in. There were two walls that shielded the pair from the photographers as they walked inside.

Inside the club was absolutely gorgeous. The walls were painted black and a dark shade of burgundy along with modern furniture that graced the venue. Christian leads Ana to the private room where their dinner is waiting for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can we go now?" Ana asked impatiently as she watched Christian take a sip of his whiskey. After dinner, they had taken their seats in the private booth that overlooked the actual club.

People were going crazy in the dance floor and the ones who caught a glimpse of Christian and Ana started going crazy. The music was extremely extremely loud and DJ was pretty good.

Taylor, on the other hand was kind of nervous as to what Christian would do to him once he had the opportunity to talk to him alone. He was using the bathroom when Kenneth came onto their floor. He barely left for three minutes and when he came back, he watched the door being shut in Kenneth's face. To be honest, Christian's text kind of scared him because Christian would never ever let anything bad happen to Ana. Letting Kenneth go into their room was like… he couldn't even describe it.

"We should go. People are literally filming us from every angle." Ana grabbed her clutch and stood up.

"Don't you wanna dance?" Christian countered.

"Not here." She said while shaking her head. She leaned down, making sure her breasts were very, very close to his face and licked the shell of his ear. "I'll give you a private show, Mr. Grey." She whispered seductively in his ear. He got up in an instant and nodded at Taylor and Sawyer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before they even entered the room, Christian had Ana pinned against the wall right outside their suite. "I expect a private dance, Mrs. Grey." Christian leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Whenever he calls her Mrs. Grey, a fire ignites in her and all she wants is for him to take her.

"Of course, Mr. Grey." She smiled mischievously and dragged him in their suite.

XXXXXXXX

 **A/N: So a lot has happened in this chapter. Kenneth is back! Ezra and Paris are getting married, but I wonder what's wrong with Paris. Also, Brazil is coming up. Just make sure to stay tuned and don't forget to review!**

 **Pinterest:** _ **Everything mentioned in this chapter can be seen on my Pinterest: Just write this URL in the search bar:**_

 _ **https, colon, slash, slash, www, dot, pinterest, dot, com, slash, queenbey27, slash.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Please review!**_

 **Pinterest:** _ **Everything mentioned in this chapter can be seen on my Pinterest: Just write this URL in the search bar:**_

 _ **https, colon, slash, slash, www, dot, pinterest, dot, com, slash, queenbey27, slash.**_

 **Narrator's POV**

"Ugh." Christian grunted as bright light shone on his face. He twisted his head around to see what time it was but kept his arms wrapped around Ana as she slept peacefully on his chest. It was only 7:30 am and since it was their last day in San Francisco, Christian decided not to go to the office and spend the day with Ana. They were going to leave for Brazil late tonight so he made sure to have a fun day planned ahead for them. First, they were going to enjoy breakfast is the balcony then they were going to go shopping and if they have time, a movie. He had to buy a suit for the wedding and she needed to do something with Tyler. Not that he needed a new tux, he just wanted Ana's opinion on what he should wear.

Peeking down at Ana, he looks at her mouth opened in an "o" shape while her hair was all over his chest and neck. She looked like she had absolutely no worry and lived the most stress less life ever. Not wanting to forget this moment, he stretches his arm to grab his phone and takes three pictures of her in different angles. After placing his phone back on the side table, he

"Stop staring at me." Ana interrupted his train of thought in a sleepy voice. "It's weird." She grumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"No, it's not and I hope you're ready for me to watch you wake up for the rest of our lives."

"I'm so ready!" Ana exclaimed all of a sudden getting a surge of energy in her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulls him down by his hair. "But I'm sore, so can you order breakfast?" She lays her head back on the pillow and stares at his flawless face. His hair was all over the place but he still looked hot.

"Sure." He kissed her nose chastely and reached over to grab the phone. As he was talking on the phone, she gestures to him that she was going to use the bathroom and slides out of bed.

She then realizes how utterly sore and tired she is. She could barely make it to the bathroom. Every step she took elicited a grimace. Her inner thighs were on fire. _No shit. The amount of time he spent down there, I was expecting way more pain than what I'm currently experiencing._ Ana thought and closed the bathroom door behind her.

"...and add a fruit salad." Christian spoke into the phone before hanging up. Ana had been in the bathroom for quite a while and Christian was getting worried. "Ana, are you okay?" He knocked on the bathroom door and waited for a response.

"Yeah, you can come in." Ana said loudly as she sat on the counter, brushing her teeth. "I'm sorry it's taking me this long. I'm just really sore." She spits out the remaining toothpaste and rinses her mouth clean with water.

"Why are you sore?" In return, Ana gives him a look that says 'seriously?' "Sorry, I know why." Christian mumbled bashfully. "I'm sorry."

"What? I didn't hear you. What're you apologizing for?" She teases.

"You better stop." Christian warns and takes a step closer in her direction.

"What, I was just asking why you are sorry!" The last few words that Ana said turned into a squeal as Christian grabbed her body by her waist and starts tickling her sides mercilessly. "Ow! Stop it!" She spluttered as Christian continued to torture her. Her petite body struggles to get out of Christian's grasp but no avail.

"Now, say what you want to." She holds up a finger letting him know that she needs a moment. After washing her tear stained face, she turns around. "I was just saying…" Christian raised his eyebrow, prompting her to say more. "We should go eat."

"Good answer."

"Loser." She muttered under her breath and sprinted out the bathroom before he could do anything to her.

"I heard that." He said loudly as he sauntered in their room.

"What?" Ana asked innocently. She had taken her spot on the edge of their bed.

"I'm a loser, aren't I?"

"Absolutely not. I would never ever marry a loser." She retorted, but laughter was slowly bubbling inside her. Before they could take their banter further, the doorbell rang, indicating that their breakfast was here. "Can you tell them to set up the breakfast in the balcony. I want to eat outside."

"Sure. Anything else, my Majesty?" He bowed slightly and placed his hand on his chest.

"Not right now, but I'm pretty sure I'll need something later on. You are dismissed." She said after a pause and walked onto the balcony, her hips swaying left and right in her yoga pants.

 _Have I ever mentioned how thankful I am for yoga pants?_ Cristian thought to himself as he walked to the door to let their butler in. Yes, the hotel they were staying in provided everyone with a butler who resided in the penthouse suite.

"Set it up in the balcony." Christian told the butler and a female who was standing next to the food cart and followed behind them as they walked to the balcony.

When they reached the balcony, Ana was sitting Indian style on the chaise lounge with her laptop on her lap and her phone in her hand. "Good morning, ma'am." The butler and his helper chorused together.

"Good morning." Ana responded joyfully and placed her laptop on the coffee table next to the chair she was sitting in.

 _What the heck! Why is she staring at Christian like that?_ The smile that was gracing Ana's face immediately turned to a scowl as she saw the girl who came in with the butler gawking at her fiance. _So, this is how Christian feels when someone stares at me for like five seconds._ Ana hated what she was feeling. She literally wanted to jump up and… ugh just do something to her which was too graphic to even describe. However, Ana just sat on the chair and stared at Christian's face. She watched every little movement that he initiated and took part in.

"Ana?" Christian had no idea what was happening inside of Ana's pretty head, but he was positive it was revolving around the insolent girl who was checking him out. He watched as she batted her eyelids at him at every opportunity she got.

 **CPOV**

"Yeah?" She immediately snaps out of her spunk and gives me a tight smile.

"What's wrong?" I ask and make myself comfortable besides her.

"Nothing. I'm just hungry." Nice brush-off.

"You sure?" I chastely kiss her temple before forcing her to look into my eyes.

"Yeah…" She mumbles. Just as I am about to grill her further, Stephen, our butler, clears his throat.

"Thank you." I get off of the chair and reach for my wallet. I grab three, hundred dollars bills and hand all of them to Stephen. I refuse to give any to the unprofessional female that tagged along with him. "By the way Stephen, this is our last day here but I would appreciate if only _you_ came to our suite. Without anyone else." From the corner of my eye, I see Ana's enlarged eyes as she takes in the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Yes, sir." Stephen nodded gruffly. He is probably in his late fifties with gray hair and a no nonsense stare. I like him.

"I cannot believe you just did that." She says slowly to which I just shrug.

"She was out of line and inappropriate." I pause for a few moments and gaze into her face. "And you were jealous." I add.

"No…" She begins to defend.

"Stop. There's no reason for you to lie." I interrupt. Instead of replying, she pulls me down on the couch and crawls in my lap causing the shirt she is wearing to hike up. I can clearly see the black sleep shorts she is wearing along with her perfectly toned legs.

Nuzzling her face in my neck, she mutters, "I finally understood what you go through when people look at me like that."

"Exactly! Finally, you understand. Thank you, Jesus." I exaggerate.

"Stop it!" She giggles. "As I was saying…" I steal a quick kiss. "I really just wanted to punch her. Like really, really slap the living daylights out of her. But then I realised that I can't continue to slap women for no apparent reason other than for ogling my man. I just don't think that's legal." She sighs on my neck.

"Your man?" I stopped listening to her after she said 'My man'.

"Are you serious? That's the only thing you heard?" She punches my ribs softly. That's when I notice that her ring is missing.

"Where's your ring?" I ask without sounding mad and hope that she doesn't notice my annoyance.

"Oh, I took it off before I went to sleep last night." She replied nonchalantly. I can literally feel the temperature in my body quickly escalating.

"Why?" I grit.

She immediately perks up. "Before you get mad, I can explain why I took it off!" She jumps up on her feet and stares at me. "It's so freaking big and uncomfortable to sleep with. I just took it off last night but I guess I forgot to put it back on." She grumbles the last sentence. I just stare at her face for a few minutes, leaving her standing uncomfortably in front of me. _I need to find a solution to this problem._

 **Narrator POV**

Ana watched as Christian got up from his chair and walked back into their room. She was not scared, but she was _nervous_. It really was uncomfortable for her to be wearing that giant-ass ring while sleeping. It was beautiful, but ginormous. Ana loves that ring. However, she does not know that it cost more than nine million dollars. Christian purposely left that bit of information out. The diamond was brought in from Russia in a private jet and on top of that, the diamond is an untreated diamond. This meant that no chemicals or anything of that sort even touched the diamond.

"Here." Christian had walked out snapping Ana out of her thoughts. Her ring was in his hand as he pulled her by the hand and brought her to sit on his lap once again. "I don't want to see you without this ever again, okay?" He was annoyed but he understood why she took off her ring.

"I promise." Ana grinned in response while he slid the ring back on her finger. After the ring was securely placed on her finger, he raised her hand to his lips and softly kissed each of her knuckles.

"I love you."

She sighed and rested her forehead against his and replied, "When you do things like this, I start loving you so much more. I love you so much, baby." She sealed it off with a hard kiss on his lips followed by kisses on his cheeks, eyelids and nose.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold." He deposited her on the chaise lounge and grabbed the plates full of food.

"We should get tattoos." Ana blurts out before she could actually filter that piece of information.

"What?"

"I think that we should get tattoos on our ring fingers so that there will always be something on our fingers to show our devotion and love for each other."

"That's a pretty good idea. And it will forever be etched on your finger that you are mine." Christian teased and nudged her hand as she was about to eat.

"Seriously?" Ana stated rather calmly.

"That is the calmest I have ever seen you especially regarding your food." Christian said.

"Eh. It didn't fall on the ground. It just fell on my boobs so I'm fine." She shrugged. Ana picked up the piece of pineapple that had fallen directly on her cleavage and puts it in her mouth. Instantly, Christian felt himself getting hard. He leaned forward and sucked on her skin where the pineapple had fell. "Christian." She moaned and grasped his hair.

His tongue lapped up all the juices of the pineapple, "That was really good, baby." He wiped the sides of his mouth and kissed her cleavage before grabbing his plate.

"Christian, I really want you." Ana's voice was full of need. She could feel herself getting wet and Christian's arousal was also very hard to miss. A large bulge had formed in his sweats but he acted completely normal, showing no sign of discomfort.

"You're sore, Ana. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't!"

"No, Anastasia. I need you to feel better, baby." He kissed her pout but that just made her pout harder. "Later. I promise."

"Fine." She huffed.

 **Ana POV**

I wonder what we're going to do today. All I know is that we both have to go shopping. "Ready?" Christian is looking a-fucking-mazing in his black jeans, grey sweater and an olive green coat. This outfit was chosen by me which is why it's so amazing. _Just kidding._

"Yeah. How do I look Mr. Grey?" I turn around and show him my outfit. I'm wearing my Versace black coat, some Hollister black jeans and a gray sweater underneath my coat. We kind of match today.

"Beautiful as always, Soon to be Mrs. Grey."

"That reminds me that we need to sort out all the details for the wedding, Christian. It's already December and we have less than three months to plan the entire wedding." I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his bicep. He raises my chin up and kisses my nose.

"Let's do it on the way. I love how you're not wearing any makeup." He says to me.

"I'm too lazy today." I respond while grabbing my Kate Spade satchel.

"If you're lazy then why are you wearing heels?" His brows furrow as he points to my Balmain booties.

"They match my clothes." I shrug. "If you're done with your interrogation, can we go now?" I ask sweetly.

He swats my ass before replying, "Yes, let's get going."

"Control your hands Mr. Grey." I scold. He grabs my elbow and pulls me against his hard chest.

"I love you." Aww.

"I know." I answer cheekily. "Ow. Sorry." I hiss after he bites down on my earlobe. "I love you too. I was just messing with my fiance."

"I want to fuck you." His eyes are hooded as he stares down at me.

"Christian!" I can feel my face heating up. "You're such a caveman."

"What? I want you."

"You can have me later but now let's get out of here. I really need some fresh air." We've been holed up in this suite for the past two days, barely leaving our room. In fact we only left our _room_ to eat or order food.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey, Miss Steele." Julius greets stoically as we enter the hallway.

"Good morning." I smile but Christian just nods. RUDE. "Where's Taylor?" I look around and see him nowhere.

"He's downstairs with Tom controlling the media." Christian says while grabbing my hand.

"Controlling the media?" What happened.

"They're acting like they usually do. They just want pictures of you. And us together." Christian smirks at me.

"Hey Julius." I take out my phone and start recording our banter. "Why do you not smile? Huh?" I giggle and lift the camera to capture his face. He immediately turns his back on me and faces the opposite wall of the elevator. Christian moves behind me and tries his hardest to keep a straight face. "Julius. Julius. Juuuliusss!" I repeat over and over again.

My new mission is to make Julius smile. I don't know or care how, he just has to laugh. "Ana."

"Yeah?"

"Leave that poor guy alone." Christian reprimands. And that's when the unthinkable happens. Julius actually smiles. A full smile that showed most of his teeth.

"He smiled!" I flip the camera to my face and start laughing like an idiot. I actually made him smile.

"Okay, that's enough." The elevator doors slide open and Julius steps out. "That was actually pretty funny." Christian admits to me as his hand finds mine and entwines our fingers together.

"Where are we even going?" I ask clueless.

"We're going to Barney's where Tyler and his team are waiting for us."

"I don't want to." I whine.

"I will make sure we get done quickly okay?"

"Okay." Let's see what happens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CPOV**

"Ana…" I warn. I should stop her before she goes too far.

"Christian! I ask one thing from them. One little thing and they still can't do that?" She snaps and hangs up the phone. "Why the hell do I pay them then?" We were almost at Barney's when Ana got a phone call from Hannah that she accidentally forgot to get the gifts Ana had asked for to give to her staff, crew members, and backup dancers. "I had all of this planned out, but no…" She continues rambling and pacing back and forth in the small space of the fitting room with her hands in her hair. She looks way more scary than I do when I'm pissed off.

"You'll be fine. If you want, I can call Apple and tell them that you need how many ever iPads you want." Try to control the situation, Grey.

"But, they were supposed to have my tour's name engraved on the back." She whines. "It took me forever to finalise a gift that I wanted to give everyone this Christmas."

"Stop stressing about it and enjoy yourself. I will take care of this for you." I start texting Andrea to tell her what I need and she immediately texts back. "See. Done." I show her my screen.

"Why can't Hannah be like that?" Oh god. She looks so fucking hot standing in front of me in just those tight jeans. Her left sleeve of the sweater has slipped off from her shoulder so I have a clear view of her clear, soft skin. I want to latch my lips onto the tender flesh of her neck…

"I want you." I feel Ana run into my arms and encircle her arms around my neck. Instinctively, I hoist her up and walk forward until I feel her back against the wall. My lips aggressively make their way up and down her neck, trying not to leave any surface unkissed. "Yes." She hisses and the hot breath on my neck immediately makes my dick harder than it was before. "Take me. I want to feel you in me." She gets down from my arms and hastily takes off her pants. I am hypnotized by the scene unfolding in front of my eyes. She lifts the sweater she was wearing and pulls off leaving her in only underwear and bra.

"Fuck." The word stumbles out of my mouth. I grasp her wrist and pin her against the wall. As usual, she wraps her legs around my hips and locks her arms around my neck. "We're going to have to be quick." Everyone is waiting for us outside.

"Christian." I attach my lips to her right breast and start kissing and biting both her mounds. I hurriedly unbuckle my belt and unzip my pants. They fall around my ankles and I quickly grab her ass, move her panties to the side, and slam in her hot, wet core.

Fuck, I can't last any longer and I just entered her. Her grip on my dick is causing me to almost lose my vision. The sheer pleasure of being sheathed in her wetness is unexplainable. I grunt out some sort of word as her muscles start contracting around me. I lock my lips on hers and start kissing her with carnal desire while I continue thrusting in and out of her. _This is heaven._ I want to stay in her for the rest of my life.

"Ahh! Christiannnn." Shit, she's really loud. The only thing I can think of doing in order to quiet her down is insert my index and middle fingers in her mouth. Her eyes pop open but she continues to suck on my fingers.

"Fuck!" I growl in the crook of her neck and tighten my hold on her thighs.

"Mmm aaah!" I watch as her mouth slackens against my fingers and her nails dig into the flesh of my chest. "I'm almost there." Is her breathless response.

"I know." I chuckle and pick up my pace. The slapping of our skin is the only noise in the small fitting room along with our moans. "Grab the handle bars." I command. She complies, grabs the bars that are hanging right above her and tightens her hold on my body. Roughly, I push down the cups of her bra and swoop down. I suckle her sweet nipple and pinch the other using my thumb and forefinger.

"Oh my god." Her breathing is labored. "Oh fucckkk."

"Cum now, Anastasia." I order and she falls mercifully into her orgasm.

I keep my eyes on her breasts as they bounce up and down with each thrust. "It's your turn now, Christian." She croons in my ear after she comes down from her high. I am so close. So fucking close.

"The fuck?" I roar. She pushes me away from her and falls on her knees. As she swallows my entire dick, I lean over and unsnap her bra. "Right there, baby." I grab a handful of her hair and start roughly fucking her mouth. Shit, I sound like a fucking gorilla. She uses her teeth to slightly graze my length and cups my balls in her hands. She grabs me and licks from the base to the head several times leaving me gasping for air. _Even the smallest things she does give me such pleasure._ I watch carefully as she traces each vein that is protruding from my member and how she swirls her tongue over my tip. The final straw that pulls me over the edge is when she gags on my cock and I watch the liquid spill from her mouth. Without any thought I pull myself out of her mouth and cum all over her chest.

"Christian!" She starts to protest but I stop her and pull her up on her feet. "How am I supposed to try on clothes now?"

"Shh." I don't have the energy to talk right now.

"No." She protests just as I'm about to pull her in an embrace. "I need to clean this up." She bites her lip and looks down at her breasts.

"Don't." I counter and pick up her clothes.

"Why? I need to clean up or I won't be able to do anything." Why, because I find it incredibly hot that my future wife is covered in my cum. I'm not going to lie. I'm a possessive son of a bitch and I can't tell you how happy I am that Anastasia is finally claimed by me. Well, she's been claimed by me but still.

 **Ana POV**

Shit, I can barely stand upright. "Christian?" He's standing right in front of me staring right at my chest,his eyes hooded and pupils dilated.

"I don't want to try on clothes. Let's go to the movies."

"What?" I squeak. Why am I squeaking?

"Let's get out of here. Tyler will figure something out." He fixes his clothes and helps me with mine. I feel incredibly sticky but it also feels really fucking sexy.

Crap, what the hell am I gonna do when I see Tyler and everyone else? I'm am pretty sure they heard us because we were both way too loud.

"I've texted Taylor. He has brought the car around and he just texted me that Julius will take us through the back door." He sounds completely normal. Me, on the other hand, I am still reeling of the events that took place.

"Okay."

"Are you feeling fine?" He gathers me in his arms and softly pecks my lips.

"Yeah. Let's get going."

 **Narrator's POV**

"What movie are we watching?" Ana asked eagerly while they both to the entrance of the _Landmark Movie Theater._

" _Dumb and Dumber To"_

"Stop! Really? When did the sequel come out?" The first installment was one of Ana's all time favorite movies.

Christian responded by wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, "I read an article where you said, and I quote, "I love _Dumb and Dumber…'_ '

"Why do I have a feeling that you've read and watched most of my interviews?"

"Because I did." Before asking out Ana, he researched about everything that was involved her. Stalkerish? Maybe a little.

"Aren't we going to get some popcorn?" Ana halted and stared at Christian.

"You want some?"

"Why do you think I like to go to the movies?" Ana spit out. "I like popcorn with extra butter. And by extra, I mean _extra_." She stated and started pulling Christian to the food counter.

"He-hello. How c-can I help you today?" The poor server was mortified as he saw the Anastasia and The Christian Grey walk in. Now that they were standing right in front of him, he could barely breath. _They're both so much more good looking than in pictures._

"Hi! Can we get the largest size of popcorn you guys have." The paparazzi had found out where Ana and Christian were resulting in them to swarm around the front door of the theater. "Also a large coke slushy… we can share." She nudged Christian's shoulder.

"Any candy, ma'am?"

Ana wanted to say no but all the vibrant and exciting packages of candy were just too appealing for her to say no. "The sour punch watermelons and the Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. King size!" She added quickly.

"That will be a total of $34.57." The cashier said and watched Christian pull out his wallet as Ana took hold of the large popcorn basket and walked to the butter station.

"Thanks." Christian nodded at the young boy and made his way to Ana. He was holding her slushy and all of her candy. "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting butter on my-our popcorn."

"Ana, that's enough. Baby?" His question fell on deaf ears as Ana continued pouring the melted butter on top of the popcorn.

"Now, it's enough." She smiled brightly at Christian and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes, sir." Ana bit her lip and stopped her giggle.

"Mrs. Grey." He reprimanded but couldn't contain his grin.

"Sorry." She grabbed their popcorn and followed Christian while Taylor and Julius followed her. "Crap! We didn't buy water. You go and I'll go get water." Ana stopped midstep.

"Julius can go." Christian frowned.

"I'll be fine and Julie can go with me." Ana muttered quickly.

"Julie?"

"Shit, I said that out loud didn't I?" Ana avoided Julius' gaze at all cost and instead focused on her popcorn. "Well, I'm gonna go get the water." She turns around and starts walking back towards the food counter with Julius hot on her heels.

"Sorry." She says meekly.

"You're fine. It's actually quite funny." Julius muttered with a straight face. "Julie." He said as if he was testing the name. "That's quite creative."

"Yeah, I don't even know how it came to my mind. I just came up with it on my mind one day out of nowhere!" As Ana continued to rant, she looked over her shoulder to watch Julius' facial expression.

"Ana!" Ana saw Julius' worried expression before she bumped into someone resulting in a popcorn rain all over her and Julius. There was popcorn in her hair and even inside her shirt.

"Shit." Ana immediately turned around and came across a young boy who must've been in his early teens and an older gentleman who resembled Christian greatly. He was a little shorter than Christian but had the same structure and face shape. You could clearly see dusts of gray in his copper colored hair. "I am so sorry, sir. I should've been paying attention but I was talking to Julius and I'm so sorry." Ana ranted feeling extremely bad that she caused the boy's popcorn to fall all over the ground. She continued to get popcorn out of her hair and out of her shirt.

"It's totally fine." He responded warmly.

"No, please let me buy you popcorn since I dropped it." Ana paused and looked at the young boy who had his mouth open in an "o" and was staring unashamedly at her ass. "What's your name, sweetheart?" Ana asked and broke him out of his trance.

"Umm Lo-Logan." Logan wiped his hands on his pants and then extended his hand out to Ana.

"Hi Logan. I'm Ana."

"I know!" The boy said excitedly.

"Of course you do. He has your posters all over his rooms."

"Ah, you a part of my Beehive, ain't you?"

 _ **A/N**_ _(I know… not very creative but just go with it please. LOL)_

"Not really but I just think you're beautiful but I do think you're the Queen Bee of the music industry."

"You gon' bag a lot of girls boy." Ana joked and led them to the snack counter. "You know, you look a lot like my fiancé. And I mean a lot." Ana observed.

"Really?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name." Ana probed.

"Chris."

"Just Chris?" Ana's curiosity was piqued.

"Yeah parents wanted to keep it simple and short." He chuckled.

"That's nice. Mine is Anastasia." Ana stated and rolled her eyes.

"But that's a beautiful name." He countered.

"It's too long for me though." Ana felt comfortable with the duo and was oblivious to the fact that Julius was telling Taylor what happened and Taylor was notifying Christian. Julius knew that Christian would be making his way over to them any second now.

"Hello again." Ana smiled at the cashier. "Can I please get two water bottles and this dude will order whatever he wants." Ana grinned at the boy.

"Miss Steele, I can pay." Chris protested.

"Nonsense. I made you drop your popcorn so it's going to be my treat." Ana turned around and reached for her wallet in her bag. Before she could give the wallet to the cashier she saw a hand fly out and hand a black AMEX card to the cashier. "Thank you." She says while spinning around to give Christian a kiss.

"Are you okay?" He cupped her face and pulled her body close to his.

"Yeah." Ana broke away from his arms and grasped his hand. "Christian this is Logan and this is his dad, Chris." Ana introduced them to each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm a huge fan of your work." Logan completely transformed into a civilized young man, leaving Ana completely dumbfounded. What happened to the boy who was flirting with her?

"How old are you?" Christian kept a stone face and shook Logan's hand.

"15, sir."

When Christian's gaze fell on Chris, he was left speechless. He could see that he looked just like an older version of himself. "Nice to meet you." He slipped back his CEO mask and grabbed the water bottles from the counter. "Let's go."

"Wait. It was a pleasure to meet you both." Ana smiles warmly at the father-son duo. "What's your last name?" Ana asked abruptly. She wanted to know their full names.

"Logan O'Brien."

"Well, I hope to see y'all again."

"Can I please get an autograph?" Logan pleaded.

"Of course, but how about a picture to go along with it?" The young boy beamed at Ana and handed his phone to his father.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"They were so sweet." Ana reflected back on Logan and Chris as they walked into the theater. Seeing that the entire theater was empty Ana turned around, "Did you buy all the tickets?"

"Yep. I didn't want any strangers watching me make out with my future wife."

"Jesus, you are so crazy." Ana exclaimed. "And horny." She added.

"Guilty but where do you wanna sit?" Christian groped her hand.

"Right there. In the middle." Ana pointed to the spot that was not on the top and not kn the bottom but exactly in the middle. "Where are Taylor and Julius?"

"Outside. We're going to be alone, Mrs. Grey."

"I'm not Mrs. Grey yet." Ana sings while skipping over to their seats.

"Careful!" Christian, protective as usual, snaps at Ana.

"Calm your horses, Grey! And come here. I need my snuggle person." Ana takes off her jacket, shoes, and her sweater, leaving her in her black silk tank top and jeans.

Christian happily obliges and also takes off his jacket. He takes a seat and pulls Ana down by her wrist. She snuggles into his side and drapes her leg over his torso. "Popcorn?"

"Yes please." Ana grabs a handful of popcorn from the bucket and stuffs them all in her face at once. "Stop." Ana grumbles as she watches Christian's face contort into a smile.

"I'm sorry but you're just too cute." Ana blushed at the compliment and snuggled deeper into his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CPOV**

"Ana. Baby, wake up." I guess fatigue finally caught up to her. "You're gonna miss the movie." I carefully move the hair that is falling in her eyes.

"It's fine. I'll watch it some other time." She buries her head into my chest and all I can see now is a heap of curls on my shoulder and chest. We already watched half of the movie but Ana kept yawning throughout the entire time. And my plans to finally make out with her in a movie theater were foiled immediately when I felt her head make contact with my chest.

Instead of watching the movie, I can actually do some work so that I don't have to worry about it during our vacation. Ana does not know that I have extended our stay in Brazil as a mini vacation to help her refresh her mind. She has been extremely busy with our wedding planning and the holiday party she has been planning for her employees. And on top of that, she also volunteered to plan my company holiday party.

"Stop moving." I feel her move her head and onto my lap so that she is lying on her back.

"Sorry." I mouth even though she can't see anything.

in a fetal position with her head on my thighs.

"Sorry." I quickly kiss her temple and then grab my phone from my coat jacket. She doesn't have a blanket. To rectify the situation, I grab her jacket that is placed on the empty seat next to me and cover her body with it as much as I possibly can.

*Ring* *Ring* "Shit." I whisper and try to decline the call as fast as I can. The moment I declined, it rang once again. The call was from Ezra so I know it must be something important.

"What?" I whisper.

"Why the fuck are you whispering?" Ezra responded.

"Because your sister is sleeping on my lap." I justify.

"Why? Don't you two sleep at night? Wait! Do not answer that!" Ezra backtracked.

"We have fun at night." I snicker and hear him groan out loud.

"That's my sister you're talking about, asshole."

"You asked for it. Anyway why'd you call?"

"Oh yeah. I need two of your jets to bring all of the guests to Brazil."

"I'll text Andrea and let her know…"

"Ezra, I need you to take off that suitcase off for me." I can hear Paris shooting out orders for Ezra to complete.

"Fuck. We might need to add another plane just for her highness' clothes."

"I heard that!" I burst into silent laughter as I listen to Ezra placating Paris.

"I'll talk to you later." Ezra abruptly hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **APOV**

Sleep. That's all I want right now. Just a few more minutes of _sleep._ "Ana, baby."

"Five more minutes." I protest and wiggle in Christian's arms that held me in an embrace.

"You're acting like a baby." He whispers in my ear causing me to shrink away from him. "Let's go. You're all ready to go. I even helped you put on your shoes. Christian Grey does not do that to anyone."

"You better get used to it then. You're gonna be doing a lot of that now." I peek up at his face and see a smirk forming on his face.

"Anything for you."

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his face down to meet mine. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." His hands are possessively on my ass as he pushes his tongue in my mouth, passionately kissing me. I can feel my arousal rising with each and every caress his hand makes on my body.

"Take me home." I breathe against his lips.

"I can't." He pauses. "We're not in Seattle." His smile is infectious but it doesn't stop me from swatting his chest.

"You know what I mean, smartass." I pout.

"Let's go."

 **A/N - I know it's been really long and unfortunately I do not have a valid reason or explanation for why I was not able to update. I've just been so busy with life. Enough about me… Next chapter will be Brazil and the wedding. Maybe some drama? Let's see what happens. Also, CHRIS! What do you think about that?**

 **REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Hey! *Awkwardly smiles* I literally cannot emphasize to you guys about how much I missed all of y'all! Now it's been awhile**_ _**since I updated, but I swear I didn't mean to make you guys wait this long.**_

 _ **In order to compensate for your guys' patience, I made this chapter really long. I mean reeeeaaaally long. I'm so sorry for not updating for the past few months. You know how busy life can get and let's just say I bit off more than I could chew. I will try to update at least once a month but I can't promise you guys that. I got a new job which is super hard, my sister is about to get married, and I now officially have a boyfriend. Lol. Anyways, I love y'all and I hope you enjoy! XOXO**_

 **Pinterest:** _ **Everything mentioned in this chapter can be seen on my Pinterest: Just write this URL in the search bar:**_

 _ **https, colon, slash, slash, www, dot, pinterest, dot, com, slash, queenbey27, slash.**_

 _ **Please Review!**_

APOV

"Christian." I clutch his hand and squeeze it hard as the plane slowly descends. I don't know why I'm so scared of take-offs and landings still. I've done this hundreds of times before but it still, to this day, terrifies me.

"You're gonna be fine." He presses a soft kiss on my temple before going back to finishing whatever work he still hasn't completed.

"How do you know? Anything can happen." I retort but keep his hand tightly in mine. "I'm sorry."

He shuts down his laptop and pulls my body towards his. _Which is pretty difficult considering the fact that we are both wearing our seatbelts._ "Just a few more… _seconds_." He smiles down at me. I close my eyes and snuggle into in chest. "That's it. We're here in Sao Paulo."

"Mmm." I grin and peck him on the nose.

"Our family is waiting for us outside and I don't think it's a good idea for you to start something you're not going to be able to finish." He mumbles against my neck.

"I will later." To add effect, I wink at his smiling face and stand up. "Let's get going." I yawn while stretching my sore limbs.

His hand grasps mine as he starts walking towards the exit. I watch as he shakes hands with the pilot and the crew that were on the plane ride with us. "Have a nice day, Mr. Grey and Ms. Steele." Stephen states as I descend down the stairs leaving Christian behind. The warm breeze feels amazing against my skin and my dress flows alongside the wind.

"Anastasia, wait for me." Christian calls out to me but I'm too busy running down the stairs where Mom and Dad are waiting for us.

"Mama!" I launch myself in her arms and hug her tightly. It's been so long since I've seen her.

"Annie, sweetie."

"Where is everyone else?" I ask, still huddled in an embrace with my mom.

"They already left for the hotel or whatever they booked. We decided you wait for you and Christian."

I finally break our hug and swiftly hug my Dad and give him a peck on the cheek. "Hey dad."

"So your mother gets a five minute hug and I get a five second hug? I see how it is."

"Father, calm down." I joke and I feel someone's hand wrapping around my hip.

"You left me." He slightly pouts at me.

"Sorry." I turn in his direction and kiss him deeply on the mouth. I make sure my parents are not looking at us while I kiss my man.

"Ray. Kareena." Christian hugs them both and kisses mom on the cheek before re turning his attention back to me. "Your security will take you guys to the villa and Ana and I will becoming right behind you. We have to make a stop somewhere." Where are we going to go? I look up at his face and raise my eyebrows in question. "You'll know soon enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Narrator's POV_

Ana and Christian were cuddled in the back seat of their Range Rover and had been locked in the same position for about twenty minutes. "Where are we going?" Ana asked sleepily and burrowed her face in his elbow.

"Just a few more minutes, baby." The sun had started to set and the view they were getting was indescribable.

"It's so beautiful." Ana breathed as she broke out of Christian's hold to stare at the purple and orange sky.

"The sky was painted with different shades of orange, purple, and red. Christian couldn't stop staring at her profile, mesmerized by her beauty. "Oh my god! What's that?" She squeals and breaks Christian's trance.

"We're here." In the distance was the most enchanting villa that Ana or Christian had ever seen. It looks so much better in real life. Christian mused as their car pulled up to the villa.

"Please tell me we're staying here." Ana begged before leaping out of the car.

"Yes, we are. Welcome to Embu, baby." Christian had decided to rent another villa for Ana and himself, while the others stayed in different ones. However, they were only going to stay in this villa after everyone left. For now, they were going to stay with the family in a villa which was about fifteen minutes from where they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

CPOV

"Wait. What about everyone else?" She looks at me with big, blue eyes and her lip trapped between her teeth.

"Until the wedding is over, we are staying with them in another villa. I got it covered, baby." I say cockily.

"Calm the theatr…" Ana is rudely interrupted by Taylor who decided to make his presence known.

"Sir, we should get out of here. People have started noticing you both."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narrator's POV

Taylor was right. People had started taking notice of the large army of suit-clad men surrounding Christian and Ana. "I don't understand why you brought so many CPO's here?" Ana asked as Christian led her back to their car. "And we didn't even see what the villa looks like inside! Why are we leaving already?" Ana exclaimed.

"You're asshole of a brother is calling me nonstop asking me when we'll get there."

"Excuse me? I know Ezra's is a asshole but don't say it so blatantly." Ana quipped and shut the car door.

"Sorry, but Ezra's my best friend so I can say whatever the hell I want to about him. Coming back to your first question, we're in a foreign country so we need to have extra security."

"Oh okay." Ana nodded thoughtfully and leaned her head against the cool glass window. What she didn't see was the familiar face that was staring straight at her and Christian.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They're here!" Ezra's voice boomed through the vast foyer as Ana and Christian entered the door.

"Yes, we are." Ana kicked off her shoes at the front door and made a beeline to Ariel who was playing in her father's lap. They were situated on the floor, sitting between a plethora of toys and books.

"Ariel, look who's here." Wide eyes met Ana's and Ariel jumped up from Ezra's lap and ran straight into Ana's legs.

"Hey! When did you get so big? Huh? Aww." Ariel cradled her head in the crook of Ana's neck.

"Hey Ezra."

"Hey Ana." Ezra mimicked earning himself a chuckle from Christian.

"Where is everyone?"

"They're all baking in the sun outside while Ari and I relax inside." He said with disgust. Ezra was a complete indoor person.

"I'm going to go out and say hi to them and I'm taking Ariel with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

APOV

"Hello everyone!" I announce and step out into the hot, humid weather. Stacey and Paris were lying down on the same chaise lounge and braiding each other's hair while Grace and mom were reading on the opposite chaise lounges. The men were so busy playing chess that they didn't even notice Christian or me standing in front of them.

"Where have you guys been?" Grace asked as I bent down to kiss her cheek.

"I had to show Ana something." Christian replies secretively.

"Oh okay. Grab a drink and come sit with us. Ray and Carrick are acting like two boring people." Grace mumbles under her breath.

I settle myself beside Christian on the spare chaise and stare at both the women before I start talking. "You know, you are all being boring. I mean look at the view. It's so breathtaking… and isolated." I add after a minute. There was not a single soul on the beach.

"It's a private beach. It comes along with the The wedding is taking place right there." Ezra said pointing to the gazebo strategically placed at the end of the house.

Why don't we go out and explore this beautiful town?" I say and point to the beach. The sun was setting and the atmosphere was out of the world.

"The food is ready." Ana moved her head from Christian's shoulder and stared straight at Mia's tiny frame.

"I was just wondering where you were!" Mia grinned at her future sister-in-law as she made her way towards Ana and Christian.

"You look nice, Mia."

"Told you." Stella popped out from behind the double doors and bumped her shoulder against Mia's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **APOV**

"Let's go out and take a walk." Christian softly whispers in my ear. Everyone was asleep by now and Christian and I are the only ones awake.

"Just a few more minutes." I lean back into his body and force his arms to tighten around me. While everyone decided to go to sleep, Christian decided to pick up a bottle of champagne along with me (literally) and settled us both down on the beach. The weather right now is perfect. It's a perfect mix of warm and breezy. "I don't think I'm going to be able to go out in this." I point to my Adidas joggers paired with a white tank top and angle my head upwards to meet his steely gaze.

Before answering, he gently pecks my hairline and takes a sniff of my loose hair, "I brought you your sweater and shoes. Also our baseball hats. Just to be safe."

"When?" He's been with me the entire time.

"Before I brought you outside."

"Thanks, babe. Can we… like umm… go by ourselves? I mean no one will know who we are and I'm sure I'm safe with you."

"Why do you keep pulling these stupid and shitty moves over and over again. You already know the answer."

"A girl can try, Christian." I playfully move his arms from my body and stand up. "Come on."

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **CPOV**

"You know, we should really start planning our wedding. The dress is being made, the date is set, and we know the setting but we need to hire a decorator or something." The entire time she's talking, I keep her hand encased in mine and constantly kiss her knuckles. "March is gonna be here quick and we need to start getting ready."

"I'll have Andrea set interviews with the best wedding planners there are. I promise."

Before Ana could respond, we both here harsh whispers coming from behind the trees straight ahead of us. I look back at Taylor and signal for him to check what's happening. Taylor stealthily makes his way to the trees and releases a breath once he can finally see what's going on.

"It's your brother and his girlfriend, sir."

"Thank you." I nod.

"El! Stacey! Where were you guys?" Okay, my fiance is a little too tipsy.

"Anastasia, quiet down. Everyone is sleeping." I grasp her hand and pull her back to me.

"Sorry." She utters and gives me a smile that'll make anyone forget what was happening a minute ago. I have this sudden urge to go back to our room right this instant and have my way with her.

"We just landed about an hour ago. Thanks for the plane ride, bro." Elliot looks very uncomfortable standing in the midst of all of us. Stacey on the other hand looks pissed and has a tight smile on her face. You can clearly see the smile is forced.

"Everything okay?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Yeah. Perfect." Elliot says sarcastically.

"Ana, Christian, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Good night." After giving Ana a tight hug and me a quick kiss on the cheek, she storms off towards the beach forgetting all about her boyfriend.

"Good night and be safe!" He yells at us while running behind Stacey.

"O-kay. Let's not worry about them and worry about our wedding. It's almost here."

"Sorry. So where were we?"

"Wedding planner." She grins and grabs my hand once again.

 **Elliot POV**

"Stacey! Baby, please listen to me."

"No! Go and talk to your… ugh I don't even know what to call her. Is she still your girlfriend? You know what, I realize it now. I am just a rebound, you still love that bitch. Go call your _Katie_ , asshole!"

"Stacey. You are overreacting. You are not aware of what happened." Just calm her down, Elliot. Calm her down.

"I am NOT overreacting, Elliot! YOU are the one who's wrong and you better fucking realize that soon."

"Watch your mouth. Yes, I talked to Katherine, but that was after she came to my job and made a fucking shit show happen in front of my employees." I have had enough trying to explain this to her. She better understand now.

"She told you that she was pregnant with your baby and you didn't tell me?" Tears. No. I vowed that I would never let anyone make Stacey cry but now she's crying because of me. "Why didn't you tell me? Is it really yours?"

"It can't be! We used condoms." I whisper the last words.

"Condoms are not 100% reliable you big, fat idiot. Ugh! I don't think I can trust you anymore, Elliot."

"Don't say that." My voice sounds broken, even to my own ears. "You do not mean that."

"Oh I do." She scoffs. "Because of you, I cannot even enjoy my best friend's wedding. Because of you… my heart is broken."

"I'm so so sorry. I didn't know what to do. I was scared that you were going to leave me…"

"Elliot. We are in a relationship and we have to share such important things with each other. Oh and I'm also pregnant but it's not yours."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Before I could comprehend what was happening, I grab her by her arm and pull her flush against me.

"See. Doesn't it hurt when you learn that your partner is be expecting a baby with someone else?"

"The paternity tests are coming in tomorrow. My lawyers are going to be calling me as soon as they get them in their hands."

"I do not care, Elliot Grey. You know I have trust issues. Especially because of my parents. You reminded me of my father today and that's not a very good comparison." Her father was a drunk who cheated on her mother repeatedly with any breathing human being. I never want to be compared to that sick man. Yes, I lied to Stacey but that was only because I was terrified of what her reaction was going to be. "This is why I refused to date before you. First, you don't defend me in front of your whores then you lie about getting an ex pregnant."

"I can fix this."

"I don't think you can." She turns away from me and starts walking. "Please find yourself another room. I _cannot_ be near you right now."

I don't know how long I stand still, but I'm broken out of my trance by a cold wave splashing against my legs. I'm gonna fucking kill Kate. That bitch ruined my life. _But so did you, Elliot._ Fuck! I do not need my fucking subconscious right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Narrator's POV**

On one hand, Elliot and Stacey were in the middle of a huge fight but Christian and Ana were enjoying their romantic stroll in the streets of Embu. It was quiet and there were barely anyone surrounding them. The constant breeze was welcomed by both Ana and Christian along with the sweet sound of the ocean.

"I hope everything goes smooth for the next few months and actually our entire lives." Ana muttered as she wrapped her arms around Christian's bicep. Christian hummed in response. For the next few minutes, the pair quietly continue their journey and take in the small shops and carts that were selling trinkets and all sorts of things.

"Look at that."

"What?" Ana asked sleepily. The fatigue had finally caught up with Anastasia.

"A tattoo parlor..."

"Woah. Are you serious? Please tell me you are."

"I mean I want to, bu…"

"Yes! Let's go for it. I already have everything planned out."

"Ana, we need NDA's."

"Baby…" Ana draws out sweetly. "We're in a town where basically no one knows who we are. I haven't seen one person come up to us and ask for a picture."

"I don't know. Also, we're both wearing baseball hats so that is also helping us stay undercover. " Christian turned around to look at Taylor, but Taylor was a step ahead and handed Christian several copies of the NDA. "What the fuck…"

"We have to keep them on hand because of Miss Steele, sir." Taylor knew how much Ana loved to be in the spur of the moment and that she had the ability to do anything. Christian was never able to say no to her which is why Taylor and Julius had to compromise and always be ready.

"I'm standing right here!" Ana blurted out.

"Sorry, ma'am."

"Look, we even have NDA's ready."

"Baby, it's twelve a.m. and you're kind of tipsy."

"That's good! I won't feel the pain as much and I won't cry. Now, let's go." She grabs Christian's arms and starts pulling him into the small shop decorated with tattoo designs everywhere. "We have to wait for Taylor to do the sweep and get them to sign the NDA's." In all honesty, Christian felt eccentric about what they were about to do. On one hand, he was excited and ecstatic but on the other, his emotions were a mixture of nervous and scared. Why was he scared? Because he was about to get something on his body, presumably forever.

"It's all good, sir." Taylor looked at the pair standing hand in hand and held the door open for them.

"¡Olá! ¿Como posso ajudá-lo?" A tall African male greeted the trio as they made their way inside.

"Shit. I forgot we don't know how to speak Portuguese." Ana wondered out loud.

"Oh. Do not worry. I speak very good English. I went to school in New York." The man spoke with a thick accent but had a bright, confident smile plastered on his face. "My name is Xavier… and you are Anastasia? The Anastasia!? Oh my god!"

"Do I need to remind you of the Non-Disclosure agreement you signed?" Taylor spoke.

"Not at all. I'm just very happy to see her in my shop. I swear to secrecy."

"Calm down, Taylor. It's very nice to meet you, Xavier."

"And you are Christian Grey. I've heard a lot about you also… on the news." He stuttered. He could not believe who was standing in front of him. His idol and the hottest businessman in the world.

"We just want to get matching tattoos and I have an idea of what we can do."Ana spoke to fill the awkward silence. The shop was relatively small but Xavier's personality was big enough.

"No problem. I was just about to close so there will be no one coming or leaving this shop."

"Oh if you were about to close, we'll come another time." Ana offered but Xavier flat out refused.

"No!" He accidentally said a little too loud. "I mean it's fine… perfect actually. No one will disturb us and I will be able to concentrate nicely. Pl-please have a seat." He hastily picked up all the mess that surrounded his work station and threw it in a corner. "Please sit down."

"Thanks." Christian looked around before taking his seat on a stool followed by Ana. Taylor stood quietly in the corner.

"So what do you guys have in mind."

"I'm sorry but are you sure you're up to the job. You can't even talk without stuttering, I wonder how you're going to be able to perform your duties." Christian voiced.

"Christian!" Ana whispered harshly.

"I can do this. I promise." Xavier quickly retorted and leaned forward on the table. This move prompted Taylor to lunge forward but Ana quickly signaled Taylor to stop.

"I believe you." Ana looked at him and smiled. "Now let's talk about the designs. We want matching tattoos but I'm kinda confused." She looked at Christian.

Christian cleared his throat before speaking, "I was thinking our wedding date."

"That's smart, but you will _have_ to get married on that day, otherwise…" Xavier shrugged.

"How about fourteen in Roman numerals. We met in 2014 and we're gonna get married in 2014. I this this year started on a wonderful note and will end on a wonderful note."

"I like that." Christian laid his hand on Ana's thigh and squeezed it affectionately.

"Let's go for it." She whispered with a gleam in her eyes.

"Okay." Xavier started prepping for Christian to go first and that's when the thought of a needle pricking her skin over and over came into her mind.  
"Do you have any liquor with you?" She quietly asked Christian.

"Why?" Christian asked with a raised brow.

"I don't know. Maybe because he's about to stab me with a needle over and over again?" She said sarcastically.

"Here." Christian pulled out a 50 fl. Oz. bottle of Grey Goose from his sweatpants' pockets and handed it to her.

"You actually had some on you!" Ana grabbed the bottle from his hand and chugged the entire bottle down.

"So, who wants to go first?" Xavier asked expectantly.

"Christian will." Ana spoke. "I don't feel the effect of the vodka right now."

Xavier looked at Christian who slipped his hat off and took a seat on the chair. "XIV. Is this what you guys wanted?"

"What do you think?" Ana looked at Christian who in response, just smiled and extended his hand.

 _Let's get started!_ Xavier said in his mind and gripped the tattoo gun in his hand.

"Just so you know… if you mess up, I will not spare you." Christian growled.

"Yes sir." Xavier said with as much courage as he could muster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ana. Sweetie, wake up." Kareena gently shook Ana who was huddled under the covers trying her hardest to shield away from the bright sunlight.

"Mom, close the curtains!" She protested and delved deeper into her pillow.

"Anastasia Rose, for your kind information, your brother's wedding is taking place tonight and not tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" Ana shot up in bed and looked at her mother. Kareena's eyes immediately welled up as she looked at her little princess jump up in bed. The sight reminded Kareena of the sweet memories she collected from her babies' childhood. Her son was getting married _again,_ but with the girl that was perfect for him and was a dad. And then there was Anastasia. Ana was also getting married and soon she and Ray would be living in an isolated house.

"Mama, why are you crying?" Ana asked worriedly.

"I just can't believe how grown up you are, baby."

"Mama! Don't cry over that. You're gonna make me cry." Ana stated meekly.

Kareena wiped her eyes and sniffled before muttering, "There's a storm coming tomorrow and apparently it's gonna be strong so we had to prepone the event."

"Oh." Ana said thoughtfully. "Where's Christian?"

"I have no idea. He's been missing since before we were awake. And what's up with the bandage?"

"Oh this?" Ana didn't know if her mom would be mad at the tattoo or show no emotions. "It's a tattoo." She said quickly and closed her eyes.

"Ooh. I wanna see it. What does it say?" Ana popped her left eye open and peeked a look at her mom.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Kareena chuckled.

"Nothing." Ana shrugged before gently trying to unwrap the bandage off her left ring finger. "Here you go." She extended her hand that showcased the XIV proudly.

"What does this signify and when did you get it?"

"Christian and I got matching ones and the fourteen signifies the year when we met and how we became to be." She uttered dreamily.

"Aww that's so sweet. Meet us downstairs in twenty." She suddenly turned on her mom voice.

"Okie."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Pick up, Christian." Ana was walking in circles as she kept calling Christian repeatedly. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms hugging her from behind. "You have any idea how many times I tried to call you, Christian!" Ana was not having it.

"I'm sorry, baby. I was busy."

"Doing what?" Ana turned around and pried his arms off of her.

"This." Ana watched carefully as Christian unzipped his hoodie and exposed a bandage covering his left pectoral muscle.

"What's that?" Ana looked confused. "Oh shit! Did you get another tattoo? Please don't be something stupid." Ana prayed out loud.

"Look."

"Hawww." Ana couldn't breathe after looking at the beautiful sight in front of her. "Baby!" She whined, misty eyed. "That is so sweet. Aww." Tears rapidly started pouring from her eyes.

"Stop crying."

"I can't!" She wheezed. Right above his heart was Anastasia's signature tattooed forever on his body. Literally. "Xavier?" She asked to which he silently nodded. "It's so beautiful."

"What's happening here, lovebirds?" Stella peeped through the glass doors and stepped onto the patio that overlooked the ocean.

"Look at this, Stella." Ana tugged Stella by the arm and silently pointed to Christian's chest.

"Oh hell no." Stella whispered. "You know Mia's going to start badgering me to get a tattoo now, right? It's beautiful though. Whoever did it has done a great job." She smiled. "I'll see you later, mate. Bye Ana." She quickly kissed Ana's cheek and sprinted away before Christian could even digest what just happened.

"She legitimately gets on my nerves every time I see her around you."

"Stop it. When did you get this done anyways?"

"It's been like four hours. I went back right after I put you in the bed."

"Let me put some of that gel he gave us on the tattoos. Yours and mine. Let's go." As soon as the pair walked inside the house, all they saw was chaos. There were people running from one part of the house to the other and the noise level was ridiculous.

"You cannot meet Paris until she reaches the altar! You are free to call her." Kareena stormed away after muttering those words along with Grace.

"Son, enjoy the few hours of freedom you got." Ray patted Ezra's shoulder.

"Man, there you are! Where the fuck have you been?" Ezra strode to where Ana and Christian were standing. "Why the fuck are you guys always glued to each other, huh? It gets on my fucking nerves. Leave him alone sometimes, Anastasia. So damn needy all the time." Ezra spat without thinking how his words were hurting Ana.

"Watch it." Christian growled. All Ana could do was look down on the ground and try her hardest to keep the tears sealed in her eyes.

She cleared her throat and whispered ever so lightly, "I'm gonna go help Mom." Christian strained his ears to actually catch what she said.

"Ana…"

"It's cool. Don't worry." She looked into his gray orbs and tried to give him a genuine smile. The smile did nothing to soothe Christian's anger. Anyone could see the tears in her eyes, about to spill out anytime now.

As she walked away, she lowered her head and avoided Ezra's gaze at all cost. She knew he didn't mean anything he said but it still hurt. He was frustrated about Paris, but she still pondered over what he said. _Was she really being clingy towards Christian?_ The stupid insecurities started messing up with her head as she walked outside to help the decorators with the backdrop. Deciding to take a detour, she walked into the bathroom closest to her and leaned back on the door. Without any warning, tears soaked her cheeks but she balled up her hand and bit on it, refusing to worry her family and most importantly her fiance. _He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it._ She kept chanting this in her head. After taking three deep breaths, she washed her face and tied her hair in a top knot. "You can do this. Do not cry. Today is Ezra's day, not yours." She spoke to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the fuck was that?" Christian barked out loud, prompting the caterers and the other staff to stop and stare at the duo.

"What? I need your fucking support but you're too fucking busy with other bullshit!"

"Who you just called bullshit…" Christian's voice raised with each word as he stepped closer into Ezra's personal space. "is your sister, you dumb piece of…"

"What is going on here?" Carrick's voice boomed around the room.

"Ask this idiot." Christian scoffed and walked away in an effort to find Ana. He already knew she would be crying but will try her hardest to hide it.

"Find Anastasia." He growled to Taylor.

"She's on the beach along with Julius." Taylor remained stone faced. He knew his boss was pissed.

"Fuck." Christian jogged the entire way to where Ana standing.

"I'm fine, Christian." She said after he hugged her to himself. He gestured for Julius to move away and sat down in the sand, placing Ana on his lap. "Don't be mad at Ezra. He's just frustrated with everything that's going on." Ana stated while softly touching his tattoo that was etched on his ring finger. "You should bandage this so that the sand doesn't infect it."

"Too late. I'm already pissed." Christian spoke in her hair. "And here's the gauze Xavier gave me." He dug through his pocket and handed her the cream and gauze.

"Am I too clingy?" She blurted out. Her eyes were glued to his finger as she gently applied the gel.

Christian takes a few deep breaths before answering, "Anastasia, have I ever given you the slightest sign that I'm annoyed by your presence?"

"No, but…" She pouted like a child.

"Do not listen to him, okay. He's acting like an asshole for no fucking reason."

"It's totally fine, Christian. I've been through his temper tantrums before a billion times. It's nothing new."

The couple sat in the same position for about ten minutes before they were interrupted by a cough. "Well, don't you two look cozy." Elliot sneered and plopped down right next to them.

"Does everyone have a problem with us?" Ana snapped but Christian kept a tight hold on her.

"Shh. Calm down."

"I'm so tired of everything. Let's just elope." Ana said.

"Sorry." Elliot lowered his head down. "I'm in some deep shit."

"What did you do to Stacey now?" Ana rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Something really bad. I think I may have broken us." He went on tell Ana and Christian what ensued and was met by a shocked and a very angry expression.

"All this shit happened and yet you're wasting your time here?" Christian said after two minutes of just staring at his face.

"Is it yours?" Ana's voice expressed such a scary emotion that Julius even shuddered.

"I got the results earlier this morning and…" He took a big gulp.

"Spit. It. Out." She gritted.

"I'm… not the father."

"Thank fuck!" Christian hollered while Ana stood up and charged towards the house. "Go see where she's going." Christian told Julius who was already running behind Ana. "You fucked up real bad, El." Christian lamented. "First that incident with those two exes and now this."

"Don't I fucking know? She doesn't even look at me let alone talk to me. Tell me something bad that has happened to you and Ana. I need to know I'm not the only one whose relationship is… you know." Elliot mumbled while fishing his pocket for his flask.

"Why are you getting drunk, Elliot? That's not going to help you do nothing."

"I just don't care anymore. I actually give up. I cannot do relationships. The more I try to show Stacey how much I love her, the more I hurt her and I don't want that to happen anymore."

Christian turned towards Elliot and grabbed his flask before talking, "Do you love Stacey?"  
"More than anything."

"Then don't give up. Fight for her. Fight for your relationship." Christian said and walked away, leaving Elliot deep in thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stace, I'm so sorry." Ana consoled Stacey who was lying down on the bed with her head in Ana's lap. No matter how hard Ana tried, Stacey continued to sob, constantly trying to express how she was feeling but failing to do so.

"I l-love hi-him, but he broke my trust, Ana!" She cried.

"I know, but did he tell you if he was the father or not?"

"He tried calling me, but I was too mad to answer. Do you know Ana? Please tell me, Annie." Stacey pleaded.

"The baby's not his." Ana mumbled after a pause.

"That's good, right?" Stacey questioned meekly. Not knowing what to say, Ana just shrugged.

"I'm gonna need a lot of time to get over this." Anyone could see the bags under Stacey's eyes along with her bright red nose and come to the conclusion that she had been crying for hours.

"I know, but now you need to go to sleep. Paris is worried sick for you but she can't come here because my mom and Grace are hell bent not to let Ezra see her before the wedding." Ana's eyes watered at the mention of Ezra.

"Enough about my bullshit. You tell me what's going on with you." Stacey knew her best friend was sad about something.

"Nothing." Ana lied.

"Spill it, sis."

"Ezra was frustrated and he said some words to me that I did not appreciate. But because today's his wedding and I don't want drama, I let it go. And you know he has a bad temper." Ana chuckled. After Stacey's warning look, Ana told her everything he said and let's just say Stacey was shocked.

"What an asshole. I know he's your brother and all but still!"

"It doesn't even matter anymore. You tell me why you're still in your pajamas and did you even eat breakfast?" Ana shifted the topic of conversation.

"I wasn't hungry."

"Are you now?" Ana asked.

"Yeah." She replied sheepishly. "By the way, Mia hasn't come even once to my room and annoyed me." She grinned.

"Lord knows where she is. Let's get you some food."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look at that backdrop. It looks really good."

"Yeah, they did a really good job with it." Ana looked up from the sandwich she was making for herself and Stacey. "Here. Your sandwich is ready."

"Thanks."

"I'll see you later. Christian wants to see me." Ana smirked and picked up her plate.

"Be safe and make sure you use protection." Stacey teased.

"Shut up and eat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I heard you said some not so nice things to your sister this morning." Kareena, Ray, and Ezra were all cooped up in Kareena and Ray's room to have a quick chat about Ezra's behavior. Kareena was pacing back and forth while Ray and Ezra occupied the couch. "You have no right to make negative comments about your best friend and sister's relationship. Your sister is happy and what they do in their relationship is their business. Your words were harsh and uncalled for."

"You are a grown ass man with a kid and what the hell were you thinking talking to Ana like that. I know it's your wedding today and all but you ain't a young boy anymore. Learn how to tame your anger because I do not want this to happen again. Make sure to apologize to your sister as soon as you can. Now you can leave and get ready to get married." Ray ordered in his deep baritone.

Ezra looked up at his parents agitated and walked out, without any explanations. "He better fix his attitude." Kareena snapped. "And you need to start watching your language! Your vocabulary does not make it look like you are a lawyer."

"Sorry." Ray chuckled and enveloped a steaming mad Kareena in his arms. "I'm pretty sure they'll figure it out."

"I hope so." She pecked his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two hours before the wedding. Most of the relatives were here, but Ana was in no mood to greet anyone. Why? Because Christian had suddenly gotten a really important phone call and he had to to the other villa _(where Ana, Paris, Stacey, and Mia got ready)_ to deal with it. Even though Ana was busy helping Kareena curl her hair, her mind was constantly on Christian. The moment the phone call came and he answered it, Ana immediately knew something was wrong. _Sigh_. But he refused to tell her anything. "Mom, why didn't you let Neal do your hair?" Ana asked as she barely saved herself from burning her finger.

"Careful, sweetie. And Neal was not done doing Paris' hair and I wanted him to pay good attention to her, not rush with her hairstyle."

"There you go. I'll see you later, okay?" Ana hastily kissed Kareena's cheek and skipped out of the crowded room.

"Ma'am." Ana froze as she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Excuse me?" Ana snapped and pulled her arm away. A calm washed over her as she felt a familiar hand make it's way around her waist.

"Do not ever touch her again." Christian threatened to the man who had dared touch Anastasia.

"Sorry, sir. I was just trying to make sure she ate. She hasn't eaten since this morning." Ana whipped her head around to face Christian, but she met his hardened gaze and a ticking jaw. "Why haven't you eaten anything today?"

"Why are you keeping tabs on me?" She fumed.

"Leave." Christian ordered to the CPO and walked away with Ana's hand encased in his. Silently, he made his way to the kitchen which was the one place that was slightly less crowded than the others.

"What are you doing?" Ana followed Christian closely as he made her a plate full of hors d'oeuvres along with cheese and crackers.

"Open your mouth."

"I'm not hungry, Christian." Ana protested but Christian did not back off and raised a cracker to her mouth.

"Just eat, Ana. Either you eat by yourself or I can force you. It's your call." Ana huffed and took a bite out of the cracker.

"I'm still not hungry." She mechanically chewed her food but kept her gaze on Christian who was dressed in a sharp, black suit. His hair was gelled back and his eyes were a dark gray.

"You look beautiful, baby." Christian drew her in his arms and gently kissed her hairline.

"And you're trying to make me fat." She quipped.

"You'll still be beautiful." And that's when Ana cracked a small smile. "Are you sure you're okay?" Christian was worried for her. She'd lost her spunk that he'd seen last night.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She said defensively. "Yes… no? I don't know. I'm clueless as to what's going on with me but…"

"Shh." He leaned in and pecked her nose. "Just relax and enjoy."

"I'll try my best. Where'd you go by the way?" She asked after a pause.

"Just a small thing came up."

"And that small thing is…" She gestured with her hand for him to continue.

"I took care of it, Anastasia."

"Uh oh. Is it really that bad?" She mumbled after hearing Christian call her by her full name.

"Ana, drop it. I fixed it and it's over. Let's focus on your brother's wedding."

"You _will_ tell me later." She said and before he could object, Kareena called out to them.

"Let's go! It's almost time." She screeched.

"Coming." They both said together.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look right now." Christian pulled her in his arms and planted a kiss on her jaw.

"You actually have, but thank you. You look beautiful as well." She smiled sheepishly looking at his not so amused face. "I'm playing with you. You look… hot." Her voice dropped seductively.

"Fuck." Christian all but moaned. "You'll pay for that later."

"Can't wait." She grinned and walked out the kitchen, Christian trailing behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The decoration was beautiful. The altar was decorated with white orchids and a wooden plank was placed on top of the sand where the reverend was standing along with Ezra. Christian and Ana took a seat next to Grace and Carrick while Ray and Kareena continued greeting the guests.

There were about 80 people who came to attend from all over the world. From relatives to close friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **CPOV**_

"Why are you not saying hi to anyone?" I look at Ana as she traces the tattoo on my finger.

"I'm not really close with anyone in the family. The only people I'm close to are on my mom's side but they weren't able to make it here so yeah." She muttered, not looking up.

"Why is that?" The way she said that made me grab her chin and look at me.

"Ray's family was not very _welcome_ towards me. Grandma and Grandpa were probably the only one's who accepted me." She said with a humorless chuckle.

"But they've all been trying to talk to you since the time they arrived." I am so confused.

"Of course." She scoffed. "Who wouldn't want to talk to _the_ don't have a problem with me being a whore's offspring anymore because I'm rich and famous." She sneered. "I don't want to talk about this."

"We won't." I say hurriedly and kiss her temple. How dare these dumbasses say that about my Ana? This explains why she's been so on the edge today. And I thought that her family loved her to pieces. Fuckers.

No one can hurt her anymore. She's mine and hell will freeze the day I let her go through anything painful.

"Stop thinking about it. Please." I can't. Her gaze settles on me and I see the plea in her eyes to let it all go.

"Okay." I concede.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Narrator POV**

"Will everyone please be seated?" Ray politely spoke into the microphone. As soon as he said this, everyone scurried around to find a good seat since the first row was filled with all the Grey's, the Steele's, Stella, and Stacey.

"Hello sweetheart." Ray's older cousin sat right behind Christian and extended her hand towards him. "I'm Ray's cousin, Josie. It's really nice to meet you." It didn't go unnoticed by Christian how she introduced herself as " _Ray's cousin"_ and not Ana's aunt.

"Ana, do you know her?" He asked without shaking her hand.

"Yes, babe. Unfortunately." She whispered the last word to herself.

"Of course she does! We have so many memories together." _Yeah! Like how you refused to accept me because I was not biologically related to Ray or Kareena. I remember… bitch._ Ana thought bitterly.

"Ah okay." Christian possessively draped his arm on Ana's lap and squeezed her thigh. Josie sat back in her chair in a dejected manner.

The family members were all wearing white and while the men were wearing black suits, one man stood out the most and that was Christian. He was wearing navy blue pants, a light blue shirt and a cream colored suit jacket. Ana kept noticing how all the females, regardless of their age, kept turning around to steal a look of him. "You look gorgeous today."

"I don't believe that." Ana scoffed at Christian's compliment. "By the looks of it, you're the one who's stealing the show, _hon_." She grinned. Ana was wearing a white, sleeveless lace dress with a deep neckline that accentuated her chest. To top it all off she was wearing a flower crown in her wavy hair since she was the maid of honor. Paris wanted a non traditional wedding so no one was going to be walking down the aisle other than Ariel, who is the flower girl and of course Paris.

About five minutes later, _A Thousand Years_ instrumental started playing from the speakers hidden strategically behind flowers and everyone stood up. Ezra was the first one to make his way down the aisle in a navy blue Armani suit followed by Ariel who was wearing a cream dress with flowers pinned in her hair. "She looks so beautiful." Ana whispered to Christian.

She was broken out of her trance when Ezra approached her before standing at the alter. After flashing everyone a quick smile, he took Ana's hands and pulled her in a bear hug. "I'm so sorry." He muttered quietly in her ear. "I was nervous and you know how I can be a dick when that happens." He said sheepishly.

"It's okay." She replied wrapping her arms around his middle and laying her head on his shoulder. "Go get married now." She pushed him away towards the altar as Christian pulled her to himself.

"Love you, sis!" He said loudly earning chuckles from almost everyone present.

"Love you too, broski."

"Is it bad that I get jealous of your brother?"

"Yes, Christian it is. But you're _my_ possessive, loving, caring, and arrogant soon-to-be-husband. I wouldn't want anything else." Ana declared and gave him a long, deep kiss.

"She's coming." Stacey shook Ana and pointed to where Paris was standing alongside her cousin, Frank. The only member from her family who showed up to the wedding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ana POV**

"She's coming." Stacey shakes the living daylight out of me while looking at Paris.

"Oh god." I hear myself say out loud. She was wearing a plain, flowy white gown that was held up by spaghetti straps and her back was bear. The most unique this she had on was her flower crown. Instead of a veil, Paris and everyone decided that she should wear a flower crown to really bring the _beach_ theme to life. Let's just say she looks stunning.

 **Christian POV**

While everyone is watching Paris walk down the aisle, I keep my eyes trained on Ezra. I watched as his eyes widened when she first appeared with her cousin and how he secretly wiped a tear that made its way down his cheek before anyone saw it.

 _Is this what I'm going to be like on my wedding day?_

Instinctively, I grab Ana's arm and make her lean on me. Her back is tightly pressed against my chest and I watch on as she tilts her head and a tear lands directly on my hand. I plant a kiss on the crown of her head and pull her down next to me.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I, Ezra Alexander Steele, take you, Paris Montgomery, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law, in the presence of God, I make this vow."

""I, Paris Montgomery, take you, Ezra Alexander Steele, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law, in the presence of God, I make this vow."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The reverend muttered into his mic and it took Ezra a quarter of a second to gather Paris in his arms and relentlessly attack her mouth. Ana, Stacey, Stella, Mia and even Elliot start hooting and hollering resulting in a very red Paris. _Yep, only my Ana looks good blushing. No offense!_

"Congratulations!" I didn't even notice when Ezra and Paris made their way over to us, but I break away from my thoughts and give Ezra a man hug.

"Good job, man."

"Yeah, I'd love to continue this conversation, but I just got married and I have this really bad urge to kiss my wife so I'll catch you guys in a few." He explained cheekily earning a gasp from Paris.

"That's my brother!" Ana teased further. Ezra scooped Paris in his arms and literally ran down the aisle.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Narrator's POV (The Reception)**

The cake had been cut, the speeches had been made, Ezra and Paris had their first dance and now, all the couples were also on the dance floor.

"You look beautiful." Ana and Christian were in their own bubble, swaying to the music in a corner of the dance floor.

"You say that so many times in a day!" Ana silently exclaimed, a hue of red spreading across her cheeks.

"I'm glad I can still make you blush." His deep chuckle made Ana burrow her face in the crook of his neck and suck on the patch of skin that her lips touched. "Fuck, baby. Don't make me drag you inside and have my way with you. Your parents are barely ten feet away from us."

"We haven't done anything since two days and I'm in a desperate need of you." Ana whined like a child.

"Later." He twirled her around and pressed her curvy figure to himself once again. Neal had put her up in a loose bun, a few tendrils framing her face and he had pinned some flowers in her hair.

Ana painted a dramatic frown on her face in an attempt to convince Christian to sneak off somewhere for a few minutes but her hopes were shattered as Ezra started speaking in a mic.

"Excuse me. Can I get your attention for a second?"

"He's acting weird." Ana pointed out and Christian agreed.

"Paris and I have to make a special announcement today. Not only are we finally married, but…" He looked at Paris who was misty-eyed herself. "But we are also going to be blessed with a child in a few months." Paris, who had Ariel in her arms, started silently shedding tears and so did Ezra. "I just want to take this moment to thank this beautiful woman who had given me everything I wanted. I love you so much, Paris Steele."

"Oh. My. Flipping. God." Ana breathed every word wide-eyed. And then the world suddenly stopped as Ana, Kareena, Mia, and Grace squealed so loud that every person around them grimaced.

"Holy fuck balls." Stella came and stood next to Christian who was smiling at a beaming Ana. "You find this amusing?" Stella scoffed at Christian who couldn't take his eyes off of Ana.

"No, but I find my future wife to be _amusing_." He retorted.

"True. She's fucking beautiful."

"Listen to me, Stella. I listen to your bullshit about Anastasia because you're dating my sister, but if I hear you say anything else about _my wife, I swear to god I will not care that you're dating my sister."_ Christian was pissed. Seriously pissed. He was over hearing his siblings and people who weren't even related to him make snide comments about Ana on her physical appearance. She is a human for fuck's sake, not an object.

"Chillax dude." Stella raised her hands in a surrendering mode and slowly started stepping back from Christian.

"Christian! Come here." Ana had noticed Christian's encounter with Stella and knew something had happened. "What's wrong, Christian?" She asked and grasped his hands as soon as he was close to her.

"Nothing."

"I saw what happened with Stella. Did you guys get into an argument?"

"Anastasia, it was nothing." Ana sensed Christian's anger, so she changed the topic and started rambling about the baby and how excited she was to become an aunt once again. Listening to Ana go on and on about babies made Christian dream of the day they would have their own little bundle of joy. _It's too soon._ Christian thought to himself and smiled genuinely at Ana.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ana POV**

Crap, I'm tired. What is making me even more drowsy was the fact that I am snuggled into Christian's warm body. My head was tucked under his chin while his hands were making imaginary patterns on my arms. The party was still going on… in fact it was even more fun because our parents were dancing like no one was watching them. Unfortunately, Ezra and Christian had already taken numerous videos of them doing the _Cha Cha Slide, the Cabbage Patch, and even Hammertime._ Let's just say I'm not gonna forget this night for a long time.

"Are you hungry?" I felt his cool, minty breath next to my ear and goosebumps erupt all over my body.

"No, but I wouldn't mind a drink." I spoke into the crook of his arm.

"Here. It's called "Sex on the Beach."" He looked down at me and I know I'm about fifty shades of red right now. "It's basically cranberry juice, grapefruit juice and vodka."

"Thanks." I tentatively take a sip and immediately grimace. "Eww. I hate it."

"What?" He looked at me in shock.

"It's really bitter." I'm just going to stick with water. "Can I just get water?" It's too comfortable for me to even think about moving. He's like a giant bed. Firm yet soft.

"Lovebirds, that's enough PDA. Let her dance, Christian!" Mia stood in front of us, shielding us both from the flashing lights of the the dance floor.

"Mia, she's tired." Christian said, his CEO mask back on.

"I can talk, baby." I say in his ear for only him to hear and he tightens his hold on me. "Mia, I'm really tired, so I'm just going to stay here and try not to fall asleep." I say as nicely as possible.

"You guys are so cute!" She squeals and skips off to the dance floor once again.

"She's wild." I look up at Christian who instead of smiling, has his jaw locked and eyes narrowed at Taylor's face. What did Taylor whisper in his ear? "Hey, what's wrong?" I immediately sit up and brush my fingers across his jawline. Instead of replying, his hand grips my wrist, _very tightly_ , and he abruptly stands up along with me.

"We have to leave." Seriously? That's all he has to say?

"What? Why?" What the fuck is happening.

"Anastasia, not now. We _need_ to leave _right fucking now._ I will tell you everything later." What about Paris and Ezra? What about the fucking vacation?

"You're hurting me." I try to twist my hand out of his grip but instead he just starts pulling me along with him. "At least, can we say bye to everyone?"

"Ana…" I can sense him getting more and more flustered. "Two minutes. That's it."

"Come on." Be gentle, Ana. We don't want to wake up the annoying Christian. I grasp his hand and turn around only to be scared by the plethora of security guards surrounding us. "Holy cow." Are we about to die?

"Ana, the time is running out." _Excuse me?_ I purse my lips and look at him with a deathly stare.

"First of all, you are not even telling me what the heck is going on. How the hell am I supposed to know the _severity_ of this situation? Secondly, we have to take Ariel with us. If I remember, you're the one who was the most excited and volunteered for her to stay with us for a few days. At least let me grab her stuff." I notice my voice getting softer at the last sentence.

 **Narrator's POV**

"Grab Ariel's luggage and keep it in the car. Now." Christian's deep voice resonated around the peaceful and secluded part of the beach where they were standing. "Come." He then grabbed Ana's hand and started walking in the direction of the wedding party.

"Christian." Ana spoke up quietly. "Is everything okay?" The way she asked gripped his heart and he pulled her closer to him.

"It will be." Once he caught that piece of shit who had dared to come close to his Ana, not even god could protect him."I'll explain everything to you on the way home. For now, our first priority is to get on that plane and go home."

"Okay."

The party suddenly came to a halt as everyone stopped doing what they were doing and stared at the giant entourage surrounding Christian and Ana. "Is everything okay?" Ezra was the driest one to come up to the couple.

"Yeah we have to leave. Something important came up at work so we need to go." Christian lied smoothly while entwining his fingers with Ana's.

"Are you guys still cool with Ariel staying with you then? We'll be back in two days so I'm sure mom and dad will be okay with…"

"No, Ariel is perfectly okay with us."

"Great, let me just grab her." Ezra actually believed what Christian was saying. In reality, before Ana came into Christian's life, the only time anyone would see Christian was either at his work or at the gym. No one was allowed inside the penthouse without permission except Grace who weaseled her way in no matter what Taylor did to stop her.

"Let's dance, everyone!" Elliot grinned from the dance floor and immediately started dancing with Mia again.

"Say bye to Mommy, Ari." Ana cooed at the sleepy Ariel who had buried her head in Ana's neck.

"If you have any questions, call me. Anytime." Paris said as she rubbed Ariel's back in a soothing manner.

"I will. You relax, sister-in-law." Ana chuckled in her ear as she was hugging Paris.

"Have fun with Aunty Annie and Uncle Chris, okay?"

 **CPOV**

How do I tell her that Sawyer is fucking stalking her?

I look down at the mass of curls on my chest and run my fingers through her hair. We're currently on our way to the airport along with Ariel and a team of thirteen personal guards. _Overprotective much?_ Yes. But Luke Sawyer is no ordinary person. He was in the CIA and special ops so he's pretty fucking resourceful. Fuck. I really thought this would be a perfect way to squeeze in a vacation before our wedding but that's been cancelled because of that fucker.

I still remember when Taylor came up to me and told me about this. God, I wanted to kill him.

 _Flashback_ _._

" _Mr. Grey, there's a slight… problem that has come up." By the look on his face, you could tell that I was going to hate it._

" _What?" I sigh._

" _Umm…"_

" _Spit it out, Taylor."_

" _Sawyer has followed us here." That's it. That's all it takes to make me to start shaking in anger._

" _What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Mean?"_

" _He's here. In…"_

" _I know that Taylor! What I don't fucking know, is how and why the fuck he is here?" Everyone in the small street turns around and stares at me like I'm some sort of madman. Which I kind of am right now._

" _Sir. I have called for extra backup and they will be arriving shortly." Taylor says as calmly as he could._

" _Where'd you even see him?"_

" _Last night. When you and Miss Steele came to this shop…" He points to the tattoo shop behind me. "I noticed someone following us last night but I didn't want to tell you without having any evidence. Julius saw Sawyer lurking around the house, taking pictures of you carrying Miss Steele inside the house last night."_

" _We have to stay until the wedding, but you have to catch him before he does anything to harm Ana. He's already way too fucking obsessed with her." My Ana. Why does this always happen to her. This fucker better watch out._

" _Yes, sir. Should we leave now?"_

 _I don't have the energy to speak so I just walk past Taylor and onto the main road._

Present

"Christian." I hear Ana softly calling my name.

"Hmm?"

"What is actually happening? I am really scared." She looks up at me with a tear filled gaze and my heart literally stops beating.

"Hey." I pull her as close to me as I can and play with her earrings. "Promise me you won't panic."

"I… I promise." She mumbles.

"Sawyer is here in Brazil. He followed us here." I say as fast as I could.

"Really?" She whispers. " _Really, Christian?"_ I can see the tears making their way down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry." I plead, not being able to look at her tears.

"Why can't he just leave us alone!? I used to consider him my brother and now he's fu… freaking stalking me!" She patted Ariel's head who was sleeping comfortably in her car seat.

"I will take care of this. Please don't stress out about this okay? You need to take care of yourself and your health. I will never let him get close to you."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I counter.

"I'm sorry for bringing so many problems in your life. I feel like this annoying person in your life who only knows how to bring unnecessary drama into your life. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry."

"Enough!" I yell so loud that Taylor and Julius, who were in the front, roll down the partition and Ariel wakes up with a startle. "Put it back up." I growl. Ana picks up Ariel from her seat, places her on her lap and slowly starts rubbing her back.

"Control yourself!" She whisper yells at me and then looks down at the sleeping bundle of blanket in her lap.

"Control myself?" Is she for real right now? The best thing that happened to me considers herself a burden on me and she tells me to calm down? _Fuck that!_

"No, I'm not gonna fucking control myself, Anastasia. It's not your fault that Sawyer is piece of shit. I don't ever, and I mean _ever,_ want to hear you say that about yourself. Do you get that?"

"Ye...yes."

"Good."

 **Narrator's POV**

The moment Ana secures Ariel in her car seat, she is pulled by a very angry Christian into his lap. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson about not thinking so low about yourself." Ana's breath hitched as she helplessly watched him trail his fingers across her collarbone and over the tanned skin of her chest.

"Ariel." Ana muttered in a plea to stop him from going further.

"She's asleep." His hand caressed her back while the other was hiking up her dress. "And you know what that means…?"

"What?" Ana muttered huskily against his mouth. "Christian, if she wakes up, I do not want that pure soul to be tainted by us behaving like some horny teenagers. Please."

"Can you be quiet?" That simple sentence sent tremors down to Ana's core. She stilled as she felt his fingers pulling off her earrings and then meticulously taking out each bobby pin from her hair.

"Thanks."

"Now where were we?" Christian buried his face in her soft neck and nipped her neck with his teeth.

"Ah." On instinct, her hands went to the back of his head and she grabs his thick hair.

"I want… no _need_ you to remember who you belong to." Usually, Ana would protest this line, which was his favorite of all time, because she didn't want to be objectified but in this moment, she couldn't care less. She wanted to feel the support of her partner and the fact that it sounded so hot didn't harm Ana either. "You. Are. Mine." He pronounced each word with extra possessiveness.

"Yours." Ana muttered breathlessly when she got her senses under control.

"Damn right."

"Sir, we're here." Julius slightly lifted up the partition since he had already seen more than enough since he started the job.

"Okay." Is all Christian said and gave Ana a final and passionate kiss before gently lifting her off his lap. "I'll get her." He looked at the sleeping little angel who had her thumb in her mouth and not a single worry about life.

"Okay." Ana smiled and bent down to unstrap her shoes. She got out of the car only to be met with even more security guards.

"Jesus." She gasped and folded her hands over her chest when Taylor decided to pop out of nowhere.

"Sorry, Ana. But we need to do a sweep before you go in." He said apologetically.

"Be my guest." She gave him a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CPOV**

"You guys get settled in and I'll be right back." I drop a kiss on Ana's head and turn around to walk out the bedroom. It's probably been about thirty minutes since we'd taken off from Rio.

"Christian." Her sweet voice calls out to me.

"Yeah?"

"Can you turn off the lights please?" Fuck, she looks so cute in her oversized night shirt. If it weren't for Ariel, I would have taken her right now, against the wall.

"Good night, baby."

"Night." She shuffled the white duvet and snuggled under it, pulling the sleeping Ariel closer to her. "Love you." I hear just as I take a step out the door.

"I love you too." I still can't believe she's all mine. I rush over to the bed only to see a sleeping Ana, snuggled next to Ariel. Her hair is tied in a ponytail and face void of all makeup. _She looks like an angel._ "Sleep tight, my angels." I lightly brush my lips against her pouty lips and against Ariel's cheek.

That Sawyer better fucking watch out. He does not know who's coming for him.

"Go to sleep and stop staring." A sleepy voice calls out to me. Fuck it. Taylor, Julius and I were supposed to talk about some shit regarding Sawyer, but that can wait till later. The bed looks so fucking inviting. Since I had already changed into my pajamas, I dive under the cover and face my two girls. Suddenly, I feel something soft against my bicep and when I look down, I see Ariel. She snuggles even closer, almost climbing on my chest. Her blond hair is slightly turning into light shades of brown and her once gray eyes a blue shade. "Good night, baby girl." I kiss her head one more time before sleep takes over me.

 **Please Review!**

 **Pinterest:** _ **Everything mentioned in this chapter can be seen on my Pinterest: Just write this URL in the search bar:**_

 _ **https, colon, slash, slash, www, dot, pinterest, dot, com, slash, queenbey27, slash.**_


	22. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys!

I just want to let you guys know that I am currently working on Chapter 22, but I believe that this story really needs some tweaking. Especially the first few chapters. So before I post Chapter 22, I will be striving to make the first couple of chapters better and more enticing! Thank you guys for being so patient with my updates and always supporting me!

Another thing I wanted to point out is that this story is not getting a lot of reviews. I embrace both positive and negative reviews and your comments encourage me to write better and more efficiently. Please, please review and support this story. I don't feel like writing when a chapter I post barely gets three or four reviews each. It's really discouraging. However, I appreciate the people who review almost every time I post a new chapter. Thanks to you guys, I get the motivation to write and express myself. THANK YOU!

XOXO CTG06ARS


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: Please review!

Pinterest: Everything mentioned in this chapter can be seen on my Pinterest: Just write this URL in the search bar:

https, colon, slash, slash, www, dot, pinterest, dot, com, slash, queenbey27, slash.

Narrator's POV

"Ariel, no." Ana said to the pouting toddler. "It's too early for ice cream, baby." Ana crouched down to Ariel's level and pulled her in for a hug.

"But I want it." Her sad voice almost melted Ana. Almost.

"Okay, how about we ask Julius to get us some?" Ana tried negotiating.

"NO! I wanna go with Julis." Jesus Fucking Christ, my eardrum. Ana thought.

"What's happening here?"

"Ariel wants ice cream but she wants to go with Julis to go and get it." Ana stood up, picked up Ariel and placed her in her high chair.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Christian sat down beside Ariel and picked up his iPad. He played her favorite cartoons, Spongebob Squarepants and then got up to kiss Ana.

"We're about to." Ana placed a plate of eggs, mini pancakes, and strawberries in front of Ariel along with her sippy cup and fork and grabbed Christian's coffee mug. "Here." Before she could escape, Christian pulled Ana into his arms gave her a proper good morning kiss.

"Hey." He was dressed in his signature black Armani suit with a white shirt and a gray tie in his hands.

"Hey." Ana replied shyly.

"I was thinking since Ezra and Paris are coming back tonight, I could come home early and we could… you know."

"I'd like that."

"Aunty!" A screech broke the intense stare math going on between the couple.

"Holy mother of fu-" Christian

"Christian!" Ana shot him a glare and turned around to Ariel. "Yes, Ari. What's wrong?"

"I'm done. Can we go now?"

"She's not gonna leave you alone until you go get her ice cream. I would take you guys, but I have an important meeting but make sure you take Julius and Prescott with you." Ana involuntarily rolled her eyes at Prescott's name. Prescott was her female CPO who was like the most serious lady in the world. Ana had first met her when their jet had touched down in Seattle.

"Why Prescott? Send Julius and someone else." She walked over to the barstools and sat down after she grabbed her bowl of fruit.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Christian looked at the giant bowl of fruit with disdain.

"Yes. I need to start watching what I put in my body. And quit changing the topic. I don't want Prescott as my CPO." Ana mumbled and stuffed a strawberry in her mouth.

"It's non-negotiable, Ana. Make sure you take them with you."

"Ugh." She grunted.

"I'll see you later." Christian chuckled and gave her a quick peck on the lips along with another kiss on her temple.

"Love you!" Ana shouted to his retreating back. His reply came back muffled as he'd already walked into the foyer but a smile remained on Ana's face.

"Well, I guess we can go get ice cream now."

"But I thought it was early." Ariel furrowed her eyebrows.

"Okay maybe Aunty lied to you but we had a late start this morning which means that it is now okay to go and get ice cream. Shall we?"

"Yes!"

"Alright. Let's get you all bundled up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CPOV

"Any news on Sawyer?" I immediately ask as I step onto the executive elevator. Leaving Ana was hard but I have to find Sawyer before he gets close to Ana or me.

"Not yet, sir. But we have everyone out looking for him."

"Good morning, Mr. Grey." I nod abruptly and enter my office where I see my PR head, Sally Meyers.

"What are you doing here?" I do not need anything else on my plate.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey." Before she could finish, I storm out of the office and yell for Andrea. "Andrea! How many fucking times have I told you to not let anyone in my office without telling me?!"

"Wha- Mr. Grey, I had no idea that there was someone in your office. I arrived a few minutes before you did." Andrea says awkwardly, her eyes full of tears.

You fucked up again, Grey. "Look I'm sorry but be careful next time."

"Absolutely Mr. Grey and I'll see to it that Miss Meyers is escorted out of your office." She begins to march towards my office but I stop her. I should listen to what was so important that she is sitting in my office like she's the fucking CEO. "Follow me." I order to both Andrea and Taylor.

"Mr. Grey, I apologize for such an impromptu meeting but we need to talk about your relationship with Miss Steele." What the fuck did she just say?

"Care to elaborate." I mentally count back from 10 and start playing with the stress ball Ana bought me. I still remember how she gave this to me.

Flashback

"Christian." Her sweet voice called out to me. "I bought something for you." I drag myself to lean on the bed's backrest and stare at her with a confused expression.

"Here." She hands me a small box and settles herself next to me.

"Oh no you don't." I growl playfully and pull her on top of me. "What is this?" I shake the box in an effort to guess what she got me.

"Just open it." Like a kid on Christmas morning, I rip open the gift wrap and pull out a silver box.

"Another box?" I say under my breath.

"You're almost there, babe." My hands reached out to open the lid but Ana puts her hands on mine.

"Just a quick heads up, I made this for you myself so don't expect something extravagant."

"It's gonna be great no matter what." I quickly open the lid and come face to face with two balls? What the hell?

"They're stress balls." She mumbled incoherently in my shoulder. "It was a DIY project we all did in my office. And who better to gift this to than you!"

"I'm offended."

"Haww." Ana gasped, bringing her Indian side out. "This is a gesture from me to you which conveys how much I love you. I don't want your blood pressure to be high and whenever a situation arrives which makes you mad, just pull this out and squeeze it. That sounded so awkward but you know what I mean." She spits out rapidly.

"You're crazy and somehow I still love you."

"I love you too. Even when you're bossy, annoying…" I immediately cut her off with a passionate kiss.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"This is why you need a stress ball." I completely ignore what she says and throw her on the bed besides me. "Ow! Calm down, baby." I nip her jaw and make my way down her neck and towards her cleavage.

End of flashback.

Shit. Now I'm horny. "Mr. Grey?"

"What?"

"Are you ready?" No, I'm just sitting here and looking at your dumb face. I stare blankly at her, hoping she'll understand how much she is pissing me off. "O-okay. So you and Ms. Steele have been a couple and that was officially announced. However, Anastasia…"

"Miss Steele." I correct her.

"Miss Steele has been spotted wearing a ring on her ring finger and our department is yet to know if you guys are engaged or not. I'm pretty sure you're not, but we need to send out an official statement."

"Who gave you the right to assume my personal business, Miss…" What is her name again.

"Meyers."

"Yes. If Anastasia and I are engaged: first, it's none of your goddamn concern because you are the PR head of Grey Enterprises not me. For that, I have another person and I have already talked to him. Secondly, Ana and I are engaged but we are not making an official statement. You can leave now." I think I did pretty good. I did not fire her or go ballistic on her. "Oh and make sure no one knows about this 'meeting'." I say and get back to checking my emails. After a few minutes, I look up and see Taylor staring at me with a horrified expression. "What?"

"You didn't fire her."

"Christmas is almost here and that would be very inconsiderate." I lie. I'm just scared of Ana. If she finds out that I fired someone a few weeks before Christmas, I would not be able to touch her for a very long time. Junior Grey and I do not want that. At all.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Narrator's POV

It had been a couple of hours since Ana and Christian saw each other and both were engrossed in their work. Wanting to get as much done as they could before the wedding, they had started to work a short amount of time longer each day.

Inside the Grey building, gossip was traveling at lightning speed. Everyone in the world had seen the giant rock Anastasia was showcasing on her ring finger, but there were no confirmations of an engagement.

"No way they're engaged! I'm pretty sure it's just a fling. Or at least I hope so." One of the employees mumbled to her friend.

"Nah. It's a cover up to hide that Grey is gay. I'm a hundred percent sure! I get he's good looking and all but Anastasia can do so much better. Her body is perfect, she is rich and from what I know, she's super sweet."

"Why do you guys care? It's their lives. We all work here and we should all focus on one thing: work."

"Oh shit. There they are again." One member of the clique pointed in the giant TV screens plastered on the walls of the PR department. Each TV was set to a different news channel and ninety percent of them are showcasing Ana and Christian. There are pictures of Christian and Ana from Brazil along with some new ones they had taken earlier this morning. Of course there was no paparazzi and all the pictures came from Ana's website or Instagram.

"Enough talking about Mr. Grey and Miss Steele! Get back to work." Miss Meyers snapped after listening to her subordinates talk about the one couple everyone envied.

So what she's good looking. I don't care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey! Stop moving." Ana wriggled in the bathtub and settled her back against Christian's chest.

"How was work?" Christian's hands made their way over to Ana's back and slowly kneaded her tense muscles.

"Tense. I had to fire one of my employees because he was leaking news to the media. But I took Ariel shopping and I swear to you, she was wearing the cutest outfit ever! It was a…"

"I saw it. On TV." He mumbled in a husky voice while peppered kisses across her bare shoulder. Goosebumps erupted on Ana's light caramel skin. Her breathing turned shallow yet Christian continued his torture, slowly biting the skin of her neck and shoulder.

"We should get out. The water's getting cold." Ana shivered as the atmosphere in the bathroom turned about a hundred degrees hotter.

"Shit. I don't want you to get sick." He swiftly climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. Ana bit her lip at the way the towel was hanging deliciously low on his hips, glorifying the V that she loves so fucking much. "Out, Anastasia. You can admire me later." He smirked. Ana huffed and got out of the tub, refusing to grab the towel he held in his hand.

"A picture lasts longer, Mr. Grey." Ana smirked and walked over to her closet. "Also, I've set up an appointment for cake tasting tomorrow. You have to come to my office for that. We can leave for the bakery together." Ana announced as she put on her matching silk shorts and camisole set along with a cream cardigan.

"You know I want chocolate so why do I have to be there?" Christian complained, leaning against the doorway and watching Anastasia lather her limbs with lotion.

"I need help… and no I am not calling Mia or anyone else. My head is still hurting from the conference call I had today with my mom, your mom, Mia, Stacey, and even Paris."

"I have back to back meetings all day, tomorrow. I can't make it. I wish I could but tomorrow is a really bad day, Ana."

"Oh." Ana said lowly. She felt sadness taking over, but the rational side in her understood Christian's dilemma. "It's okay. I have Ty and I'll just ask Paris to come also." She painted a convincing smile on her face and walked over to where he was standing. "It's just cake. I'll be fine." She muttered to convince Christian, but also reassuring herself at the same time. Instead of replying, Christian hoisted Ana on his shoulder and makes his way over to their bed. "You know something? I don't even find this to be crazy. You've done this so many times to me that I'm used to caveman behavior." A squeal erupted from Ana when Christian threw her mid air and caught her bridal style once again.

"I'm glad you're used to it because…" He sat her on the bed and started removing her cardigan. His lips repeatedly made contact with her exposed chest and neck. "I will never stop being a caveman." His hands swiftly remove anything that come in his way. "Stop." Ana whispers just as Christian started kissing his way down her body.

"What?" Christian pulled back immediately and stared at her face. Her hair was all over the place her breathing erratic.

"I said stop." She muttered and then suddenly pulls his body flush against hers. Their bare chests touching and their eyes locked with each other; gray and blue orbs having a stare down. She gently lifts her head and presses a kiss on his jaw. "I want to please you tonight." She said against his stubbled cheek and pushed him on the bed beside her.

"Aw fuck." Christian felt pre cum dripping out of his dick at the seductive tone of Ana along with her hot body pressed against his side. He watched with hooded eyes as Ana slowly straddled his waist, her wet pussy rubbing against his abs.

"Uh uh." Ana immediately backed away just as Christian leaned up to give her a kiss. "Not so fast, Mr. Grey." She swooped down, her lips a few centimeters away from his but instead of finally giving him what they both craved, she stretches over and places her ring in the ring box she got.

"Anastasia, I am really fucking close to taking you right now." Christian grits out, his libido reaching its ending point.

"Sorry." She chuckles lightly before grabbing his member and rubbing it against her core. The feeling of his hard yet smooth length rubbing against her slit. Grabbing him in a firm yet soft hold, she slides onto it and absorbs the feeling of pure bliss erupting inside her. "Baby, you feel so good." She mewls.

Christian grabs a pillow and places it under his head. His hands reach for Ana and settle on her bouncing bosom. "Right there, baby. You like that?" His fingers pinch her peaks and he watches on as she rides him into ecstasy.

"Mmhm." Ana managed to grit out as he kept hitting the perfect spot. "Oh my gosh! God! Fuuucccckk." She fell onto Christian's chest but he kept plunging into her until he reached his own high. They continued for a two more rounds when they fell asleep with Christian still buried deep inside Ana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Day

Ana and Christian's day started off normal. Christian woke up Ana, they took a shower which led to other activities, they had breakfast, and then Christian left for office. Ana decided not to go to office because she her day consists of meeting her wedding planner and finalizing their wedding cake, theme, and other important decisions.

It has been about three hours since Christian left for work and in the meantime, Ana got ready for the day while watching "The Office" on her MacBook.

Currently, she was in the bathroom straightening her hair and watching Jim mimic Dwight. "Bears. Beets. Battlestar Galactica." That's all it took for her to burst out in laughter but she fails to notice the hot straightening iron in her hand that was extremely close to her neck which results in a short scream erupting from her mouth. The side of the straightener makes contact with the skin of neck and she immediately drops the iron into the sink and starts running to grab a towel from her closet. "Shit. Shit. Shit." She wets the towel under the cold water and presses it where it on the area where she feels the sting of the burn. She removes the towel to inspect the damage and sees the red area right underneath her left ear. "Crap."

She reaches for the landline in the bathroom and calls Gail. "Yes, Miss Steele?"

"Gail, could you please bring me an ice pack?" Ana asked sweetly.

"Of course. Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah! I just accidentally did something stupid. I'll tell you when you come up." Ana explained rapidly while she pressed the towel back on her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CPOV

"Sir. You're needed." Taylor barges in the conference room and stares at me with a urgent expression.

"Excuse me." I say to the perplexed audience and rush out of the room. "What is it, Taylor?"

"Sawyer has been caught. We've kept him at a secured location but we might have to move him soon."

"Where is he right now?"

"At an abandoned warehouse that you own." he replies.

I tune out everything he has after that and race towards the elevator ordering him to take me where they've kept him. "Wait, Mr. Grey. Your helicopter is ready for you. The paparazzi are camped out near the exits and it's safer for you to take Charlie Tango with you."

"You're fucking amazing, Jason. Let's go." I swiftly walk past Andrea and head towards the elevator. Once inside, I feel the anger take control of my mind and all I want to do is kill that motherfucker once I see him.

The elevator doors open and I see one of my most prized possessions, Charlie Tango. Sam, the caretaker, has it running so the process of getting in and taking off is really easy.

The entire time on our way to where he is kept, I keep thinking of the ways I want to torture the shit out of him. He terrorized Ana with his little obsession and believe me that is enough for me to kill him.

Mechanically, I land the helicopter and follow Taylor inside the building.

No lies, but this feels like something one sees in movies. There are security guards every few feet and each bow their head down as Taylor and I walk past them. Suddenly, pauses in front of a door and looks at the two men standing next to it. "He's awake."

"He's all yours." Taylor opens the heavy metal doors and holds them open for me.

I walk in and the pungent smell of blood hits me, almost making it hard to breathe. In the middle of the room, there is a bed and on the bed is Luke Sawyer himself. His arms and feet chained to the bed, his clothes bloody.

"I was waiting for you, Grey." He says incoherently. Clearly, Taylor and his men have given him a warm welcome. His jaw is swollen and his left eye swollen and shut.

"Do you still think you have the capability to talk to me?" Fucking idiot.

"Shut the fuck up." He growls at me. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"Why?" I take off my suit jacket and hand it over to Taylor. "Why the fuck are you not leaving my fiance and I alone?" I emphasize on the word, fiance.

"I love her." I think the fuck not. All the anger that was building in my body overflows and I throw a punch which lands right on his nose. "Is that all you know? Beating up people. Women." My heart rate picks up but I refuse to let it show on my face. How does he know? "Oh I know all about your little pets. How you beat them and then fucked them. Oh I know very well."

"Shut the fuck up." I hear Taylor yell from behind me. "I've had enough of your shit…"

"It's fine, Jason. Let him talk. He won't be able to do that in a few hours." I chuckle darkly.

"The fuck do you mean?" He spits at me.

"You're going on a trip. Jason will be going with you." This fucker doesn't know what's coming to him. In a few hours, he will be on his way to Mexico where Taylor and the best CIA and Special Ops men will do whatever they wish to do. I'm going to let my imagination run wild. "I hope to never see your pathetic face ever again." I take a last look at him and stride out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narrator POV

While Christian was taking care of Sawyer, Ana was eating all the cake one could ever imagine. She was sitting in a private room along with Ty, Julius, Prescott, and the wedding planner, Jessica along with approximately fifty plates of cake samples. "Could someone please call the chef?" Ana asks and grabs another plate of cake. She takes a bite and moans at how soft and fluffy the cake is.

"Yes, ma'am?" The petite lady walked in the room and stared at Anastasia, her eyes showing uncertainty.

"Call me Ana and I just want to say that I love everything but I have narrowed down to four flavors for the main cake. Chocolate for sure, with chocolate frosting. And then I really love the hazelnut almond one, the vanilla with raspberries and finally the pink champagne. What do y'all think?" Ana looked around at the people she brought with her.

"I like all of them." Ty spoke up first.

"Same." Prescott and Julius muttered together.

"Thanks for your wonderful opinions." Ana giggled. Her laugh was so extremely infectious that everyone in the room started smiling at her. "It was really nice to meet you, Lorna." Ana walks up to the baker and gave her a warm hug. "I'll see you soon and thanks for baking the chocolate cake for me on such short notice. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, it was my pleasure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

APOV

Where is Christian? I have tried to call him and Taylor but both of them are not picking up my calls. "Julius!" I decided to come home instead of going back to work.

"What's wrong?" He comes rushing in, almost breaking a chair in the process.

"Everything is okay, but where the hell is Christian? He's not picking up my calls." I look at him hoping he has some information.

"I'm not sure. I haven't been in contact with Taylor either. I can try and call him." He suggests.

"Please." I watch expectantly as he pulls out his phone and dials Christian's number. "Here."

"Oh thank you." I grab the phone from his hand and walk through the giant glass doors and into the verandah overlooking the backyard.

"What's wrong? Is Ana okay?" Christian says panicking over the phone.

"She is now." I say and a long pause takes place. "So you can't pick up your future wife's phone but you can pick up Julius'?" I ask slightly angry. "I was worried. You didn't call me all day, Christian." I keep telling myself to calm down and listen to what he has to say but ugh… "I was worried."

"Anastasia…" He begins to say exasperatedly.

"Don't you dare Anastasia me!" I snap. "When are you coming home?"

"I'm fine and I'll be home soon. I was busy all day and I didn't have the time to call you." This is not him. He calls me at least three times a day excluding all the texts we exchange.

"I just don't understand why you didn't call me." I say out loud.

"Everything is okay. I was just busy." He says again and clears his throat.

"You're a pathetic liar, Grey. Tell me what really happened."

"I will tell you later. I have to go talk to Taylor but I promise I'll be home soon." He exhales a deep breath. "I love you."

"I love you more." Even though you are so annoying sometimes. "Come back soon. I miss you." And I do! I'm just so used to being next to him at all times that I can't stay away from him for a long period of time.

"I promise I'll be home soon."

"Okay." What is wrong with him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narrator POV

"Where is she?" Christian asks as he walks through the front doors.

"In the recording studio sir." Gail respectfully says. Giving Mrs. Jones a terse nod, he made his way over to the recording studio that Elliot had built for Ana as a gift.

As he reaches the studio, he hears her sweet, melodious voice humming. The words are incoherent but the closer he gets to the door, the louder Ana's voice sounds.

"Ugh." Christian hears after the music stops. Ana was seated in her chair trying to finish a song she had started writing earlier that day, but her mind was blank.

"That was beautiful." Christian mumbled as he leaned on the doorframe.

The silence in the room is broken by the loud screech of the the chair as Ana rushes over to Christian. The pencil she had in her hand rolls to the ground making a clicking noise but her squeal blocks out the noise.

"I missed you so much." Ana buries her face in his neck, inhaling his signature musky scent. He chuckles in response and hugs her tighter to himself. Snapping out of her happiness, she cranes her head back and narrows her eyes at him, "I'm still partially mad at you." Christian's body tenses as he hears her words and tightens his hold on her. "What's wrong?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You caught him?" Ana asks, snuggled in between Christian's legs in their bed.

"Yep. He followed us here to Seattle but Taylor and his team caught him hiding in an abandoned building." Christian informs and leans down to press a kiss on her bare shoulder. The pair were seated on their bed after two rounds of mind numbing passion, a silk sheet keeping their bodies covered. (Cliche; I know.) Before they could have a conversation, Christian pounced on Ana and ravishes her body.

"What's going to happen to him?" Ana cranes her head back and looks directly into his eyes. She hates Sawyer but she didn't want Christian to do something that would hurt him later on.

"What he deserves." Christian's body goes rigid and the hand that was caressing her bare stomach also withdraws. "Why are you so worried for him?" Christian's tone immediately turns hostile as he deposits Ana next to him on the bed.

"I'm not worried about him, I am worried about you." Ana defended. She jumped out of bed, grabbed Christian's dress shirt that was tossed on the ground and puts it on. "I don't want you to do something that affects you later on."

"Whatever." He replies dismissively and makes his way over to the bathroom.

"Why are you acting this way, Christian?" Ana's raised voice halted his footsteps but he refused to turn and face her. "You were perfectly fine ten minutes ago!"

"I'm still fine, Anastasia." Christian uttered coldly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

APOV

I take a deep breath before answering because somehow, I believe that there's something more that contributes to his weird behavior. "No you are not." I say sharply.

"He knows." His voice is low but the impact of his words is not lost on me.

"What does he know?" I whisper. Please don't be what I think it is. "Christian." I softly probe when I realize that he is not going to respond. "Chri-"

"He knows that I am a screwed son of a bitch!" He yells at me. Suddenly, his hands clasp on my waist, tightly, and he leans down to stare directly into my eyes. "He reminded me of my fucked up past…"

"Baby." I cup the side of his face and try to console him but he abruptly grabs my wrist and twists my arm behind my back.

"No! You don't get it. I am fucked up. Why are you even marrying me, huh? Why the fuck do you want to spend the rest of your life with a fucked up man?" His fingers dig into my skin as he continues to spit out pointless information. His bipolar mood gives me a whiplash each time when he turns from my sweet Christian to the cold, ruthless Christian.

Knowing that words are not going to placate him, I launch myself in his arms and lock my arms around his middle. I tuck my head in his neck and shut my eyes. God knows what he's going to do next.  
"Please stop yelling." I involuntarily say. I don't know why I said this but I feel responsible for everything that is going on and him yelling is making me even more scared. "I wish I could change what is happening…" I abruptly get cut off by Christian who tangles his hand in my hair and gently pulls my head back so I can look straight in his eyes.

We both stare at each other, not saying a single word. "Anastasia…" He utters as his thumb rubs my bottom lip. "I don't deserve you." His hold on me intensifies. "I don't deserve your love. I've made some really harmful decisions and I've done things that I can't even say." I quickly wipe away the lone tear that was making its way down his cheek.

"Don't cry." My own voice is hoarse and my vision blurry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narrator's POV

"I love you but please don't let what you did in the past affect our present and future." Ana says emotionally. Her hand rested on Christian's broad chest, gently placed right above his heart.

Instead of replying, Christian pulls Ana's quivering form into his embrace and starts to run his hand through her hair. "I'm sorry." He continues to murmur soft words into her ear as he picks her up and lays her gently on their bed. Covering himself and Ana, he pulls her close and nuzzles her neck. "Good night." Ana hears before slumber takes over her. Her hands firmly keep their hold on his shirt as she feels him peppering kisses on her temple.

Christian stays awake the next few hours, staring at Ana with guilt and sorrow. Before falling asleep himself, he grabs his phone from the nightstand and sends out a quick text to Taylor.

Tomorrow is going to be a new chapter in both of their lives as Christian embarks on his therapy sessions with Dr. Ivanov.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day began at around noon for Ana. She had no idea how tired she was until she woke up and saw that she had slept for over twelve hours. As she looked around her room, she found no trace of Christian and even the side of his bed was cold.

As her senses finally start to come back, she reaches out for her phone so she could call Christian and see where he was. Soon as she unlocked her phone, a notification popped up which was a text from Christian.

I'm at Dr. Ivanov's clinic. Don't worry and make sure you have breakfast. Xxx - C

Ana's heart immediately warms up as she reads his message. However, she also feels a bit scared for Christian since he is going to be telling his life story to a stranger. After quickly replying, she jumps out of bed and enter the bathroom in order to get ready for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ana POV

Crap. I have so much shit to do today. "Why are you sitting like that?" Tyler comes barreling in with a girl I do not know.

"Like what?" I snap back. Today is not going as I hoped it would go.

"Like you want to kill someone." He smiles down at me before shoving his hand inside the candy bowl I keep at my desk. "Anyways. This is Annabelle, your new personal assistant." I look back at the young girl standing behind Tyler and give her a smile.

"Hi! I'm Ana." I extend my hand and she delicately raises her hand to give mine a shake.

"Hi, Ms. Steele." She mumbles quietly.

"Call me Ana." She's so sweet. I love her already. I had to fire Hannah because she was getting on my goddamn nerves. I swear that girl knows how to cook up excuses faster than anyone in the world.

"I briefed her on everything so she's all yours." Ty yells as he struts out my office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's my lunch?" I am very pissed off right now and anyone who comes in my way will not leave happy. I have been trying to call Christian but he's still in the doctor's office. I hate that I can't know what's going on with Christian. God dammit. I also hate the fact that whenever I am worried, I express my emotions through anger. Believe me when I tell you, I tried so extremely hard to stop this disgusting habit of mine, but it's impossible.

"I'll bring it right away, ma'am." Annabelle scurries away towards the elevator.

"Wait!" I exclaim just before she is about to enter the elevator. "Grab yourself something to eat as well."

"Thank you, Miss Steele." She innocently smiles at me and I feel the haze in my mind clearing up.

"You're welcome and I'm sorry about my attitude today. It's really not my day today."

"Oh. I understand. There is no need to apologize, Miss St…"

"Ana." I correct her swiftly but nicely. Don't scare her on her first day here, Ana!

'"Ana." She smiles sheepishly and enters the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narrator's POV

For the past hour and a half, Ana sat in her office playing around with her spaghetti all while keeping a close look at her phone. Her mind kept making up the most horrendous situations that could happen when Christian comes home. The day has been filled with anxiety for both Ana and Christian. While Ana has been sitting in her office trying her hardest to focus on work, Christian was seated on the other side of the town.

"Is she at work or home?" Christian asks as soon as he steps out of the Doctor's office. His day had gone smoothly even though he was forced to tell his tumultuous life story to a stranger. For Christian, it was awkward at first and he felt very uncomfortable but Dr. Ivanov slowly coaxed him into a conversation and soon, Christian began to tell him everything. He didn't even know that he had been with the doctor for over four hours. The conversation felt normal and Christian hadn't felt this relaxed even when he used to talk to Flynn.

"Yes, sir. She's is really worried about you." Taylor says dryly. He had received countless phone calls from Julius and Ana questioning if Christian were okay.

"Watch the attitude." Christian snaps and slides on his RayBan aviators.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't appreciate you wearing this, baby." Ana drops her phone on the floor as soon as she hears Christian's deep baritone. Before she could turn around, a pair of strong arms made their way around her waist and stopped her in her place. Christian buried his head in her neck and began peppering kisses on the side of her neck and on her shoulder. "What are you wearing?" Christian growled as he took in the flimsy silk tank top which looked more like lingerie than a shirt and the jeans she wore which accentuated her legs and behind.

"Clothes." Ana replies cheekily, putting her own hands on top of his and entwining their fingers.

"Anastasia." Christian says in a warning tone.

"Christian." She imitates. "Okay okay. Relax future husband. I have a jacket but since there is no one in my office other than me, and now you, I took off my jacket."

"I don't ever want you to wear this again. This is only for me to see." He turns her around and looks her up and down before a frown takes place on his face. "For fuck's sake, I can see your goddamn nipples, Anastasia!" He roars making Ana grimace.

"Calm down, Sweety. I have pasties on!" Ana squeals and then covers her face with her hands..

"What?" Christian's throat felt dry as he looked down at her chest. Suddenly, he was able to see the black leather pasties that were peeking out from the lace part. "Holy mother of sweet Jesus. Why are we still here? I need you in bed now. We would have been home if you had told me earlier. Fucking shitballs." Christian rambles continuously before Ana clamps her hand on his face.

"First, tell me how you are feeling. Then we can go home and do whatever you want." Ana states.

"Anything?" Christian asks just to make sure.

"YES! ANYTHING YOU WANT! Now tell me." Ana emphasizes while pulling him to the loveseat placed right by the door. She pushes him down and squeezes in alongside him in the tiny space that was left.

"It was great and today, I just told him everything and we just talked. Now let's go."

"Hold up, Christian." Ana says sternly. "How are you feeling?" She crawls in his lap and cups his face.

"I feel… good." Christian mumbles after a pause. "It felt nice that I could let out all my secrets."

"I'm so proud of you." Ana smiles at him and encircles her arms around his neck. Christian takes the opportunity to lift up her top and place his cold hands on her bare back. "Eep! Your hands are so cold!" She immediately breaks the hug and begins to wriggle in his hold.

"You're not helping the situation right now, Ana." Christian groans as she kept making contact with his groin again and again. Now be a good girl and let me see what's mine." His hands gently make their way to her breasts but before he could do anything, they are rudely interrupted by Annabelle.

"Oh my god. I- I am so so very sorry, ma'am. I apologize sir." Annabelle stuttered as she rapidly tried to leave the room to pour bleach in her eyes. She just saw the Anastasia making out with the hottest man she has ever seen in her entire lifetime. Her senses were gone as soon as Christian stepped out of the elevator in his crisp, black suit. She had seen the pair on the news continuously but she clearly underestimated the beauty of both of them.

"You're fine, Annabelle. We were just about to leave anyways." Ana says blushing while she composes herself and grabs her jacket. "By the way, this is Christian. Christian, this is my new personal assistant, Annabelle. She just began work today."

"Nice to meet you." Christian mumbled as nicely as he could but his fiance was really distracting him. He wanted… no needed to be buried deep inside her right this minute. "Taylor's waiting. We should go." He mutters urgently and grabs Ana's arm, hauling her out of her office.

"You can go home early, Annabelle! There's nothing else left to do but make sure you call me if anything important comes up." Ana manages to say even though Christian was literally dragging her out.

"Oh, the Grammys' producer called and they wish for you to perform at the award show in February." Annabelle jogged behind the couple but her statement made both Ana and Christian stop.

"But I am not nominated for anything this year."

"It's a tribute for Stevie Wonder. And Ed Sheeran's team also contacted you and they said that he wants to be able to perform with you at the award show." Annabelle informs all while skimming through her notes on her iPad.

"I would really like to do that. Confirm that and inform Tyler to start preparing for the outfits and all that kind of stuff. I will inform Julius on the way home and thank you for being this efficient. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Annabelle felt extremely proud that she impressed her boss on the first day.

"Happy holidays!" Ana squealed because Christian picks her up bridal style and walks into the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ana's POV

"I love the tree." Christian and I are cuddled up next to the fire place eating chocolate cake and staring at the gigantic Christmas tree Christian arranged for. It is so freaking big. In fact, the entire house has been glorified into the Christmas spirit. And let's not forget about the mistletoes that are in the house. There is literally a mistletoe right top of our bed and Christian does not even let me breathe when we're in bed. I barely walk ten feet and I am standing underneath a mistletoe.

"You should have seen your face when Taylor and I stood right under the mistletoe." Laughter erupts from my mouth as I recall the horrified expression on Christian's face when Taylor came to our room to inform him about something and we accidentally stood right underneath a mistletoe. He pulled me away so fast from Taylor.

"That was not funny." I look back to see him sulk like a little baby.

"You're right. Taylor's like my elder brother and it is disgusting to think like that." I state.

"I'm shocked that you agree with my possessive ways, Mrs. Grey." He smirks at me.

"Ha ha ha. Enjoy it while it lasts, Mr. Steele." I bring up the fork filled with cake to his mouth and simultaneously snap a picture of him.

"Anastasia."

"I need to update my Instagram! I'm a private person but I haven't posted anything since Ezra's wedding. Now shut up and take a selfie with me." I lean back and stare at the camera with a smile but Christian buries his head in my neck, making only is gray orbs pop out. "Babe, show your face." He brings his head up and pecks me on the cheek. "This is the perfect picture. I am posting this right now." Snuggling back into Christian, I grab my laptop and start uploading the pictures I took of us, the tree, the decorations, and the cake. "What should the title be?"

"A time of wonder." Christian replies.

"I like it. Poetic." I stare at him for a second before returning to my MacBook. "There you go. All done."

"Are you ready to sleep?"

"You bet I am. I have had a very long day and you tired me out, so I need sleep." I pout and stand up. "I still have to use the bathroom and this onesie is gonna take a long time to take off and put on again." I inform him as he tries to get up with the plate of chocolate cake in his hand.

"Come on. You go get ready for bed and I'll put this in the kitchen." He drops a kiss on my temple and walks towards the kitchen.

"Hurry. You know I can't sleep without you."

"Give me two minutes, baby." Gah, I love this man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I AM BACK! LOL. SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT BUT HERE'S A LATE CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR YOU GUYS. THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME. I LOVE YOU GUYS. XOXOXO

HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

A/N: Please review!

Pinterest: Everything mentioned in this chapter can be seen on my Pinterest: Just write this URL in the search bar:

https, colon, slash, slash, www, dot, pinterest, dot, com, slash, queenbey27, slash.


	24. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Please review!**_

 **Pinterest:** _ **Everything mentioned in this chapter can be seen on my Pinterest: Just write this URL in the search bar:**_

 _ **https, colon, slash, slash, www, dot, pinterest, dot, com, slash, queenbey27, slash.**_

 **I'm back! It's been a looooong time and I'm so sorry for that. I started school again and it was beating my ass. I hope to update soon and sorry again for keeping you guys waiting!**

 **Christmas Eve (2014)**

 **Ana POV**

"I'm ready, Christian. You're taking too long." We are heading to the Christmas party at Grey Enterprises which I planned. It took me forever but it was worth it. In fact, it's a joint party for my company's employees along with Christian's employees on the fifth floor of Grey Enterprises. The fifth floor of that building had been empty for so long and acted as the storage for the entire building.

"Let's g… Woah." He suddenly freezes mid sentence and stares at me with his mouth open.

"What's wrong?" Do I look bad? "Am I looking fine?" I turn around to face the mirror but I see nothing weird on my face. My hair looks fine also, so what is wrong?

"You look amazing." Typical Christian.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself. Now come on; we're already late." I need my coat and purse and then we can leave, but where is my purse? Where did Tyler put it? It's probably in my vanity room. "Can you grab my coat? I need to see where my purse is." I walk out of our room and head on over to the adjoining room which is the room I usually get ready in. "Ty, where's… Thank you." I chuckle as he hands me my black Balmain clutch.

"Annie, your hair needs a few more pins. Let me fix it really quick." Ty proposes but I begin to refuse since he also has to go to the party. "It's gonna take me less than a minute."

"Okay." I pout and turn around for him to fix my hair. I am wearing a custom made Versace metallic, rose gold dress along with Giuseppe Zanotti black, strappy heels. My makeup is simple as usual and my hair is in a half up and half down type of situation. And for my jewelry, I am wearing Lorraine Schwartz, pink diamond drop earrings and my engagement ring of course.

"All set. I'll meet you there." He turns me around and swiftly pecks me on both my cheeks.

"Bye." I draw out dramatically.

"Anastasia, come on baby. Taylor and Julius are waiting for us." Christian says just as I walk out behind Tyler. He silently helps me put on my Burberry coat, grabs my hand, and begins his way down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way to Grey Enterprises, Christian kept his hand on mine as I scrolled through my emails and answered any last minute questions I received. A fun fact about me is that my email address changes every day. Yes, it sounds extreme but it's vital if I want to preserve my privacy. Only my personal email is changed every day but the official Steele Records' email stays the same. Weird? Yes, it is but it's important.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Just excited about tonight." I smile brightly and tap my foot impatiently. I have a very special surprise planned for tonight for everyone. I hope they like it.

"You sure?"

"Yeah!" Tone it down, Anastasia. "I mean I'm kinda nervous if you're going to like the party or not." Nice save.

"It's going to be perfect." God, he is so encouraging. I scoot closer to Christian and peck him on the lips. "That is not going to be sufficient. I want more." He hooks one of his hand on the nape of my neck and the other on my jaw and pulls me in for a searing kiss. His lips skillfully mold against mine while his hand massages my neck. _*Cough* *Cough*_ I am harshly brought back to reality by Taylor who is currently avoiding any and all eye contact with Christian and I. I look out the window and see that we have arrived at the underground garage of Grey Enterprises. Silently, Taylor and Julius step out of the vehicle and take their places outside of the Escalade. As their doors opened, I could clearly hear the sounds of cameras snapping photos and loud chit chatting.

"Give me a second." I look through my clutch and pull out my lip gloss and quickly swipe some across my lips. "Ready." Like always, I wait in the car until Christian walks over to my side and helps me out of the car. 'Thank you!" What I had failed to notice this entire time are Prescott and another CPO standing right next to her. "Christian, I love every person I meet but can you _please_ remove Prescott from my team. Please! I'm sure Elliot will love her." I truly believe that Prescott hates me. I agree that she is doing her job but she's so cold and detached from the world. Tyler legitimately thought that she was possessed by a demon when he first met her.

Instead of replying, he latches my arm into his and starts walking to the elevator. I plaster a smile for the paparazzi and quickly wave at them before entering into his private elevator.

"I was talking to you mister." I say accusingly but all he does is lean on the wall of the elevator and smirks at me. How rude!

"I will not be doing anything of that sort…" This motherfucker. "I happen to enjoy your banter with Prescott." What the hell. We never 'banter', we just avoid talking which is straight up awkward. _Time to try a new tactic, Anastasia._

I walk in between his legs and place his arms on my waist. My hands rest on his bicep as I look into his eyes and pucker my bottom lip out. "Please. You already caught Sawyer so I technically don't need her anymore either. I even gave you a valid reason now."

"Okay." He says simply and pulls me flush against him. _Really?_ That was easier than I thought it was going to be. "Don't look at me like that. I was just teasing but if she really 'bothers' you, then I can certainly find a replacement." His face exudes seriousness as he mutters these words. Man, I feel sorta bad for doing this to her.

"Let's talk about this later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me take your coat." We enter Christian's office because he needed to grab something before we head down to the party.

"Thank you." He slides the coat off my arms and hangs it on the coat hanger where he has already placed his own coat. I watch quietly as he walks over to his desk and unlocks his top drawer using his fingerprint. "What do you need?"

"Give me a second." SInce I know he's not going to tell me anything, I walk over to his mini fridge and grab a water bottle. Suddenly, I feel a hand sliding onto my elbow and a gentle tug that pulls me towards Christian.

I gulp the sip of water in my mouth and look questioningly at his face. "What's up?" He lifts up a gift box along with a giant bow placed strategically on top of it. "Ooh. Is this for me?" Oh snap! Early Christmas present for me.

"Yes. It just came in right before we arrived and I believe…" I don't let him finish and carefully pluck off the bow only to reveal the _**Cartier**_ embellished across the top in bold letters.

I gasp, "Baby, this is too much." I'm scared to open it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CPOV**

I gasp, "Baby, this is too much." I watch her cute expression change every second.

"Open it." I urge. I was supposed to receive it tomorrow but it arrived a day early so I decided to give it to her today.

"Oh my god…" She opens the box and looks at what's inside before looking up at me with the brightest smile ever.

"You like it?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"Like it? I love it." She jumps in my arms and I bury my face in her hair. _What the hell._ My hands roam her back and that's when I realize how revealing her dress is. I'm not gonna lie; she looks hot as fuck but do I really want others to see her in this. She's wearing a rose gold dress which sits on her body like a second skin and these black heels which make her legs look a mile long. "What's wrong?" Like always, she guesses my mood and tilts her head back without breaking our hug.

"I don't like your dress…" Before I can finish talking, I see her expression change from worry to horror. "I mean, I love it but I don't want others to see this," I rest my hand on her lower back and press her closer into my body. _Her ass looks a-fucking-mazing in this dress._

"Seriously Christian?" She squints her eyes

"Yeah. I don't want men ogling at you." I am a jealous son a of bitch and she knows that.

"Forget about that and help me put this on." She raises the diamond bracelet I got her and places it in my hand. It is a custom made gold and diamond bracelet which I designed myself. It has five rows of the world's best diamonds which wrap around the wrist but the diamonds themselves are shaped like honeycombs. It actually symbolizes Ana as she is referred to as the Queen B of music. And I recently found out that her fans are called the 'Beehive'. They're brutal from what I've heard and seen. No one can talk bad about Anastasia as long as they're there.

"There, all done." I kiss her on her temple and watch her admire the bracelet on her right wrist.

"It's so pretty." She's thinking about how much it cost. I can tell from her expression; she's biting her lip and there's a frown etched on her forehead.

"Let's go. We don't want to miss the party."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where have you guys been?" The moment Ana and I step out of the elevator, the first person who comes across us is Tyler. I find him extremely obnoxious sometimes. _Well, most of the time._

"Why? The party seems like it has started and everyone seems to be having a good time." Ana counters and looks over Tyler's shoulder at the glass doors.

"Annie. Sweetheart, you and Christian are the main _attraction_ of this entire thing and believe me when I tell you, everyone is waiting for your guys' arrival." He explains to us as if we're children. "Oh dear God. Have you two been sucking each other's faces again."

"Is that a problem?" I speak before Ana can say something. I am pretty sure I have my CEO face on right now. It's evident from the sheer horror that's reflecting off of his face.

"N… no. Not at all! I'll just fix her lipstick and I'll be out of your hair." He quickly pulls out a lip gloss and swipes some on her lips. "I'll see you later." And off he goes. Am I really that scary?

"That was so very mean of you." I look sideways only to see an amused Ana staring at me with a smirk.

"I don't care. And stop letting him touch your lips." Only I get to do that.

"He's my makeup artist." True.

"I don't care."

"Shall we?" I chuckle at her response. _Seems like she finally understood me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Narrator's POV**

When Christian and Ana enter the party, the party goers suddenly halt their activities and stare shamelessly stare at the duo. None of Christian's employees dared to greet him as they know about his temper.

Ana, however, immediately starts saying hello to all of the employees she is aware of and knows. Anyone could see that Ana was far more friendly than Christian was. He stood next to Ana but kept only a minimal conversation with anyone who Ana was talking to.

"Hey bro."

"Elliot." Christian turns around to greet his brother who looked as though he had aged a few years since Christian last saw him. "Woah, are you okay?"

"Of course I am." Elliot says but anyone would notice that his speech was slurring and his eyes bloodshot red. Christian immediately grabs Elliot by the neck and discreetly leads him outside, Taylor following the pair.

"You're fucking drunk!" Christian spits out at the smirking Elliot. "Why are you here if you are gonna act like a drunk idiot? Taylor, make sure he gets home as soon as possible."

"What's going on here?" Ana's gentle voice breaks Christian out of his reverie and he immediately grabs her hand, encasing her soft hand in his own.

"Hey Ana!" Elliot tries to hug Ana but Taylor places a hand on her shoulder and stops him from moving.

"Is he drunk?"

"Don't worry about it Ana. Let's go inside." Christian began to walk but Ana stood still and stared in Elliot's emotionless eyes.

"But…" She began but stopped once she felt his hand tighten around hers. "You should be with him." Ana whispers ferociously. "He just went through a breakup." Unfortunately, Stacey decided that a break was needed and flew down to Los Angeles for a few weeks.

"I've tried my best. If he doesn't want to listen, I cannot do anything. Taylor will take him home." He ends the discussion.

"I'm sorry. I know you've tried your best." Ana justifies as her eyes are glued to the bracelet adorning her wrist.

"Baby, you have worked so hard on this party. Don't let Elliot and his childish ways ruin that. Now let's go."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So far, the party was going smoothly. Both the Greys and the Steeles are also in attendance as was Gail and some other family friends. Christian slowly warmed up to the people in attendance and even went as far as smiling a little while conversing with them. Shocking.

Currently, Ana was near the photo booth, taking pictures with Paris and Ariel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CPOV**

I take a sip of my scotch and look around in order to find Ana. That little vixen left me with a few of my employees and started taking pictures… without me. _I need her._

On autopilot, I finish my drink and leave it on the bar counter before taking long strides to where she has been standing since forever with a group of people. I discreetly walk over to her and pull her closer to me.

"Jesus Christ!" Her startled form immediately relaxes as she realizes it is me. "I thought it was someone else."

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only man who's ever going to be this close to you." I say in her ear and kiss the mole right below her ear.

"Stop. Everyone is watching." She tries to wriggle out of my arms but I just tighten my hold on her.

"I don't care." I say stubbornly and bury my nose in her soft, silky hair.

"Christian, how much have you drank?" She asks playfully.

"Just three drinks…" I leave it at that.

"And?"

"A few shots of tequila." Fuck Grey. You drank so much tonight.

"I'm going to need you to take your ass back to the bar and drink a glass of water right about fucking now." _She sounds so hot._

"Yes, Ma'am." Instead of letting go of her hand, I drag her with me and cage her in my arms. "A glass of water." I tell the bartender who immediately follows my order.

"Thank you." She thanks the waiter for me and hands me the glass. "Drink up."

"Yes, ma'am." Out of nowhere, Ana's assistant breaks our staredown and rapidly tells her something in a low voice.

"That's perfect." Ana replies and grabs my hand. She walks over to a dark corner and makes me sit down on a chair before she settles herself down on a chair right besides mine. _Nope._ I grasp her wrist and tug her over to me causing her to sit on my lap, her dark tresses scattered across my face.

"You okay?" I smirk at her as she stares at me with flushed cheeks and her big, blue eyes. While I expect a response, she leans in closer and locks her lips on mine. Her soft lips mold perfectly against mine as we kiss for quite a while. I may even call this a makeout session.

"Now I am." Damn. Her smile is gonna be the death of me.

"Can I please have your attention? So our very lovely boss, Ana, has planned something very special for the entire staff present tonight. Without further ado, please welcome on stage, Ed Sheeran!" The crowd goes fucking nuts when they hear the name and all start rushing towards the stage area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Narrator's POV**

" _And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

 _And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am..."_

"I love you." Christian says in her ear as they dance together in a separate room, away from the wandering eyes. They had attempted to dance along with everyone in the main hall, but the cameras pointed at them were making Anastasia really uncomfortable so Christian decided to go to a private room where the music could still be heard, but they had privacy.

"You know something?" Anastasia says, breaking the serene silence enveloping the couple.

"Hmm." Christian nuzzles his head in her neck and leaves a few kisses on her collarbone.

"I've read so many articles and watched so many of your interviews and I've never seen or heard that you smile. However… with me, you don't stop smiling." She pauses.

"That's because I love you. And honestly you're the only thing or person that has made me genuinely smile. Even your disgusting jokes and puns make me smile and laugh, which in itself, is a huge accomplishment. You did the impossible future Mrs. Grey."

"First: my jokes are not disgusting nor are my puns, so get your facts straight. Second: I love you too, baby." She leans in and places her lips on top of his before he gently breaks their kiss and stares down at her face.

"Your jokes are pretty bad, baby. I don't want to hurt you but I can't lie." Anastasia's mouth snapped open at his statement and she pulls away from his embrace.

"I'm offended. You know what?" She pointed her index at his face as he looks at her with amusement.

"What?"

"UGH!" She stomps her foot and huffs loudly. "I am in a dire need of food right this instant… please." As hard as she tried, a smile broke out on her face and she let out a guttural laugh. In her mind, the entire situation was extremely hilarious and stupid. "Let's gooo! I'm hungry." She pouts.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Chinese. Kung pao and orange chicken to be specific."

"Come."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ana POV**

Heaven. Literal fucking heaven. "You like it?"

"I love it." I mumble and pick up another piece of orange chicken. For the food arrangement, I planned to have all of the fast food places I could think of and arrange for them to have a food counter that gives everyone an option. There is a booth for Panda Express, McDonald's, Chick-Fil-A, Subway, Taco Bell, Round Table, and a lot more. I'm too busy savoring my orange chicken to really read all the signs.

"Are you ready to go after you finish eating?" Christian asks me while stealing a bite of my spicy chicken sandwich from Chick-Fil-A.

"Yeah. I just have to say bye and then we can go." I look down to see his hand placed possessively on my thigh. Coyly, I place my own hand on top of his but continue eating and looking around the room. From the side of my eye, I can see him staring right at my face. I feel a tug on my arm and soon I find myself trapped in between Christian and a wall.

"Quit. Teasing. Me." He enunciates each word. "Trust me. It won't be good for you if you continue acting like a vixen, Anastasia." I do not know what the fuck happened but I suddenly feel like jumping on Christian and letting him do whatever he wants with my body.

"Take me home." My teeth graze the junction of his neck and shoulder while my

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have been awake for about fifteen minutes, but I'm in such a comfortable position that I don't want to move. Christian's arm is locked around my waist and his face is snuggled up against my chest. The sun is shining brightly outside but the rays are aiming right at my face through the giant windows. I twist a bit and try to shield myself from the sunlight but it's impossible.

"Good morning." Christian rasps out in his ever so sexy morning voice.

"Morning." I turn in his arms and nuzzle my face in his neck. "I'm cold."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **CPOV**

"I'm cold." She mewls in my neck and wraps her arms around my middle. I grab the comforter and bring it all the way up to her chin and pull her body flush against mine.

"Merry Christmas." I say and kiss the crown of her head.

"Shit. Merry Christmas, Christian!" I feel her grab a fistful of my hair as she brings down my mouth to latch onto hers. "Christian... I want to open my presents." I ignore her words and continue making my way down her neck and stomach. "Fuck. Please Christian," She whimpers, her chest heaving heavily.

"Please what?" I purposely stop the trail of wet kisses and plop up on my forearms.

"Don't stop…" She whispers while looking at me through hooded eyes. As always, I follow her command and devour her body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After spending quite a while in our bed, Ana and I are currently in front of the television watching the news. Once again, we have made the headlines on many major news channels. "I knew I shouldn't have given in to your drunken acts." Ana comments as she paces across the living room and looking at images of us cuddled up at the party that are being displayed. I know I should be thinking about how we should combat this situation, but all I can see and think about is her pacing back and forth in her silk nightgown. Her bare feet pad across the floor as she mindlessly tries to put things back in their place.

"Hey, come here." I gently grab her elbow and pull her beside me on the couch. "We look pretty good to be honest."

"I know we do." She chuckles and turns to face me. "But I want us to stay away from the spotlight. I don't want to completely isolate ourselves from the outside world, but I want to cherish all our intimate and private moments. I hate being exploited." She rants. Anastasia loves to rant and it usually helps her lighten up her mood.

"We're going to have to deal with this for the rest of our lives, Ana. Just be optimistic, baby girl."

"You've never called me that before." Heat rushes to her face as she snuggles into me. I bury my nose into her hair and flip the channels on the T.V.

"Miss Steele, it's here." Taylor interrupts our moment.

"What is here?" I question out loud and look at both Ana and Taylor for answers.

"Your present is here. Come on. Let's check it out." She grabs my hand and begins making her way over to the front door. She continues walking, Taylor and I trailing behind her. Suddenly, she stops and gestures for me to open the door myself. _What the fuck did she get me?_

I quickly walk outside and the sight in front of me leaves me speechless. "No." I look back at Ana who is leaning against the door and grinning at me.

"Yes." She retorts. I turn back and stare at a BMW R1200 GS standing in my driveway with a obnoxious red bow on it's handle.

"I always wanted a motorcycle." Fuck my life. I run back to where she's standing and gather her in my arms. As I begin to start spinning her in my arms, I finally notice her holding out her phone recording the whole ordeal. "I love you so much." With those words, I begin peppering kisses all over her face and neck.

"I love you too, but now I'm gonna go inside because I am freezing. You have fun, aight?" She lays a deep kiss on my lips and saunters away in her silk nightgown. Whenever her southern accent comes out, I swear to god it is the hottest thing ever. Her voice gets all deep and gravely… dammit. _Stop thinking about that Grey before you have to go inside and bury yourself in your hot fiance._

"Here you go, sir." Taylor hands me the key and takes his stand near the bike.

"Move this into the garage. It's too dangerous for me to ride this right now." Why the fuck does it have to rain so fucking much in fucking Seattle?

"Sir." He grabs the keys from my hand before I jog back into the house.

 **Narrator's POV**

"Thank you Gail. This smells amazing." Ana says before she begins digging into her 'healthy' pancakes and her fruit salad.

"I hope so! It's the first time I am making these pancakes." Gail mumbles nervously as she waits for Ana to assess her banana pancakes.

Ana takes a bite, "It's amazing!" She beams at Gail who smiles back and does a little clap in joy.

"What's going on here?" Christian walks into the kitchen and pecks Ana's head.

"Breakfast." Ana replies. Gail quietly plates Christian's omelette and pours him his cup of coffee before leaving the two lovebirds to enjoy their meals.

"Thank you so much for my present, baby. I love it." Christian pecks Ana's temple and sits down besides her on a stool.

"You're welcome, but when am I gonna get to open my presents?" She questions impatiently, almost mimicking a toddler waiting to open his or her present.

"Here." Christian skillfully lays down a beautifully wrapped present on the countertop and urges Ana to open it.

"For me?" Ana asks excitedly. She forgets about her breakfast and carefully begins to rip off the gift wrap. Inside was a handmade scrapbook which took Christian a long time to make. The poor man worked on Ana's present tirelessly for weeks, making sure to add every single important event that has occurred so far in their lives. "Where did you find this?" An alarmed yet emotional Ana holds up the scrapbook to the page which is labelled "First Kiss" and a photo of Christian and Ana kissing for the first time in the elevator.

"I told Taylor to get me the footage of the elevator that night and then I just screenshot it." He shrugs and continues watching Ana gush over each and every page.

"This is such a beautiful picture." Ana was staring at a picture of her laughing in bed the day after she and Christian moved in their new home. Christian was seated behind her with his legs on either side of her taking their picture while she's laying down on his chest with a silk sheet covering her modesty. His

Suddenly, Christian feels Ana stumbling into his arms and burying her head in his neck. "I love it so much." She pulls back and gives Christian a deep kiss. "It's truly the best present I have ever received. Thank you so much, baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ana and Christian's entire day entailed with them going over to Ray and Kareena's house where everyone was gathered to open even more presents. Christian and Ana both opened each other's presents before going to her parents' house but they made sure to take all the other presents both of them had bought for everyone else.

Currently, Ana and Christian were in bed watching _Dexter_ and eating all sorts of junk food. Actually, Elliot had bought everyone junk food for Christmas. He bought Ana Cheetos, her favorite chocolates and even her favorite Twizzlers. Christian got some weird cheese which he was sure Elliot bought from Walmart along with some beer.  
"I actually really love Elliot's present." Ana mumbled as she eats a Twizzler. "How was your cheese?" She jokingly asks.

"It tasted like shit. I wonder where that fucking moron even bought it from. Useless motherfucker." Christian rants. He's very serious about his cheese, people.

 **CPOV**

It's really not funny, yet she's still laughing like a maniac. I took one taste of that horrendous cheese and I almost threw up. "Your face was priceless." She hiccups. "I really thought you were gonna kill Elliot when you ate that."

"Stop laughing and come here." I move the tray of food from in between us and cuddle her closer to me. "The next few months are going to be hectic. Your birthday and the wedding are going to take up a lot of our time but I want to make sure that we always have time for each other. Plus, you know how needy I am."

"Boy do I know." She pokes my cheek and props her head on her hand. "You know how much I love you right?" She asks but all I can do is stare in her eyes. My gaze moves to her plump lips and all I want to do is ravish her lips.

"Yes." It comes out in a rather husky tone.

"I will never ignore you and I love needy Christian. He makes me feel so immensely loved and cherished." She quickly bends down and pecks my lips. "But I don't want you to spend too much money or time on my birthday. Okay?" She puts on a stern face and looks at me.

"Not possible. Now come here and kiss me."

"Hey!" I lock my lips on hers and we basically have a really fucking hot make out session. "Mmm wait." She pulls away and grabs her phone. "I forgot to post something on Instagram."

"Do it later." I protest and try to grab her but the little minx manages to escape.

"I know I won't get time later, Christian! You're not gonna leave me alone until tomorrow morning, you horn dog." She grabs her phone and takes a picture of the mini Christmas tree in our room along with a picture of her hand entwined with mine and begins typing.

"'Merry Christmas to all of youuu! Love A and C.' Mind if I sign your name too?"

"Nope, but can you hurry up, please." My dick is getting harder and she's not paying any attention to it.

"You're crazy." She bites her lip and finally straddles my hips. "But you're mine." She whispers against my lips.

 _ **A/N: Please review!**_

 **Pinterest:** _ **Everything mentioned in this chapter can be seen on my Pinterest: Just write this URL in the search bar:**_

 _ **https, colon, slash, slash, www, dot, pinterest, dot, com, slash, queenbey27, slash.**_


End file.
